


Bake The Past Off

by johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging Parent, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baking, Biting, Cooking Competition, Cupboard Sex, Dementia, Detective Sergeant Lestrade, Gen, Inappropriate use of nutella, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Police Constable Lestrade, Purple Shirt of Sex, Reminiscing, Romance, Rough Sex, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 133,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: The London Celebrity Bake Off has selected Sherlock Holmes and Greg Lestrade as contestants in an upcoming charity episode.A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This is the transcript of the story we have created.Tags will be added and ratings updated as the story progresses.





	1. Introducing Young Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> The various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Aiden Warrick.....MoonshineD

Greg                            I'd joined the police at 21 and passed the training with flying colours, being out on patrol being a little bit daunting but my superiors had a lot in faith of me from the start. They said I could go far and I was just starting off my day when I got a report of a dispute.

Sherlock                   The call came from neighbours of a rather run down, disused factory where teenagers were prone to hang out. Today there seems to be a loud argument happening inside it, voices echoing around

Greg                            I drove round to park just outside, seeing quite a young, pale, and curly-haired male arguing with an older man about something. I jumped out of the car and started walking into the disused factory, knowing the call would have come from the neighbours and we often got calls from them.

Sherlock                   "I am old enough to hang around with you guys." I raise my voice against the older boy, clenching my skinny fists at my sides. "I'm not sure about this cool stuff though. I'm actually perfectly warm enough". I'm dressed in a hoody and jeans but they're clearly of far better quality than usually seen around these parts, my accent clipped and posh

Greg                            "You alright lads? What's going on?" I said with my voice echoing as I entered, taking my hat off and looked between the two lads where one of them didn't seem to fit in with them. Didn't seem from round these parts.

Sherlock                   The older lad turns, giving the copper a little look, then folding his arms, "Don't want no trouble. This little kid been hanging around all day. Told him to go home to mummy, that's all." I raise my voice again, snapping, "I'm not little. I'm old enough to hang around here."

Greg                            "Alright, alright, where are you from son?" I ask as I fold my arms at the younger lad, seeing his clothes were very well pressed and his accent didn't match anything from around London.

Sherlock                   Turning, I glance up and down at the copper, my full lower lip sliding out, pale eyes stormy under a mass of messy dark curls, "I don't have to speak to you."

Greg                            "No but I don't think you want to keep talking to these kids. They should be moving on anyway.” I said softly and glared at the younger lad, watching him move on out of the factory and I then looked back at him. "What’s your name?" I asked him.

Sherlock                   My voice is sullen, looking down before stuffing my hands into the large pocket on the front of my oversized hoodie, making me look even skinnier and smaller, "Scott."

Greg                            "Okay... So, is that an abbreviation of something, Scott?" I ask and put my hands in my pockets, so my stance didn't seem intimidating. He seemed frightened almost.

Sherlock                   "No. Just Scott. It's a name." I lift a sleeve that dangles over my arms, hiding my hands as I wipe it across my suddenly runny nose, "I'm fine from here. I can find my own way." I avoid his eyes, glancing back at the factory and then down the road

Greg                            "Just tell me where you've come from and I can give you a lift. I can always tell a runaway child when I see one." I said lightly, rushing past him to stop him going any further. He looked hungry is well and it tugged at my heart strings.

Sherlock                   I lift my face, eyes large and wide in my pale face, stepping back and finding nowhere to go, unless I want to run back into the factory and the mean older boys. "I... I'm not a runaway. You're just a keen, eager policeman who's out of police college and eager to make his name. You think I'm a little too posh to be around here by myself and you want to earn points by returning me to my parents"

Greg                            "No... I'm an eager policeman just out of police college that can see a vulnerable, hungry young man who needs help. You're not in any trouble, I just don't want you getting hurt on the streets." I explained and knew he was just trying to bypass what I was trying to do.

Sherlock                   My voice quavers slightly as he sees right through me, burying myself further into the oversized hoodie and snapping, "It won't matter. My parents don't care. I'm better off alone. I'm smart enough to make my own way"

Greg                            "Is there anyone we can call for you? I know you don't want me to call your parents but just sit in my car for a minute, I have a few sandwiches with me, some water." I said with a reassuring smile and held out my arms for a few minutes before he gave in to sit in the warmth of the car.

Sherlock                   I hunch over on the back seat, muttering, "I'm not hungry." but am then betrayed by my gurgling stomach. "Wait, you're police." I lift my head again, eyes suddenly sharp and eager, "Have you seen any murders?"

Greg                            I chuck a couple sandwiches back at him with a chocolate bar, finding a bottle of water in the glove compartment that was relatively new. "A couple. Just let me call someone for you first and I can give you a few details of my last crime scene.”

Sherlock                   My eyes widen, grabbing the food and starting to tear into it, speaking with my mouthful, "Really? I'm very smart. I could help you figure some things out. I see on the news all the time - you idiots are always missing obvious facts."

Greg                            "I can believe that, do you have any older siblings? Uncles or aunts I can call to pick you up or at least make them known that you're okay?" I smiled at how eager he was eating and turned in my seat to face him.

Sherlock                   Hesitating, I take another bite, then nod, "My older brother. He's here in London too. At university but he's really on a placement with some boring politician." The chocolate bar is devoured, my eyes bright and shrewd, older than the rest of my body. I rattle off a phone number quickly. "His name is Mycroft. Stupid name."

Greg                            "Interesting name. If he's in London then he can pick you up, just so you're not wandering around these parts." I smile and type the number into my phone, seeing the brightness in his eyes and then waited for someone to answer.


	2. A Talent Discovered

Mycroft                     I had just arrived at Uncle Rudy's office for the afternoon when my phone rang, with a call from a number I didn't recognize. "Holmes, here." I answered gruffly.

Greg                            "Is this Mycroft Holmes? This is PC Greg Lestrade from Metropolitan police." I begin when the phone was answered, my eyes keeping an eye on the kid in the back.    

Mycroft                     "Yes, this is Mycroft Holmes. What can I do for you, Constable?"

Greg                            "I have a Scott with me, Mr. Holmes and I believe he is your younger brother. Is this correct?" I asked and was greeted with a little silence followed by a sigh.

Sherlock                   In the back seat, I start on a packet of crisps I've found, crunching them loudly and sinking back into a sulk once more

Mycroft                     I rubbed my temple and sighed in frustration. "What has Sherlock done now?"

Greg                            "I thought Scott might have been a false name and he hasn't done anything, he was just getting into an argument with an older lad and seems to be too young to be in London by himself.  Are you able to pick him up at all?" I asked and raised an eyebrow back at the kid noisily eating in the back.

Sherlock                   I launch myself at the front seats, snapping loudly, "My name is Scott. Don't call me Sherlock. Or William. I don't want to be a Holmes either."

Mycroft                     "His given name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes," I say, hearing my brother's whining back in the background. "Unfortunately, I am unable to leave right now. Would you prefer to bring him to me, or hold him for an hour until I can get free?"

Greg                            "I'm happy to bring him to you if you give me an address, I've got a bit to be getting on with just to entertain him for an hour." I wince away from Sherlocks shouts, pushing him back into the backseat.

Sherlock                   My skinny but long legs come up, starting to kick the back of the copper's seat, yelling, "Mycroft! Don't you have important cake to be eating?"

Mycroft                     "Thank you, Constable. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." I gave him the office address and disconnected the call. I held my head in my hands for a moment, willing away the oncoming headache.

Greg                            "Right squirt, I'm taking you to your brother so buckle up." I said when the line was dropped, raising an eyebrow with his sulk and then started driving when he followed my order. I knew I was going to be doing this again soon.

Sherlock                   I keep kicking the back of the seat, huffing, "You said you'd show me murders. Where are the murders?"

Greg                            "No can do, since I'm dropping you off at your brother’s. It's good he's only a few streets away." I smirked, and he had to do a lot to test my patience. What he was doing was child's play as we got closer to the business building.

Sherlock                   I kick the seat harder, "My brother will be busy for hours yet. Come on, just show me case files then? I bet you have an unsolved crime. I can help you. I can prove it."

Greg                            "If you keep out of trouble and I don't see you within a week, I'll send something to your brother for you to look at. Deal?" I asked when we pulled up, guessing the suited man standing at the entrance and I got out to make sure he actually went inside.

Sherlock                   I hesitate by the open door, peering in at the copper with a look of sudden, naked sadness, "You won't. You'll be like everyone else and just push me away."

Mycroft                     I walked up to the dark-haired constable, as he opened the rear door and Sherlock skittered out of the car. "Thank you again, Constable, for returning him." As Sherlock tried to slink away, I deftly grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You aren't going anywhere, little brother, except into my office."

Greg                            "Don't worry about it. You have my number and I did promise giving him a case file if he stays out of trouble for a week. I always stand by my promises." I fold my arms and smile at how much they looked like one another.

Sherlock                   I hunch down into my hoodie, caught by Mycroft and looking sulky and unconvinced by Lestrade. My full lower lip is in full pout mode, making me seem even younger.

Mycroft                     I reached out to shake Lestrade's hand. "A case file?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock                   "A murder." I snap up at my brother, lifting my narrow chin

Greg                            I shook it in return, thinking he was a bit dashing but didn't show it on my face. "Uh, yes, he seemed interested in murders, and he seems like a bright kid. It won't be anything too gory, just something to keep him occupied." I explained.

Mycroft                     "He has always been one to enjoy puzzles. Perhaps this will be a viable solution." I said thoughtfully. Sherlock started to struggle against my grip on his jacket. "Now if you will excuse us, Constable..." I turned and pulled Sherlock into the building, heading up to my small office.

* * *

Sherlock                   It's exactly a week to the day when I first met Lestrade and I've made my way to London once more. It didn't take me long to acquire a radio I could use to scan for police frequencies, hearing the familiar name being called to the scene of a robbery. I find my way there in no time, ducking under the police tape and looking around for Lestrade

Greg                            I'd been following a DI’s orders when I spot somebody ducking under the tape, looking around and seeming quite shifty. I could only see the coat and grabbed him by the collar to find it was the younger Holmes brother I'd met last week. "Oh, hello." I smiled.

Sherlock                   "Graham!" I snap, squirming and wriggling. "Unhand me. I've come to help you, just as I said."

Greg                            "You can't be here, Sherlock. You're not qualified and the public aren't allowed on crime scenes. Look, I was going to send your brother a file today since I've not heard your name anywhere and I've not picked you up myself." I pushed him under the tape and folded my arms.

Sherlock                   I stumble and then turn, bunching my fists, "My brother's probably forgotten all about me. Again. Why bother with files when you have a real-life crime scene here?" I try and duck past him towards the tape, "And the name is SCOTT."

Greg                            "No. Sherlock, you cannot be here and I'm sure if I phoned Mycroft right now, he'd pick you up. And I can send him the file then.”  I pushed him back and didn't really need my DI on my back about him.

Sherlock                   My face flushes, snapping, "It’s Scott, you idiot. No wonder you can't solve a simple crime like the one behind you if you can't even remember my name." I gesture to the robbery scene, the street littered with glass from the display cabinets of an upmarket jewelers. "Anyone can see it was an inside job and..." I scan the people being interviewed, then point to a tearful woman giving a statement, "It was her boyfriend. She works behind the counter and gave him the timings, made sure the alarm on the door wasn't working and distracted her colleagues so he could come in and smash the displays before fleeing with the highest profit gems that she had laid out especially beforehand."

Greg                            I span around to look at one of my PC colleagues interviewing her, trying to keep her calm and I then looked back at him. "How did you figure all of that out in one look?" I asked with skepticism.

Sherlock                   Folding my arms I can't help but look smug, "It's quite simple. Look at her shoes. Look at her hair."

Greg                            "Her shoes look rather new and her hair looks like it's just been done up." I said as I looked over her again, spotting the small signs and wanted to connect more of the dots before going to my superior.

 Sherlock                  "The door too." I point, not bothering to keep my voice down, "It doesn't close right but there's no signs of it being forced suggesting someone manipulated it, so anyone could walk in." I swing my hand around again, "Only one display cabinet is broken suggesting whoever it was knew what to go for and that things were being held in one place." I run out of air a little, panting with the speed of my speech and the deductions flying out of my mouth

Greg                        I rush to take out my notebook and scribbled it all down smiling, it all making sense and I realized this kid was even smarter than I had thought. "Is there anything else?" I asked and waved at my colleague to keep the girlfriend there.

Sherlock                   I shuffle forward, moving under the police tape and peeking into the store before nodding, pointing and rattling off deductions about the scuff marks on the floor and hand prints on the counter before pointing at the salesgirl again and pointing out her brand new, expensive engagement ring and the way her body language suggests she's nervous and wanting to get away as soon as she can, "She's going to meet up with her boyfriend...fiancé now...and run for it together."

Greg                            "Right... Stay there." I warned once I'd read it all down, speaking to my DI once he'd stepped out of the store.  At first, he seemed skeptical but then got an officer to put the woman in a police car and to find her boyfriend. I'd not taken the credit but couldn't mention it was Sherlock either.

Sherlock                   I fold my arms, shivering a little with the nip in the air, still only wearing that stupid oversized hoodie and jeans again. My hands are especially cold, so I stick them into the pocket at the front, eyes skipping and scanning over the crowds gathered and the scene.

Greg                         I smile as I walked back over to Sherlock and see he was shivering a little, so I slipped off my thick coat to put it around him. "That was really, truly brilliant Sherlock-Scott... Sorry, Scott." I corrected myself with the glare he gave me.

Sherlock                   I sink into the coat, quite enjoying the tang of tobacco that clings to it, "She'll crack under the pressure and tell you everything, don't worry. Her boyfriend made her do it and brought her all those new things and got engaged so she would help him rob the place." My bright eyes peer out of the depths of the coat, "Why are people so stupid?"

Greg                            "People aren't stupid necessarily. It just takes them a while to put the pieces together." I explained, slipping the chocolate bar from my pocket to give him and then hear my DI calling my name again where we needed to get going.

Sherlock                   Taking the bar, I start to unwrap it with clumsy, long fingers that are growing far too fast for me to keep up with, "I mean in love. She was prepared to do anything for him just because he promised to get married to her. She's an idiot."

Greg                            "People do stupid things when they're in love and I need to get going so I'll send your brother a good file later on. To keep you out of trouble." I take back my coat but wrap my scarf around him, knowing I could get another and rushed off to the waiting police car.

Sherlock                   My fingers clutch the blue fabric wrapped around my neck, twisting it back and forth as I watch him leave, before setting off towards my brother's office with a slight spring in my step

Mycroft                     I look up from my desk to see my brother standing in front of me, an uncharacteristic gleam in his eye.   "What have you done now, brother?" I ask cautiously.

Sherlock                   Flopping down in the chair opposite I smirk at my brother, slinging my street dusty trainers up onto his desk. "I've found someone who will listen to me. At last."

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at his feet on my desk and return to my tasks.


	3. Present Day Sherlock

Greg                            I knew I'd continue seeing Sherlock for a long time to come and nearly every week, I was giving him small cases and after 3 years had passed, I'd been promoted to the rank of sergeant and was trying not to be so cocky about being the only PC to get the position in under 5 years.

Mycroft                     I dialed the Detective Sargent's number.

Greg                            I was just about to head out for my lunch break when my phone rang, answering it without even looking at the number. "Lestrade." I said professionally where I thought it was a PC or one of my colleagues.

Mycroft                     "Good afternoon, Detective Sargent. Mycroft Holmes, here. I wonder if I could treat you to coffee... I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Greg                            "Uh, Um, yeah, sure, I was just about to head out on my lunch break anyway.." I stammered a little when I heard his voice and it was the last person I'd been expecting. I held the phone against my ear as I slipped on my coat.

Mycroft                     "I will meet you in 10 minutes," I said, giving him the name and address of a cafe just up the street from NSY, disconnecting the call. I grabbed my coat and umbrella, and headed toward the cafe, my car arriving just before the Detective Sargent did.

Greg                            I was a little bit nervous about what he wanted to talk about because we usually just talked when I visited his office on the odd occasion. I was still in a police uniform but with it being a smarter suit now, my heart pounding when I walked in to find him already seated.

Mycroft                     "Please, Detective Sargent, have a seat. I took the liberty of ordering your coffee already," I said, pushing his Americano toward him. "I wanted to discuss my brother Sherlock with you."

Greg                            "Oh... Okay." I said with a bit of a surprise, half of me thinking it wasn't even going to be that. I sat down and put my hands around the paper cup.

Mycroft                     "I have been remiss in thanking you. Your allowing him to work with you has been a great help to him... and to me." I looked down at my coffee cup. "However, your help will no longer be necessary."

Greg                            "Oh... Why is that?" I raised an eyebrow, trying not to sound too disappointed because it had become more of a routine for having him around. I practically watched the kid grow up around me.

Mycroft                     "He is heading off to university next week. Cambridge." I nodded slightly.

Greg                            "Right... Ahead of the class then, eh?" I smiled slightly and it wasn't surprising to me that the kid was off to university at the age of 16.

Mycroft                     I smiled. "Surely that doesn't surprise you. He is quite bright, after all."

Greg                            "No, no, of course not. I’ve known that from the start." I chuckled, sipping my coffee and if I'd known, I would have gotten him a little going away present. Something he could use for years to come.

Mycroft                     I finished my coffee, carefully reading his expression. "You have given him so much over the past several years. Through helping you, he has discovered a passion that he did not know he had. Hopefully, that passion will grow and mature in the future."

Greg                            "I'm sure he is going to be causing so much havoc, just in a different place." I joked when I finally looked up at him and didn't really need the thanks. It was just in my nature to help someone like that.

Sherlock                   The crime scene is rather messy as I arrive, holding up the police tape so John can duck under it before striding towards Lestrade, rubbing my leather gloved hands together, "What do we have? No wait, don't tell me." I twirl around, eyes gleaming, "Double homicide. John, come."

Greg                            "I... Okay..." I was beginning to explain the crime scene to Sherlock but stopped when he rushed off, my lips forming a small smile for John. I'd been working with him now for a couple years and had been DI for a couple years now with the Yard still.

Sherlock                   Tugging my blue scarf closer around my neck to ward off the chill I crouch by the first body, starting to poke and prod it.

 

 

Mycroft                     I was heading back to the office from the most recent meeting when I saw several police cars crowded around an abandoned building, and caught a glimpse of a familiar swirl of Belstaff. "Stop the car, please," I ordered my driver, and he pulled off to the side, hopping out to open my door for me. I strode to the police tape, where I was stopped by a young constable. In the distance I saw Sherlock flitting about the scene, John close behind him, speaking to another gentleman, who was vaguely familiar. As soon as he turned toward me, I recognized him. "Lestrade!" I waved to him, and his face broke into a smile.

Greg                            I heard my name and unconsciously broke into a smile at the sight of Mycroft, waving to the young PC to let him through. I walked away from watching Sherlock a minute and met him halfway. "Just in the neighbourhood?" I asked jokingly.

Mycroft                     "Surprisingly, yes." I smiled back. "I see Sherlock continues to be useful?"

Greg                            "Quite. Tests my patience a bit more but useful. How are you?" I fold my arms across my chest and try to hold back a full grin. It'd been 10 years since we'd seen one another last, my hair now a bit greyer than before.

Mycroft                     "I am well, thank you. On my way back from a meeting, in fact. Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. You were still Detective Sargent when we last spoke."

Greg                            "Thank you and I was a detective sergeant up until a few years ago because of going back and forth from France. Parents weren't very well and needed help with the small farm they had." I explained, answering the question on his lips for him.

Mycroft                     "I am sorry to hear that." I said sympathetically. Luckily, our parents were still in reasonably good health, living in Sussex. Looking at my watch, I scowled. "I hate to cut our conversation short, but I will be late for an appointment if I don't get back to my office soon. Perhaps we can meet for coffee again sometime?"

Sherlock                   I finish my examination of the bodies, standing and looking back to Lestrade. My face falls as I see my older brother standing there too, upper lip curling in distaste

Greg                            "Sure, yeah, here's my number... And it's good to see you, Mycroft." I handed him the small card from my pocket and let my mouth move without putting too much thought into it.

Mycroft                     I shake Lestrade's hand, and duck back under the police tape, returning to my car. As my driver continues the drive back to my office, I look at the business card Lestrade handed me, flipping it thoughtfully in my hand.

Sherlock                   I stride to Lestrade's side, watching my brother scuttle away before snapping, "What did that bloated fool want?"

Greg                            "He recognised me and just wanted to say hello I guess... We just caught up for a moment." I shrugged as I watched the car driving away and then turned back to his younger brother’s snapping.

Sherlock                   I narrow my eyes, trying to deduce any lies but only finding Lestrade's usual, cloying honesty. "Be careful of him Gavin. He's not the harmless little paper-pusher he once was."

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, you warned me 10 years ago and I still think you're wrong... What did you get from the body anyway?" I waved off his remark, trying to steer him back to the matter in hand.

Sherlock                   Huffing, I wave an elegant hand over my shoulder, tugging my scarf closer and beckoning John to my side once more, "Oh that? Simple. It was the uncle." Before starting to stride off.

Greg                            I roll my eyes, not even bothering to follow him and John as they look around a bit more. I feel my phone buzzing, answering it professionally without even looking at who it was.


	4. Sherlock Is Cordially Invited To Bake...

Aiden Warrick      Is this Greg Lestrade? I'm Aiden Warrick. I'm sure you've heard of me from my numerous shows on BBC.

Greg                            "Uh, yes, vaguely but the police are unable to make any statements at this precise moment on the recent murders." I say as I move away from the noise of the crime scene, ducking under the tape.

Aiden Warrick      "I don't care about murders. You can't cook a murder. Please don't be as stupid as the DCI who suggested you for the part of a celebrity guest on my next cooking show. I expect you at the studio Monday 10am."

Greg                            "Wait... What? Cooking show? What's going on?" I stuttered as I tried to listen to what they were saying and frowned where I'd hardly consider myself a celebrity. Far from it.

Aiden Warrick      "Pfft. It's already been arranged and approved. Oh, and it's a couples’ competition so bring someone with you." Hanging up, I can only hope my next call has more sense. Who hasn't heard of me?? Me?!?!

Greg                            I frowned at the phone as if it had just electrocuted me and then thought of who the hell I was going to bring with me. I sighed and rubbed my face, wondering how my DCI got me tangled up in this.

Aiden Warrick      My next call is to a Sherlock Holmes. What a pretentious name. Seriously who names their kid Sherlock. Is that even a name? Is it a boy’s name or a girl’s name? It might be nice to have a woman on the show.  The phone rings several times before it is answered.

Sherlock                   My phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my coat pocket and, not recognising the number, deny the call, wriggling back in the cab seat as we head home to Baker street

Aiden Warrick      I hang up on the voice mail and try again. Still getting no answer, I call the secondary number. John Watson. Least that bloke has a normal name.

John                            My phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket. “Hello?”

Aiden Warrick      "I need to speak to Sherlock."

John                            “Excuse me? Who is this?” I give Sherlock a sidelong glance.

Sherlock                   I'm staring out the cab window, watching London pass with a blank look

Aiden Warrick      "Ugh. This is Adrian Warrick. You probably know me from my several baking shows on BBC.  Now, I need to inform him – or her –  they've been selected to be on my next baking special. If I don't get a hold of him today, I'll just find someone else."

John                            “Adrian... Warr...” I choke a bit on my words. I recognized the voice immediately. “He’s here with me now... what can we do for you, Mr. Warrick?” I cover my mouth piece and stage whisper to Sherlock, “Its Adrian Warrick.” I say pointing at the phone.

Sherlock                   I glance back to John in bemusement, then away again, utterly disinterested.

Aiden Warrick      "What you can do for me is have the wanker at the studio Monday at 10am. Agreed? This is a celebrity bake-off and the proceeds go to charity. Can you have him there?" I was a bit disappointed that Sherlock was a him and not a her.

Sherlock                   I tear my gaze from the scenery shooting past, giving John and his phone call a mild little look of irritation

Aiden Warrick      "By the way it's a Celebrity Couples thing. Make sure he brings his ... blogger? Doctor? Soldier? Ugh whatever his boyfriend is." Oi these celebrities can be so hard to deal with.

John                            “Sure... absolutely... we’ll be there. Thanks, Mr. Warrick.” I hang up when I hear the line go dead.

Sherlock                   There's a little, irritated sniff from my corner of the cab, "Who was that? Girlfriend?"

John                            “No, it was Aiden Warrick. You were selected to be on London Celebrity Bake Off.” I say with a grin.

Sherlock                   I curl my lip a little, spitting, "I know the words you just said mean something but I've no idea what you're trying to convey here."

 John                           It’s a competition baking show, Sherlock... they want us to compete.”

Sherlock                   My look slides from irritated to pure bafflement, "Baking?"

John                            “Yes, baking.”

Sherlock                   The cab arrives at 221 and I jump out, leaving John to pay as I stride to the door, turning over in my mind this 'baking competition' while I wait.

John                            I join Sherlock at the door to the flat, unlocking it for us. “Well, what do you think?”

Sherlock                   Sweeping in past him I shake my head, "Not doing it. It sounds tedious. They'll probably want me to wear a silly hat"

John                            I follow him up the stairs. “Oh, come Sherlock... it’ll be fun. And it’s probably for charity. All those celebrity do’s are.”

Sherlock                   My nose crinkles, glancing behind me as we enter our flat, "I don't know how to bake John. Hudders does that."

John                            “It’s not hard. They make it look so easy on the shows.” I say as we enter the flat. I peel my coat off to hang it up.

Sherlock                   I shrug off my own coat, a little curious despite myself, "What would I have to do?"

John                            “They usually give you a certain thing you have to make. Different challenges. We could watch some reruns of Bake Off if you wanted. For research.” I look at him sideways hoping that magic word caught his attention.

Sherlock                   I pretend to think about it as I stride towards my bedroom, "Baking is just chemistry." I pause by the door, "You will be coming on this show too, right?"

John                            I watch him walk down the hall from the kitchen. “Well, he said it’s a team competition. You have to have a partner...” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

Sherlock                   I enter my bedroom, undoing my jacket and calling out, "Then it's obvious you'll be coming with me John."

John                            I grin after him and turn into the living room.

Sherlock                   After a little while I stride out of my bedroom, grabbing my coat and yelling to John, "I'm going shopping John."

John                            “Bring milk!” I call to him from where I was lounging on the sofa.

Sherlock                   There's the sound of the door slamming and my footsteps travelling down, before I hail a cab and vanish. After three hours have passed I send a text:

 **Text to John** Clear kitchen. Save my ear experiment. Put in it fridge. Rest can be destroyed.

John                            My phone buzzes interrupting my research, of a Bake Off marathon.

 **Text to Sherlock** What for?

Sherlock                   **Text to John** What do you normally need a kitchen for? -SH

John                            I roll my eyes and go back to watching Paul Hollywood eat cake with his hands.

Sherlock                   After another two hours there's the sound of the door slamming downstairs once more and my footsteps pounding up

John                            I start awake as the door is slammed shut and Sherlock stomps up the stairs. I rub a hand over my face.

Sherlock                   Flinging open the flat door I bounce in, carrier bags on each arm, "The rest will be here tomorrow John!"

John                            “The rest? The rest of what?” I say sitting up quickly.

Sherlock                   I bounce towards what I expect is the lovely clean, empty kitchen, raising and rustling my bags, "The rest of the ingredients of course John. I could only carry a small selection, and some had to be ordered."

John                            “Ingredients for what?” I say exasperated.

Sherlock                   "JOHN!" I yell, skidding to a halt and staring at the mess of the kitchen, exactly how I had left it, "What happened in here?"

John                            “I think you could ask yourself that. You’re the one that left the mess.” I say laying back down on the couch.

Sherlock                   I drop my bags carefully, some of them clinking in a way that suggests glass bottles or jars, "I did ask you to clean up while I was out. You're the one who wanted me to go on this charity bake off thing"

John                            I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. “Yeah... But I didn’t know you wanted to start practicing now.” I say leaning up against the door frame.

Sherlock                   I wave my arms at the kitchen, growing slightly irritated, "Why would I have asked you to clear it if I didn't want to start now John? Have your brains turned to pudding?"

John                            I cross my arms over my chest. “Did you remember the milk?”

Sherlock                   Grabbing an armload of glassware from the table I head to the sink, "What for? None of my recipes require it."

John                            I huff and go back into the sitting room.

Sherlock                   There's clatters and crashes coming from the kitchen as I tidy it for maybe the first time since moving into 221B, even going as far to wipe down the counters with strong bleach.

John                            Resigned, I huff again and wander back into the kitchen. “What are we starting with?”

Sherlock                   I look up from scrubbing the table, beaming at him, "I thought some simple biscuits first. I was looking up recipes all afternoon. Baking seems simple."

John                            “For the most part, yes. You just follow a recipe. But during the competition there’s usually not a recipe to follow... we have to come up with it on our own or know a particular technique.”

Sherlock                   "Out...out!" I wave my hands in a shooing motion to chase John from my now spotless kitchen, "I need to practise basic techniques"

John                            “We’re supposed to be a team. Work together?” I say, not moving.

Sherlock                   Chest to chest now, I glare down at him, "You didn't help with the shopping. Or cleaning the kitchen."

John                            “Fine. You don’t want my help?” I throw my hands up and turn away from him, heading through the kitchen door and up the stairs to my room.

Sherlock                   As soon as John vanishes in a huff I set to work, Pulling up a simple biscuit recipe I pull out a mixing bowl that I'm mostly certain hasn't been used for any experiments and my scales. It isn't long before my creations are in the oven baking

John                            I’m reading a book, sitting on my bed and I smell something that smells like actual biscuits wafting up the stairs. I jump off the bed and pad, barefoot down the stairs.

Sherlock                   I'm just taking out of a tray of what looks like perfectly formed, golden brown circles of biscuits, looking smugly pleased as I put the tray on the table.

John                            “Wow! Look at that. They look like biscuits.” I say with a crooked smile.

Sherlock                   "I am a genius John. It isn't that hard to follow a recipe with timings and so on." I shake the baking parchment off the tray and onto a cooking rack, stepping back and almost glowing with pride, "Try one?"

John                            I pick one up and it feels suspiciously heavy for its size. I take a bite and the entire biscuit crumbles in my mouth into chalk. I chew carefully. “Sherlock, did you mix up the baking powder and the soda... or something?”

 Sherlock                  I look confused, shaking my head and picking up one of the biscuits, "I'm sure I weighed and checked everything." Biting into the biscuit I blink. It's utterly bland and tasteless, like chewing on chalky cardboard. My jaw drops open as I force myself to swallow.

John                            “Did you use self-rising flour? Castor sugar?” I pick up another and snap it in half, making crumbs all over the table.

Sherlock                   I stare in dismay at my biscuits, "I followed the instructions perfectly. I weighed everything, mixed it as stated and baked for the proper time. I don't understand." I try another, pulling a disgusted face and wiping the crumbs off my tongue. "It tastes of...nothing. Not even flour or sugar. Just nothing."

John                            “I’m sorry, Sherlock. Why don’t we work together on the next round?” I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

Sherlock                   My head slumps a little in defeat, nodding, "It should just be chemistry."

John                            “Well, maybe you got something wrong. This time I’ll be here to keep you on track.” I say picking up his recipe, where he had scribbled notes on it.

 

Sherlock                   Tipping the rest of the biscuits into the bin I nod, then give him a small, hopeful smile, "Partners. As long as you don't tell me the missing ingredient is love. I will have to throw you out the window if you do."

John                            I smirk a bit at that. “It might be...”


	5. Greg Is Cordially Invited To Bake...

Greg                            I was very surprised with the phone call and had also found out that Sherlock had been chosen to go on the show too. I’d been racking my brains to who could join me, getting no luck and I was panicking a bit when I sat down with John on Thursday evening to have a drink.

John                            “How’s things, Greg?” I say sitting down across from him at a tall table.

Greg                            "Yeah, good, I think. This cooking program has me thrown, though… I don't really consider myself a celebrity." I ran a hand through my hair, sipping my beer.

John                            “All those press conferences... everyone knows you work with us.” I shrug, taking a long drink of my beer. “Sherlock’s drinking me mad with all the practicing. I was excited at first, but you know him, once he’s got his mind set to something it has to be perfect. Who are you bringing for your partner?”

Greg                            "That’s the problem. I’ve asked a few of my mates that I knew through college and they don't really bake. I might have to turn them down if I can't find someone." I sighed, sipping my beer again.

John                            “You know, I’ve heard Mycroft is rather fond of baking.” I say looking around at the other patrons, before looking back at Greg.

Greg                            "Really? I wouldn't put him down as that sort of bloke?" I raised an eyebrow and tried to keep my heart rate down in front of John.

John                            I take a sip of my beer and shrug. “Sherlock’s always using cake-related insults with him. I assume it has something to do with his penchant for sweets when they were kids. But I can’t say I’ve ever seen him eat anything...”

Greg                            "Do you think he'll be interested in doing that sort of thing though? Wouldn't he have to keep his face off of TV and the media because of his job?" I asked, finishing the rest of my drink.

John                            I shrug. “Might be worth a shot... if you’re out of other options.”

Greg                            "I really am. I'm clutching at straws." I sighed and it was nice to catch up with John at least once a week, "What has Sherlock been trying to bake so far?"

John                            “First, it was biscuits. They were like chalk.” I giggle a bit. “No idea how he managed that. I helped with the second batch and they tasted better but they weren’t very pretty.”

Greg                            "Well if you've got the taste thing down then Sherlock can concentrate on the presentation part. You'll be fine." I chuckled along with him and finished the glass of beer I had in front of me.

John                            The waitress brought us a second round and I downed last of my first beer. “I hope so. I think it’ll be fun.”

Greg                            "I don't know. I just don't want to be known as your guys' hang around." I took my second glass, smiling at the waitress and then looking back at John.

John                            “I think it’s a bit late for that.” I say grinning at him.

Greg                            "Yeah, I know but I do actually have a job. I’m good at it… good-ish, anyway…" I sigh and wave my hand, knowing he was joking but even still.

John                            “You are good at. And you’re in the public eye, not only because of us. Best DI on the force.” I reach across the table to pat his shoulder with a grin.

Greg                            "Thank you... I do try. And I can always ask Mycroft round mine tomorrow so we can practice a bit. If he even accepts at all." I smiled back and finished the last of my second drink in one go.

John                            “Sounds great. You know, I can’t decide whether they’ll love or hate competing against each-other. Might be your selling point....”

Greg                            "Oh they'll love it, trying to outdo one another. Brother vs. brother. Good TV." I joked with a chuckle and shook my head at a third drink offer from John.

John                            “Yeah... it’ll be great.” I take a last drink of my beer.

Greg                            "And we shall see who wins." I grin widely as we got up, shrugging out coats back on to leave.

John                            “Thanks for meeting me, Greg. I best go back to see what mess Sherlock has left in the kitchen this time.” I say as we step out onto the pavement.

Greg                            "No problem and good luck with that." I clapped him on the back, starting to walk in the opposite direction and I decided to bite the bullet with contacting Mycroft. I found his number and hoped he'd kept the same one.

 

 

Mycroft                     I was just settling in with a nightcap and a book when my phone rang. I rolled my eyes, trying to guess what disaster Anthea needed me to prevent, when I saw that it was Lestrade calling. I answered. "Good evening, Detective Inspector. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Greg                            "Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said softly and shoved my other hand in my pocket, trying to keep warm in the chill.

Mycroft                     "No, no interruption. I was just settling in for the evening. I hope my brother isn't causing more trouble..."

Greg                            "No, no, but have you heard he's been selected for this celebrity baking show on the BBC?" I asked, scanning the road for a moment before crossing it.

Mycroft                     "I believe I heard mention of it," I said quietly.  Anthea had told me before I left the office today.

Greg                            "Well... I’ve been chosen to go on it as well. Against Sherlock and somebody else." I explained worryingly, having an inkling it was only because I was known for hanging around Sherlock.

Mycroft                     "Congratulations are in order, then. I'm sure the charity will appreciate your participation."

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, although I don't really consider myself a celebrity. They've only asked me because I hang around with your brother." I said and didn't really mind doing it for charity, but it would have been nice to have been recognised for more than that.

Mycroft                     "Oh, I'm sure Sherlock is not the reason you were selected, Detective Inspector. You have quite the reputation in your own right, after all." I replied, setting down my book.

Greg                            "Do I? I'm just seen as the DI that can put up with your brother without having to strangle him." I smiled slightly and was glad when I could put the key in the door of my flat.

Mycroft                     I shook my head. "You have received more commendations than any other DI currently at the Yard... many of those while my brother was away at Cambridge. You can most certainly hold your own against London's criminal classes," I said reassuringly.

Greg                            "Thank you... John said you liked to bake.  I never knew that." I tried to bring it into the conversation casually and hopefully get on to asking him whether he'd be my partner for the competition.

Mycroft                     I yawned, missing part of what Lestrade's sentence. "Detective Inspector, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, perhaps we could do tomorrow morning over coffee? It has been a very long day for me, and I suspect you could use some sleep as well."

Greg                            "Oh. Yeah, sure, sorry, I'll let you get to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." I stammered a little and dropped the call, my heart sinking where I thought he'd dodged the idea and I knew I was probably going to have to pull out.

Mycroft                     I arrived at the cafe a few minutes before Lestrade did, and took a table in the corner. His Americano was waiting for him when he arrived.

Greg                            I had a later start at work so was looking forward to having a catch up with Mycroft. I was in a casual grey suit, waistcoat without a tie and saw the man smile when I walked in.

Mycroft                     "Good morning, Detective Inspector," I smiled at him, motioning to the other chair.

Greg                            "Hi. You okay?" I asked, perching on the chair and immediately put my hands around the cup. It was just a bit of a nervous habit.

Mycroft                     "Quite well, thank you. I can tell that something is bothering you, though," I smiled behind my coffee cup.

Greg                            "Yeah, it's this whole charity baking program. I know it's for charity but I don't think I should be on it." I shook my head with a small smile and gently sipped my coffee

Mycroft                     "Why not? I understand from Dr. Watson that the Christmas biscuits you baked last year were quite good."

Greg                            "They were only like cinnamon and ginger biscuits with icing on the top.  Nothing special." I shrugged a little, scratching the back of my head.

Mycroft                     "Desserts can be exquisite without being complicated to make, Lestrade." I said, setting down my empty cup. "I'm sure you have a number of specialties that will impress the judges."

Greg                            "I don't know. I'm still trying to find a partner to bake with. I seem to be the only out of my friends that actually bakes." I smiled up at him a little behind my coffee cup as I sipped from it.

Mycroft                     "Oh, you're not the only baker you know, Detective Inspector..." I said with a sly grin. "I would be happy to assist, if you need a co-contestant."

Greg                            "So, John was right last night when he said you baked? That's interesting." I gave him more of a smile back, my cheeks beginning to hurt a little and I saw the sly grin on his face

Mycroft                     "I've been told my sachertorte is excellent. Even Sherlock would ask for a second slice." I smiled.

Greg                            "I love sachertorte.  I’ve only made two in my whole life and they weren't that great." I beamed at him and I became animated almost because I loved baking. It’s what I used to do with my Nanna and parents in France.

Mycroft                     "I admit, though, I am bit out of practice. Perhaps some trial runs are in order?"

Greg                            "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll have to get a few things in after work but I think we can pull it off." I thought aloud, surprised that he'd offer for us to do that together.

Mycroft                     "Very well, then. Shall I arrive at your flat at 7pm this evening?"

Greg                            "Yeah, that's fine with me.  I'll see if I can find my old recipe book anyway. How long have you liked cooking?" I smiled back at him, sipping my coffee again and meeting his eye.

Mycroft                     I laughed a little, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Let's just say in Primary school, I proudly announced to my parents that I intended to be a pastry chef."

Greg                            "Aww, that's cute. I used to bake a lot when I was in France with my Nanna and my mum. All the French pastries, chocolate..." I grinned at him and saw the slight blush in his cheeks.

Mycroft                     I checked my watch, and rose to leave. "I will see you this evening, then."

Greg                            "I'll see you then." I nodded, getting through paperwork as quickly as I could through the day, so I could pick up a few things at the Tesco ‘round the corner from me. I cleaned up my kitchen and I was actually quite nervous about him coming ‘round, it wasn't the fanciest of places.


	6. Friday Night: Greg's Kitchen

Mycroft                     My last meeting ran late, but I managed to arrive at Greg's flat just before 7pm. I rang the bell.

Greg                            I was just dressed in a pair of old jeans with an old Who shirt, shouting for Mycroft to come in while I was pre heating the oven. I didn't know what he had in mind, but I'd prepared for the basics.

Mycroft                     Hearing Greg's answer, I opened the door and stepped inside. I slipped off my jacket, hanging it on the hall rack, and headed toward the sound of dishes clattering to what I assumed was the kitchen, rolling up my sleeves so we could begin.

Greg                            "Hey… I didn't know what you wanted to bake but I got most basic stuff… Sugar, eggs, flour, chocolate, milk. Just like decorations and stuff." I smiled as he came in, also having some brandy on the side just in case we wanted to do something with alcohol.

Mycroft                     "Where would you suggest we start, Detective Inspector?"

Greg                            "Call me Greg.  And I don't know, we can start with small tarts I guess? Just make a normal pastry and see what fillings we want to use." I shrugged, putting my hands on my hips.

Mycroft                     "All right, Greg. I know a recipe for some small chocolate tarts that comes out well." I looked over the small kitchen, reaching for the flour and butter to start making pastry dough in the largest of the mixing bowls.

Greg                            "Awesome, I'll start warming the cream and then we can just put it over a bit of chocolate and salt." I nodded as I put the chocolate in a medium bowl, putting the milk on the stove and knew how warm it should be to melt chocolate.

Mycroft                     The dough thoroughly mixed, I looked around the cramped kitchen. "Greg... I need a flat surface to roll out this dough..."

Greg                            "Uh, okay, let me move my kettle and tea towels out of the way a minute.." I glanced around and chose the least important space, knowing my kitchen wasn't very big but it did its job. I put the items aside, waving that he could go nuts with the new space.

Mycroft                     I nodded, sprinkling some flour on the new work surface and rolling out the dough. I saw the muffin tin in the dish rack and reached over to grab it, bumping into Greg in the process. "My apologies," I said, as I started cutting out the dough circles and putting them in the muffin tin.

Greg                            "Don't worry about it." I coughed a little under my breath, a little embarrassed where he must have been used to large kitchens in such extravagant places and he was in my shitty little kitchen. I poured the warmed cream over the chocolate and began to stir it where Mycroft was cutting into the dough.

Mycroft                     I put the pastry shells into the oven, and checked the time, walking over to the sink to wash the excess flour off my hands. I looked over at the chocolate filling Greg was preparing.

Greg                            I took it off the heat when I deemed it melted enough, putting a little on my pinkie to try and sighed at the taste. It would taste amazing in the cases and then found Mycroft looking at me when I turned towards the sink.

Mycroft                     I was looking at Greg, sucking the chocolate off his finger with a blissful look on his face, when he opened his eyes and we stared at each other for a moment, both of us blushing furiously. I looked away and cleared my throat. "The shells should be done in about 15 minutes, and then need to cool before we fill them with the chocolate."

Greg                            I blushed furiously as I looked away and left the chocolate on the side, deciding to open the bottle of brandy so I wasn't anxiously walking around him. I poured us both a glass and held it out to him where he was looking at my recipe book.

Mycroft                     I took the glass of brandy, taking a long sip, grateful for the distraction and hoping the brandy would drive those errant thoughts out of my head. I looked over some of the recipes in Greg's book.  "What is your favorite, Greg?"

Greg                            "What else did you fancy baking?" I asked after a couple sips of my brandy, feeling the nerves dissipate the more I stood there with him and being embarrassed about my small kitchen disappeared where we were so close. I could smell his aftershave.

Mycroft                     "I don't know. Do you have any idea what is to be expected of us for the challenge?"

Greg                            "Well.. If Bake Off is anything to go by, it's a signature challenge, a technical and then a show stopper. I don't think we can get the showstopper done but the tarts can be our signature and then we can do something for the technical. Something out there, not well heard of." I waved, letting him look through my book.

Mycroft                     I was considering that when the timer went off, and I went to pull the tart shells out of the oven and put them onto a cooling rack. "Perhaps I could make my sachertorte for the technical challenge?"

Greg                            "If it’s something you're really confident with, then by all means. I'm in your hands." I said and then blushed where it had a double meaning, my glass being refilled once I'd turned around and downed the last of my first glass.

Mycroft                     "My sachertorte is excellent, if I do say so myself. Mummy always insists on it for special occasions." I replied. "I think I've perfected my recipe over the years." I sipped my brandy as we waited for the shells to cool.

Greg                            "Then we won't have to worry, eh?" I smiled, reheating the chocolate again a little when the shells had cooled and when I'd smoothed the chocolate out in the cases, it didn't look very glossy or appetizing. Not what I had expected anyway.

Mycroft                     I could see Greg's slight frown as he looked at the filled tarts. "Don't worry - they will look much better after we've cooled them and garnished them properly." He shrugged and went to the sink to rinse out the chocolate pan. I picked up the tray of tarts, turning to put them in the refrigerator. At that same moment, Greg turned away from the sink... and walked right into me. The tray flipped in my hands, spilling the tarts all over the floor, and splashing chocolate all over me. I stood there, in shock.

Greg                            I hadn't realised we were so close and when the tarts dropped all over the floor, my heart stopped. I looked between them and Mycroft and automatically began laughing where it was just so stupid. I hadn't even see his reaction after I'd started laughing.

Mycroft                     Greg's laughter was infectious. I leaned against the table, giggling at the mess, the chocolate all over me, and just the situation in general. "Perhaps it would be prudent," I said between fits of laughter, "to conduct our future baking sessions in my kitchen?" I wiped a bit of chocolate off my waistcoat and sucked it off my finger.

Greg                            I'd looked up at him when I'd caught my breath back, nodding that my kitchen wasn't going to work, and I wasn't even embarrassed about it. My mouth dropped a little however when I saw him sucking chocolate off his finger and I had to down the last of my brandy again just to stop staring.

Mycroft                     I knelt down, picking up some of the shattered tarts. "At least we know the chocolate was prepared correctly," I chuckled.

Greg                            "We don't have to worry about that come Monday then." I chuckled with him, feeling a little sick where I'd not had a lot to eat and had now had quite a bit of brandy. "Did you want to borrow some clothes at all? Just until you head home?" I asked.

Mycroft                     I looked at my trousers and waistcoat, both thoroughly splattered with chocolate. My dry cleaner would certainly get a laugh out of this. "If it's not too much trouble," I said, stepping out of the kitchen and carefully stripping off my waistcoat.

Greg                            "No, no, course not." I waved as I passed him to head to my bedroom, finding a smart pair of trousers and a matching shirt that I hadn't worn in a while. I didn't know how they'd fit but didn't think he'd appreciate jeans.

Mycroft                     I stood in the living room awkwardly, as Greg rummaged through his wardrobe. I sat carefully on the arm of the sofa, slipping off my shoes, when Greg returned with a change of clothes for me.

Greg                            "I hope this is okay.  Didn't think you were much of a Jeans man." I smiled a little as I handed him the trousers and shirt, knowing the trousers would be a bit short but not horribly. I just put my pride behind me with the quality of them too.

Mycroft                     "I'm sure they will be an improvement," I laughed, stepping into the loo to change. After a few minutes, I came back out, dressed in Greg's clothes. The trousers were a bit short, and a bit loose in the waist, but still a reasonably good fit. "Perhaps we should start over tomorrow - it is getting late... I can pick you up in the morning, if you'd like."

Greg                            "Um... Sure, yeah, I really enjoyed tonight. Even if we didn't get to try the tarts." I raised my eyebrows in surprise but smiled none the less, folding my arms across my chest and meeting his eye. Brandy always made me a bit loose mouthed.

Mycroft                     I smiled at him warmly, unsure of what I should do next. I settled for an awkward nod of my head. "I... um... I will pick you up at 9? Perhaps we can stop for coffee?"

Greg                            "That sounds good with how much brandy I've had tonight. Just get home safe." I said as I walked him to the door and leant against the frame a little where my head was swimming. He was a bit fuzzy but I was still smiling at him.

Mycroft                     I climbed into the driver's seat of my car, and closed the door. Looking in the mirror, I see Greg standing in his doorway for a moment, a curious smile on his face. Slowly, he steps back into his flat, and closes the door. I close my eyes and file the memory of his expression away, before resuming my focus and pulling into traffic.

Greg                            I'd watched Mycroft get into his car and slowly went in when the engine started, my dream that night when I'd finally collapsed into bed was about him. Just kissing him up against the wall in my kitchen and trying to take his clothes off where we'd had a food fight. I'd forgotten to set an alarm so I was just waking up when Mycroft arrived outside.


	7. Saturday Morning: Mycroft's Kitchen

Mycroft                     I'd hardly slept at all, having spent most of the night curled up on the sofa, still wearing Greg's clothes. I had just dozed off when the sun crept through the living room window. Rubbing my eyes, I rose and padded to my room, to shower and change, dropping the clothing onto my bed to be laundered later. Wearing nothing but a towel, I walked to my wardrobe, selecting a pair of chinos and a polo shirt - more casual attire would be appropriate for the kitchen, I thought... less risk of dry cleaning mishaps such as last night's. The drive to Greg's flat was uneventful. I knocked on the door when I arrived.

Greg                            I jumped when I heard the knock on the door and swore at the time, proceeding to swear at myself for not setting an alarm so I had to answer the door in my dressing gown. I smiled weakly, "Hi... Sorry, come in." I had to have a shower and change.

Mycroft                     "I assume I woke you, then?" I smiled, seeing his tired look. "Perhaps I should make coffee while you get ready, then?"  I glanced toward the kitchen, pleased to see that the evidence of last night's chocolate disaster had been cleared away.

Greg                            "Yeah, sorry, I usually turn all my alarms off Friday evening for the weekend and I forgot we were having coffee. Just make yourself at home." I smiled and ran a hand through my messy hair, slowly shuffling away to my bedroom.

Mycroft                     "Not a problem... we're not on a set schedule." I replied, walking into the kitchen. As I heard the shower turn on, I fumbled about the counter, making coffee.

Greg                            I put my shower radio on, singing along to Mr. Blue sky by ELO as I showered and hoped he wouldn't be looking around too much of the flat. It was just something basic and affordable after the divorce, a towel draped round my waist as I went into my spare room to find ironed jeans and a shirt

Mycroft                     I heard the water turn off, and poured two cups of coffee. I was taking the cups to the table when I looked up and saw Greg walk by, wearing nothing but a towel. My mouth fell open, and one of the mugs slipped out of my hand, shattering loudly.

Greg                            I came out of the spare room when I heard the mug shattered and I rushed to the kitchen, seeing Mycroft kneeling to clean up the mug pieces. "Everything alright?" I asked as I stood over him.

Mycroft                     "Yes... yes... it's fine. The mug just... slipped," I stammered, not looking up. I was sure my face was bright red. I carefully swept up the bits of ceramic, dropping them in the bin and grabbing a towel to wipe up the spilled coffee, studiously avoiding eye contact. The sight of him wearing nothing but a towel was seared into my brain now.

Greg                            "Oh. Right, you didn't cut yourself or anything, did you?" I said worryingly as I stepped back to give him room, thinking he was embarrassed about breaking the mug.

Mycroft                     "No... I'm fine... just a bit clumsy, it seems..." I turned back to the counter to get another mug and fill it.

Greg                            "Oh, right, well, it was an old mug anyway, don't worry about breaking it." I said softly as I padded back to the bedroom, changing into the jeans and shirt with a casual hoody over the top. He seemed more back to his normal self when I went back to the kitchen.

Mycroft                     I was sitting quietly at the table, my hands around the warm coffee mug, when Greg came back into the room.

Greg                            "Thanks for making coffee. Did you want anything to eat? I'm gonna have a piece of toast if you wanted a bit of breakfast?" I asked as I came in and walked around with my mug, sipping from it and getting my own breakfast ready.

Mycroft                     "Thank you - that would be good." I sincerely hoped a bit of toast would calm the butterflies in my stomach.

Greg                            "Jam? Marmalade? Butter?" I asked between mouthfuls of coffee, putting Mycroft’s two pieces in first and I looked through my cupboards for anything he'd like.

Mycroft                     "Marmalade, if you have it," I replied. My mind was scrambling for a topic of conversation that did not involve the image of Greg's bare shoulders.

Greg                            I popped it down in front of him and cautiously put his pieces on a plate, humming now and again and then also put it in front of me to start on my own breakfast. I was used to walking around and drinking coffee like this.

Mycroft                     I watched Greg moving about the kitchen, distractedly spreading the marmalade onto a piece of toast. "So... how long have you been in this flat?" I asked.

Greg                            "Only about a year. It was just something cheap and close to work. Divorce and all." I said as I took my toast out, spreading jam onto it and then sitting down opposite him.

Mycroft                     I nodded quietly. I remembered Sherlock mentioning the former Mrs. Lestrade, and their divorce. "The divorce... unpleasant business..."

Greg                            "Yeah, pick of the bunch though. Everybody has them in life and I guess I was just the unlucky one with a cheating wife." I shrugged with another mouthful of toast, looking up to finally meet his eye.

Mycroft                     "I've never had the pleasure, or pain, of that, myself. Lifelong bachelor." I took a sip of my coffee.

Greg                            "Lucky you..." I smirked a little and finished my first slice of toast along with the last of my coffee. It didn't surprise me really, with his sort of job and mannerisms.

Mycroft                     "I've had partners, of course, just never long-term - I think the longest duration was 2 months, before he got fed up and left. They always tire of taking second chair to my work. "

Greg                            "Join the club. It's why my wife filed for divorce, I didn't find out she was cheating on me until Sherlock said something about her perfume in my car." I said, taking a bite of toast and put his plate under mine when he'd finished.

Mycroft                     "So... Are you seeing someone now?" I asked nervously.  " I mean, someone who might not like me stealing your weekend this way?"

Greg                            "No, no, God no. I have the same problem as you. People hate being second best to the job, they don't understand why I work long hours for... not a lot." I shook my head with a small chuckle and put our plates in the sink once I'd finished my toast. It was a bit of a bold question but I didn't mind.

Mycroft                     I sighed in relief, and then took a deep breath. "I understand that problem all too well myself. Perhaps we can commiserate over dinner sometime?”

Greg                            "Yeah… Yeah, sure..." I looked up from wiping the sink with wide eyes, my heart in my throat as that was the last thing I'd expected him to say. My mouth was agape much like a fish and I was wondering if he was only doing it because of the competition.

Mycroft                     Finishing my coffee, I got up and handed the empty mug to Greg. "Shall we head over to my house and get to work?”

Greg                            It took my brain a minute to register what had happened, my hand taking the mug and I tried to actually breathe. "Yeah, sure. Did you have a think about what we could make along with the torte?" I followed him with my coat, shrugging it onto my shoulders.

Mycroft                     " I really have no idea. Perhaps we can look through some of my cookbooks and find something appropriate." We climbed into the car and I drove us to my house. I could tell by Greg's star-struck look that he found the neighborhood slightly intimidating, given the types of houses in the area, all significantly larger than his flat. " don't let appearances fool you, Greg. You are a better man than most of these people could ever hope to be." I said quietly as we got out of the car and headed inside.

Greg                            I really wasn't used to compliments like that so just rubbed the back of my neck, getting out of the car and I was still star struck as we walked into his flat. It was very modern and very large, his hallway being the size of my living room and when we got to his kitchen, I had to stop in the doorway and take it all in.

Mycroft                     "I trust you will find everything we need here?" I said with a grin, as I walked up behind him.

Greg                            "Yeah, I think so." I said in a breathless tone, still looking around and it was like the perfect kitchen for me. It almost looked like a professional’s kitchen.

Mycroft                     "Where would you like to begin?" I said, grabbing a pair of chef’s aprons and handing one to him.

Greg                            "Maybe we can start with that torte… see how good it really is and if it’s a part of the technical or whatever, this is good practice." I said as I took the apron and tied it around my waist with ease, cooking being something I'd always loved but never had the time or anybody to cook for.

Mycroft                     "Very well, then." I agreed, moving smoothly around the kitchen gathering ingredients. "If you could start with melting the chocolate..."

Greg                            I found the chocolate on the side along with the butter in the fridge, beginning to melt it on the stove on a low heat while Mycroft got the rest of the ingredients ready. It was just a normal chocolate cake but with many layers and a ganache over the top.

Mycroft                     I busied myself separating the eggs, carefully adding sugar as I whipped the eggs per the recipe, glancing over at Greg as he hums quietly, stirring the chocolate.

Greg                            I hummed quietly as I melted the chocolate, in my own little world and I took it off the heat when it was to my standard but continued stirring it until it was completely shiny. That's when I looked up to find him watching me before he went back to mixing the cake ingredients together.

Mycroft                     I cleared my throat. "It's clear you enjoy working in the kitchen." I said, taking the cooled chocolate and sifting in the flour into it. The batter complete, I poured it into the pan and put the pan into the oven. "Now, we have 45 minutes to kill while the lower oven is in use. Perhaps we should attempt those tarts again?"

Greg                            "Yes. And at least we have enough space so we're not bumping into each other.  And I can make the pastry this time?" I smiled as I wiped my hands on my apron, it being a while since I'd done it and I wanted to impress him a little bit. Show him I'm more than just a novice.

Mycroft                     "Be my guest," I motioned to the flour and butter, and stepped out of the way so he could work on the pastry dough.

Greg                            "Let me know if you have problem with the chocolate." I said as I started mixing the flour and butter together, working a little by eye along with the scales and then put more flour on the worktop to roll it out. It just felt natural again and like I was at home in France.

Mycroft                     I smiled pleasantly and turned my attention to the chocolate while Greg rolled out the dough and prepared the pastry shells, putting them carefully into the oven.

Greg resumed humming a tune while he worked. I recognized it as a French love song, and started quietly singing along. He paused and looked at me in surprise. "Yes, I know La Vie En Rose - it's a favorite of mine."

Greg                            "I'm not surprised you know French but that is a pretty old love song. My Nanna used to sing it and even my mumma sing it to me while we baked… while we cooked." I couldn't help but grin at the pastry while I rolled it out as it was something again that I'd never expect from him.

Mycroft                     "Please, don't let me keep you from your music. I can hold my tongue, if you prefer."

Greg                            "No... It's nice to have someone who knows French but also knows that song." I waved as I cut the circles out with a cutter, lining the tray as I pulled it towards me and I even crimped around the edges, so they looked better than the last.

Mycroft                     I sang along quietly as he resumed humming the tune with a smile. I leaned against the counter, watching as Greg worked... admiring the view.

Greg                            I could feel his eyes on me but continued filling the tray, wishing I had something to drink but it was a bit early in the day to use that for my nerves. I put the cases in the oven and then finished humming to face him again. He seemed impressed.

Mycroft                     After sliding the tray into the oven, Greg turned to face me. I grinned, and stepped toward him. "You have a bit of flour..." and I brushed his cheek.

Greg                            My face turned completely red as he brushed my cheek with his thumb and he then stepped closer, my eyes meeting his as the silence dropped. I really hadn't thought he'd been that interested in me before like I had with him.

Mycroft                     I moved my hand on his cheek to cup his face, and leaned in to press my lips softly to his, hoping I wasn't being too forward... I didn't want to scare him off.

Greg                            My heart jumped into my throat when he pressed his lips to mine and my body froze for a millisecond before my hand rested on his chest. I pushed back a little, tasting the marmalade he'd had along with the coffee this morning.

Mycroft                     I relaxed as Greg kissed me back, and settled my hand on his waist, pulling him closer to me.

Greg                            I felt my back hit the worktop and then Mycroft pulling me closer to him, it seeming like a bit of a dream. I heard him sigh out when our tongues danced around one another, and my hand dropped to wrap around his waist.

Mycroft                     I pulled back a little, looking into his dark eyes. "A bit forward of me, but I didn't think you would kiss me..." I smiled.

Greg                            "It wasn't forward at all. It was nice." I almost grinned as I scanned his face and I was holding back just for now about having a crush on him since we'd first met 10 years ago. I wanted to get to know him again more before going into all that


	8. Saturday Morning: Baker Street

Sherlock                   It's early morning at 221B as I skip into the kitchen. I've been up all night researching unusual flavour combinations and techniques and I have a gleam in my eye as I start to clean the table and counters off from yesterday's horrible chalk biscuits.   

Downstairs there's a loud banging, followed by Mrs. Hudson grumpily letting in the delivery men. They tramp and trudge up and down the stairs, nosily delivering everything I ordered the day before

John                            I’m dosing lightly upstairs in my bed when loud banging on the steps wakes me up. What was Sherlock up to now? I groan and cover my head with a pillow.

Sherlock                   Bouncing out onto the landing I start loudly ordering the delivery men around as they stack boxes and containers outside the flat door. One seems to take exception to my attitude and snaps back, leading to even more raised voices floating up the stairs towards John's room

John                            Now, Sherlock seems to be arguing with someone. What if something was wrong? My eyes fly open and I clamber out of bed, clad only in a pair of red boxer briefs. I at least have the for thought to jump into a pair of jeans, not bothering to button them before flying down the stairs.

Sherlock                   I’m standing on the top of the stairs, huffing and flailing my arms at a man standing a couple of steps down, "I ordered blackberry honey. This is clearly blackcurrant honey." The man rolls his eyes, giving me an impressed look and muttering something about posh pansies under his breath

John                            “What is it? What’s wrong?” I say hitting the landing, breathless. “Why are you yelling?”

Sherlock                   I swing around, waving my arms at the delivery man who takes the chance and legs it back down the stairs, "This imbecile was trying to pass off bla..." I pause, stuttering to a halt as I see a clear flash of bright red at John's waist

John                            Sherlock spins to look at me and his face looks utterly stalled out. “What?”

Sherlock                   My eyes are dragged upwards, over a stomach just about to lose its army tone, onto a powerful, broad chest dusted with dark blonde hair, stalling a little at the most interesting scar I've ever witnessed in my life. My jaw flops down uselessly, head tilting a little to one side as I suffer a slight glitch in the operating system of a consulting detective

John                            His eyes roam over my chest and up and I feel a blush spread down from my neck. Feeling a little self-conscious, I do up the zip and button of my jeans, before retreating up the stairs again. Clearly, he wasn’t in danger if he had time to...

Sherlock                   I start to blink rapidly, attempting to rein in my transports sudden urges to follow him up the stairs. Not gay, remember? Not. Gay. Watson. With a deep breath I swing around to carry on shouting at the delivery man instead only to find myself alone on the landing. With that I flounce off into the living room of 221B

John                            I pull a shirt over my head and head back down the stairs. I shuffle into the kitchen and flip on the kettle.

Sherlock                   I waltz into the kitchen, clapping my hands and hoping John doesn't notice the slightly higher pitch in my voice than usual, "John. All the boxes outside...need to be inside...understand?"

John                            “And what do you expect me to do about that?” I say getting down the tea things.

Sherlock                   Leaning over his (hard, toned, strong, wide) back I try and grab the tea things from him, tutting, "Go and get them of course. I'll make tea. Then we can begin"

John                            “I thought those delivery guys were bringing everything in for you?” I wave the tin out of his reach.

Sherlock                   I'm forced to lean over him more, trying to use my much longer reach to grab the tin, in the process bending him over the counter, "They went. They weren't you anyway."

John                            His whole front of him presses me into the counter and I let out a small squeak. “Sherlock, knock it off. At least let me have tea first.”

Sherlock                   My voice rumbles deep in my chest as I make a grab for the tin, "I'll do it. You get the boxes. After you just paraded your body around out there it's clear you're perfectly able to do some heavy lifting."

John                            I snort and I let him take the tin. “Noticed, did you?”

Sherlock                   Leaping back, I clutch the tin to myself with both hands, scoffing loudly, "I wonder who your little display was for the benefit of. Maybe you thought you heard a woman coming up the stairs?"

John                            “I THOUGHT you were in trouble. So, I came down to make sure you were alright.” I cross my arms over my chest.

Sherlock                   "My knight in red pants?" I try and push past him to get to the kettle and cups,

John                            My face turns as red as my pants, I clear my throat. “Where are these boxes?”

Sherlock                   "Failed date last night?" I start to make the tea, my words a little irritated, "You were sleeping alone so you couldn't have got lucky when you went out after our baking yesterday. Yet you were wearing your 'special' pants." I drop the teabags into the cups, "Boxes are where I left them on the landing. Or rather, where those moronic delivery men left them."

John                            “They’re not special, just comfortable. I have others that are ‘special.’”  I use quotation fingers around the special as I walk out onto the landing.

Sherlock                   My voice follows him out to where there's stacks and stacks of varying sizes of boxes, "So you didn't go out last night hoping for sex?"

John                            “No, I was here all night with you. Don’t you remember?” I grunt picking up a stack of flats of jams and carrying it into the kitchen.

Sherlock                   I look confused as I poke my head into the fridge, "John, why don't we have milk? I'm sure I asked you to get some last night on your way back from whereever you went."

John                            “I didn’t go out last night, Sherlock. That’s what I’m telling you.” I set the next stack of boxes down a bit forcefully.

Sherlock                   My slightly rumbled head appears from above the fridge door, "Yes you did. I'm sure you told me you were going somewhere with...someone. Your girlfriend? Sam... Beccy?"

John                            I roll my eyes. “That was like… two weeks ago. I’m not seeing Sam anymore.” I pout a bit as I go out onto the landing for another stack.

Sherlock                   "What about Beccy?" I yell, turning and starting to slice open the boxes with a rather dangerous looking machete that was hanging around one of the kitchen drawers

John                            “There was never a Beccy!” I call back.

Sherlock                   Bits of cardboard and packaging go flying around, "Then who on earth was Beccy? Really John, you should keep better track of all your girlfriends."

John                            I set the box down heavily on the table. “I don’t know who Beccy is!” I wave my hands around in the air.

Sherlock                   The machete starts waving around too, my tone sarcastic and loud, "Well how am I supposed to know then? You can't even seem to keep track of all these women you bed."

John                            “You’re going to take your eye out with that thing!” I yell, I reach out to grab his wrist to stop him swinging the machete around. “Where did you get this anyway?”

Sherlock                   I pause, slightly bemused, waving my free hand in a vague direction, "Kitchen drawer. I believe it was among the fuses and bits of wires."

John                            “I’m mean originally. Where did it come from?” I yank on his wrist to pull him closer to take the machete with my free hand.

Sherlock                   I decide I've had enough of him manhandling, trying to struggle free, "How am I supposed to know? The same place as Beccy probably"

John                            “What? What are you talking about?” He tries to pull away more and I pull him back trying to pry the machete from his fingers.

Sherlock                   My other hand comes up, attempting to grab his wrist and push it down towards the counter, "Why don't you just run out into the streets of London in your 'comfortable' red pants and try to attract a new Beccy. I'll be fine baking by myself."

John                            “I thought you wanted my help?” He tries to push my wrist onto the counter but I overpower him, spinning us so his back is against the counter. I manage to pin his the hand holding the machete to the work top.

Sherlock                   Blinking, I suddenly find myself being bent over backwards against the counter, both hands pinned down to it by a very irate and flushed army doctor. I can't help by go into full sarcasm mode to cover the slight thrill that's travelling up and down my spine, "Oh yes, what great help you'll be too. Maybe you can start dancing outside in just your comfy red pants and see if you can attract a real baker?"

John                            “Maybe you’d like that, with the way you keep talking about my underpants.” I grunt. I use the full force of my hips to pin him to the counter and start peeling his fingers back off the handle of the machete.

Sherlock                   My eyes widen, breath catching, staring at him as he traps my aroused groin against his own. Panic makes me flush and try to struggle against him, trying to throw his arms off as I snap, "This isn't baking. I have a recipe for a sponge cake."

John                            Suddenly, I’m aware of a growing hardness pressing into me as I press him up against the counter. I gasp as he tries to push me away. I let go of his wrists and my hands fly to his waist. I look him in the eyes but don’t pull my hips away. “Baking... right.”

Sherlock                   His eyes capture me, hips locked together. I'm resisting the urge to squirm, knowing it would only call more attention to my utterly inappropriate erection. Instead I snap, "Don't you want to do well on this stupid program you signed us up for? I'm sure you'll perform so well on camera and add another string to the long list of acts you use to impress vapid headed females enough to bed them at least once."

John                            I narrow my eyes. “I don’t need to practice when all your using me for is my muscles.” I adjust my hips against his a bit.

Sherlock                   "You keep me on track too." His words make me grit my teeth, calling to mind the image of those very muscles, bare and still sleep warm from bed, flexing as he looked for a fight earlier. "I'm sure if our judge is a pretty women you'll be able to charm her too."

John                            “Sherlock, did you ever meet my last date?”

Sherlock                   My lips curl up in a sneer, snapping down at him, "Why would I want to waste my time watching your endless parade of interchangeable bed warmers?"

John                            “If you’re so sure of my sexual habits, then when was the last time I brought any one home? I bet you could deduce the last time I had sex.” My eyes flit down to his mouth, then to his neck and the back up to his eyes.

Sherlock                   Heat rises in my face, sweeping a flush on my pale neck chest, creeping upwards as I sneer, "Why would I want to deduce something like that? Now let me go." I give a halfhearted little struggle once more, hampered by the fact that I'm highly aroused now and can't move my hips for fear of the look of disgust I know I'll see in John's eyes

John                            “Make me.” I narrow my eyes again and tighten my grip around his waist.

Sherlock                   His hands digging into my bony hips feels rather uncomfortable. With his words I nod, focusing and attempting to shift my own hands to his waist, trying to spin us around on the counter so I'm on top of him and in more control

John                            He spins us and he pins me to the counter and I let out an ‘oof’, as his chest presses up against mine.

Sherlock                   Feeling better now, my hands grip his waist, pulling my groin away from his and snapping, "I suppose you blame me for the fact that none of your recent dates have 'put out'? Even though I only had a hand in driving a couple away."

John                            I move one hand to grip the lapel of his shirt, pulling him closer. “No.... I blame you for me not putting out.”

Sherlock                   His answer utterly baffles me as I'm pulled in close, almost nose to nose with the furious looking doctor, "What on earth are you talking about John? Are those red pants on too tight and cutting off circulation to your brain?"

John                            “Cutting off circulation to something else.” I pull him the rest of the way down crushing his mouth into mine.

Sherlock                   My eyes fly open in shock and desire, my hands tightening on his waist before I snap my head back, snarling through rather force reddened lips, "Don't you dare mock me John Watson."

John                            “I’m not mocking you, I want you.” I press my hips forward into his in illustration. My lips reach for his mouth again.

Sherlock                   I gasp as something just as hard as I am presses onto my groin, startling me and almost making me release my grip. His words though spark inside me, sending me crashing back into his mouth to try and dominate the kiss with a wet, messy tongue between his lips

John                            I groan as his tongue dives into my mouth and he presses me backwards into the counter. One hand leaves his hips to catch myself on the counter, holding myself up.

Sherlock                   My own hands move, one still holding his hip, the other darting towards his zip as my tongue sweeps and devours his taste, full lips on thinner, slightly chapped ones.

John                            I move my hand from where it was gripping his shirt, up and over his shoulder. His hand is already working on my zip and I gasp as he pulls it all the way down.

Sherlock                   Without wasting another second my hand dives into his jeans, dipping inside those infuriating red pants I know are there to curl long, calloused fingers around his thickening cock. I dare not stop dominating his mouth in the sure knowledge he'll start to protest if I give him the chance. Instead I try and build his anger at me, riding it to turn it into arousal

John                            His fingers curl around my hardening cock and have to pull away from his mouth to let out a moan. My mouth dives back immediately to find his again. His hand gives me a first long stroke and I let out another moan that sounds almost painful.

Sherlock                   I give an annoyed little growl as he pulls away, turning into a muffled purr with the return of his lips. My hand is clumsy and rough with him now, tugging him out of the frumpy confines of his clothes. My own arousal is simmering nicely in the background, throbbing now and then as I grind against the zip of my expensive trousers, no kind of underclothes to get in my way

John                            He pulls my cock all the way out of my pants and starts up a nice rhythm. He starts pressing his own clothed erection against my hip bone in time with his hand. I groan out into his mouth.

Sherlock                   Suddenly my lips vanish from his mouth, dropping down so hard to my knees that the sound echoes around the kitchen. Without warning my tongue flicks out to taste the beaded droplet on his slit, one hand curling around his thick shaft as the other still grips his hip roughly

John                            “Oh... fuck.” One of my hands grips the edge of the counter tightly and the other darts to the back of his head, tugging on his curls.

Sherlock                   My lips open wide, swallowing him down into my hot, eager mouth, tongue clumsily trying to taste him as I do before I give up and enjoy the stretch and tug on my curls. My eyes dart up to give a bold challenge to him, anger and irritation still battling between us

John                            “Oh... Sherlock.... fuck...” I meet his eyes and they have an angry note behind them, daring me. I pull on his curls tighter and thrust my hips forward into his mouth, shallow and just once.

 Sherlock                  There's a muffled little cry from around his cock, my eyes squeezing shut before opening again, blazing now as I dare him to go rougher. My hand holding his shaft falls away to grip both sides of his hips now

John                            “Oh... you like that?” I hold his curls and thrust again. This time the head of my cock slips down his throat a bit before I pull back and all the way out.

Sherlock                   I pull back slightly, coughing and blinking, then lunge into him, trying to swallow him down even deeper, ignoring the pain and discomfort in my stretched lips and throat. My eyes water, attempting to stare up at him still with clear, almost mocking challenge even as I allow my teeth to scrape along his underside as he's taken in

John                            “Ooo.” I let out an angry chuckle this time. I grip his curls and thrust in and pull all the way out again letting the head of my cock rest on his wet lips. I use my grip in his hair to rub my head on his lips before thrusting back into his mouth with my hips.

Sherlock                   The tang of John's precum stings slightly where it's rubbed into the very small, stretch cased splits in the corners of my mouth. My tongue attempts to dart out to lap up more but I'm not given the chance as he pushes back in, forcing me to take him further and further. My hands convulse on his hips, unknowing if I want to pull away or suck him down further

John                            I start thrusting in a steady rhythm in and out of his mouth. I pull harder on his hair, but try not to thrust so deep as to choke him. He digs his hands into my hips and I moan out again. “Oh... fuck...”

Sherlock                   My fingers scrabble on his hips, working their way around to grab two handfuls of taunt army arse cheeks, holding them and trying to shove and pull him, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. It hurts and my jaw and mouth are beginning to ache, tears running down my face now to mingle with drool slipping from my lips. I can't help but squirm and thrust though as I kneel, rubbing myself raw on the inside of my trousers

John                            I groan as he digs into my arse cheeks. He sucks me further into his mouth and down his throat and my hand loosens in his hair falling to his shoulder. I let him take the lead as my hips thrust gently to meet his mouth.

Sherlock                   John pulls back a little, which isn't at all to my liking. I was enjoying his slightly rough treatment of my hair and mouth. One hand detaches from his deliciously firm rear to seize his hand, trying to place it firmly back in my hair. My face tilts up slightly to give him the full view of my stretched lips around his wide cock, teary eyes that are still blazing fiercely in demand.

John                            He puts my hand back in his hair and I grip it again. “Ok... alright.” I start thrusting again my cock slipping down his throat on every other thrust. He gags a bit and my cock gets harder. I let out a moan and start to pick up my pace. His mouth felt so warm and wet and I didn’t want to wait anymore.

Sherlock                   My mouth fills with saliva, dribbling across my chin as he pulls out before choking me with every thrust. My throat burns and I gag, only seeming to spur him on as my mouth and neck convulse. My breathing starts to hitch, a slight panic in my eyes as my head swims. Still I grip his rear though, urging him on, unwilling to give up and wanting him to just lose all control with me

John                            I’m getting so close and his mouth and throat is so wet and tight. I make two deep thrusts making him choke and I’m right there. I pull back and out of his mouth, resting on his lips again. My hand flies from where it was gripping the counter to stroke myself through my orgasm. Hot, wet ribbons spurt all over Sherlock’s lips, chin and into his mouth. I gasp out, shuddering through my orgasm.

Sherlock                   I grunt, a stripe falling over my eyes, screwing them shut as he climaxes messily over my face, feeling some shooting into my fringe. My tongue flies out, flattened to catch as much as I can, forming a bowl in it where a small puddle glistens before slowly pulling it in and swallowing it. There's a whine in my throat as I rut myself inside my trousers before grasping as John gives a last, hard pull on my hair, causing me to tense and jerk sharply, coating the expensive fabric in sticky spurts

John                            As I watch him come undone inside his trousers, I loosen my grip on his hair, running my fingers through it a bit. All of sudden the reality of what had just happened hits me. I grab a tea towel of the counter and hold it out to him just as he opens his eyes.

Sherlock                   My eyelashes feel sticky, my eyes stinging a little and vision blurry. I can see the vague outline of John thrusting the towel at me so I grab it. As I wipe my face I try to give him a rather smug little look

John                            “What?” I ask, “What’s that look for?” I pull my pants up and start doing up my trousers.

Sherlock                   My face falls a little, quickly struggling to my feet. It seems that I have misread the situation, as always. My voice comes out as a harsh little croak, "What look?"

John                            “That smug look.... like you got one over on me.”

Sherlock                   My hand comes up to massage my aching jaw, a slightly moody look now in my eyes, "I wasn't the one to start this."

John                            “Me? You were the one ogling all over me this morning and then getting all hard when I was just trying to protect you from yourself.” I stammer, waving my hand around.

Sherlock                   I drop my head slightly, my bruised lower lip lending itself easily to a pout. My voice feels painful but calmer now, nodding, "I... obviously read this social situation wrong." Of course, John wasn't attracted to me. He was just frustrated at his lack of sex life and angry.

John                            “What?” He turns away from me and heads down the hall to the bathroom. I follow after him. “Sherlock... no.... I...” But the bathroom door was slammed in my face. I rest my hand on the door jamb for a minute before heading upstairs for my shoes. I grab my coat off the coat rack and leave the flat.

Sherlock                   Inside the bathroom I can relax slightly. Leaning on the sink I peer into the mirror, then drop my head. My fingers curl into the cold, hard sides of it, grounding me and allowing my thoughts to clear. I decide on a quick shower, then to start baking. When John returns I won't mention a thing but try to engage him in the competition instead. Yes, best just to pretend that never happened and hope John feels the same. Best to hope he will allow our friendship to remain despite my social blunder. With that in mind I strip and climb into the shower, pushing away any doubts he will return.


	9. Saturday Night: Mycroft's Kitchen

Mycroft                     We spent the rest of the morning in relaxed conversation as we finished up the tarts and the sachertorte. While they chilled, we ordered food from Greg's favorite Thai restaurant and had it delivered, sharing it with fond glances and light touches.

Greg                            I was still getting used to the fact that Mycroft had kissed me, the pair of us sharing light touches as we'd finished the desserts and then sat down with Thai food. I had offered to cook something, but he'd been on the phone before I could. It was all a bit of a dream and when we'd cut the sachertorte, the first bite was absolute heaven. Better than anything I'd ever cooked.

Mycroft                     I smiled at the look on Greg's face when he took his first bite of the sachertorte. "So, I assume it's acceptable?"

Greg                            "Best sachetorte I've ever had. I used to eat them all the time in France and that's better than any of those I'd tried." I beamed, and it was almost better than my nanna’s. Just by a touch.

Mycroft                     I blushed. "High praise. Thank you." I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the tray of chocolate tarts, sprinkling a little sea salt on them as garnish. I took one and held it up for Greg to take a bite. "Now let's see how these turned out..." I said, holding the tart to his lips.

Greg                            I leant forward to take a bite, the contrast of sweet and then the salt was near perfect in my mouth. I licked the chocolate off my lips and looked up at him with a grin. "Perfect. At least these ones didn't end up on the floor."

Mycroft                     "And all over me." I chuckled, and soon we were both laughing. I was definitely enjoying this - a comfortable afternoon with a friend... no expectations, no pressure. I settled back into the sofa. "So, what else might we be expected to make?"

Greg                            "Something savoury I'd imagine. Probably something with a pastry base." I wiped my face as I caught my breath back, thinking and I had a few ideas where it’s all I used to cook in France. My grandparents had obviously passed now with only one parent out there, but I did miss it a lot

Mycroft                     I rose and went to the bookshelf, pulling down several dusty cookbooks and returning to the sofa, motioning for Greg to sit down next to me. "I suggest we look through some of these for ideas, then." I opened one of the books and started to flip through it. I didn't need to do this, but it was an excellent excuse to sit close to Greg.

Greg                            I loved the look of the old books he'd pulled off the shelf, my eyes scanning the books through savoury pies with pastry and also sausage rolls. It'd been ages since I'd made them, and I lingered a bit more on the recipe.

Mycroft                     I saw that he was reading over a couple of recipes. "Shall we try one of those this evening?"

Greg                            "It's been ages since I've made sausage rolls. I think the last time was when I was in France last." I smiled as I flicked the pages back to the recipe, smiling when our eyes met.  We did have most of the ingredients.

Mycroft                     "We should try those later, then. But for now, I think I'd like to just relax for a few minutes. We've been on our feet rushing around the kitchen all morning."

Greg                            "Sure. When did you start baking?" I asked as he put the recipe book aside, my hands around the glass of pink lemonade that he'd poured me when we'd finished the torte earlier.

Mycroft                     "I think I discovered my love for cooking in secondary school. I was given a project in one of my classes - to bake a soufflé. It took several attempts - it's not easy to keep a soufflé from falling with Sherlock raising hell all over the house - but I finally succeeded. Since then, I've tried to spend time in the kitchen whenever I can. But with no one to cook for..." I shrugged. I hadn't done much cooking in recent months, both because of work and because I was watching my waistline.

Greg                            "That’s great. It took me years to get a soufflé right." I watched as he became quite animated talking about it, my eyes as bright as my smile as it was something other than Sherlock that we bonded over.

Mycroft                     I took another sip of my lemonade, and set the glass on the coffee table, turning to look at him. "You have beautiful eyes." I blurted out.

Greg                            I almost choked on the lemonade I was sipping and I looked towards him trying to smile, feeling the heat rush in my face and it had been a while since anybody had complimented me like that. "Um, thank you..." I coughed a little and I was lost for words.

Mycroft                     I looked at him questioningly. "Has it really been so long? Since someone complimented you that way?"

Greg                            "Maybe..." I muttered as I got up to head into the kitchen, refilling my glass so I could get the embarrassing colour of crimson out of my face. The last year or so of my marriage and the year after that, I'd never had any compliments like that.

Mycroft                     I watched him walk quickly to the kitchen - it was obvious I'd embarrassed him a bit. "Greg... come back a moment," I called after him.

Greg                            I took a large gulp of the pink lemonade before stepping in again, watching him motion for me to sit down and then get up to walk towards me when I didn't move. My eyes were glaring at my glass and it had been a long time since I'd been close with anyone like this.

Mycroft                     It had been a long time since I'd dealt with someone as painfully shy as Greg seemed to be right now. I rose and met him in the doorway, where he stood staring at his lemonade, unable to meet my eyes. I pressed my cheek to his and whispered in his ear, "There are many things about you that I could compliment, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't. I just want to spend time with you."

Greg                            "It... It, uh, doesn’t make me uncomfortable... It’s just been a while and I don't know what to say..." I said in a whisper as my breath caught in my throat, feeling from 10 years ago coming back to the surface but I wanted to hold back a little with this competition.

Mycroft                     "Don't say anything, then... but you don't need to run away, either." I said quietly, settling my arm around his waist and staying close.

Greg                            "I know. I'm sorry, I just... was embarrassed." I whispered again and leant my head on his chest, sighing in a breath that a man in such a position like DI, I shouldn't be embarrassed with this sort of thing.

Mycroft                     I quietly took Greg's glass out of his hand, setting it on a nearby shelf, as I lightly kissed his neck.

Greg                            I relaxed a little as he kissed my neck and I breathed in his aftershave, the smell of chocolate where'd we'd been eating our creations. I slowly turned my head when I'd felt him move from my neck, so I could put my lips to his. My phone had been linked to the kitchen speaker and it'd just started playing Mumford & Sons as we kissed.

Mycroft                     I smiled as he kissed me, parting my lips in response to his tongue nudging against them. I put my hand, still cool from the iced lemonade glass, against his neck.

Greg                            I shivered slightly with his cool hand against my neck, one hand laid on his chest while the other was on his waist. I half-chuckled and half made an ‘oof’ sound when he pushed me against the wall and slipped one of his hands up my shirt and jumper.

Mycroft                     I pressed my hand against the bare skin of his chest, feeling his heartbeat racing inside, as I kissed him until we were both breathless.

Greg                            I finally pulled back when I felt my ribs burning and my lungs needing air, my eyes looking up at him where we were both breathless. I wanted nothing more than to drop to my knees to show him what my mouth could really do but I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea with the competition where we'd have to work together.

Mycroft                     I pulled my hands from him, and rested them on his shoulders. I rested my forehead against his, our eyes closed, our hearts slowing to a more normal rhythm. "We should be working in the kitchen," I breathed, lightly kissing the corner of his mouth.

Greg                            "You said you wanted to relax." I chuckled weakly as he kissed the corner of my mouth, his hands resting on my shoulders with my hands resting on his hips. I met his eyes when he pulled back from my forehead and I loved how debauched he looked.

Mycroft                     "You are very... distracting..." I said. "And somehow, I fear if we allow this to continue, we'll never get back into the kitchen..."

Greg                            "You're afraid that we're not going to get around to rolling sausages?" I joked with a grin and laughed when he pushed on my shoulder and shuffled into the kitchen. I ran a hand through my hair, then following, still laughing.

Mycroft                     We got to work making the sausage rolls, Greg directing me about the kitchen like a professional chef. Finally, I put the baking tray into the oven and Greg started cleaning up the kitchen. I couldn't resist the opportunity to walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist, my lips on the back of his neck.

Greg                            I was just wiping down the side when he stepped up to wrap his arms around my waist, it feeling a little odd at first but I tried to relax. "Hello." I said softly and used the towel I was wiping the side with to dry my hands.

Mycroft                     "We have 15 minutes until the timer goes off," I said. "In the interest of not being too distracted to hear it, why don't we pick out a movie for later? Then we can spend the rest of the evening relaxing, hm?" I purred.

Greg                            "Mm. I may need to look through your film collection first though." I jokingly said with a thoughtful face, still getting used to someone being flirtatious with me. It had been a long time since that had happened.

Mycroft                     I slid my arms off his waist and down his hips. "That's what the 15 minutes are for." I led him to the media cabinet, so he could select a movie. I busied myself at the bar, pouring us each a well-earned glass of brandy.

Greg                            I picked up _Casablanca_ as it was one of my guilty pleasure favorites and put it in while Mycroft poured us some brandy. He'd taken the sausage rolls out of the oven, put them on the side to cool and I put my legs up on the sofa while he pottered about.

Mycroft                     I walked back to the sofa, and slid under Greg's legs, resting them on my lap as I handed him a glass of brandy, and we sat back to watch the movie.

Greg                            I was glued to the film but noticed Mycroft’s hand on my thigh, his thumb rubbing my thigh every now and again as we watched together. I sipped my brandy and when I'd finished the glass, I looked over to see his head on the back of the sofa, eyes shut.


	10. Relationship Advice

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Has John contacted you -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** No, why? GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** He's rather angry with me and walked out this morning. He hasn't contacted me or returned -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** What happened? GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** We argued. Badly. If he does contact you can you tell me at the least? -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** I will but what did you argue about? What caused the argument? GL

Sherlock                   long reply, then **Text to Lestrade** I can't say but I think I may have damaged our friendship so badly it cannot be repaired -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** Look, it'll just be between me and you, okay? You can tell me anything without judgement and I'm sure your friendship can be repaired. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Not this time. I misread things in a horrible fashion. -SH

Greg                            I rubbed my face and quietly got off the sofa, looking back to make sure I hadn't disturbed Mycroft before I went through to his bedroom so me and his brother could chat privately. I dialed his number, perching on the edge of the bed waiting for an answer.

Sherlock                   The phone rings only a couple of times before I answer. My tone is slightly breathless and roughened, "I won't tell you what happened."

Greg                            "I really want to help you Sherlock. I know how much John means to you." I rolled my eyes when he answered, and I guess it was down to a more personal level. I hoped he'd trust me however to help him.

Sherlock                   "I... can't tell you." There's a note of pleading now to my voice, "John wouldn't like it. I just need to fix things so he comes back"

Greg                            "I can't help you fix things if I don't know what's going on. Did John misinterpret something, or did you misinterpret something?" I asked as I thought, it almost being like 20 questions trying to guess.

Sherlock                   There's the sound of what must be my bed squeaking as I sit on it, "John gave a signal. I wasn't sure how to interpret it and done something... very much not good. I continued to misinterpret what was happening. Then...John walked out and hasn't been back since."

Greg                            "Okay. When you misinterpreted John's signal, what did you do? Did you pace around? Did you lock yourself in your room?" I continued to ask, taking a quick glance around Mycroft’s bedroom.

Sherlock                   "We argued and then I locked myself in the bathroom." I can feel my face heating with shame as I retell the story, my sore throat paining me even more. "Should I ask my brother is I can use his CCTV to find John? Is that wise? Will John be even more angry with me?"

Greg                            "Just don't go into the whole CCTV thing, wait until he comes back and then talk to him. Apologise for locking yourself in the bathroom and just explain that you'd misinterpreted whatever had happened between you two." I explained.  I did feel sorry for the kid with how cut up he sounded.

Sherlock                   I can feel a little of the tension easing out of my body, no matter how ashamed I feel over what happened, "What if I just... ignore what happened? It was very embarrassing for John and he may just want to forget it happened."

Greg                            "Ignoring it will just make it worse. You both need to get things off your chest and if both of you or one of you just ignored it, it's all going to bottle up until you explode. It might have been embarrassing for John but it’s better to just get things out there." I said and scratched the back of my head idly.

Sherlock                   I consider his words for a moment, "John performs best when he's bottling things up."

Greg                            "Bottling things up is never good, okay? John isn't getting anywhere in life by doing that... Believe someone who's had experience with that Sherlock." I sighed, leaning back on the bed on my elbows.

Sherlock                   "I... know you're just trying to understand Lestrade," I start to grow awkward and somewhat sad now, "But I doubt anything has happened to you as what just happened to John. I done something very not good. It may just be best to forget it, if John is willing."

Greg                            "It's going to hang over you and John Sherlock if you ignore it. And if you've done something a bit not good then you apologise. John might accept that a bit more willingly." I dropped to lie with my legs dangling over the edge, staring at the ceiling.

Sherlock                   "Apologise." I nod eagerly at that. "Yes, John likes apologies." then I pause, "Maybe if I baked him an apology cake? Do they exist?"

Greg                            "That’d be a good idea since we're going to be in a baking competition on Monday. But just give him a verbal apology too?" I smile at his efforts and knew things would be okay.

Sherlock                   I sound more confident now, leaping off the bed, "A cake and a sorry. I understand. You're almost as good as John is at this sort of thing Lestrade."

Greg                            "Yeah, maybe I should just quit my job now and become an agony aunt in the Daily Mail." I huff as a joke, hearing him rushing down the stairs sounding more confident.

Sherlock                   "I have a friend to win back and a competition to win." With that I hang up, feeling suddenly focused again and eager to get baking my apology cake

Greg                            I roll my eyes when he drops the call, padding back through to watch the last of the film and I saw it was getting late. I looked over and didn't really want to disturb Mycroft since he looked so peaceful. I switched everything off, found a blanket to put over him and stripped down to my boxers to slip under the covers of his bed.


	11. Sunday Morning: Baker Street and Apology Cake

John                            The cab drops me on the pavement in front of the flat. Like any Sunday morning, Baker Street was quiet, and the sun was just rising over London. I pull my keys out of my pocket and shuffle up to the door. Opening the door, I shut it as quietly as I can and tiptoe up the stairs to the flat, taking care to put as little weight as possible on the squeaky 7th step. The door to the flat was shut and I open it quietly.

Sherlock                   The flat smells of vanilla and cake, the kitchen floor and all the counters looking like snow has fallen. There's bare footprints and scuffs all around the table which seems suspiciously clear apart from a cake stand holding a small but delicious looking cake. The name 'John' is piped onto it in rather purple looking icing

John                            I enter the flat and it smells like cake. Sweet frosting. It makes my hungover stomach churn. I pull my coat off to hang it on the hook. Hoping to make a quick trip to the bathroom before heading upstairs. I round the corner to the kitchen to see a cake siting in the middle of the table. The kitchen is an utter mess flour and sugar everywhere. ‘I am not cleaning up this mess. Not this time.’ I shake my head and turn down the hall towards the bathroom.

Sherlock                   A rather ruffled, messy curly head peeps up above the blankets on the sofa, blinking and tracking John's progress keenly

John                            I finish in the bathroom and make my way out onto the sitting room to grab my phone from my coat pocket.

Sherlock                   I slide off the sofa, dressed in my rather messy pajamas and dressing gown, before clearing my throat loudly

John                            “Jesus, Sherlock!” I jump. “You scared the hell out of me! I thought maybe you were in bed or had went out...”

Sherlock                   I blink owlishly at him, "Why would I do that? I've been practicing baking."

John                            “That’s apparent.” I let my eyes roam over his messy, flour covered pajamas.

Sherlock                   John is home and still talking to me. Everything is right in the world once more. I sweep into the kitchen, waving my hand at the cake as I pass, "I think I baked my showstopper." There's a few new gadgets around the counters including a top of the range mixer and several timers

John                            I follow him stopping in the door way. So, this is how it was going to go... we weren’t going to talk about it. Fine. “Did you?” I cross my arms over my chest.

Sherlock                   Swinging around I nod, offering a bright smile and pushing the cake towards him, "Yes. I baked this cake. See?"

John                            I nod. “Mmm. I do. It’s cute.”

Sherlock                   My shoulders relax slightly. The cake is still on the stand and not splattered all over my face. Good. I push it a little more towards him, "Try some?"

John                            My stomach churns at the thought of any kind of food and I turn a little green. “Maybe later... I’m not feeling too great.”

Sherlock                   My face falls slightly, looking down at the cake, then pulling it back towards me slowly, "Oh. I see." I glance around slightly awkwardly. This was not going as I had planned it. "Maybe we could attempt more baking this morning?"

John                            “Sherlock, I was... out... all night. I didn’t get much sleep. Do we have to do this now?” I slide down into a chair, rubbing my face.

Sherlock                   I shoot him a little glare before starting to bustle around, collecting ingredients, "We only have today to practice. I've been up all night watching the entire back catalogue of this baking program and have devised a menu I'm sure to win."

John                            I groan, “Fine, Fine. But tea first.” I stand and go over to put the kettle on.

Sherlock                   I relax slightly as he agrees. Things could have been going better or worse. My cake is still intact, and John is speaking to me. Better, he hasn't punched me or stormed out again. "I thought maybe scones for the first challenge? They're simple but we can research different combinations of flavours." I grab two mugs, dropping a mint teabag into one

John                            “Yeah, sure. Whatever you think is best.” I drop back down into a chair as we wait for the kettle to boil. My head was pounding and my stomach churning. I hoped the tea would help. I most definitely shouldn’t have drunk so much last night.

Sherlock                   I begin flitting around the kitchen, attempting to keep the tone light. I remember John once telling me that it was polite to take an interest. I was worried about him after all, staying up all night in an attempt to distract myself from the painful feeling in my stomach whenever I thought of his rejection of me and the thought he may not return. "So.." I grab the kettle as it boils, "Where did you spend the night?"

John                            My face pinkens and I clear my throat. “Well, I was at the pub... until they cut me off.”

Sherlock                   Pouring water into both our mugs I glance over my shoulder, "Then where did you go?"

John                            I rest my head in my arms and my reply comes out quiet muffled. “Molly’s.”

Sherlock                   My breath hitches, hands clenching on the side of the counter. I'm suddenly very glad I'm facing away from him and towards the window instead as I'm unsure of the control over my face. After a moment I raise one hand to start removing the teabags from the mug, trusting my voice to remain level. "I see. As long as you were safe."

John                            “She threw me out this morning. Something about having work to catch up on.” I keep my head resting in my arms on the table.

Sherlock                   I just hope I can pick up the tea cups without breaking the handles, turning and carrying them to the table. The mint tea is put down in front of John a little harder than I intend before I retreat back to the counter to continue the conversation, "She is a....nice girl."

John                            “Who? Molly? Of course, she is, she’s our friend.” I sit up to take a sip of my tea. I wince, the near boiling water burning my tongue.

Sherlock                   I take a tiny bit of pleasure from his hiss of pain, slamming my mug down and turning in a swirl of silk to stalk back towards where I have set out the flour and other ingredients. "Now, enough with this...thing. We have a competition to win. After all, I am entering it for your benefit so the least you can do is make an effort to assist me."

John                            “My benefit? You were asked. You’re the “celebrity”.” I say making quotation fingers.

Sherlock                   Slamming a bag of flour down in front of John I grit my teeth. "You are the fan of this show and my baking partner, if that term isn't too offensive of course? Maybe you'd prefer baking associate instead?"

John                            I snort. He was fine a minute ago and now... “What the hell did I do to piss you off this time?”

Sherlock                   And they say _I'm_ the sociopath? I draw back, trying to conceal my wounded look from him by swinging around to grab more jars and bags, snapping, "If you put as much effort into baking as you do charming women then we'd be able to win this competition by a mile."

John                            “Women? Women?! I was at the pub, BY MYSELF, last night, Sherlock. And how the hell are we supposed to get anything done when you’ve left the kitchen a complete disaster area?!” Raising my voice made my head pound further. I stand and stalk into the bathroom, going after some paracetamol.

Sherlock                   I clench my fists, taking a deep breath and attempting to slide my anger down into the basement of my mind palace. While John is away cooling off I run some water, trying to clean the table and counter of flour as best I can

John                            I carry the bottle back into the kitchen and swallow two pills down with a gulp of tea. “Can we just please get this over with? I want a nap.”

Sherlock                   I look up from where I'm wiping. Even my clear up is going wrong, with the flour mixing with the warm water to form a sticky paste that smears across the counter. Tossing the rag to one side I nod, "Scones."

John                            “You’ve just made an even bigger mess.” I say exasperated. “Whatever... What are we doing first?”

Sherlock                   "Scones. I just said!" I can't help but snap, grabbing my laptop and opening it to show a simple recipe

John                            “I know that. What’s the first step?” I say stepping near him to look at the laptop.

Sherlock                   "Weight out all the dry ingredients." My shoulders relax slightly as John decides to actually cooperate. "Then we need to decide on sweet or savoury."

John                            “I’d say sweet, savory scones are no good. You can’t put jam on them.” I cross my arms over my chest again.

Sherlock                   "Actually I was thinking savoury." I start to weigh out the flour, "Everyone will be doing sweet. We need to stand out."

John                            I wave my hand in the air. “Fine, just tell me what to do and where to stand and I’ll do it.” I huff.

Sherlock                   Turning, I shove a bowl into his hands, "You need to mix everything together. I'll pick the flavouring."

John                            I snort. “Fine.” I start measuring out salt and baking powder and adding it to the bowl. I turn to the fridge to get the milk to find Sherlock rummaging through the drawers. “What ARE you doing?”

Sherlock                   My voice is slightly muffled as I delve into our inner drawers, "You wouldn't understand. Get back to your task"

John                            I scoff. “I need the MILK, Sherlock.”

Sherlock                   I glare over my shoulder, "And I NEED the cheese and the hot chilis."

John                            “I’m just doing as I’m told.” I grit my teeth. “And hot chilis? You’re putting hot chilis in a scone?”

Sherlock                   Standing, I turn and snap, "And what's wrong with that?"

John                            “Nothing.” I cross my arms over my chest. “Just seems a little unusual is all. Not sure the judges would go for it.”

Sherlock                   "Your taste buds are as ordinary and boring as your jumpers, " I bark loudly, grabbing the milk and shoving it at him hard, accidently knocking the bowl from his hands as I do

John                            The bowl hits the floor, flour and baking powder fly everywhere showering us both. “Sherlock, what the HELL...” I’m cut off as Sherlock crushes his mouth to mine, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. He backs me against the counter pinning me there.

Sherlock                   I break the kiss enough to pant at him, "Or maybe go back to Molly and her boring tastes?" before pressing into him once more, my tongue trying to force itself between his lips

John                            I let him dip his tongue into my mouth before pulling back. “Molly? What about Molly? I just slept on her couch.” I find his mouth again kissing him hard and deep this time.

Sherlock                   My tongue dips into his mouth, then is pushed back by his own, blinking as he shoves me, stumbling into the table with a clatter and tightening my grip on his shirt, pulling away to spit my words, "You didn't feel the need to reassert your hetrosexuality with her?"

John                            “With Molly? No... course not. She’s our friend. Besides she doesn’t want me. She wants you.” I start kissing down his neck and my hand finds it’s way to his thigh. I drag my fingers up and down it.

Sherlock                   I close my eyes, feeling a surge of relief, then again confusion, "But..." I pause, suddenly very unsure of what's happening, what this means. Where his fingers pass down my thigh feels like fire and sparks being set off, nerves that have never been touched before suddenly burning into life

John                            “But what?” I gasp. My hand finds its way to the growing hardness tenting out his pajamas pants. I rub my open palm over him. I groan into his neck.

Sherlock                   Throwing back my head I forget all speech, just letting out a long and drawn out moan, swelling inside my loose bottoms, trying to grind into his palm

John                            I yank down the front of his pajamas pants and wrap my fingers around his cock. I give him a few slow jerks before I’m fumbling with my other hand trying to get my own jeans undone.

Sherlock                   My mind is thrown into a spin. Obviously, John didn't manage to get laid last night, even by Molly, and is still riding that wave of frustration and anger from yesterday. But...he still wants me? I manage to stutter out, "Wha...what are you doing?"

John                            I freeze. “Getting off with you... I thought that was evident.”

Sherlock                   I pause too, my heart sinking deep into my stomach. Of course. Just a physical release. How could it be anything more. Swallowing back my disappointment I snap, "Then stop messing around and just do it", before lunging back to claim his lips again, grinding harder into his hand, my own hands coming up to tangle in the back of his hair

John                            I groan out into his mouth. A fleeting thought that maybe I had said something “not good” but I can’t concentrate with him grinding into my hand. I manage to get my jeans undone and yank down the front of my red pants, my cock spilling out next to his. I line myself up next to him and thrust our cocks together hard. This sends him flying up and back onto the table. He reaches back with his hand to catch himself and smashes his hand down into the cake.

Sherlock                   I lift my legs, wrapping their long lengths around John's back, slippers flying off as my bare toes curl with the sensations roaring through my veins. My breath comes in short pants, hands curling as I'm lifted up onto the table, John falling on top of me and thrusting hard. One hand lands on something squishy and crumbly and I process through treacle that my fingers are now curling into the remains of my apology cake.

John                            He lifts his hand up and it’s dripping cake and icing. I grab his wrist and pull his hand towards my mouth. I suck his middle finger into my mouth, sucking off the frosting.

Sherlock                   My eyes widen as he licks and sucks my finger, breath catching and for once I'm speechless, watching it vanish between his strong, firm lips

John                            I pull his finger out an make a face. I chuckle. “Sherlock, that is disgusting. It tastes like a candle... or soap...”

Sherlock                   My face falls and I feel the heat of a blush warning my chest and neck. My hand retreats, gazing at my sticky fingers, "It's lavender. To complement the honey cake."

John                            “It’s ok. We can try again later.” I grab his icing covered hand lacing our fingers together. My body reminds of the task at hand and I thrust our cocks together again with a grunt. Our hands slip together in the sticky icing and I suddenly get a wonderful idea. I let go of his hand taking as much of the icing on it as I go, and I reach down to wrap my hand around both of our cocks.

Sherlock                   I throw my head back so hard it hits the table with a satisfying thwack, curls snaking out to make tendril patterns in the dusting of flour. My body shakes and squirms under John as I start to thrust back with my hips. I didn't care if John was only using me to get off during his drought of female relationships. I'd take anything he wanted to give

John                            I start thrusting with him as he thrusts up into my hand. It was amazing to watch him underneath of me like this. God, he was so responsive. I never imagined. “Mmm... fuck...” I pant out.

Sherlock                   My hips buck and tremble, the icing proving to be a sticky and interesting sensation. John's cock is hot and thick besides mine, easing the path with little droplets of precum. My arms sprawl out, grabbing what I can, the edge of the table and the remains of the cake. My face contorts into fear, already feeling myself getting close, knowing I'll prove another disappointment to John but unable to stop it as he takes command

John                            I feel his cock getting firmer and hotter next to mine and with his erratic movements, I can tell he’s close but holding back. I thrust hard, deeper and faster now, trying to drive him over the edge. I wanted to watch him... see him... “Come for me, Sherlock, Do it. I want to see.”

Sherlock                   No matter how hard I try, his panting, breathy voice in my ear commands me, squirming and crying out sharply, my hips jerking and spurting between us, eyes screwed shut and gritting my teeth tight to try and hold back shouting his name out

John                            He starts to come and I can feel him pulsing in my hand. It was so hot and it sets me right over the edge. “Oh fuck...” I come hotly all inside my hand and all over Sherlock’s belly. I pant, trying to catch my breath, holding myself over him for a moment.

Sherlock                   My arms drop down limply across the table, releasing my death grip on the table edges and the cake. My eyes remain closed, ankles still crossed in the small of his back. It feels different from last time. Warmer. I open one eye and watch him. I knew it was just a physical release for him and it would only be till he found someone who wasn't so....me, but it would do for now. On one condition... "Don't leave? The flat I mean. Don't let this ruin our friendship?"

John                            I freeze a bit, pulling back. “Um... no... I won’t leave.” I mumble. I let go of our cake and cum covered cocks and stagger backwards to the sink, my legs aching, to rinse my hands.

Sherlock                   I sit up, slightly awkwardly and feeling sticky but relieved, "I… believe I understand the reality of this now." I avoid his eyes as I hop off the table, clutching the edge to prevent myself falling and flushing as my pajamas drop fully to the floor, "I just would never want to lose your friendship John, that's all."

John                            “Of course. I... don’t want to lose your friendship either. If that’s what you want... for us to be friends.... still.” I don’t look at him from where I’m standing at the sink.

Sherlock                   My face pales, staring at the remains of my cake before nodding firmly, "I value your friendship above all else John." Gathering myself I bend and pull up my rather ruined pajamas, "Would you like to take the first shower? Then maybe some sleep while I work on my scones?"

John                            “Yes... if you don’t mind.” I glance over to him and I couldn’t read his face. Maybe this had been a bad idea. And I hadn’t taken Molly’s advice either. I move slowly to the bathroom.

Sherlock                   My shoulders slump as he leaves the room, then I pull myself together. He promised our friendship would remain intact and this way I at least get to experience some kind of physical affection. My gaze falls on the ruined cake, my lips quirking. Things could have gone a lot worse.


	12. Sunday: Mycroft's House

Mycroft                     I wake up with a start, to find that the television is off, the room is dark, and I am covered with a blanket by myself on the sofa. I get up sleepily, letting the blanket fall to the floor as I shuffle to my bedroom and climb into bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes or find pajamas. I'm asleep again almost before my head hits the pillow.

Greg                            It had taken me a while to get used to Mycroft’s memory foam mattress but as soon as I was comfortable, I was out like a light and dead to the world. I'd barely moved when he got into bed and I was still snoring away when his phone awoke him around 9am with emails from Anthea from the baking show. It was just times and what the plans were.

Mycroft                     I woke up to my phone chirping at 9, so I grabbed it, seeing that Anthea had sent emails about the baking competition. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and suddenly realized that Greg was curled up alongside me, still sound asleep. "Greg." I said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

Greg                            "Mm?" I hummed without opening my eyes, turning over to now face him but I was still half snoring. I thought it was just Mycroft at the side of the bed rather than beside me.

Mycroft                     "Greg... you do realize you're sleeping in my bed, don't you?" I whispered in his ear.  Since I was still fully clothed I had already worked out what happened last night... And what most definitely did not.

Greg                            My eyes snapped open and I sat up, almost head-butting him and I wondered when he'd gotten into bed as I'd only planned to stay in the bed until when he'd either come to bed or just until morning where I'd move to the spare room. "Shit. Sorry." I croaked tiredly.

Mycroft                     I laughed at Greg's reaction. "It's all right," I said, "Did you at least sleep well?”

Greg                            "Yeah, I recognised the memory foam mattress and believe me, I was only planning on dozing until you'd woken up. Or at least until morning. And maybe a bit more clothed." I wiped my face, running the same hand through my hair and then went slightly red in the face.

Mycroft                     "I'm not even fully sure when I came to bed, but honestly, I was too tired to register that you were lying there." I replied. "Were we going to do some more baking today? Or do you think we're ready?”

Greg                            "I need to sort out a few work things so I'm gonna have to head back to my flat for my laptop anyway. I can shower and change and then we can bake whatever you want. Might be worth doing a showstopper piece to work out timings." I thought aloud to him and blinked when he said I could shower while his driver collected everything he'd need.

Mycroft                     "All right then, my driver can be ready in a few minutes, if you'd like to head home. Anything I should start on now?"

Greg                            "Just pre-heat the oven and get cake ingredients out and we'll sort it out when I get back." I smiled as I shifted towards the edge of the bed, grabbing my jeans from the floor and slipping them          on where I was a little embarrassed that I'd been so stripped in front of him.

Mycroft                     I hurriedly left my bedroom, lest I get even more distracted, and headed for the kitchen, and was looking through recipe books as Greg left for his flat.

Greg                            I was feeling a bit better when I'd gotten back to my own flat, it feeling nice for a split second to wake up beside him but I pushed it away where we had to focus on the competition. I was also glad he'd not noticed I'd woken up half hard and I'd had to work it out in the shower at home. I packed a small bag, just in case I stayed over again and then chucked my laptop in the same bag to return to the car.

Mycroft                     I heard Greg come through my front door, just about an hour after he'd left. I'd taken the time while he was gone to shower, shave, and change clothes, and was in the process of cleaning the kitchen and setting out ingredients when he returned. "So... do we have an idea on what our 'show stopper' creation will be?"

Greg                            "It depends what you're confident with. I like working with caramel and making sugar work." I said as I stepped in and smoothed down my jumper, it being one of my smarter ones and a deep blue colour that made my eyes and hair stand out a bit more.

Mycroft                     I handed Greg an apron - I wouldn't want him to ruin that jumper. "I have never been good at working with fondant. Perhaps I can handle the basics - the cake, and the basic frosting. Perhaps you can be in charge of assembly and decor?" I asked hopefully. Greg certainly had a good eye for making things look good, if his choice of wardrobe was any clue.

Greg                            "Sounds good to me, I love working with fondant." I beamed as I stepped more into the kitchen, tying my apron around my waist and letting Mycroft get started on the cake while I got the fondant from the fridge. I'd seen him looking over my choice of clothing and wondered if it was too much.

Mycroft                     Greg and I worked smoothly in the kitchen, with me working on baking the cake layers and him on the caramel frosting and little fondant decorations for the cake. I even managed not to drop the cake pan when I turned and found him bent over, wiping up a splash of caramel that had fallen off the spoon onto the floor, giving me a perfect view of his arse in those tight jeans.

Greg                            I'd kept a close eye on the caramel for the frosting and had been licking some from the spoon when it had dropped on the floor. I swore, the fondant decorations being of flowers and I knew at the competition that they'd have coloured dusting that I could then use on the flowers where we didn't have them here. I thought the flowers looked pretty good for a couple years out of practice.

Mycroft                     Once the cake was in the oven, and Greg had finished making most of the fondant flowers, I made some tea and set the mugs on the kitchen table, motioning for Greg to sit with me. "So, how did you end up getting selected for this competition, anyway?"

Greg                            "I don't know. Someone from the BBC just called me and told me I was on it. I'd like to know how Sherlock got onto it because he hates media attention." I shrugged at first and added two sweeteners to my tea, sipping it gently.

Mycroft                     "You've had your share of media attention, with press conferences and news reports, and whatnot. Perhaps they selected Sherlock because of your working relationship with him?" I sipped my tea thoughtfully.

Greg                            "Or its the other way around.. I didn't think with your job position that you could be in the public eye…TV, social media." I gave him a little smirk and sipped at my tea where he looked so thoughtful.

Mycroft                     "I do tend to shy away from the limelight - I prefer to work behind the scenes. But I can make exceptions." I smiled. "It's for a good cause, after all."

Greg                            "It is. So, your job takes you a lot of places then, eh? What do you do exactly? Just keeping countries from destroying one another?" I asked as I finished my first mug and then poured for the both of us from the teapot

Mycroft                     I nodded as he poured me a second cup of tea. "Understand that much of my work involves very high security clearances, so I cannot divulge much, but suffice it to say that I spend a lot of time smoothing ruffled feathers and making people 'play nice'" I said with a secretive smile. "Such is life in diplomatic circles, after all."

Greg                            "Much like James Bond then?" I joked as I poured his milk in as well, then concentrating on mine and the last of the chocolate tarts we'd made yesterday. They still tasted amazing.

Mycroft                     I laughed. "Not quite... I despise leg work. I am much better behind a desk."

Greg                            "Yeah, leg work is my job. But I think you'd look quite sexy with a gun in the suits you wear." I grinned down at my tea cup and gently sipped from it again where the water was still a bit hot. I'd flirted with plenty of people between my divorce and now, but they usually just wanted one thing.

Mycroft                     I smiled again. "You assume I'm not wearing one when you see me, then?" I said with a wink. "You'd have to frisk me to find out..."

Greg                            "I know you weren't wearing one earlier, you were just really happy to see me bend over in these jeans." I said more quietly but with the same smirk on my face, my eyes dropping to my mug again with my shyness. He seemed to like that.

Mycroft                     I blushed. "That obvious, was I?"

Greg                            "No. But when you've had people leering at you since you were 18, I recognise when someone is checking me out." I scratched the back of my head and it wasn't completely true but close enough.

Mycroft                     "You are an attractive man," I looked up from my tea, my eyes sparkling. "I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one whose noticed, though I admit, I'd prefer to keep you to myself.”

Greg                            "I've not been an attractive man for many years. Not since my hair started going grey anyway." I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, flirting being something I didn't mind but I just wanted more than sex. More than just something physical.

Mycroft                     "Nonsense. If anything, it adds to your allure. Certainly, caught my eye... makes me want to get to know you better." I smiled.

Greg                            "Thank you." I smiled before looking down at my tea and knew he was a good guy but I'd heard it all before. I finished the last of my cup, collecting the pot along with my cup to put by the sink.

Mycroft                     "I mean it, Greg." I followed him to the sink, catching his arm. "I'm glad we have this opportunity. I never knew how to approach you before without embarrassing myself."

Greg                            "And if we'd not had this opportunity? I've been working with Sherlock for three years now. Could have just talked to me before." I said in a sigh, moving away from his hand a little and I needed to get on with some work for the yard anyway.

Mycroft                     "I like to think I would have worked up the courage to say something, but this sort of thing is completely outside my skill set, to be honest..."

Greg                            "I know and it's not really in mine either after what I went through with my ex-wife." I said as I began to walk away from him and then felt his hand pull my arm again to spin me back around to face him.

Mycroft                     I pulled Greg's arm, spinning him back into my arms. "How can I convince you... you are a skilled detective... a patient and honorable man... incredibly sexy..." I purred in his ear.

Greg                            I huffed out a little laugh but my knees were like jelly with the way he was speaking in my ear, my voice coming out a little strained. "Just understand that I won't believe it right away and I'll keep you at arm’s length." I lifted my eyes to his.

Mycroft                     "Then I shall continue repeating it until you believe it," I said quietly, my lips meeting his, my body pressed up against him. The oven timer interrupted my plans, and we both laughed. "But first, the cake..." I said, slowly releasing him and going to pull the cake from the oven to cool.

Greg                            "Do you want to learn how to cover a cake with fondant? I can show you on the smaller tear." I smile warmly at what he'd said before, the cake two tiers and I put a bit of icing sugar on a free work surface to first show him how thin he'd have to make it.

Mycroft                     I watched with rapt attention as Greg showed me the finer points of fondant, and it wasn't long before we had finished icing and decorating the layer cake. "I think this will be an excellent choice for the competition," I said, as I started cleaning up the kitchen. "I understand we are to meet with the producer tomorrow morning at 9am. Should I plan to pick you up at 8?"

Greg                            "Yeah, or I can just crash in your spare room. Saves you having to pick me up and me getting up earlier than need be." I had a piping bag in my hand from where I'd put the flowers on the cake and then doing small decorations around the bottom. I'd had a spare pair of clothes here anyway and my laptop.

Mycroft                     "If you'd prefer..." I stuttered. Greg was going to be sleeping just down the hall... and this time, I would know it (unlike last night, when I was too tired to notice he was sleeping right beside me). The temptation was going to be hard to resist...

Greg                            "Or not. I just thought it'd be easier." I said as he flicked the kettle and I wandered into the living room where the driver had put my laptop. I was wary with how he'd stammered, how his face had fallen and I'd seen that before.

Mycroft                     "No, you're right. The guest room is at your disposal." I said, as I finished rinsing dishes and started wiping down the counter top.

Greg                            "It's fine if you're not comfortable, Mycroft." I said softly and opened my laptop to then go to my emails, wondering why I was being sent work that Sally could have done at my absence. I concentrated more on that then Mycroft stepping through.

Mycroft                     "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, Greg," I began slowly. "But knowing that you're just down the hall..." I blushed, as I swept the icing sugar from the table top.

Greg                            "I don't know. It might be that I'm staying the week with the competition just so we don't have to worry about pick-ups… drop offs." I muttered as I typed away, eyes scanning the screen as I wanted to get this done so I was free for the week.

Mycroft                     Finished cleaning, I took off my apron and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed, staring at Greg with a lop-sided grin. "A lot of work to catch up on, hmm?" I asked casually.

Greg                            "Emails that a bloody monkey could solve. Dimmock thought he'd send me a load of work when he knows I have the week off." I sighed and glanced over at him to return to the laptop screen.

Mycroft                     I shook my head. "Why don't you get settled in the guest room then, so I don't disturb you while I cook dinner? Shrimp scampi all right with you?"

Greg                            "It's alright, you're not very loud." I shrugged as I finally looked over at him properly, needing paper and pen anyway which was on the table in front of me.

Mycroft                     "OK, then." I said, turning my attention to preparing dinner. He was still lost in a sea of e-mails when I set a plate of scampi in front of him.

Greg                            "I'm nearly finished." I murmured when he came in with the plates and usually when I was working like this, I was lost in this and picked at the scampi as I went. It was delicious, but this is why people also got tired of me.

Mycroft                     I finished my meal in silence, checking over my own e-mails on my phone. Anthea was handling most things this week, due to the baking competition, but there were one of two things that I needed to give the go-ahead on. When we'd both finished, I picked up the dishes and rinsed them, Greg never taking his eyes off the laptop. I quietly walked into the living room and poured two glasses of brandy, setting one of the coffee table for Greg, and took a seat on the sofa, restarting last night's movie so I could watch when I'd slept through.

Greg                            I rubbed my eyes when I'd finally finished trailing through the shit Dimmock had passed on to me, my hand shutting down the laptop lid and I looked over where there was brandy in front of us while Mycroft was re-watching the film from last night. My heart and stomach lurched, thinking he'd be pissed that I'd been concentrating on work and had barely spoken in a couple hours.

Mycroft                     I looked up when I heard Greg close the laptop. "Finally get through it all? Should I restart the movie?" I asked quietly. I understood him having to focus on work rather than spending time with me - it often happened to me, as well, and it was an occupational hazard that most of my partners had never been able to comprehend.

Greg                            "Yeah, Dimmock will hopefully leave me alone for the rest of the week and no, no, I’m just gonna use the bathroom and then I'll be back." I smiled tiredly as I got up and rubbed the back of my neck, changing into the shorts and shirt that I normally wore to bed, brushed my teeth and then trailed back in.

Mycroft                     I glanced up to see Greg come back in the room and take a seat next to me on the sofa, wearing just shorts and a t-shirt. I tried desperately to pay attention to the movie, but failed spectacularly, not wanting to take my eyes off him. Taking a sip of his brandy, he looked up at me and grinned.

Greg                            "You alright there?" I grinned as I took a sip of my brandy, knowing he'd been staring at me in my shorts. It was always something I wore at home if I didn’t have anywhere to go and what I normally what I wore to bed.

Mycroft                     "Fine... I'm fine..." I stammered, downing the rest of my drink. "However, I think you're deliberately torturing me. Are you aware of the ideas you're putting in my head, dressed that way?”

Greg                            "I thought you might be... and I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here." I said between sips of my brandy, stretching my legs out over his and wiggling my toes for proper effect. I knew he liked the teasing and flirting.

Mycroft                     I took the crystal tumbler out of his hand, and set it on the table. I ran my hands over his legs, tracing his muscular thighs. "I have my limits, you know." I leaned over him and kissed him passionately, one hand sliding up the leg of his shorts, stroking his inner thigh

Greg                            I moaned as his hand ran up my inner thigh, his hands making my legs feel like jelly and I was half glad that we were sat down. I followed his tongue rolling around with one another and wanted to see what he'd do next.

Mycroft                     My mouth never leaving his, I shifted my body so that I was over him, my knee between his thighs, our hips pressed together. The effect we were having on each other was obvious.

Greg                            I had to pull my mouth away for a breath, my head thumping back on the top of the sofa where he was rubbing our hips together. I scrambled to hold his thighs and I was beginning to forget about holding him at arm’s length.

Mycroft                     My hands slipped under his shirt, stroking up his abdomen and chest as I pushed the fabric out of the way, finally pulling the shirt off him. I explored his bare skin with my lips and tongue, relishing the sensations.

Greg                            I relished in the thought of his tongue and lips on my chest, my eyes shutting with a sigh where it had been so long. I'd enjoyed flirting with people but never took it past that and let somebody actually touch me again after what Caroline had done.

Mycroft                     I returned to his lips, nipping at his lower lip as we rutted against each other. I worked my way back down his neck, drawing an excited moan from him as my tongue flicked across his collarbone.

Greg                            I gasped as he got to my collar bone, trying not to moan too much to show him that was where I was sensitive. I could feel his erection against mine and his hands skidding down my chest again where I was fitter than most my age. Running everyday did that.

Mycroft                     "I've found something you like," I whispered with a lascivious smile, tracing my tongue across his collarbone again, making him tremble. My hand trailed down his chest, across his abdomen, following the wispy trail of silver hair below his navel, until I was stroking him through his shorts. He very nearly jumped off the sofa when I wrapped my long fingers around his cock.

Greg                            I'd only been relieving myself when I was stressed out of my mind and I tried moving from beneath him, shaking underneath him when he moved his hips against me again. My breath was in short spurts with my heart pounding and my eyes almost rolling back into my head.

Mycroft                     I felt him tensing up beneath me, his hip thrusting against my grip as he panted. My mouth found his collarbone again, this time, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, forcing him over the edge. He groaned loudly through gritted teeth, his back arching as his orgasm tore through him, spilling his seed across my fist through his shorts.

Greg                            I hadn't realised I was so close but when he started marking my collarbone, my body seemed to let go and I spilt into his hand. I’d been holding onto his shoulder and thigh and then felt the warmth in my shorts when he'd pulled his hand out. I was still trying to get my mind back into gear.

Mycroft                     I smiled as I kissed back up his neck and finally his lips. "The ideas you put into my head, Greg..." I mumbled against his lips.

Greg                            "They're obviously very good ones." I mumbled as we kissed, the cum in my shorts soon getting sticky and I rubbed his back telling him I needed to get into something clean.

Mycroft                     I move off him, letting him get up and watching as he headed to the spare bedroom for a change of clothes. I leaned my head back on the sofa with a quiet, frustrated sigh.

Greg                            I wiped myself with a small flannel I'd found in the adjoining bathroom, putting on clean boxers and some other shorts I'd had in my bag. I sat on the bed for a moment to just bring myself back down again and I almost didn't want to leave the room.

Mycroft                     I opened my eyes, and seeing that Greg had not returned, got up and headed to my bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and turn on the shower, quickly stripping off my clothes and stepping into the cold spray.

Greg                            I took a deep breath and went through smiling, it dropping completely when I found it empty and I heard the shower going. Which meant he was going to bed. I poured myself another glass of brandy and padded back to the spare room with my laptop in hand if he wasn't interested in the rest of the night with me.

Mycroft                     The cold water does little to alleviate my discomfort, my cock still aching for release by the time the water warms to a more reasonable temperature. I quickly turn the water off, and step out of the shower, drying off and wrapping a towel around my waist as I pad into my bedroom, dropping the towel as I pull on my silk pajamas. Left to its own devices, my hair is going to curl mercilessly, but I don't care. I peek into the living room, and notice that though Greg is not there, neither is his tumbler of brandy... _dammit, he must have thought..._ I swear under my breath, hurrying to his now-closed bedroom door and tapping lightly. "Greg... may I come in?"


	13. Sunday Afternoon: Baker Street

Sherlock                   It's late afternoon in 221B, the sun's rays shining into the slightly dim kitchen as I finish my last bit of cleaning, wiping the rag over the table and stepping back to survey the gleaming counters and floor. I've managed to shower but while cleaning I've got in a bit of a mess once more, flour and purple icing sticking in the back of my hair where I've run my messy fingers through my curls more than once

John                            I blink awake up in my room, my head feeling better but still tight. Tea, that would help. I pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt before shuffling down stairs to the kitchen. Sherlock was wiping up the purple frosting and I blush a bit from the memory of how the frosting got smeared all over the table in the first place. I refill the kettle and flick it on, pulling down two cups. “Tea?” I ask the room.

Sherlock                   "That would be nice." I glance sat John as I rinse out my cloth, still feeling the bone deep relief he's here and staying. I see the slight blush on his cheeks as his eyes flick over the table and the purple now staining the water in the sink and my heart beats a little faster.

John                            “Mmm.” I nod putting tea bags in the mugs as I wait for the kettle to boil. “Would you... ahrm... want to try making those scones again? The chili and cheese might be an alright combination.” I say trying some semblance of making peace.

Sherlock                   My eyes widen a little as I glace at John, then slowly my lips twitch into one of my few genuine smiles, nodding, "If you had an idea for a sweet scone we could also try that? I have instructions from the producers of what we are baking." My hands fumble a little as I pull out my slightly flour dusted phone from my jacket pocket

John                            The corner of my mouth turns up, but I still don’t turn to look at him. The kettle boils and I fill the mugs. I put two sugars in one cup and get the milk from the fridge, topping off my cup. Carrying both cups to the table, I finally glance at Sherlock, who’s typing away on his phone.

Sherlock                   "We need to make two bakes the first day. One sweet and one savoury. What they class as 'nibbles'." My nose turns up at the vague term, "Then a secret technical, then some kind of 'show stopper'."

John                            “Alright? So, for the first round we can pretty much just make whatever we want?” I sit across from him and take a sip of tea.

Sherlock                   My frown deepens, one hand coming up to ruffle through my messy, icing matted curls, "The brief is they have to be small enough to just nibble on at a party." I glance up with somewhat of a lost expression on my face, "Scones are small?"

John                            “We can make them small. We’d have to get the bake timing right, so they don’t burn.” I make a thoughtful face.

Sherlock                   My face brightens, nodding eagerly, "They have to be complementary too." I swing around, diving into the ingredients I brought the other day, "Something sweet that goes with cheese and chili"

John                            “Chocolate maybe? Or honey?” I suggest.

Sherlock                   I give a noise of triumph, pulling out a large box and putting it on the table, my eyes bright and shining as I beam at John, "Chocolate and chili?"

John                            I nod. “I think so yes.”

Sherlock                   For a moment I have an urge to vault across the table and kiss John so deeply he forgets all about scones once more...but it passes, leaving me instead just giving him a slightly worried, foolish seeming smile

John                            I see a flash in his eyes, just for a moment as we beam at each other. It passes quickly as he smiles at me before blushing and looking away. I look away, too taking a sip of my tea. “So should we get started?” I ask into my cup.

Sherlock                   "I have several kinds of chocolate." I start unboxing them, concentrating on that and not the urge to once again ruining everything, "I also have dried and fresh chili for us to experiment with"

John                            “Hmm ok. Just tell me where you want me... I mean… what you want me to do... help with.” I stammer. A blush creeps up my chest and I take another sip of tea to hopefully wash it away. What the hell? Why were things so awkward now? Angry sex... right. I mentally curse myself.

Sherlock                   I freeze for a moment at his clumsy stammering, feeling my own chest and neck heat with a growing flush and then turning and rushing away towards the bathroom to protect myself. "Just need to go and clean up before we start," I call, hating the slight peak in my voice

John                            I watch him panic and retreat into the bathroom. Damn it... this was going to be hard... difficult! Jesus. I was even doing it in my head! I get up from the table and busy myself with collecting bowls and spatulas.

Sherlock                   I peer into the bathroom mirror, sighing and rubbing my face, then wince as its of flour flake off my skin. I decide to at least wash what I can, rinsing my skin with the flannel, not realising the whole back of hair is sticky and spiky with icing. Feeling more in control I make my way back to the kitchen, glancing around, "You've got everything ready?"

John                            “I’m trying... just pulling out mixing bowls and such. Let’s get started.” I say handing him a bowl.

Sherlock                   My excitement starts to build once more. Myself and John start to move easily around each other in the natural way we do, passing spoons and measuring jugs without even looking, trusting that our hands will be where they're needed, "Should we each work on our own creation first? Then we can have a non-biased taste trial afterwards"

John                            I nod. “Sounds like a good idea. I’ll work on the sweet one?”

Sherlock                   I toss a wooden spoon towards him without looking, turning to the fridge as I do, "I shall change your mind about how good cheese and chili are together John."

John                            “Will you now?” I say, catching the spoon, with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock                   I smirk over my shoulder as I bend down into the fridge, searching for the perfect combination of cheeses, "Of course. Once you taste my scones you'll want to live on them." I've changed into a proper suit now from my earlier pajamas and the tight trousers hug my rear as I bend more to peer at the bottom shelves, trying to decide if a certain parcel is cheese or flesh

John                            “Hmmm. Well, I’ve never made scones. My Gran used to make them all the time though. So hopefully it won’t go all wrong.” I bite my lip as I mix the sugar into my wet ingredient bowl.

Sherlock                   I finally find the right combination of cheeses, dropping them onto the table and pulling a rather complicated looking grater from the pile of new gadgets, "Scones are easy. Or so people online claim." I start to grate the cheese, grabbing a chunk of Comté off a corner and tossing it towards John's mouth, "They can't be as bright as we are so this should be simple to master"

John                            He tosses the cheese at me and I’m not expecting it so I miss and juggle it in my hands to keep it from falling on the floor. I pop it in my mouth. It tastes tangy and woody. “Ooo. Fancy.” I grin at him. “Too posh for cheddar, are we?”

Sherlock                   Our easy banter and chuckles starts to relax me, breaking off a piece of mature cheddar and examining it as if trying to find fault, "I wonder if it would be a crime to mix cheeses from different nations in my scones, or if I should stick to French?"

John                            I shrug as I start the mixer. “You don’t want to put too many flavors in them at once. Might be weird or overwhelming.” I say loudly above the noise of the mixer.

Sherlock                   "Really?" I pause, then pop the cheddar into my mouth, breaking off another piece to aim at John's rather delicious looking lips, "I thought more flavours would mean more interest?"

John                            I open my mouth to catch the bite of cheese as he tosses it. “Not if they overwhelm each other or clash.” I say chewing the bite.

Sherlock                   My tongue darts out and around my lips, nodding thoughtfully and then grabbing just two more cheeses to grate, "You've had experience baking. You watch many cooking shows."

John                            His tongue darts out as he thinks, and a squeak threatens to creep up my throat so I turn back to the mixer, and shut it off. After setting the oven to pre heat, I find a cookie sheet to put my scones on.

Sherlock                   I'm by now busy mixing my own scone dough, tipping it out onto the clean table to fold in the cheese, nodding, "I hope you used the bitter chocolate. Don't want them too sweet."

John                            “Chocolate? I didn’t put any chocolate in the batter... was going to melt chocolate on top. If you think that’s alright?” I twist my mouth, maybe I wasn’t doing it right....

Sherlock                   I frown a little, moving over closer to John, leaning into him slightly to check his scones, "Maybe make a second batch and add some grated bitter chocolate to the dough?" My hand brushes against his thigh, quickly snatched away again

John                            He leans over me to peer into the bowl, pushing me up against the counter. I stifle a gasp when his hand brushes my thigh and I clear my throat instead. “Do I have to start over? This is just the basic recipe. Can’t I just add the chocolate to this?” My voice comes out a little choked.

Sherlock                   My hand swings around his body to try and examine his dough from the other side, pressed against his back now, "Maybe add some grated bitter chocolate to it now then? And some dried chilis. We want to make things interesting, don't we?" I can't help but glance down at his neck as I speak, seeing the strong muscles in it move and flex

John                            I grip the counter to steel myself, keeping myself from turning to face him to make him pin me up against the counter and... “Yeah, I’ll try that.” I try to make my voice sound normal. “Where’s that chocolate?”

Sherlock                   The change in John's voice sends shivers down my own spine, bringing back the memory of what we got up too this morning, or when I dropped to my knees and... no. No use thinking about that now. I spin around, knowing my short jacket would do nothing to conceal the effect John was having on me if he saw me from the front. Instead I grab a block of hard, bitter Belgian chocolate off the table, tossing it behind myself without looking, trusting John to catch it, "Try just a little of this. Maybe add more to half the batch to try different strengths?"

John                            I huff as he pushes away from me and my back is suddenly cold. There’s a loud thunk as the chocolate hits the floor. I turn to pick it up, luckily it was wrapped but it was broke in a few places.

Sherlock                   Chuckling, I return to my own dough, mixing in some fresh chilis with one half and some dried into the other half, "You're getting clumsy John."

John                            “You threw it at me...” I mumble, unwrapping the chocolate. I find a small grater to shred the chocolate. I shred some of it into a bowl.

Sherlock                   "You should always be prepared to catch things. Honestly, what did you learn in the army? Isn't your motto 'be prepared'?" Gliding past him I slip my carefully uniform scones into the oven before turning to smirk at him

John                            “No... I think that’s the Boy Scouts....Of America.” I give him a bewildered look. I still hadn’t figured out why he chose to remember somethings and not others.

Sherlock                   "Who? What part of the army are they?" Dusting my hands off I lean over his shoulder to peer at his scones, before grabbing half his dough and starting to cut out neat shapes ready

John                            “Nothing. Nevermind.” I shake my head and prepare the other half of my dough with more chocolate than the first half.

Sherlock                   My hands work quickly at shaping the scones, putting them in the baking tray and trying not to glance at John, keeping my focus on my task instead, "You do tend to have good reflexes."

John                            “I’d like to think so.” Working on the countertop, I shape my half of the scones and put them out on my baking sheet.

Sherlock                   I slide my hands under his arms to grasp the tray, sweeping it away to the oven before stepping back, dusting my hands off, "There." There's a space of a few breaths before I frown, "Now we have to wait for them to cook."

John                            “YeP.” I pop my P like a certain someone and start cleaning up the counter a bit.

Sherlock                   My eyebrow lifts at him. I lean back on the table, watching the oven and folding my arms before proclaiming loudly, "This is boring!"

John                            “We should clean a bit. You’re supposed clean as you go.” I wipe some loose flour into my hand and carry it to the sink.

Sherlock                   Diving down I open the oven door, peering inside before slamming it hard again, "Baking is boring. It takes so long to make things and then they're gone in an instant of gluttony."

John                            “You just have to be patient. They won’t take too long and then we can try them...” I lean back against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest. The sleeves of my old army undershirt ride up my biceps a bit.

Sherlock                   I open my mouth to snap out something else but John's arms distract me. All I can do is stand there, staring at them. They're still toned and strong from his army days, although a bit of muscle has been lost I'm sure. They're only more attractive for it though, slender but sturdy. The memory of this morning flashes into my mind, of his arms holding him up above me, either side of my head as he thrust and...I quickly clear my throat and turn away to glare out the kitchen window, "I'll be glad when this accused competition is over."

John                            I feel his eyes roaming over me and stopping on my arms. I drop my them and shake them out. “Really? Why?”

Sherlock                   I link my hands behind my back, keeping my gaze out the window, "It's so dull. Meaningless. I have no interest at all in pandering to the people who would watch such...oh!" The timer besides me dings, sending me bending down quickly to peer in the oven, "Are they done? They must be done by now!

John                            “Yours probably. Mine need a bit longer.” I’m still leaning on the counter when he opens the oven and bends over to take them out. I make myself look away.

Sherlock                   The tray rattles as I put it down on the table, immediately reaching for one of the scones from it, before grunting, dropping it and shaking my hand, "Hot."

John                            “Yeah, be careful! They have to cool!” Without thinking, I reach out to grab his hand to look at his fingers. “Did you actually burn yourself?”

Sherlock                   My fingertips look a little red but the callouses on them from my violin have protected me from any harm. I feel more foolish than anything. I was so distracted with my thoughts on John's arms that I had allowed myself to be so careless

John                            I drag him by his wrist to the sink to run his fingers under cool water from the tap. “You have to be careful. I would say you’re usually not that careless but I can’t say that’s true.” I grin up at him.

Sherlock                   "Really John, you're over reacting a little." I chuckle, grinning back down at him, "I'm sure I've caused myself no permanent harm. Or even any real damage."

John                            I feel a little silly, but I had been worried. “Well, it’s my job to take care of you.” I pull his hand out of the water but I don’t let go of his wrist.

Sherlock                   "Is it?" There's a note of surprise in my voice, letting him hold my wrist still, "I thought..." I trail off. How could this man have such an effect on me still, throwing my mind into disarray with visions of strong arms and panting breath.

John                            His voice wavers and trails off and I try to read his face. “You thought what?”

Sherlock                   "It doesn't matter John." My fingers move, trying to wrap around his hand to draw him back to the table, "The scones must have cooled by now. Shall we try one?"

John                            “Um... sure...” I give him a questioning look and follow him to the table anyway.

Sherlock                   I don't even seem to realise my fingers are still wrapped around his hand, reaching to grasp one of the still warm scones, holding it out, "Bite."

John                            I lean forward and take a bite into the warm scone. The texture was soft and light. I could taste the cheese and then the heat from the chilis on the back end. My eyes shoot up to his. “That’s really good, Sherlock. Really really good.”

Sherlock                   My jaw drops. I hadn't actually expected any type of success after my other baking tries but I could see John's reaction was genuine. I could also see his tongue flicking around his lips to chase crumbs before leaning in for another bite, "You really like it?"

John                            “Mmm.” I mumble around another bite. It was really good. I’d never really like savory scones but Sherlock’s was very good.

Sherlock                   His lips sweep over my fingertips, my voice slightly unsettled, "It's not too boring?"

John                            “No... maybe a little dry... once it’s cooled. Maybe we should think of a topping or something...” I take the last bite of scone from his fingers with my teeth, my lips brushing his fingertips again.

Sherlock                   I swallow, then try to push my fingertips in between his crumb dusted lips

John                            He pushes two of his past my lips and into my mouth. I’m still trying to swallow the scone and end up sucking his fingers farther into my mouth.

Sherlock                   My breath catches, eyes widening. The moment is broken though as the second timer beeps, forcing me to break away to get John's chocolate scones out of the oven, clearing my throat, "Shall we try these then bake a second batch to try and improve?"

John                            He pulls his fingers out and a small disappointed groan escapes my throat. “Ummm... Yeah. Sure.” I stammer.

Sherlock                   The chocolate scones are delicious and I devour three in a row. My gaze falls on John as we both eat and have a cup of tea before starting another bake. Maybe I was wrong in my earlier conclusions about his intentions after all


	14. Sunday Night: Greg's Bed

Greg                            "Yeah, come in.." I called when I heard Mycroft knock, my brandy glass on the side while I was watching doctor who on my Netflix account. I'd tucked myself in and sat up a little when he came in.

Mycroft                     I slipped into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. " I wasn't sure you were coming back out," I said quietly. "so I thought of cold shower was in order.

Greg                            "No, no, I had just been sorting out the stuff in my bag. I came out and you weren't there so I guessed you'd gone to bed." I shrugged as I paused the episode and folded my arms across my chest.

Mycroft                     I laughed. "Sleep is highly unlikely at the moment. The cold shower didn't help.”

Greg                            I chuckled along with him, knowing the feeling of not sleeping as I'd not gotten a full night's sleep since I found out about my wife cheating on me. When I realised it wasn't my fault.

Mycroft                     I smoothly reached for his laptop, closed it, and set it on the top of the dresser, then stretched out on his bed alongside him, pressing my aching erection up against his hip and resting my head on his shoulder

Greg                            I turned when I felt his erection against my thigh and reached down to tilt his head up, my lips meeting his and I wasn't selfish when it came to this sort of thing. It had been a while but that didn't bother me.

Mycroft                     I shivered when his lips met mine. I could not remember the last time I had _wanted_ this much.

Greg                            I felt him shudder as we started kissing and my hand drifted from the middle of his back to cup his arse. I'd always thought it looked good but it looked good too, it also pulling him against me a little to get that friction he was desperate for.

Mycroft                     A whine escaped my lips when he pulled me closer, my silk pajamas gliding over my skin as I moved against him, achingly slowly.

Greg                            "Do you want me to suck you? Mycroft." I purred as I left a trail of my lips down his neck, undoing the first few buttons of his pajama shirt so I could get a proper look at his body.

Mycroft                     The question alone was almost enough to send me over the edge. I swallowed hard. "God, yes... more than you know," I replied, my voice little more than a rough whisper. I ran my fingers through his silver hair as he worked the buttons on my pajamas

Greg                            "How long have you been trying to keep your hands off me, eh?" I whispered as I slipped his pajama shirt off, rolling on top of him so I could palm him through the silk. I smirked down at how undone he was just because I'd asked whether he wanted me to suck him off.

Mycroft                     "Years," I gasped, as he stroked my silk-clad erection. "I never thought..." my mind went blank as his lips caressed just above my navel

Greg                            "Never thought what?" I asked as I brushed my cheek around his navel, knowing he wasn't wearing underwear under his pajamas so I just had to pull down his bottoms. I looked up at him when he didn't answer and stopped my hand.

Mycroft                     I struggled to focus on his question. "I never thought... you were interested... please don't stop..." I pleaded, my hip moving against his still hand

Greg                            "I thought you would have deduced that sort of thing." I said quietly as I looked back down at his crotch, slowly pulling his bottoms down and I know he was painfully hard from the precum coming from his slit. His hips were pushing more into my face.

Mycroft                     I looked down at him, our eyes meeting for just a moment before he licked up my shaft slowly, his hot breath caressing the wet skin. My fingers wound tightly in the bedsheets as I fought to maintain control

Greg                            I breathed over what I'd licked and saw his hands grip the covers, one of my hands holding the base of his cock. I pumped it a little before licking softly up the sides and down by his balls, almost ignoring the tip.

Mycroft                     I arched my back with a whine, trembling in desperation. "Please..." I begged

Greg                            "Tell me Mycroft." I hummed as I continued what I was doing, then feeling a hand in my hair that was gently pulling on the short grey mop that I had. I pumped him again and then looked up at how his back was arching. How he was shaking.

Mycroft                     "I want..." I struggled to form coherent thoughts, his hand and tongue driving me mad with desire. "Please... I need to feel your mouth on me... suck me..."

Greg                            "Okay..." I grinned devilishly as I licked up the side of his cock again and then made an O shape around the tip where I took him completely in my mouth. He felt so heavy on my tongue but loved the way he was pulling my hair, pushing his hips up against me.

Mycroft                     The feel of his mouth on me was electric... better than any fantasy I'd ever had. "Ungh... God, don't stop..." I breathed, words of encouragement tumbling from my lips as my hips thrust up into his mouth, desperate for release. "Yes... so close..."

Greg                            "God, I take back my statement about you being quiet, Mycroft," I joked as I rolled my tongue around the tip, his fingers tightening in my hair and the hand on the base of his cock moved to his balls. Rolling them and then the space between them and his hole

Mycroft                     I barely registered what he'd said to me, his fingertips sending me hurtling over the edge, my fingers curling painfully in his hair as I came with a shout

Greg                            I'd half had my mouth open about to take him in again when he came so it spilt half on my tongue and then half on my face. I didn't mind how hard he was pulling my hair, my eyes looking up at his ecstasy expression and thought he was beautiful.

Mycroft                     I struggled to catch my breath as I floated back down, waves of ecstasy still rippling through me. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Greg wiping his face with a grin. "Mmmm... apologies," I grinned back, letting my head fall back on the pillows limply as he crawled up alongside me.

Greg                            "Don't worry about it. Feeling better?" I asked as I crawled back up the bed to lean on my elbow beside him. He looked like he could finally sleep, my hand pulling his bottoms up so he was just top less rather than completely naked.

Mycroft                     "Mmm-hmm... don't want to move, though," I smiled up at him with a hopeful gleam in my eye.

Greg                            "You can stay in here if you want." I smiled down at him and there was a part of the back of my head screaming for me to keep him at arm’s length but I momentarily got off the bed so we could both get under the covers.

Mycroft             I curled my arm around him, pulling him close, as I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Monday Morning: The Green Room

Mycroft                     I didn't wake until morning, to find Greg was already showered and dressed, standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a lop-sided grin.

Greg                            I'd been up for a while as I'd been waking up continuously through the night, Anthea dropping off one of my best suits that again, was a dark blue colour. I had a waistcoat on and everything and saw his eyes raking over me as I stood in the doorway. "Morning."

Mycroft                     I yawned. "What time is it?"

Greg                            "8:20. A car is picking us up at 9 so I thought I'd come wake you up with a coffee." I smiled as I stepped in and put it on the bedside table. I loved how messy his hair looked, his eyes squinting at everything to adjust again.

Mycroft                     I ran my fingers through my hair, cringing at the amount of curl there. Swinging my legs out from under the covers, I grabbed the coffee and took a sip. "That should give me just enough time." I stood up, taking another sip of coffee, and strode out of the room, stopping in the doorway to admire Greg, all clean-shaven and handsomely dressed, leaning in to kiss him lightly. I headed to my room down the hall to get showered and dressed before I got too distracted.

Mycroft                     As the car arrived, I met Greg in the entryway, impeccably dressed and my hair finally tamed. "Shall we go?"

Greg                            "YuP." I popped my P just like someone we knew, and I was glad it made him laugh because my nerves were on fire. I'd had a bit of coffee and toast for breakfast, my hand smoothing down my waistcoat in the car continuously.

Mycroft                     I leaned back, relaxed, checking my messages on my phone and coordinating a few things with Anthea via text, when I looked up at Greg nervously smoothing his jacket. "Nervous? I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Greg..."

Greg                            "I always get nervous before doing press conferences… statements, anything to do with the media." I sighed and behind the strong DI persona, there was a shy, nervous wreck who hated this sort of thing normally. If baking wasn't involved, I wouldn't be doing this.

Mycroft                     "It's for a good cause," I rested my arm on the back of the seat, my fingertips coming to rest on the back of his neck. "Besides, if anything, I'm the one who should be nervous. At least you have experience in front of a camera..."

Greg                            "Experience doesn't mean anything with the media, if you say something untoward then that's it... you're fucked." I sighed as I leant back against his fingers, feeling a small sense of comfort and I was still wondering why I'd been chosen. Nobody knew about my cooking skills or my love for it so it couldn't be that.

Sherlock                   I stride along the corridors of the televisions HQ, my coat swirling out behind me, heading for the room we were told to meet at. John is by my side and I keep up a low, muttering monologue as we walk about what a waste of time and effort this is

John                            I’m buzzing with excitement as we walk into the television studio office. I’ve been excited about the competition but hadn’t had much time to think about it over the weekend while we were practicing. I was more worried about other things…

Sherlock                   I check my phone a last time and then barge into the door marked 'green room', looking around in disgust, "This room is not green. More of a boring beige. I've already had enough of this foolishness John."

Aiden Warrick      My assistant informed me that the first couple of contestants have arrived and are waiting for me in Green Room #2. I stride in and go up to the handsome blonde man, "you must be Sherlock Holmes. I'm Aiden Warrick as I'm sure you already know. Who's your assistance?"

Sherlock                   My eyes widen in absolute horror, jaw dropping open

John                            We wait in the room for a few minutes and then eden Warrick walks in and straight up to me. “Umm... No actually, I’m John Watson. Pleased to meet you. I’m a big fan.” I hold out my hand.

Aiden Warrick      "Are you sure?" I look at John and his assistant again. "I can't imagine that bloke is strong enough to run around London as I've been told you do." John starts to giggle a bit. No matter how many fans I meet I'm always happy when I can make the cute ones giggle.

Sherlock                   My jaw drops a little more, snapping out, "I AM Sherlock Holmes, though I have no idea whatsoever who you are or why you believe I should recognise you. You may have John fawning all over you but I doubt very much his misplaced adoration for you would survive some of your more unsavoury habits which are clearly displayed on your person."

John                            My face falls. “Sherlock....” I warn through gritted teeth.

Aiden Warrick      "I make no intention to hide my unsavory habits." I give a wink to the blonde one. He may not be my type but he's worth flirting with if it'll piss off the posh one. My assistant comes in and informs us our other guests are on their way.

Sherlock                   I'm about to throw some very precise and rather disgusting deductions his way but John's voice makes me pause. Before I may have continued but now something makes me hold my tongue, just falling into a deep sulk instead, glaring at this Warrick person

John                            I blush a bit, clearing my throat, looking away. What the hell was the matter with me?

Aiden Warrick      I'm excited to meet DI Lestrade so I quickly exit the Green Room uncaring if I leave my other guests behind.

Sherlock                   I swing around to hiss loudly at John as soon as the preening peacock leaves, "Can we go now?"

John                            I remain in the middle of the room at parade rest. “We just got here. We’ve been practicing all weekend...”

Aiden Warrick      I see DI Lestrade. Just as handsome in person as on tv. "You must be DI Gregory Lestrade. I am so pleased to meet you!"

Greg                            I'd taken a moment outside before we started walking down the corridor, my eyes spotting someone coming out of the green room where we'd been directed and he suddenly then ran up to me like an excited child. I was taken aback.

Aiden Warrick      "Pleasure! Such a pleasure! I mean... You're just..." Where did my way with words go?

Greg                            "Um.. Thankyou?" I smiled weakly as I didn't recognise him as the host that had originally called us. I shook his hand, going a little pink in the face.

Aiden Warrick      "Is this your husband?" Looking at the man next to THE GREG LESTRADE it's easy to see they've been together a long time.

-wait

"I apologize for my rude behavior when I called. I had some bug and was a bit woozy from the meds. Forgive me?"

Greg                            "Uh, yeah and no, this isn't my husband. This is my partner for the competition.." I chuckled anxiously as I looked round at Mycroft and then back at Adrian, not knowing we'd look so obvious.

Mycroft                     "Hello, Mr. Warrick." I reach out to shake the host's hand.

Sherlock                   I frown as I recognise at least one of the voices outside, the other that of the annoying, flirty idiot. There's a third voice but it's too distant to tell who it is but it sounds vaguely feminine, "Oh that must be Lestrade and surprise, surprise, he's brought an airheaded female with him." I pop my head out of the room, snapping, "Don't sleep with that idiot host Lestrade, he's got a nasty sexual disease he's receiving treatment for"

Aiden Warrick      "Partner... Husband... Whichever." I rarely touch people, but I get a feeling it's best not to annoy this man. "Tell me, partner of DI, what's your name?"

Mycroft                     "Mycroft Holmes." I reply confidently, shaking his hand. "The good detective inspector has asked me to join him for the event."

Aiden Warrick      "I don't think my husband can be classified as a disease." I point to the shows Producer, my husband, "he may look nerdy but he's amazing in and out of the sack."

Sherlock                   My eyes widen as I spy Lestrade as I thought, the disgusting host all over him as he was with John. Who I didn't expect to see though is my brother, standing there looking as if he had any right to... wait... my eyes sweep over the pair of them, jaw dropping again and voice dripping with horror, "Oh no... no... ewwwww. That's not natural."

Aiden Warrick      I call my husband over to join us to introduce him to the group. "This is the DI I've been telling you about. His partner, Mycroft." Turning to the other couple I introduce them as well. "Believe it or not- the posh one is Sherlock Holmes. The cute blonde one is John Watson."

John                            Sherlock ducks back onto the room, immediately curling up into a chair just saying “no... no… no…” over and over. “What? What is it?” I stick my head out to see Greg, with Mycroft standing next to him. “Oh...”

Mycroft                     "Please excuse my brother's social indelicacy, Mr. Warrick," I say calmly, smiling at the look of horror on Sherlock's face.

"Greg, did you not inform Sherlock when you selected me as your baking collaborator?"

Sherlock                   I curl my arms around my knees, staring into the distance and shaking my head, "Oh no... no..." my face contorts in utter disgust, "Oh NO."

Greg                            "Uh, no, I thought I'd leave it until now." I smirked cheekily as I rubbed the back of my head, thinking it'd be funny and it was with how he was reacting in the green room.

John                            “Oh come on, Sherlock it won’t be that bad.” I say looking at him.

Aiden Warrick      "Your brother?? Oh! Holmes!! This is wonderful!" My husband and I get a gleam in our eyes. "Brother vs Brother AND the DI?? This will be the best show ever." Ratings will go through the roof. "Let's all go to the Green Room so I can explain what will happen."

Sherlock                   I raise my head, snapping loud enough to be heard outside, "Not only has Lestrade picked my brother, who, as his waistband can testify, is an actual baker....but they've....slept together!"

John                            “What?!” I peek out the door again... “Greg? And Mycroft?” I had no idea that Greg... “seriously?”

Sherlock                   My voice rises, close to hysterical, "Not only have they slept together but they actually had SEX!"

Greg                            "Look, it doesn't matter, let's just all go in and we can see what's going to happen." I waved when John popped his head out again and I wasn't going to have this conversation here. I went into the room, feeling Mycroft following me.

Aiden Warrick      Now that we're in the room I sit down to explain the rules. "First off this is a Celebrity Competition. All proceeds go to the London Patisserie School to sponsor kids who otherwise couldn't afford to go. Between sponsors and donations, we're hoping to make a lot of money. Now I'm sure you've all seen my show as it is the most popular thing on BBC." I wait for the accolades that I always get.

Sherlock                   I'm not listening to a word the annoying man is saying, just still staring in shock and horror at my brother

John                            “Yes, Sherlock, that’s what “slept together” means.” I say through gritted teeth as Greg and Mycroft enter.

Greg                            "I don't really watch TV." I said honestly as the room went quiet, my eyes avoiding John and Greg who still seemed to be shocked over the deduction Sherlock had made.

Sherlock                   I mutter back to John from the corner of my mouth, "You don't understand. They. Had. Sex."

Mycroft                     "Oh, do stop being so dramatic, Sherlock," I mumbled. Turning my attention to the producer, I replied, "I haven't seen the show, though my assistant has explained some of the nuances of it to me."

Aiden Warrick      "The rules are slightly different than our normal show. You will still be given the same three tasks, but you will have to do them three days in a row. The first task is petite pastries. We want sweet and savory. Thursday's task is the technical challenge and you'll find out that day what the secret sub task is. Finally, on Friday, you will make your Show Stopper. It must tie the other two challenges together. Each day the audience will vote and the winner will be announced on the next show. We will also have a surprise prize for the winners of each challenge. Got it?"

Sherlock                   I stand suddenly, pointing at Mycroft, "He can't be on this show! Disqualify him."

Mycroft                     I glared at Sherlock. "And why, pray tell, should Mr. Warrick do that??"

Sherlock                   "You're not famous like myself and John are." I draw myself up, crinkling my nose, "No one will want to watch your fat and bloated ego ordering Lestrade around all day."

Aiden Warrick      Ugh. Drama Queen! This Sherlock is going to be an arse to work with.

Mycroft                     "On the contrary. Greg is quite capable in the kitchen. He is far more experienced at cooking than I am," I replied, winking at Greg. "And he was told he could select anyone as his collaborator, I believe."

Aiden Warrick      "Excuse me?!?!" I point to Mycroft, "Not only is he DI Lestrade’s partner but he looks too skinny to bake."

Sherlock                   I roll my eyes, barking, "He's a fat bobble headed interfering old know it all. He's also having bizarre sexual practices with Lestrade."

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at my brother's antics. "Pay him no mind, Mr. Warrick. So, is there anything else we need to know before the competition begins on Wednesday?"

Greg                            "Hey, he could easily take you off the show as taking Mycroft off of it so shut it." I barked with Sherlock’s comment, my hands squeezing by my sides and Mycroft broke the silence speaking to Mr. Warrick.

John                            “Sherlock! Sit down!” I finally interject, glaring at him.

Sherlock                   I'm about to request that I indeed be removed from this mockery of a show when I remember the delight in John's eyes, the effort he's put in, the mess we've made in the kitchen. I don't even need John's command to shut my mouth with an audible snap, sitting down and falling into a deep sulk

Aiden Warrick      "Good for him! Bizarre sex is some of the best kind!" Standing up I start to leave the room. You'll do a quick bio interview before you leave. My assistant will be here shortly to escort you." D-r-a-m-a Queen!! "DI, so good to meet you and your husband. Mr. Watson it was a pleasure."

John                            I nod, not bothering to correct him.

Greg                            I rubbed my face as Mr. Warrick left the room and we were all left together alone. I glared around the room anywhere apart from Sherlock and John, not really wanting to answer questions they had.

Sherlock                   I fold my arms into my coat, flipping the collar up and sinking down into it, glaring across the room at my brother while attempting to figure out how I could make him quit. I'm well aware of his skills as a baker and can see the real threat he might pose to John's desire to do well in the competition

Mycroft                     I strode across the room and sat next to my brother, who was studiously ignoring me.  "I suspect the teams are quite evenly matched, Sherlock."

Sherlock                   I turn to snarl at Mycroft, "You've been baking since before I was born. I've never baked in my entire life. I'm only here bec..." I stop myself from revealing too much, grinding my teeth.

Mycroft                     "You used to be quite skilled in the kitchen. You were a quick learner." I smiled kindly at him.

Sherlock                   I draw back in shock, "What? I've never been in a kitchen in my life, only to conduct experiments and make tea."

Mycroft                     I laughed, shaking my head. "Deleted it, did you? Cooking is just chemistry, remember? You used to beg me to teach you recipes, so you could invent your own dishes. Some of them were excellent, too. Your tiramisu is still the best I've ever tasted."

Sherlock                   My jaw drops open, for once rendered speechless. It's clear he isn't lying but I must have deleted the memories

Mycroft                     "I suppose I should be glad that you don't remember that, but I will miss that particular creation."

...glad that you can't make it for the competition

Sherlock                   I stand very suddenly, turning to John and snapping, "We're leaving. After we do these idiotic interviews."

Greg                            "Sherlock, come on, that's not fair. You can do well in this competition with John at your side." I was leant on my hand looking at the pair of them, rolling my eyes a little with how childish it was.

Sherlock                   My face falls slightly at his words. They just don't understand how important this competition is to John it seems. And how useless I am in the kitchen. I quickly hide myself again, sneering at Lestrade as I stride towards the door, "I'm sure you'll also do well with my brother underneath you Graham."

Greg                            "Now you're just being bloody childish.  So what if we're together? It won't affect how we do and this is a charity special. A lot of money is riding on this and it's for a good cause." I said sternly as I stood up, sick of his childish words about something he wasn't involved with.

Sherlock                   I ignore him, stalking out to track down the idiot doing the interviews so I could just get it over and done with and return home to practice till I run out of flour

John                            I step up to Greg. “Sorry about that.... so Mycroft agreed then?”

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, we practised a few things over the weekend." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and undid my jacket so I could breathe a little more.

Mycroft                     My phone rang, so I quietly left the room to take the call from Anthea.

John                            “Yeah... uh... us too.” I said. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Greg                            "Good. Think Sherlock will come around?" I ask as I sat back down again and watched Mycroft leave the room momentarily.

John                            “I’m sure he will. I’ll talk to him. So...um... Sherlock’s never wrong.... was he right about...”

Greg                            "Yes. He was but it doesn't matter really." I leant on my hand, seeing his expression slowly change to look at me in a different way.

John                            I sit next to him. “Why doesn’t it matter?”

Greg                            "Because it doesn't. So what if we've had sex or if we're together? It doesn't change anything, and it won't affect how we bake." I explained, meeting his eye.

John                            “Well, no... not now... but what about after? You make it sound like it wasn’t a good thing. Are you not planning on seeing him after this is over?”

Greg                            "Of course I am. And I'm not talking about it like it’s a bad thing, I just want Sherlock to grow up a bit. Mycroft and I are both adults and can both make decisions for ourselves." I said and watched his expression.

John                            “I know that. You know how he gets. Don’t let him get to you.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to him. It’ll be fine, really, Greg.”

Greg                            "It's like dealing with my dad all over again." I muttered under my breath but knew John hadn't heard it, my hand wiping over my face before Sherlock came back in with the producer.


	16. Interviews and Regret

Aiden Warrick      "Hello all. I'm the Producer. Time for interviews. Who wants to go first?"

Sherlock                   I step back into the room, snapping, "Me."

Aiden Warrick      "Good, good. Let's go." We go to the staged kitchen area. "Have a seat on that stool. We'll do one question, then we'll bring in your partner, then you leave and I ask your partner a question? Got it?" I check the camera and equipment is good to go so I flip it on.

Sherlock                   I grit my teeth, perched on the stool like a rather fashionable vulture, collar turned up and hands in pocket, glaring at the producer

Aiden Warrick      Once the make-up is done I ask the first question. "Who's you partner and how did you meet?"

Sherlock                   I look totally horrified by the fussing of the make-up artist around me, snarling as they try to apply a little product to my cheeks and ducking away as they attempt to touch my curls. With them dealt with I turn my attention back to the annoying interviewer and huff, "Doctor John H. Watson, MD, formally a captain of the fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. He's a decorated war hero and very talented field surgeon." I snap my next reply, my temper already starting to fray. "We met while we were both looking for a flat to share."

Aiden Warrick      "Ok. Let’s get John in here."

Sherlock                   I hop off the stool, smoothing my coat down and rolling my eyes, "I fail to see why people viewing this would want to know such details. They can just read John's blog."

Aiden Warrick      "I need you to stay. We have two more questions for you."

Aiden Warrick      “What do you think about DI Lestrade and his partner, Mycroft Holmes? He's your brother, yes?"

Sherlock                   My top lip curls in utter disdain, huddling on my stool even more, "DI Gary Lestrade is not a complete idiot. My brother on the other hand only passes for human as emus can't hold government office."

Aiden Warrick      "Ok. John, what do you think? Will they be a challenge? Will Sherlock be able to beat his brother at baking?"

Sherlock                   I jump in before John can answer, snapping, "My brother may be a better baker than I but I am determined to beat him on taste combinations"

Aiden Warrick      "Last, question: what is your favorite thing about baking with your friend?"

Sherlock                   I'm about to answer when I pause, glancing at John and then dropping my tone to a more natural, subdued one, muttering, "It brings us closer. I'll miss the closeness when it's over."

John                            “Yeah... me too.” I answer softly.

Sherlock                   I blink, turning and staring at John a moment in some surprise, before my lips twitch into a tiny little smile

John                            I twist my mouth, trying to hold back a smile too.

John                            I think a moment. “Well, I think Greg and Mycroft are pretty competitive. They’ve known each other for a long time. But they haven’t spent time together like Sherlock and I. I think that will help us. As far as the sibling rivalry, Greg and I already deal with trying to get them to get along. But this will bring it to a whole new level.”

Aiden Warrick      "Perfect. Sherlock you can leave now. John, we have one more question for you."

Sherlock                   I hop off the stool, pausing and glancing at John, "I'll just wait outside." with that I stalk off, a little tiny sliver having been shaved off my bad mood

Aiden Warrick      "Do we call you Doctor or Captain?"

John                            “Just John is fine.” I say, fidgeting on the stool.

Aiden Warrick      "Ok. Captain Watson, MD. How did you meet Sherlock?"

John                            “Well we were introduced through a mutual friend. Both of us were looking for a flatmate. Sherlock had this great little place already and it worked out just perfect. It’s been about two years now.”

Aiden Warrick      "So you moved in with him right after meeting?"

John                            “Pretty much yeah. I mean I looked at the place first to see if it would work out. We went to dinner, sort of.”

Aiden Warrick      "Last question: Anything we should know about Sherlock? _THE_ Sherlock Holmes

John                            “He’s brilliant!” I blurt, then snap my mouth shut. “Well you probably already knew that… From the blog… um… He’s not as cold and arrogant as he puts out. he’s kind and caring. He’s my best friend and I trust him with my life.”

Aiden Warrick      "That's... Wow. Amazing. We're done now if you want to leave."

John                            I nod and hop off the stool, Meeting Sherlock in the hall. I finally am able to get a good look at him with all the make-up they done up on him. “You look cute… With all that…” I say gesturing to his face.

* * *

Aiden Warrick      When DI Lestrade arrives I point him to the stool as the makeup artist comes over.

Greg                            I try and smile softly, allowing the make-up artist to put a little foundation on my face to cover up the bags under my eyes and gels my hair back into a little quiff. I didn't really mind and smiled at the man opposite me.

Aiden Warrick      "Tell us about your partner and how you met."

Greg                            "Uh… okay, his name is Mycroft Holmes, Sherlocks brother and we met because of him. I met Sherlock when I was just a sergeant and dropped him off with Mycroft." I said with a genuine smile and leant forward on the small desk.

Aiden Warrick      "Tell us a bit more about that. What kind of brother is Mycroft? Do they have a rivalry of sorts?"

Greg                            "It might not look like it, but Mycroft loves Sherlock, is always looking out for him as an older brother. Trying to do right by him but like any siblings, yeah, they do have a rivalry." I found myself beaming more and the nerves draining away.

Aiden Warrick      "We have a few more questions for the both of you." I gesture for Mycroft to come over once makeup is done.

Mycroft                     After the makeup artist finishes fussing over me, I walk over and take a seat next to Greg.

Aiden Warrick      I nod at Mr. Holmes "What do you two think of your competitors? Will they be a challenge? How cohesive are they versus how well you two work together?"

Greg                            "I think they're going to be competitive and I know Sherlock always has something up his sleeve but me and Mycroft have experience with baking. We've done these sorts of things a few times so that's the leg up we have on them." I explained and smiled over at Mycroft.

Mycroft                     "I think we have found that our individual skill sets complement each other well," I smiled back at Greg. "But I think Greg is right - I am sure Sherlock and John will be formidable opponents."

Aiden Warrick      "Tell me a bit about your experience."

Greg                            "Well I come from a French family, so I was always baking with my mum and my nanna until we moved to London when I was 12 or 13. I always went back every summer from there and when my mum was ill, I went back and forth from London to help with their farm… their little bakery. "I grinned at him

Mycroft                     "As a youth, I rather enjoyed baking. I had a bit of a sweet tooth, actually, so it was a self-serving hobby. I spent a fair amount of time in the kitchen with my brother, too."

Aiden Warrick      "No one would have ever guessed you had a sweet tooth, Mycroft. So, Greg, you're a professional? Sherlock seems to think you two will be no competition at all.”

Greg                            "Almost a professional and Sherlock has a lot of arrogance about him. He underestimates me and Mycroft a lot." I chuckled at first, my eyes glancing over at Mycroft now and again between the producer.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock has a habit of being a bit overconfident." I grinned. "While he is very skilled as a detective - he is rarely wrong - he tends to forget that he doesn't have that ability in every field."

Aiden Warrick      "I must admit that was much nicer than what Sherlock said. How long have you been together? What's your favorite part of baking together?"

Mycroft                     "We've known each other for years, but have only associated... closely... over the past several days, actually, after Greg asked me to participate in this event."

Greg                            "We... haven't been together that long and with Mycroft, we just naturally work well in the kitchen together. Move around one another like we've been doing it for years, understand what our strengths and weaknesses are." My cheeks went slightly pink at what Mycroft had said, becoming more confident from then on about us.

Aiden Warrick      "We're almost done with the couple's part of the interview. Mr. Warrick did specifically request that I get you to admit, on camera, how many awards and medals you've gotten. He also wants me to ask 'What goes through his mind before he jumps into danger?’ He said that you must be a special kind of crazy to do what you do."

Greg                            "Uh, well, I don't have that many medals really and you just don't really think before going into danger. I’ve always wanted to save people and bring justice and I think that's what I've done over the years." I dropped my head and rubbed the back of my neck, looking over at Mycroft when he told them how many medals and awards I'd actually received over the years.

Mycroft                     I looked at Greg fondly, the blush creeping over his cheeks when I mentioned a few of his commendations.

Aiden Warrick      I cover my mic so what I say next won't be picked up by the camera. "If he wasn't my husband I'd be worried he tried to kidnap you. He is a huge fan. He's been following your career since you saved that little girl that almost drowned. The fact that you jumped in a frozen river to save her... Wow." Removing my hand I tell them we're done with the couple's part but I need Mr. Holmes to stay.

Greg                            I blinked in surprise as that was a case from when I was a sergeant, my hand holding Mycroft’s shoulder for a moment before I walked out into the corridor. I didn't think Mr. Warrick was that much of a fan and I was that courageous to someone like him.

Aiden Warrick      "Mr. Holmes, what do you do for a living?"

Mycroft                     "I occupy a minor government position." I said curtly, making it clear that I wasn't going to give him any more detailed information.

Aiden Warrick      "Sounds a bit boring. Not as exciting as a DI. How is it to be partners with someone with such a dangerous and demanding job? I bet you wait around a lot for him."

Mycroft                     "Oh, even my position has its moments, just as Greg's position has its dull moments."

Aiden Warrick      "How did you meet?"

Mycroft                     "My brother managed to get involved with some rather unsavory characters when Lestrade picked him up. He brought him to my office. We've run into each other periodically over the years, almost always under circumstances related to my brother."

Aiden Warrick      "Your brother must be a handful."

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "You could say that. But he's is very good at what he does."

Aiden Warrick      "Last question: how much will sibling rivalry play into this?"

Mycroft                     "I'm sure it will play a key role, actually. Though it will likely be more evident in Sherlock. "

Aiden Warrick      "We're all done here. Thank you Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft                     "Thank you, Mr. Warrick. We will see you on Wednesday... what time again?"

Aiden Warrick      "7am. I'll send everyone an email."

Mycroft                     "Excellent. Until then..." I reached out to shake his hand.

Greg                            I smiled when Mycroft appeared and I'd been given a wipe to get the make-up off my face, it feeling a lot better now that I didn't have the gunk on my face. John and Sherlock had already left and I wasn't surprised with how Sherlock had reacted.

Mycroft                     We left the studio, and I instructed the driver to take us to a small restaurant that Anthea had recommended to me. "You're awfully quiet, Greg" I asked, putting a hand on his knee.

Greg                            "I'm alright. I'm just tired from the interviews." I shrugged with a small smile, putting my hand over his to squeeze as I continued watching London go by.

Mycroft                     We arrived at the restaurant, and were seated quickly. I watched as Greg looked over the menu. "You are not tired, Greg..."

Greg                            "I am. I kept waking up during the night and I was up early this morning." I said as I looked over the menu and dropped it from covering my face when I knew what I'd wanted to eat.

Mycroft                     "You know what I mean." I grumble. "You're thinking. What are you thinking about?"

Greg                            "Sherlock. How he reacted earlier when he deduced that we'd had sex and that we were working together." I finally sighed, leaning on the table and sipping the water they'd put down for us.

Mycroft                     "Don't let Sherlock's childishness get to you, Greg. It's taken me years, but I have finally learned to ignore it." I reached across the table and took his hand. "But there's more, isn't there..."

Greg                            "I didn't mean to snap at the kid. Just the way he was reacting, it just brought back bad memories. That's all and I've ignored my fare share from Sherlock." I squeezed his hand and had only mentioned it briefly to Caroline once.

Mycroft                     "Bad memories?" I asked. "Because... you're involved with me?"

Greg                            "No. No, not because I'm involved with you. He was reacting like my dad when I came out to my parents, I was meant to be going out on a date with someone that evening and just wanted to be honest with them." I met his eye seriously, squeezing his hand again.

Mycroft                     "I understand. Trust me when I say that Sherlock did not mean his reaction in that way, in the least. It would be rather hypocritical of him, after all." I hadn't ever thought about how accepting our parents had been of my brother and I...

Greg                            "I know. I know, it just set me off a little. My dad refused to accept it, kept repeating the word no every time I tried talking to him about it. Refused to accept it, mum was fine as long as I was happy but she often kept quiet really. I didn't have support at that age for that sort of thing." I explained and sat me a bit straighter, putting up a tougher front about it.

Mycroft                     The waiter brought our meals and poured two glasses of wine. "Don't give it another thought, Greg. I will talk to my brother," I said quietly, taking a sip of my wine and starting on my meal.

Greg                            "No, no, I'll apologise to him on Wednesday for shouting. I shouldn't have done that." I started twirling my pasta on a fork, watching him sip his wine again.

Mycroft                     "You have nothing to apologize for." I said quietly. "Sherlock may be brilliant in many areas, but in some, he is spectacularly stupid."

Greg                            "Yeah but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him for something that happened 30 years ago." I said in reply and my face fell a little when he pulled his hand back from mine.

Mycroft                     "You weren't angry as much as defensive. It is entirely understandable, actually. Sherlock was unaware of the history. Once I have explained it to him - delicately, I assure you - he will be less likely to do that again."

Greg                            "Just don't be too hard on him." I smiled a little as we ate and drank a couple glasses of wine each, my eyes noticing a few people pointing and whispering about me but I just kept my eyes down at my meal.


	17. Explanations and Apologies

Mycroft                     I was sitting at a table near the back of Sherlock' favorite little restaurant near Baker Street, drinking a mediocre but decent glass of red wine when Sherlock finally arrived.

Sherlock                   I stride in, bundles in my great coat, collar pulled up, blue scarf wrapped tight around my neck and tucked into the front. My hands are jammed into my pockets but the glimpse of wrist shows I've forgotten my gloves, hands freezing now. The dark collar and messy curls over my forever only seem to emphasis the dark circles under my eyes, the paleness of my cheeks. I flop down in the chair opposite my brother, glaring at him

Mycroft                     "Wine?" I smile stiffly. By the look on his face, I can tell he's come for an argument... and I'm not going to give it to him.

Sherlock                   Without a word I lean forwards, grasping the empty wine glass and pouring myself some, gulping it down. It brings a tint to my cheekbones

Mycroft                     I huff in frustration. "Don't be so defensive. It's lunch, not the battlefield." I finished my glass of wine, as Angelo brought our food. "I want to talk to you about something that transpired at the studio yesterday."

Sherlock                   I give a tiny nod, my fingers coming up to worry at the end of the blue scarf. My gaze is a little distant though, almost drifting

Mycroft                     "You seem to have forgotten how accepting our own family as been." I said quietly.  "Your comments to Lestrade yesterday were... unnecessarily harsh."

Sherlock                   My gaze drops a little, then I lean, refilling my glass and taking another gulp. My voice sounds roughened, almost as if I have a cold coming, or I've been doing a lot of shouting, "He's been hurt before. Many times."

Mycroft                     "Only one time that really mattered."

Sherlock                   I finish the glass of wine, then push it out of the way, fingers worrying and curling in the end of my scarf again, "His ex wife."

Mycroft                     I looked at him in surprise. "Incorrect." I picked at the pasta dish on my plate. "It doesn't matter, and is not a pleasant topic for him. Just please, don't lash out at his honesty again."

Sherlock                   My eyes widen slightly, sitting up a little more in my chair, "Incorrect?" I start to mutter to myself, "No...there's always something. Wait." I turn back sharply, "Father?"

Mycroft                     The story was not mine to tell, so I didn't answer... though surely my brother could see it. "Promise me."

Sherlock                   My jaw snaps shut, knowing I'm right now. My fingers come up, sliding the scarf off and into my lap. I gaze down at it, almost kneading it with slightly weary and swollen fingers, before nodding, shoulders stooping, "He has the wrong idea of me."

Mycroft                     "You have given him that idea yourself, you know." I nodded.

Sherlock                   My shoulders hunch over more, clutching the scarf now a little like a comfort blanket, "How could I ever think wrong of him for deciding to be with a man." my eyes lift a little, narrowing at Mycroft, "Even if that man is you."

Mycroft                     I smiled. "I tried to explain that to him, but he wouldn't hear it. He values your opinion. You've torn open an old wound, Sherlock."

Sherlock                   My eyes slide up again, looking slightly worried, then clearing, "I'll explain he's welcome to be with any man apart from you."

Mycroft                     "Don't let your low opinion of me get in the way of your relationship with Lestrade." I shook my head sadly.

Sherlock                   "You'll hurt him." I snap, twisting the scarf painfully in my hands

Mycroft                     I glared at him. "In what way is that your concern? Lestrade is an adult, able to make his own choices. I promise that his relationship with me - no matter what path it might take - will have no impact on his relationship with you. He has promised me that, as well."

Sherlock                   I sink back down into my chair, looking much younger now, sulky and slightly wary, "Don't break him Mycroft? Please?"

Mycroft                     "I will endeavor to refrain from breaking your DI, little brother." I smiled. "if you refrain from inflicting wounds on my partner."

Sherlock                   His words actually make my lips twitch slightly, before I sink back down into my dark mood, "Are you actually together? Not just for the competition? It seemed like it but it also seems I cannot trust my deductions at the moment. Sentiment." I spit the word huffily.

Mycroft                     "I'm sure your... association... with Dr. Watson is great source of interference for you," I said, with a small grin. "And as for Lestrade and I, I believe our relationship has simmered on the back burner long enough."

Sherlock                   I swallow at his mention of John, going even paler and shrinking back into my coat, before pushing my chair back and making to get up, mumbling, "I'll speak to Lestrade."

Mycroft                     I grabbed his arm. "Use care. Please. He does not need to know about this afternoon's conversation." I gave him a meaningful look.

Sherlock                   I nod, looking tired and worn, not even bothering to squirm out of his grasp as I usually do, "What if he asks if we've met? He's no fool."

Mycroft                     "Surely you can manage such a delicate conversation without mentioning my name..."

Angelo returned to our table and packaged up Sherlock's now cold and uneaten meal. "Take this home to your flatmate." I said, passing the container to him.

Sherlock                   I look unconvinced, but nod, "Very well." before I turn, taking the container and staring at it blankly for a moment

Mycroft                     I paid our bill, giving Angelo a generous tip, and rose to leave. "Can I have my driver drop you off? Baker Street?"

Sherlock                   I shake my head, making my way out of Angelo's in silence.  I make my way back to Baker Street after speaking to my brother, sneaking in quietly to drop the meal in the fridge, before making my way out again just as quietly. Straightening my coat, I hail a cab and give Lestrade's address. I have a feeling he would be there instead of my brother's place if Mycroft was roaming the streets of London. Once there I knock sharply on the door.

* * *

Greg                            I was just doing and washing and cleaning where I wasn't going to be here for the week and then heard someone knock. I was guessing it was work involved, my hand turning the music down and my eyebrows raised when I opened the door to Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I push in without asking, glancing around Lestrade's flat before flopping onto the sofa, "Yes to tea, no to food. A firm no to a beer as always."

Greg                            I turn with an open mouth, slightly confused but went into the kitchen none the less to boil the kettle. The kid looked like he'd not slept for days so I brought out a couple biscuits for him to have with his cuppa. I wasn't even going to ask why he was here.

Sherlock                   My tired eyes light up at the sight of the biscuits, licking my lips before slouching back on the couch once more. My scarf is once again tightly coiled around my neck, peeping out of my upturned collar as I sweep my eyes over the other man, taking in every detail I can

Greg                            I ignore his deducing to make his tea, holding it above him along with the biscuits and went back to the kitchen for my coffee once he'd taken them. "Hello to you too Sherlock." I said softly.

Sherlock                   My hand shoots out to take one of the biscuits, stuffing it in my mouth before speaking, "I'm not sure if I have a label. I don't understand the need to fit attraction and sex into neat little boxes. But I suppose the closest one would be 'gay'."

Greg                            "Okay..." I said slowly, leaning against the worktop while I gently sipped at my coffee. I passed on the biscuits with how much crap I'd eaten over the weekend.

Sherlock                   I swallow my first mouthful, biting in for a second, my tone still clinical and detached, "My parents are well away I have no interest in women. They think I have no interest in anyone, but they have their suspicions about." I pause, swallowing my second mouthful before changing direction quickly, "They are supportive."

Greg                            "Right." I said in the same tone and know where he's going with it and who he's spoken to, but I wasn't angry about it. I kept sipping my coffee, watching him eat the biscuits.

Sherlock                   A second biscuit starts to vanish, "I don't care about others sexuality either. It means nothing to me." I pause, then avert my eyes a little, "But I know that I may have given you the wrong impression yesterday."

Greg                            "Ah yes. Well, I apologise for shouting. I shouldn't have done that." I lowered my own head as he kept eating biscuits, not even really that mad at sherlock. I was mad at my dad that was still alive while my mother had passed away a couple years ago.

Sherlock                   A sip of tea, then a soft, "I was angry because of all the good men out there you could choose, you ended up with my brother."

Greg                            "Well, I think your brother is a good man. I’ve known him for a long time to know that. 'I said softly as I lifted my head again and knew it was about Mycroft rather than sexuality.

Sherlock                   I squirm a little on my seat, finishing my tea with a few gulps, "There's so many men out there who would be glad to have you as their partner. You have many qualities that would attract someone... who isn't Mycroft."

Greg                            "I haven't found one of them yet so..." I shrugged with a small smile, sipping my coffee again and knew the anger was just with the tiredness.

Sherlock                   I spy his smile, my own lips twitching slightly as I know the misunderstanding has been resolved, "Don't be with Mycroft just because you think no one else will want you. You're not me. You're a good man."

Greg                            "I'm not with Mycroft just because I can't find someone to be with. Not wanting to sound arrogant but I've had plenty of men and women flirt with me, but I wasn't interested. I’ve fancied your brother since I first met him." I grinned more at him and finished my coffee.

Sherlock                   I raise my face again, my face crinkling in horror, "No. Oh that's disgusting."

Greg                            "It's true. Does that make things better?" I chuckle with a gleam in my eyes, taking his mug from him as he looked like he was going to vomit and then leave.

Sherlock                   "At least tell me you didn't act on these unnatural, perverted desires until recently?" I hand over my empty cup without argument, still looking faintly ill.

Greg                            "Of course I didn't, I didn't know if your brother reciprocated my feelings... 10 years on the back burner." I explained as I washed the cup through and put it on the draining board. I then turned towards him again.

Sherlock                   My shoulder slump at his words, dropping my head down, hands hanging limp between my thighs, before I nod, going to stand, "Does he make you happy?"

Greg                            "Yeah, he does... And I know you're worried about him hurting me but we'll have arguments and things like a normal couple, but I trust him. It'll be alright." I reassured him as he went to get up.

Sherlock                   I stand in the middle of his flat, a little awkward again and nodding, before muttering, "The apology cake worked, in a way." my mind flicks back to lavender icing in my curls and under my fingers

Greg                            "That’s good. I'm sure this competition will smooth things over is well." I said softly, folding my arms watching him mutter to his feet.

Sherlock                   My face crumples when he mentions the competition, raising my hands and muttering, "I need to get home and practice some more. Mycroft can bake. You can bake. I need to work magic to beat you."

Greg                            "Yeah, give John my best." I chuckled as he rushed towards the door again, opening it but then turning back towards me for a moment.

Sherlock                   My face clouds over as I turn back to him, then clears, nodding seriously, "Take good care of Mycroft. And make sure he takes good care of you. Please."

Greg                            "I will, I promise." I smile genuinely and watched as he rushed to hail a cab, speeding back off to Baker Street. I finished washing clothes, tumble drying them and gave the bag to Mycroft’s driver to take to his flat while I went for a run, ending up at his flat.


	18. Tuesday Afternoon: Baker Street

Aiden Warrick      Tues 2pm from London Celebrity Bake-Off Dear Contestants: You are expected to be at the studio for hair and make-up by 7am Wed morning. You will start cooking at 8am. You are expected to make 40 sweet and 40 savory nibbles. They must be cohesive. Your judges will be the audience. The winner of that challenge will be announced at end of day Thursday and receive their prize. Thank you, -LCBO Producer

Sherlock                   My phone beeps, an incoming email as I race up the stairs to the flat, not caring about being quiet and sneaky this time. As I walk into 221B I slip it out of my pocket, reading the email and frowning

John                            The flat is dark, the only light coming from my laptop perched on my chest as I’m laying on the sofa. The takeout container from Angelo’s was open and empty on the coffee table. Sherlock bounds up the stairs. “Where’ve you been?” I ask peering over the top of the laptop.

Sherlock                   I hesitate, then continue on into the kitchen, reading the email so I'm sure I have all the details correct, "I told you. Mycroft wanted a word with me about my behaviour towards his bizarre relationship with Gerald."

John                            “Well, Yes. But you were here and gone again. I ate your leftovers.” I gesture to the container and then direct my eyes back to the screen of the laptop.

Sherlock                   I drop my phone onto the kitchen table, staring to reach for the mixer already, "Good. That food was for you." I cradle the bowl to my chest, glancing down into it's clean depths, "I've got clear instructions about tomorrow."

John                            “Mmm. What’s that?” I still don’t look up.

Sherlock                   The bowl clanks as it hits the kitchen table, settling before I can start filling it full of ingredients once more, "8am start. 40 sweet nibbles. 40 savoury. Cohesive. Then judged."

John                            “Good. That shouldn’t be too hard. Are we doing our scones then?” I tilt my head side ways, looking at the laptop screen, my tongue darting out to wet my lips.

Sherlock                   "Scones. Yes." My hands fumble the flour a little, before tipping it into the scales to weigh it. "I'll practice them again. Time them."

John                            “Mmm. I’ll help... give me a minute though...” I trail off. “What?! No! There’s was a mess!” I yell at my laptop. “That’s utter bollocks!”

Sherlock                   His sudden yelling making me jump, spilling flour over the table and panting, before I flush, realising I'm also aroused by it. or maybe it's the baking that's arousing me? Or a combination of an angry John and flour...

John                            Slamming my laptop closed, I practically toss it onto the coffee table. I stand up and grab the empty take out container and my dirty fork to carry it into the kitchen. Sherlock is standing stalled out and flushed next to the table that’s covered in spilled flour. “Wh... what did you do? Are you alright?”

Sherlock                   I blink, then blink again, the flush on my neck standing out against paler than normal skin and slightly sunken cheeks. My flour covered hands twitch on the table, along with something else twitching lower down, wired to the slightly angry edge in John's voice

John                            I notice the flush creeping up his neck, reminding me of the last time my mouth was on his neck. Last night during our “practicing”... I let my eyes drift down to his hands... his hands where covered in flour last night too... even after my shower I was still picking bits of crusty flour out of my hair... I clear my throat. “Um... Sherlock. Are we going to start?”

Sherlock                   I startle out of my thoughts, eyes wide and suddenly blurting out, "I can't win. I. Can't. Win." before turning and racing off towards my bedroom, still dressed in my rather flour dusted great coat

John                            “Sherlock, Wait!” I call out. I head after him down the hall.

Sherlock                   I stride into my room, ripping the scarf from my neck and throwing it on the bed, followed by my coat as I bark, "I can't do this. Mycroft has far superior skills and Lestrade seems more than competent."

John                            I lean on the door frame, crossing my arms over my chest. “Since when do you back away from a challenge?”

Sherlock                   I spin on my heel, snapping at him, "I'm not backing away. I know how much this means to you. Can't you see I'm trying my hardest but it's impossible to catch up to all that experience in just a few days"

John                            “I just want to do it because I thought it would be fun.” I shrug, “I don’t care if we win. Just as long as we have fun. We are having fun, aren’t we?”

Sherlock                   I pull back slighty, staring at him in confusion, "Are we?"

John                            I look down, rubbing my socked toes over the rough wooden floorboards of his doorway. I shrug again. “I am.”

Sherlock                   "You are?" There's a vulnerable note to my voice, "But what about the angry sex?"

John                            My face flushes and I look up at him, then look away quickly. “That may be the added bonus.” I mumble.

Sherlock                   My hands reach up, tearing at my hair hard enough to bring moisture to the corners of my eyes from the pain, "See. I have to win this so you'll be happy to continue baking with me. Having sex with me"

John                            “Well... I hoped it wouldn’t stop after. But I wasn’t sure what you would want. You said you just wanted to stay friends so...” I shrug.

Sherlock                   I drop my hands, staring at him in horror, "When did I say that? I don't remember saying that."

John                            I look up at him. “After... the second time... on the table... with the cake... you said you didn’t want to change our friendship...”

Sherlock                   My eyes flutter, then my face clears, raising my hands, "No. That isn't." I pause, huffing, unused to speaking so bluntly about my feelings. "You had walked out and just returned. When you refused my apology cake I feared for our friendship. Then you confirmed that our...dalliance was only for your physical release. I needed to be sure our friendship wasn't in danger."

John                            I crinkle my eyebrow. “Only for my... only for me to get off? I said that...?” I make a bewildered face trying to remember.

Sherlock                   I give a little nod, feeling suddenly insecure, "You gave the impression. Yes."

John                            I catch his eyes. “Oh... I didn’t mean... I thought... that’s what you wanted...”

Sherlock                   My still flour covered hand rubs over my face, "I baked you an apology cake John. What more did you wish for? How could I have been plainer in my attentions to you?"

John                            I shake my head. “An apology cake? To apologize for what?”

Sherlock                   My hand drops, staring at him in amazement, "For my blowjob of course. It was Lestrade's idea"

John                            “You told Greg?!” I drop my hands to my sides, standing up straight.

Sherlock                   "Of course. I was worried when you walked off and out the flat and didn't return." I draw myself up, starting to grow frustrated with how dense John was being. "He agreed that a cake when you returned would be a good apology." I neglect to mention he also suggested talking. That was a silly idea.

John                            “Oh god...” I put my hand over my eyes. “Never mind... it’s fine...” another question dawns on me. I look up at him. “Wait... Were you apologizing for the quality of the blow job or the fact that it happened in the first place?”

Sherlock                   The question utterly confuses me, shaking my head and threading my fingers into my curls once more, "That it happened. You were upset, stormed out angry. I never should have done it."

John                            “You? I was a bit forceful... I wasn’t a passive participant, you know.”

Sherlock                   My voice grows higher as I tug my hair hard, snapping, "You were angry afterwards. Angry at me. Angry I had touched you. But then you had sex with me when you returned and said it was for a release." My voice grows faster, the words almost blending into one, "But then the smiles and touches Sunday...the oral I gave you yesterday… none of this makes SENSE!" The last word is shouting loudly

John                            “I want you, ok?! Not just now! Not just in the kitchen!” I yell back. “I have for a while... and I wasn’t angry... after the first time. You shut yourself in the bathroom. I thought you were upset... that it happened. And the next morning... I was just getting off but I wanted it to be with you. But then after, you said you didn’t want things to change... so...” I shrug.

Sherlock                   "You… want me?" I keep my hands in my hair, no longer tugging, just resting there, "Not just to win the competition?"

John                            “How is any of the sex we are having going to help us in the competition? In fact, I’d dare to say it’s hindering our chances at winning, seeing as we’ve only managed one full practice session... without getting distracted.” I try to stifle a cheeky grin.

Sherlock                   My hands finally drop away, giving a loud huff, "You have. I've been practicing day and night without you."

John                            My eyes dart up to his. “You’ve not been sleeping?” I shake my head. “And I didn’t notice.” I was so distracted that I hadn’t noticed.

Sherlock                   I rub my hands against each other, "My hands hurt a little from mixing and kneading constantly. I'm even more concerned now I've seen my brother and Lestrade. They're in a cohesive team."

John                            “I’d like to think that we make rather a good team… When we’re not distracted.” I smile. “Except I don’t do much other than stand around and tell you how wonderful you are. And maybe beat up the occasional baddie.”

Sherlock                   "You are far more than that John." My legs feel a little weak, dropping down to sit on my bed, "You are my conductor of light." I glance up at him with suddenly worried eyes, "No distractions means no more sex?"

John                            My throat goes a little dry and I swallow. “I don’t want to stop.” I whisper. “But if you think it will help... if you want to stop, we can.”

Sherlock                   I drop my hands between my thighs, looking down at the floor, "You don't understand John. I only wanted to do this because of you. I only wanted to win because I thought it would keep you with me a little longer. Keep this physical contact between us."

John                            “It doesn’t have to stop... if we don’t want it to.” I take a step into the room. “Can I ask you a question?”

Sherlock                   I nod, remaining seated but lifting my head, eyes showing a spark of hope, "You always do."

John                            “Did you want this before? Before the first time?” I ask, my voice thick.

Sherlock                   My answer comes in a flash, confident and certain, "Yes. Since the pool."

John                            “The... the pool? Really?” I look away, in wonder. “What about the pool made you want... me?”

Sherlock                   "When I walked in and for a second believed you were Moriarty." I drop my gaze to my hands once more, flexing them, "In that moment I knew what heartbreak felt like. Logically, it means I must have a heart and it must have belonged to you." I continue quickly, clearing my throat, "Then you did the whole...trying to give your life for mine...thing. That was good."

John                            I huff out a laugh. Then my face falls. “Your... heart. You... your heart?”

Sherlock                   My own face falls, looking up at him quickly and then snapping, "I don't have one. I meant for your friendship. I was just using Moriarty's words."

John                            I take a few steps towards him, shaking my head. “No... don’t do that. Not now, not with me. Not since...” I gesture through the air with my hand. “...all of this.”

Sherlock                   My face drops, speaking to my hands again, "Don't go."

John                            “I’m not going anywhere, Sherlock. I want you to tell me the truth.”

Sherlock                   My shoulders round over as I hunch, falling silent for a few long minutes that seem to stretch, before finally stating firmly but softly, "Yes. My heart."

John                            “Oh, Sherlock...” I take the last few steps to the bed and fall to my knees in front of him. “I’m so sorry... I’m such an idiot. Please forgive me.”

Sherlock                   I stare at him as he drops before me, eyes sunken slightly into dark rings making the red puffiness stand out even more in them, "No, don't go. Please?"

John                            “Why would I leave?” I reach up carefully to thread my fingers through his hair.

Sherlock                   My hair is slightly sticky and tangled from tugging at it with floured hands, staring at him, "Because you don't feel the same. Because I'm only a physical release until you find another girlfriend. You've been frustrated and angry from lack of sex and I'm willing and able but not what you're looking for."

John                            “There you go putting words in my mouth.” I give him a small smile. “I asked you the other day, if you knew about my last date. I’d thought you’d have deduced it.”

Sherlock                   I huff, growing slightly sulky, "What has that got to do with this?"

John                            “I went out with a man. Sam was a guy, Sherlock.” I look down at the floor, suddenly bashful.

Sherlock                   I make a gulping noise in my throat, staring at him, eyes wide

John                            I look up giving him a sheepish grin. “Yeah.”

Sherlock                   "You and a man?" I shake my head slightly to remove myself from the slight daze I found myself in. "But you're not gay."

John                            I bite my lip and sit back on the floor, crossing my legs. “Yeah... there is that... but I... I’ve been having these feelings and I didn’t understand what was going on with me. So, when Sam asked to take me to dinner... I said yes.” I look down at my hands in my lap. “I wanted to see what it would be like.” I say quietly.

Sherlock                   My eyes narrow, suddenly sweeping over him, "You didn't have sex. Why didn't you have sex? You were curious."

John                            “I had a good time. We held hands a little and even kissed a little. But I didn’t want to have sex with him.” I shake my head, looking down at my hands fidgeting in my lap. “It made me realize that I didn’t want to be kissing just any man... I wanted it to be you.”

Sherlock                   I freeze, retreating into my mind, replaying those last words over and over, staring off into space as I do

John                            Sherlock doesn’t say anything, so I look up at him, utterly stalled out. “Sherlock?” I reach up to put a hand on his forearm.

Sherlock                   I keep staring past John blankly, mind whirling away to itself as I replay the last week but shining the new light of discovery on it, seeing John's actions as someone who isn't repressed and straight but someone actually who wishes to be with me, to be with a man.

John                            “Sherlock, please come back... please say something.” I give his arm a gentle squeeze.

Sherlock                   My gaze snaps sharply to him without warning, "You want to be with me. With or without this stupid competition. You want to have sex with me but not just angry, hurtful sex."

John                            “The angry sex was a little fun, but I never meant to hurt you. Physically or mentally. But yes... I very much want to be with you.”

Sherlock                   My face splits into a wide, relieved smile, "Then I don't need to win this stupid baking contest for you?"

John                            I shake my head with a grin. “No, we don’t have to win.”

Sherlock                   With those words a world of tension and pressure is lifted off me, making me flop backwards onto the bed in a spray of arms and legs, chuckling loudly

John                            I look up as he lays back and starts chuckling. “What? What’s so funny?”

Sherlock                   My legs are drawn up, curling up on my side facing John, wrapping my coat around me, "Maybe I can get to have fun with this idiotic contest now?"

John                            “Maybe? What did you have in mind?”

Sherlock                   I pat the bed besides me, "If it follows the same concept as other programs then we shall have to design and make a show stopper cake. Maybe we should make a fun one on the theme of the Work?"

John                            I Climb up to sit on the bed next to him and lean on the headboard. “Yeah... just like on Cupcake Wars. That’s what I was watching on my laptop when you came home.”

Sherlock                   My eyes widen, "Cupcake wars?"

John                            “It’s an American show I found online. Four teams have three rounds to bake three cupcakes... usually there’s a theme. One team is eliminated each round. Then the last round they have to make like 1,000 cupcakes for a party and design a display for them.” While I explain, my hand absentmindedly finds its way to Sherlock’s hair, brushing through his curls.

Sherlock                   My eyes close, my transport suddenly reminding me that I haven't slept in around 5 days, "Get your laptop and we can watch it in here?"

John                            “Ok. Be right back.” I slip off the bed and go to the sitting room to grab my laptop from the coffee table. I shuffle quickly back down the hall and back into Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock                   I'm laying curled up even tighter on my side, my flour covered coat wrapped around me tight, snoring loudly

John                            I shake my head with a grin and sit down next to him anyway, resting my laptop on my lap. I put my hand back in Sherlock’s curls as I start up the next episode.


	19. Tuesday Afternoon: Mycroft's Home

Mycroft                     I hear the front door close, and Greg's footsteps in the hall. "Have a good run?" I ask without looking up from the stack of cookbooks in front of me.

Greg                            "I'm guessing the driver told you I was running from my flat to yours." I said breathlessly as I took my headphones out, stepping into the kitchen where he was enthralled in a stack of cookbooks.

Mycroft                     "Yes. Since we likely won't have time tomorrow morning, with our early start." I look up from the cookbooks. "Is there anything else we need to bake this evening?"

Greg                            "Early start? And I think we're pretty much sorted." I questioned as I wiped my face, walking around him to find a glass to fill with water. I downed all of the water with my eyes to the ceiling and didn't see him watching my Adams apple.

Mycroft                     I watched in rapt attention as Greg walked to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, tipping it back as he drank it down. I dragged my wandering mind back to focus on the present. "Yes, we got an e-mail from the show producer. We are expected at the studio at 7am tomorrow to be prepared, and we start cooking at 8. The first task is sweet and savory 'nibbles'"

Greg                            "7am start? Bit early, isn't it?" I winced as I put the glass in the sink, watching Mycroft’s eyes run over me and then back up where he met mine again. I perched on the stool and pulled one book towards me.

Mycroft                     I shrugged. The hour wasn't all that early for me - most of my days started before dawn normally, though admittedly, not in the kitchen. And I didn't have the distraction of Greg Lestrade in my home until now.

Greg                            "Did you fancy cooking something? I just need a shower and then I can join you." I asked as I looked up from the book and wiped my face again where I'd only just gotten my breath back.

Mycroft                     "I've been looking through these to see what else we should consider. Go ahead and take your shower." I returned to the book in front of me, hiding the little smile creeping onto my lips.

Greg                            "Okay. Just say if you find something." I smiled as I got up and held his shoulder for a second, dumping my sweaty shirt and shorts by the spare bed, starting the shower while I was sorting out towels.

Mycroft                     I watched as Greg walked out of the kitchen quietly, his tight t-shirt leaving little to the imagination as his muscles rippled beneath it. I made a feeble attempt at returning to the cookbook, but quickly gave up, quietly following him once I head the shower running, and saw the steam curling out the doorway. He was already under the stream, humming quietly to himself. I leaned in the doorway. "May I join you?" I said quietly.

Greg                            I'd heard something when Mycroft had walked in but ignored it, humming along to an old Bee Gees sound that was in my head as I used shower gel all over myself. I'd not heard him talk over the sound of the shower either and even started singing some of the words of _How Deep Is Your Love_.

Mycroft                     I smiled to myself and slipped out of my clothes, moving quietly into the shower behind Greg. I reached out and touched his shoulder. I must have surprised him because the next thing I knew, he'd turned and shoved me up against the wall, one hand on my chest, and the other rapidly wiping soap from his eyes.

Greg                            I'd just been rinsing my hair when I'd felt the hand on my shoulder and my police training kicked in to slam the figure to the wall, putting my hand firstly on his chest and then on his neck to which I then realised it was Mycroft. "Oh, shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked as I pulled away.

Mycroft                     "No, no... I suppose I should know better," I grinned sheepishly.

Greg                            "Sorry, I... I don't know what I thought, I guess my head is still in work mode a bit." I blushed furiously as I stepped back out of the shower, wiping my eyes properly with a towel where I'd gotten shower gel in them.

Mycroft                     I reached out and grabbed his free arm, pulling him back under the shower spray and kissing him, my arm gliding around his waist and pulling him close.

Greg                            I wrapped my arms around him gently as we kissed under the water and I couldn't remember the last time I'd had shower sex. I dared to reach round to squeeze his arse again, loving how it felt in my hand and his reaction was beautiful.

Mycroft                     I smiled into his lips, and a low groan escaped as he gave my arse a squeeze pulling me close, our erections pressed onto each other's hips. "So, I take it I'm forgiven?" I purred in his ear.

Greg                            "Maybe. Just give me warning next time." I muttered back between kissing him and I turned to face the wall, so I could rub my arse against his reaction. I grinned when I felt him grab my hips, pushing me further against the wall and I then heard a bottle head click open.

Mycroft                     I squeezed a little shower gel into my hand and reached around him, my hands lathering up his chest, chasing the foam down his abdomen. I licked along the ridge of his shoulder, his head falling back against me as my hand moved lower, my fingers loosely stroking his cock. His hips bucked against me deliciously, my dick nestled between his firm arse cheeks as he alternately rubbed against me and thrust into my hand.

Greg                            "Oh god..." I moaned as my head went back onto his shoulder, his hand around my cock along with the shower gel gave the right friction but also made me want more. I pushed my arse back more against his dick and made it plainly clear about what I wanted him to do. What I was ready for.

Mycroft                     Reaching blindly, I grab one of the other bottles on the shower shelf, popping it open and drizzling conditioner down Greg's lower back, covering my dick and his arse with it. I thrust against him, the lubrication making us both shiver with anticipation. I pull my hips away from his, running my fingers down between his arse cheeks, teasing his hole with one well-lubed finger, my other hand still stroking him slowly. "Is this what you want, Greg?" I said quietly in his ear.

Greg                            "Yeah... Please, Myc... Please..." I said in gasps as he teased around my hole and I'd never really done this before, but I trusted him with my life. I'd only had a blowjob off another guy before, nothing else and I was still thrusting into his hand and thinking about relaxing so it wouldn't hurt as much. I could only just hear his voice over the water behind us.

Mycroft                     I slipped my finger into his tight ring and he tensed up. "Relax, Greg..." I murmured in his ear.

Greg                            I tensed at the momentary pain, then taking a deep breath as he continued slowly jerking me off with one hand. I laid my hands on the cool tiles and smirked warmly as he kissed along my shoulders and neck.

Mycroft                     It was obvious to me that this was entirely new to him, so I kept my movements slow and gentle, waiting until he was moving more urgently against my invading finger to add a second one.

Greg                            I'd wanted to go into this with confidence, not wanting to tell him that this was a first for me. When it started becoming more pleasurable, I started pushing back on his fingers and my breathing became more husked. My hands were clenched against the wall.

Mycroft                     Adding a third finger, I brushed his prostate, and his breathing stuttered, his back arched. Releasing his cock, I turned my attention to my own for a moment, giving it a few long, slow strokes before I pulled my fingers from him and pressed my head against his hole. I turned his face toward me, leaning forward for a gentle kiss, my tongue exploring his mouth softly, as I slowly pressed in.

Greg                            When he'd brushed my prostate, my toes and hands clenched with my back arching. I moaned as we explored each other’s mouths and I felt him slowly pressing in, it being better than what I've ever imagined. I'd used toys before, but it didn't feel right. Now it felt right with one of his hands holding my hip.

Mycroft                     The most erotic sounds were falling from Greg's lips as I slowly rocked against him, deeper with each gentle thrust, until I was fully seated in him. I held still, giving him time to adjust to the sensation. I wrapped one arm around his chest and the other stroked down his thigh softly, just brushing his balls and inner thigh. I nuzzled against the back of his neck. "Good?" I whispered in his ear.

Greg                            "Fuck... Myc.." I gasped a deep breath when he was fully seated in me, my hands still clenched against the wall and I leant back into him nuzzling the back of my neck. Thank god Mycroft had quite a bit of hot water as it was still running as he brushed over my balls to make me shout out again.

Mycroft                     I smiled into his neck as he leaned into me, and started to gently move, long, slow thrusts. I moved one hand to hold his hip while the other wrapped around his cock and started stoking him, in rhythm with my thrusts. I focused on his twitches and gasps of pleasure, in order to maintain control of my own.

Greg                            I was starting to push back to meet his thrusts as I discovered the extra brush on my prostate, Mycroft’s hand going in time making it all the better. I was holding back from my impending orgasm just so it wouldn't seem so quick and so I could start hearing Mycroft’s moans and gasps in my ear is well.

Mycroft                     My hand stroked his cock, my thumb rubbing over the slit every few strokes, making him tremble all over every time. My thrusts grew faster and a little less gentle as I chased my own pleasure, spurred on by his moans and cries. I moved the hand holding his hip to cup his balls, running my fingertips over them.

Greg                            I loved how rough he was becoming where I could feel him getting tighter within me, chasing his own release, his fingertips brushing on my balls making my hole clench around him where I was coming. I decided to wrap my own hand down around myself to make the orgasm last longer and my yells echoed in the shower.

Mycroft                     His muscles rippling around my cock as his orgasm tore through him, pushed me over the edge. My hips stuttered, and I thrust into him hard as I came. For a moment we just stood, weak-kneed, under the still-warm shower spray, trying to catch our breath, still trembling from our exertions.

Greg                            I held onto Mycroft’s thigh as he pushed into me harshly once more as he came, my own name echoing through the bathroom from his mouth and then it was just our ragged breaths. I vaguely registered him pulling out of me and I anticipated the bit of discomfort but that was the best sex I've ever had. I was still leaning forward against the wall with weak knees.

Mycroft                     I turned Greg around, pressing his back up against the cool tile wall, and kissed him softly. I lathered up a flannel and ran it over his body, then did the same for myself, turning off the water, and stepping out of the shower, handing him a towel.

Greg                            "That was amazing." I half grinned and half yawned as I wrapped the towel around my waist, knowing I was going to be a bit sore but I didn't care in the slightest. I could see the softness in his eyes where he'd known that was the first time experiencing it for me.

Mycroft                     "You are amazing," I replied, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. I dropped my towel and climbed into the bed, motioning for him to join me. He dropped his towel and climbed in beside me, putting his head on my chest. "I hope I didn't hurt you... I tried to be gentle..." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Greg                            "No, no, you didn't hurt me. I'm not surprised you knew it was the first... y'know... doing that." I waved as I put my head on his chest, wondering if we could just stay in bed for the rest of the day watching baking programmes and ordering take out to preserve energy for tomorrow.

Mycroft                     "Mmmhmm. I hope it is not the last," I smiled a little, kissing the top of his head. "As much as I think we should decide what we are baking tomorrow, I find myself rather comfortable here. Perhaps a nap?"

Greg                            "Definitely a nap and then take out. More sex and then sleep." I leant up to kiss his shoulder, feeling smile as he kissed the top of my head again and I was asleep before he even started to drift off.


	20. Wednesday Morning: Mycroft's House

Greg                            It wasn't any surprise that I started dreaming about my dad shouting at me for wanting to date guys but I was an adult. Mycroft was there and just left.

Mycroft                     I dozed a bit, opening my eyes a few hours later. Greg was curled up tightly, his head still resting on my chest. He appeared sound asleep, but he was trembling as though he was reliving a terrible memory. I smoothed my hand over his shoulder. "Greg... Greg, wake up." I said, my hand stroking his face.

Greg                            "Mycroft... My... 'I was muttering quietly as I was shaking against him, my hands clinging onto the quilt like it was something that would save me. I remembered all the shouting and belittling he did, smacking the back of my head to get on the right path again, mum not saying a word against him. In my dream, I was screaming Mycroft’s name for him to help me.

Mycroft                     Listening to him, seeing his hands gripping the quilt so hard his knuckles were pale, worried me. "Greg, wake up," I said a little louder this time, shaking his shoulder in an effort to wake him.

Greg                            When I could physically feel hands on me, that's when my body decided it was a perfect moment to awake. I jumped out of the bed still half awake and I was holding out my hands as if I was begging someone to stay away from me. I'd not felt those hands since I had joined the police force, but it was still frightening.

Mycroft                     I jumped out of bed after Greg, and folded my hands around his as he help them up defensively. "I've got you, Greg... You're safe..." His eyes cleared, and he finally pulled himself out of whatever night terror he had been trapped in.

Greg                            My breath was almost a wheeze with how much it had taken my breath away, my body then registering Mycroft holding my own hands to drop them. I could feel the sweat running down my face and then my heart beat coming back down to a normal rate but not before my stomach decided to churn. I had to rip myself from his hands and only just made it to the toilet.

Mycroft                     Throwing on my dressing gown, I went after him, getting to the doorway as he stopped retching and slumped to the floor, clearly exhausted, pale and clammy. I filled a cup of water at the sink, and handed it to him without a word, and when he'd finished with it, helped him back to his feet and guided him back to the bed to sit. I knelt in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

Greg                            "I just need a minute to make sure I'm not gonna throw up again." I whispered as I perched on the edge of the bed, wiping my face where it was pale and clammy and until I felt I wasn't cold sweating anymore. I then felt his hands on my face and hated being vulnerable in front of people.

Mycroft                     I remembered from dealing with Sherlock's vivid nightmares at a young age that Greg would be particularly fragile right now, so I just knelt quietly in front of him, my hands cupping his face. He would talk when - and if - he was ready to do so.

Greg                            "I'm sorry." I finally whispered when I knew I wasn't going to throw up again. I took deep breaths, just concentrating on Mycroft’s hands on my face rather than the tight feeling in my chest. I also kept repeating in my mind that it was just a nightmare to myself.

Mycroft                     "No." I said simply. "Do not be sorry. For anything."

Greg                            "I just… with what we did in the shower, guess my brain wanted to bring back old memories." I chuckled weakly as he rubbed his thumb across my face, my eyes starting to burn as I blinked back tears. I wasn't one to ever cry and hadn't since my mum died.

Mycroft                     I rose and sat next to him, carefully wrapping my arms around him. He buried his head in my shoulder, and I rubbed his back as he sobbed silently.

Greg                            I'd never let myself cry over what my dad had done because it would have meant he'd won. I wasn't going to let it happen when I'd joined the force and Mycroft being here now just opened the floodgates as I buried my face into his shoulder. I'd been so scared in my dream because my boyfriend had just walked away from me.

Mycroft                     I just let Greg cling to me, rubbing his back soothingly. "Whatever happened, it's the past now."

Greg                            "I know... I know, it's just the dream... You walked away from me." I said through little cries into his shoulder and then felt his hand run through my hair a little.

Mycroft                     "And that, dear Gregory, would not happen." I combed my fingers lightly through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I would never abandon you."  I thought for a moment, then pushed him back a little so I could look him in the eye. "You wouldn't dream that if you believed that, though... why do you think I would leave you?"

Greg                            "I don't know... Just... Daddy problems, sounds like a cliché, doesn’t it?" I smiled a little as I wiped my face and eyes with one hand, looking down from him eyes.

Mycroft                     "You think your father would do something to make me walk away from you?" I asked, just a little bit shocked.

Greg                            "He's… just set in his very traditional ways. He got on with Caroline so well but everyone else, my friends and other girlfriends, he just drove them away." I sighed, and I could hear the shock in his voice a little.

Mycroft                     I nodded in understanding. "Traditional ways. Tell me, Greg, would you be embarrassed to introduce me to him? Either as just a friend, or as more? Do you think his reaction would be so bad as to keep me from continuing to see you?"

Greg                            "He lives in France and I don't see him unless he's desperate for help. I wouldn't be embarrassed to introduce him to you, I just don't want him hurting you in English or in French. He doesn't even know Caroline and I are divorced." I played with the quilt a little and felt his hand on my leg.

Mycroft                     "As vicious as Caroline got by the end of your marriage, I'm surprised she didn't tell him herself." I mumbled. "And nothing he says to me - in English or French - would drive me from you, mon cœur."

Greg                            "Well, if she did, he hasn't said anything. I sent him a bit of money a couple months ago to help with the farm and he was his usual self. And you haven't met him." I put my hand over his on my thigh, my personality mainly being from my mother.

Mycroft                     "Perhaps. I think you are underestimating me, though." I rubbed his thigh. "Perhaps we should refrain from such... activities... until after the competition is complete? Just so we can stay focused on the tasks at hand?"

Greg                            "Can we still… sleep together?" I asked, and my face fell slightly, knowing it would be better but it didn't seem fair on him just because of what had happened to me.

Mycroft                     "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled and hugged him for a moment. "Now, what shall we have for dinner? Take away, or shall I cook for you again?"

Greg                            "No, no, no cooking. Takeout." I smiled and when I'd come back to the bed, he'd passed me a clean pair of boxers to put on and I just wanted to lie against him watching cooking shows like bake off

Greg                            We'd spent the evening eating pizza along with watching as many Bake Off episodes we could, spotting the advertisements for our charity special and I thought Mycroft looked incredible. I dropped off around midnight, a bit restless but I was the first to wake to Mycroft's alarm going off.

Mycroft                     We spent a pleasant evening, cuddled up on the sofa for dinner, and then later curled up in my bed, watching a marathon of Bake Off. I turned the television off when Greg finally fell asleep around midnight, and just watched him sleep, his head on my chest and arm draped across me. Keeping my hands off him for the duration of this competition was going to be a challenge.

Greg                            I groaned into his chest when I heard the alarm go off and remembered the early start we had, feeling his lips on my head as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Why?" I muttered and tightened my arm that was draped across his chest.

Mycroft                     "Because you're a celebrity, and you agreed to a competition with my brother," I smiled, running my hand up his arm. "Go get showered and dressed. I'll make coffee." I swung my legs off the other side of the bed and pulled on my dressing gown, padding down to the kitchen to get coffee going.

Greg                            I sighed as I rolled onto my back, laying there for a further 5 minutes until I got up to use the shower. We needed smart but practical clothes, so I chose a smart pair of old jeans with a shirt that I could roll up the sleeves and then went down smelling the coffee and toast already on the go.

Mycroft                     I had just poured the coffee when Greg walked into the kitchen, his hair still damn from the shower. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing him. "Toast should be ready in a moment. I'm going to go get ready." I let him go before I decided to strip him out of these jeans right here in the kitchen, heading for my room.

Greg                            I smiled into the kiss he gave me and recognised the look is well due to my jeans as he walked out. I put Jam on my toast while marmalade was on Mycroft’s, leaving my hair damp as they were going to sort it out in the studio anyway. I raised my eyebrow when he came back in jeans himself.

Mycroft                     I saw the look Greg gave me when I walked back in - I don't think he'd ever seen me in jeans before, and by the sparkle in his eye, he approved. I carefully rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a piece of toast with marmalade on it, taking a small bite between sips of coffee.

Greg                            "Jeans suit you... you should wear them more often." I grinned as he sipped his coffee and ate his toast. I was used to early starts but would have liked a bit more time in bed with him, my stomach making me nervous for today.

Mycroft                     I could tell he was a bit nervous, which surprised me - he'd had far more time in front of cameras than I did, and I wasn't nervous. "Just ignore the cameras. It will be just like cooking here in my kitchen." I said calmly.

Greg                            "With your brother and John on the other side of the side of the tent and we'll have people wanting to talk to us halfway through the baking about what we're doing." I said softly as I sipped my coffee, feeling my hair going fluffy when I ran my hand through it.

Mycroft                     "As for Sherlock and Dr. Watson, I think we should ignore them. I am certain Sherlock will try to get under our skin if we do not. As for the interviewers, well, we just need to keep things short and sweet - focus on the tasks at hand."

Greg                            "True... do you think Sherlock will actually enjoy himself? With all the cameras and things?" I asked with a small smile, my hair looking a bit white where it was drying naturally against the grey of my natural colour.

Mycroft                     I grinned into my coffee cup. "I must wonder what Dr. Watson had to bribe my brother with, in order to convince him to participate in this competition. Other than the obvious, of course."

Greg                            "It’s probably mainly the obvious... and maybe a little of just wanting to make John happy. John loves these sorts of shows as much as I do. Maybe it’s his human side coming out." I shrugged with the same grin he had.

Mycroft                     I scoffed. "Human side? Perish the thought. We Holmeses do our best to keep that out of the public eye." I smiled up at him as I rose to put my empty coffee cup and plate into the sink.

Greg                            "At least I get that all to myself." I grinned again as I finished my coffee, seeing the blush going up his neck and face when I stepped over to put my own mug and plate in the sink

Mycroft                     I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Obviously, I was going to have a hard time keeping that from happening on camera - hopefully, the makeup would help. "A car should be out front to take us to the studio momentarily. Are you ready?"

Greg                            "Ready as I'll ever be, gorgeous." I leant up to kiss his cheek, knowing both of us were going to have a hard time keeping small things like that off camera but I'd already seen a few people talking about on twitter. Something about shipping us together.


	21. Wednesday Morning: Baker Street

Sherlock                   Meanwhile, in 221B, I'm still snoring, wrapped up tight in all the sheets I could claim off my bed, resisting all John's attempts at waking me

John                            “Sherlock, you need to get up! We’re going to be late.” I say shaking him. I was sitting next to him on the bed. “I’m going to take the blankets from you next.”

Sherlock                   I clench my hands in them a little tighter, giving an even bigger, obviously fake snore

John                            I start yanking on the blankets... “I’ll dump water on your head.” I warn.

Sherlock                   My voice is deep and husky with sleep, "Then you'd wet the bed you seem to want to sleep in with me John."

John                            I scoot up next to him on the bed. “Yes, I would like to stay in bed with you. There’ll be plenty of time for that later though. I’ll make you a deal. If we finish this competition, we can spend all weekend, just lounging about in bed.” I nuzzle into the top of his head.

Sherlock                   One ever changing eye emerges, today seeming to have settled on a rather dusky green, "You really want to do this, don't you?"

John                            I shrug. “We’re committed to it. And you don’t really want to forfeit to your brother, do you?”

Sherlock                   The eye vanishes again, my tone sullen, "I don't care about him. I don't care about commitments."

John                            “You were fine with going last night. What’s the problem, now?” I ask brushing fingers through the curls at the top of his head.

Sherlock                   I'm a little reluctant to answer at first, then I slowly peek one eye out again, my words coming thick with sulkiness, "There will be cameras there. I hate cameras. It's bad enough at press conferences. This will be a thousand times worse. or more."

John                            I rake my hand through his curls then press a kiss to the top of his head. “We can just ignore them. Pretend they’re not there. We’ll just get the work done like it’s just the two of us.”

Sherlock                   Another eye appears, "I know you really wish to do this. I know it will make you unhappy if we don't do this." The sheet is pulled down slowly, "But I also know you wouldn't make me go if I insisted I wasn't prepared to be gawked at by the idiots watching their crap telly."

John                            I twist my mouth a bit. “No, I wouldn’t. But don’t you think it will be a little fun?”

Sherlock                   My fingers twist in the sheets, "Maybe? A little?"

John                            “And we’ve had a little fun practicing, too...” I give him a cheeky grin.

Sherlock                   The sheet is pulled down very suddenly, revealing my naked body to the world, snapping, "I get an erection every time I'm near flour John."

John                            I snicker and try not to let my eyes wander. I get up from the bed and head towards his wardrobe to start pulling out clothes. “Well, I guess you’ll have to try and keep a handle on that.”

Sherlock                   "No John, having your hand on it will just make worse." I sit up, gathering the sheet around my groin and trying on a pout for full effect

John                            I snort. “That’s not what you were saying at 2 this morning.” I mumble. I toss him a pair of trousers and pull a white button down off of a hanger.

Sherlock                   I'm speechless for a moment, before swinging my legs off, catching the clothes and starting to dress, "Not the white shirt. The purple one." I pull my trousers on, not bothering with underpants as always, "No wonder I'm so tired, with you pawing at me all night." I soften my words with a smirk in his direction

John                            I chuckle, putting the white shirt back on its hanger. I grab for the purple shirt and let my fingers brush over the buttons as I take it off the hanger. I swallow hard and turn to him. “Are you sure you want to wear this shirt? It’s... um... kind of restricting. And it’ll show all the flour...”

Sherlock                   I nod, making grabby hands for it, "If I can wear it while doing complex chemical reductions than I'm sure I have nothing to fear from a little flour."

John                            My mouth forms a thin line. That shirt caused problems for me on any normal day. Now baking and stress.... I straightened myself into solider mode. I could do this. We could do this. It would only be a few hours and then we could come back home. “Hurry up.” I say a bit firmly. “We’re going to be late.”

Sherlock                   My arms slide into the purple shirt of sin, buttoning it and raising a brow, "Just because I may have muttered some sentimental nonsense last night John, doesn't give you the right to go all regimental with me." I don't add that it's starting to make my trousers as tight as my straining buttons

John                            I snort and walk over to him. I give him a light kiss. “Fine. Hurry up, we’re going to be late.” I say softer this time. “Better?”

Sherlock                   "Sentimental nonsense." I murmur, my face lighting into a grin though as I pull out a fresh pair of socks from my indexed drawer, pulling them on and then striding for the door, "Hurry John, you're holding me up. I have a Mycroft to beat."

John                            I follow after him shaking my head. I grab my coat from the hook and pull it on.

Sherlock                   I'm already half way down the stairs, wrapping my Belstaff around me and my favorite blue scarf, "Are we prepared to make the secret weapon we invited last time we practised?"

John                            “Yes. I think it will go over well. That last batch turned out pretty good.” I say thumping down the stairs after him.

Sherlock                   I walk out onto the street and see a black car waiting for us. It isn't one of my brother’s so I deduce it must be sent from the studio. I step around the back and lift my arm, a taxi halting in front of me so I can open the door and climb in, waiting for John      

John                            I sigh and climb in after him. “There’s a car right there for us, Sherlock.” I say gesturing out the window.

Sherlock                   I give the cabbie the studio address, leaning back as we drive off, "I will also refuse all hair and make-up they try and push on me."

John                            “I think that’s part of the deal. Besides, I thought you looked cute. It gave your face some color.” I smirk at him.

Sherlock                   I shoot him a quick glare, "I remember you telling me that while we had oral sex in that store cupboard after the interviews." I ignore the look the cabbie gives us

John                            I choke on nothing and shrug. “The makeup wasn’t the only think giving your face color as I recall.” I say quietly. “Maybe if you wear the make-up you’ll get lucky again.” I let my fingers dance up his thigh.

Sherlock                   My fingers come down and daintily bat his hand away, raising a brow with a smirk, "No. Before you ask. I won't wear lipstick. Not for anyone.

John                            I bark out a laugh. “No that’s a bit too far.”

Sherlock                   "I also refuse to wear any type of dress or skirt." My tone is firm now, booking no argument, "I once had someone suggest that to me in some dismal club. It still sends shivers down my spine."

John                            “What kind of club were you in?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock                   My eyes roll so hard I narrowly avoiding spraining their muscles, "A gay club of course."


	22. Wednesday: Competition

Mycroft                     Our car pulled up to the studio just as John and Sherlock arrived. "Good morning, brother mine."

Sherlock                   I climb out the car, straightening my scarf and sweeping past Mycroft and Lestrade, "Brother. Gary."

Greg                            I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car, smiling at John and we proceeded to follow the brothers inside. I just hoped they wouldn’t get too into the competitive mindset that they'd forget that we were here.

Mycroft                     We walked into the back room of the studio, to where the staff was waiting to get us ready for the next several hours under the hot lights and the watchful eyes of the cameras. I consented to some of their work, drawing the line when they wanted to put some curl into my hair.

Sherlock                   I manage to keep everyone and anyone away from me with their infernal instruments of torture and beauty by peeling back my lips in a horrified snarl before starting to deduce them very loudly and harshly

Greg                            I warned Sherlock with one bark as one woman dried my hair properly and then gelled it so it was more like a quiff against my usual spikes. I drew the line at a little foundation just around my eyes, not needing the colour in my cheeks.

Mycroft                     Once the stylists gave up on fighting with us all, we headed to the kitchen to begin filming.

Sherlock                   I stalk behind them, my hair a bit of a bed mess still and my skin as pale as ever, untouched by the hands of the weak fools in makeup

Aiden Warrick      "Hello Gents. Ready to start? Good. You'll find your stations on set. Off you pop while I get the audience ready."

Sherlock                   "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my life." I mutter to John as we take up our own station.

Greg                            I felt like I was going to throw up when we wandered off to our kitchens and familiarised ourselves with where everything was. I rolled my sleeves up, taking deep breaths and ignoring the host sorting out the audience.

Mycroft                     I looked at Greg, a bundle of nerves. I wanted to just walk up to him and hold him, to calm him, but restrained myself, instead just resting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Greg... it's just us in the kitchen."

Greg                            I nod with another deep breath, knowing the look in his eye of wanting to hug me to calm me down but we had to keep up appearances. Everyone knew about John and Sherlock but apart from my press conferences, I wasn't that well known with anyone.

Aiden Warrick      I instruct the audience of the modified rules. They will be the judges after tasting the baked results. "Ladies and Gents. Welcome to the London Celebrity Bake-Off. You will be judging DI Gregory Lestrade and his partner Mycroft Holmes, who is the brother of our other contestant, Sherl Holmes. He is joined by Captain John Watson, MD. Today each team will make 40 savory and 40 sweet nibblets which you, the audience, gets to sample. These flavors must be complimentary to each other. The winning team is announced before tomorrow's show and they will receive a prize. Good luck all. Let the baking begin!"

Sherlock                   My eyes grow large and I bristle at the misnaming, about to open my mouth to bark out some observations when suddenly John launches himself at me, clapping his hand over my lips tight and struggling to try and keep me still.

Mycroft                     I walk over to Greg. "Start with the salted chocolate tarts?"  I say quietly.  "I have a good recipe for a complementary item, as well."

Greg                            "Yup, I'll get on the chocolate while you sort out the pastry, might be an idea to do them for the savoury ones too. I'll do the fillings for that once I've tempered the chocolate." I said softly and put myself in the mind frame that we were in his kitchen.

Mycroft                     I start to work on the pastry shells while Greg works on the chocolate, the two of us moving around the kitchen smoothly, as though we'd been working together for more than just a few days.

Sherlock                   Over on our bench I manage to bite into John's hand, making him yell and give me a cuff around the ear. A few crew race over to try and calm us down, leaving us both fuming at each other.

John                            I leave Sherlock to go collect the few things we need from the supply area. I come back with arms full. “Do you want to start on the dough and I’ll work on the...” I pause and whisper. “Topping?”

Sherlock                   I straighten my jacket, then decide to take it off, ignoring the camera zooming in on me as I strip off to my shirt, rolling up my sleeves and pursing my lips, "Agreed. I shall taste it as I go."

Aiden Warrick      I walk over to John with the camera man. "Tell me, Doctor Soldier, what are you two working on today? Who's sweet? And who's savory?"

John                            “We’re working together actually. He’s working on the bites, I’m doing the toppings.” I say looking up a bit. I’m chopping up some bacon and throwing into a frying pan.

Aiden Warrick      "Naughty Naughty Dr. More info than I asked for I believe." I giggle and wink at Sheryl Holmes.

Sherlock                   I aim a snarl at the annoying man, before turning my back, flour dusting my lean arms but not yet touching my purple shirt

John                            “Wait. What?! That’s not what I said... what I meant.” But Aiden was already turning away from us to head over to Mycroft and Greg’s table.

Mycroft                     I am working the pastry dough, kneading and dividing it, when Aiden appears at my elbow.

Aiden Warrick      "Tell me, Myc. How is it working with a silver fox in the kitchen?"

Greg                            I had my back turned to keep a close eye on the chocolate and didn't even see Aiden appear at Mycroft’s side. I could hear the question but just wanted to focus on cooking.

Mycroft                     "The name is Mycroft, Mr. Warrick." I said coolly. "And working with Greg is very enjoyable. We work well together, as it happens."

Aiden Warrick      "Ok, MyCROFT." I smile and turn to Greg. "Tell me, Greg, who on your team is the sweet and who is the savory."

Greg                            I chuckle a little at his comment as I stand side on, "Well, I'm working on the chocolate at the minute while Myc... Mycroft sorts out the pastry, I'll handle the savoury stuff once we've finished here." I explained and had to correct myself.

Aiden Warrick      "Ohhh so how is it being with Myc?"

Greg                            "Me and Mycroft work well together. We've both got baking experience, so this isn't our first rodeo." I smiled and knew that wasn't the answer he was pushing for.

John                            A snort comes from Sherlock at Greg calling Mycroft “Myc.” “Stop it.” I warn over my shoulder. “Just focus on our work.”

Aiden Warrick      "And when was your first rodeo?"

Greg                            "When I was about 8. I lived in France until my early teens so I started baking with my mum and my nanna when they needed a hand with something. I then helped out in their shop to earn a bit of money before I moved to London for the police service." I smiled as I took the chocolate off the heat and kept stirring it.

Aiden Warrick      I nod to the producer to display the pics of a young Greg Lestrade on the large video screen. The audience oohs and ahhs. “You are as sexy now as you were adorable then."

Greg                            "Thank you..." I blushed as I looked up at the photos myself and wondered where the hell he'd gotten them from. I moved out of the way to let Mycroft put the cases in the oven, stepping closer to Aiden in the process.

Mycroft                     I glanced up at the pictures of young Greg they displayed on the screen. I could still see hints of that young man in him now - his eyes, his lips. I was distracted for a moment, until the screen shifted, and some truly horrific pictures of me as a child came on the screen.

Aiden Warrick      "You weren't the only cutie. We got a few photos from a woman who insisted we all call her Mummy. Audience, say ‘Thank you, Mummy’” Pictures of a young Mycie Holmes appear on the screen.  "Oh my..."

Greg                            I laughed for a moment at the audience calling her mummy and then grinned at Mycroft’s childhood photos. I held his arm for a moment as I looked over them, not knowing the camera was on us until Aiden started talking again. I thought he looked so adorable.

Aiden Warrick      Very quickly the childhood pictures are replaced by the cuteness of the couple they are currently displaying.

Mycroft                     Seeing the screen shift to a live shot of the two of us standing in the kitchen, Greg's arm on mine, I blush furiously, quickly turning to start gathering the ingredients for our savory tarts.

Greg                            I dropped my own head when I saw the feed and let Mycroft get on with the pastry again, him also getting out the ingredients we'd need for our ginger and brie bites. I was stood beside Aiden as he asked me one more question.

Aiden Warrick      "What is the secret to make your two nibbles cohesive?"

Greg                            "They're tried and tested recipes from both of us and we know what works together and what doesn't." I smiled as I got on with the savoury ingredients, hearing the audience talking a little about us.

Aiden Warrick      "Since both teams are well into preparation of their nibbles, you want to tell me what your theme is?"

Mycroft                     "Our 'theme', as you say, is how opposites can join together in a single cohesive unit. Not only do our sweet and savory nibbles contrast each other, but there is contrast within each, as well." I reply, so Greg can continue with what he's working on.

Greg                            I tried not to grin so much as I was cutting up the ginger and brie for our savoury tarts. It was almost him describing our relationship, my eyes leaping up to the time now and again, my hands then working pastry for more of our sweet tarts where the first batch came out.

Mycroft                     I pour the tempered chocolate into the first set of shells, and put the trays into the refrigerator for them to set, as Greg finishes up the brie and ginger filling for the other tarts. Once the chocolate has set, I sprinkle some course sea salt onto them, and we are ready for judging.

Mycroft                     Salted Chocolate Tartlets: [https://www.marthastewart.com/326898/salted-chocolate-tartlets](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.marthastewart.com%2F326898%2Fsalted-chocolate-tartlets&h=ATN4kL5R0H3jjw9YJzyU90E3dghofX4NmrM2Uo4Ly5lhLm39SXSbNsim6Blz5lKfJ0GTo90eT-kFCuJes5lweC4tmiqMxsnAr8Euu1gtq4uiGDzxOWaLhFOGqHRTLTt7t3H4hVzgREM3Ww)

Ginger Brie Bites: [https://www.yummly.com/#recipe/Ginger_brie-Bites-My-Recipes](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.yummly.com%2F%23recipe%2FGinger_brie-Bites-My-Recipes&h=ATN4kL5R0H3jjw9YJzyU90E3dghofX4NmrM2Uo4Ly5lhLm39SXSbNsim6Blz5lKfJ0GTo90eT-kFCuJes5lweC4tmiqMxsnAr8Euu1gtq4uiGDzxOWaLhFOGqHRTLTt7t3H4hVzgREM3Ww)

Sherlock                   As the childhood photos of Mycroft are shown I give a loud snort, muttering rather loudly to John, "I'm surprised they had a screen wide enough to display them"

John                            I shake my head at Sherlock and I finish up frying the bacon and add a generous amount of honey, cinnamon and some water and set it to simmer and thicken. I turn to Sherlock. “That’s set for now. What do you need help with?”

Sherlock                   "Start cutting out the cheese and chili dough ready for the oven." I'm working on the chocolate dough now, my sleeves rolled up and flour covered but my shirt somehow spotless. There's a smudge of chocolate across a cheekbone

John                            I look up at him. “How did you manage to get chocolate on your face? It’s not even melted...” I take the bowl with the already mixed dough and start rolling it and cutting out mini scones and placing them on a baking sheet.

Sherlock                   I lean down, whispering, "Maybe lick it off?"

John                            My face turns pink and I look away. “Later... if you’re good.” I say through gritted teeth.

Sherlock                   "If I'm good, then later it will be smeared in other places John" I smirk, twirling away to fetch the chili

John                            I clear my throat and roll the dough out a second time to cut out more scones.

Sherlock                   I smirk at John's reaction, almost dancing around the kitchen as I work, seeming to add things at random while I work to the recipe in my head precisely

John                            I finish cutting out the savory scones. “Are we putting them in together?”

Sherlock                   I nod, starting to roll out the chocolate and chili dough out, "One small batch of each to test the bake. Then the larger lots in after that. We have plenty of time and it needs to be just right." I peer down at the oven, frowning, "This oven looks very different to the one at home." With that I pull out a small box with a long wire from my back pocket, opening the oven and slipping the wire into it before shutting the door and studying the reading on the box

John                            “I’m sure it will be fine.” I check on my bacon & honey mixture, stirring it a bit and then turning the heat off.

Sherlock                   I huff loudly, shaking my head, "No. It will not be 'fine'." I sneer the word, showing him the reading, "This oven sensor is off by 5 degrees John. That could be lethal to our bakes." I reach and adjust the oven temperature control. "Thank goodness someone had the foresight to bring their own thermometer"

John                            I raise my eyebrows. “Oh yes. Thank goodness.” I cross my arms across my chest, leaning up against the work top.

Sherlock                   I nod, happy now and content that John has seen sense, checking my reading again before opening the door and quickly inserting two trays. "Now we wait and see how they bake before our final batch."

John                            I look over at the clock, grabbing a tea towel off the counter. “are you sure were going to have time for second batch?” I step up to Sherlock and wipe the chocolate off of his face.

Sherlock                   I pout slightly as he wipes the chocolate off, before turning and striding to the counter, grabbing the grated chocolate that was left over and smearing it across both cheeks, turning back and tilting my head in challenge, before ducking down, opening the oven and pulling out the trays, nodding, "Put the second batch in now while we try these. They don't take long to cook."

John                            I put the other two prepared trays into the oven and then move to stand next to Sherlock where he was taking the finished scones off of the baking tray to cool.

Aiden Warrick      "10 minutes left. Audience line up to taste. They each will receive one half of each nibble.  Remember to vote in all three categories: taste; texture; and cohesion." Watching both couples plate up, I have a good feeling that I know the winner already.

Sherlock                   I frown, muttering, "Is that accurate? That can't be accurate. I knew I should have brought my own timepiece." I grab one of the cheese scones, breaking it in half and stuffing one bit into my own mouth while trying to push the other half between John's lips, "Test!"

John                            I take the bite being hastily shoved into my mouth. “Not bad. Tastes the same as at home.” I comment, I grab one of the chocolate ones and take a bite offering the rest to Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I lean in to taste it, pushing it into my mouth and making sure my lips slide onto John's fingers slowly, before biting down on the scone, my gaze on John's face

John                            My fingers make their way into his mouth, just a bit. My face flushes and I try my best to make a serious face. “Stop that...” I whisper.

Sherlock                   Winking, I withdraw my lips, giving his fingers a little suck free of crumbs, nodding and back to my professional self once more, "Delicious."

John                            I step a little closer to him. “Do you think we get a break any time soon?”

Aiden Warrick      "Well, contestants, that's it for today. We will see everyone bright and early tomorrow for the next round!"

The audience finishes their judging, several of them writing some detailed notes about the foods presented and placing their voting cards in the sealed box by the door as they leave.

Sherlock                   I blink, peering around the tent in confusion, "When do we find out that we won John?"

John                            “I think on Friday? I wasn’t really paying attention....” I say, looking him up and down. “Can we go home now?”

Sherlock                   "No. That's unacceptable." I huff, glaring around the tent at the production staff, somehow looking caught between silly and fierce with my chocolate painted cheeks

Greg                            I was relieved when the baking was over and I wiped my hands on a tea towel, both me and Mycroft stepping away from our creations so the audience could start trying them. I saw Sherlock and John rushing off, my ears then picking up on a high-pitched voice calling Mycroft’s name.

Mycroft                     I hear someone calling my name and turn to see Mummy coming toward us, just as Sherlock and John disappear in a swirl of fabric.


	23. Parent Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In addition to our regular cast of characters:
> 
> Mummy Holmes...................MsLadySmith/johnwatsonblog

Mummy                    I beam as I start to walk towards Mycroft and see Greg standing beside him. I hold my arms open, the childhood pictures bringing me to tears with how cute they were.

Mycroft                     "Hello, Mummy." I said to her, as she rushes up to give me a big motherly hug, much to my chagrin

Mummy                    “Introduce me to your friend, Mycie.”

Greg                            "Uh, Greg Lestrade, Mrs. Holmes." I smiled as I held out a clean hand and raised my eyebrows where she developed me in the same sort of hug she'd given Mycroft.

Mummy                    "Let's all go out and get some lunch together. Give Greg and I are chance to talk."

Greg                            I gulped a little where she suggested lunch but I followed her and Mycroft, getting into the cab with myself sitting beside my partner and his mother opposite us. She seemed to be sussing me out a bit.

Mummy                    "So, Mycie, how long have you been keeping this one hidden away?" I said, patting Greg's knee and giving Mycroft a wink.

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes. "Please, Mummy... I'm not a teenager anymore. You don't need to interrogate me or my friends."

Greg                            I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling my face blush as Mycroft rolled his eyes and I'd not had to do this for many years. It felt a bit unnerving with the mother of the two smartest people in the world.

Mummy                    I ignore Mycroft's complaining. "So how did you meet my boy, Greg?

Greg                            "Through Sherlock, Ma'am. I was a PC when I first met Sherlock and... It so happens Mycroft was with him, just sightseeing and I was out on patrol. Goes from there really." I tried to explain a quick put together lie so Sherlock wouldn't be in trouble.

Mummy                    I looked carefully at Greg and decided not to call him on his lie. "So you're the detective that Willy has been working with! He has nothing but good things to say about you, you know." We arrived at the restaurant I had selected and were quickly seated and served. "So, Mycie, how long have you two been dating?"

Mycroft                     I nearly choked on my salad. "Mummy, please! I'm a grown man, for goodness sake!" I blushed furiously.

Mummy                    "Oh come on Mycie, it's obvious with the way you look at each other. The way you were cooking side by side, even the reaction to the photos. Greg here had literal hearts for eyes when your childhood photo come on screen." I chuckled where he seemed so embarrassed, but Greg seemed very chilled about it.

Mycroft                     I looked over at Greg, silently apologizing for Mummy's bluntness. I cleared my throat. "As Greg said, we have known each other for many years, thanks to my brother." I said slowly. "We have only been 'dating', as you put it, for a few days."

Mummy                    "Well ,, y did you not ask him out before if you've known him for years? A hunky police officer I would have thought to be at the top of your list." I chuckled as I sipped my water, glancing over the menu.

Greg                            I choked on my water this time when Mrs. Holmes called me a hunky police officer and said it would be the top of Mycroft’s list. I held back a laugh, chewing my lip at Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft                     My cheeks burned bright red, and I stared at my meal, idly shifting it around the plate. I had to get Mummy onto a different topic of conversation... "I was pleased to hear that Sherlock decided to participate in this little competition, despite my presence. Dr. Watson is a good influence on him, I think." I said slyly. Greg gave me a wide-eyed look.

Mummy                    "I always knew Dr. Watson would be a good influence and Mycroft Holmes, you're not avoiding the question of why you hadn't asked out Greg if you've known him for years." I pointed at him with my fork and then looked over where Greg finally spoke up.

Greg                            “We kind of lost contact when Sherlock went off to school and I was married up until about a year or so ago. Might be why." I shrugged.  I wasn't even looking at my food with the conversation we were on, my eyes still wide.

Mycroft                     "I didn't want to interfere with Greg's marriage, of course." I nodded at Greg, thankful he came up with a plausible reason on my behalf. In truth, I'd kept tabs on him and his career ever since the first time I met him.

Mummy                    "So you're divorced? Or a widower?" I asked, taking another bite of my meal.

Greg                            "Divorced Ma'am. My wife filed for divorce nearly two years ago now… approved a year ago." I said simply and wasn't going to into much detail, even though in her eyes I could see she was going to ask more questions.

Mummy                    "Did she stray, or did you?" I asked bluntly. "I won't stand for my boy being involved with an adulterer."

Mycroft                     "Dear god, Mummy..." I mumbled, holding my head in my hand.

Greg                            "Oh god no, it was my wife that strayed, but I didn't find that out until after she filed for divorce. My only wrong doing was that I was working too many hours, not being at home enough." I went slightly red in the face but kept my eyeline with hers.

Mummy                    "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Mycie here works long hours, too, so maybe things will work out better for the two of you." I finished my meal.

Greg                            "It's fine Mrs. Holmes and I think it will seeing as we're both workaholics... understand the pressures of the job." I smiled as the blush in my cheeks subsided, my eyes wandering over to Mycroft who was still holding his head.

Mycroft                     I was glad Greg seemed to be holding his own, being interrogated by Mummy. Myself, I was ready to crawl under the table and hide until she left. I glanced up at him as he stretched his leg out under the table, rubbing his ankle against mine with a little grin.

Mummy                    "And Mycie, don't be angry about the pictures they displayed on the show today. Willy gets his turn tomorrow," I winked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sightseeing to do before heading back to my hotel for the evening." Seeing Mycroft's questioning look, I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm staying in London, Mycie. I will be in the studio audience for all three days of the competition. Of course, in the interest of fairness, I don't get to judge the results."

Greg                            I rubbed my ankle against his to show him that I could hold my own and that his mother was actually quite wonderful. I stood when she stood, holding out my hand again, "It was lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Holmes. It was a pleasure." I said softly, and I was pulled into another crushing hug.

Mummy                    I gave the detective a hug and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "I do hope we'll see each other again, Greg" I said, shooting a glare at Mycroft. "No more hiding him, Mycie." I walked over and gave my blushing son a kiss on top of his head, like I used to do when he was small. "You two behave yourselves!" I waved at them as I paid the bill and left the restaurant, entering a waiting cab.

Mycroft                     "I'm sorry, Greg... she can be as much of a challenge as my brother, I'm afraid," I smiled hopefully.

Greg                            "She was lovely. I can see a lot of her in Sherlock though. The bluntness..." I smiled as I sat back down and scooched closer, so we could finish the last of our meals together. I put my hand over his, squeezing it.

Mycroft                     I laughed weakly. "Yes, I would say in that regard, I tend to take after Father more." Finishing my lunch, I pushed my plate away. "After the morning we've had, I suggest we go home and do nothing for the rest of the day"

Greg                            "Sounds good to me and I'm surprised your mum didn't say anything about the lie I made up about Sherlock." I finished my glass of water and knew the episode wouldn't be going out until later so took his hand as we walked out.

Mycroft                     "Mummy is well aware of Sherlock's wayward youth," I said quietly as I walked toward where my driver was waiting. "I'm sure she appreciated your discretion." I nodded.

Greg                            "Well. I didn't know if she knew or not, so I didn't want to throw him under the bus." I stepped into the car waiting for us, finally looking at my phone that had been on silent all morning.

Mycroft                     Once we were safely in the car, the driver pulled into traffic, heading back toward my house. I rested my head on Greg's shoulder, just letting the tension flow out of me.

Greg                            I found a text from my father saying he'd seen me on TV and he wanted to know why I'd been on it. I ignored it, then going onto twitter where my whole feed was people constantly tagging me, Sherlock and the programme where they'd seen trailers and thought me and Mycroft were cute together.

Mycroft                     By the time we got home, Greg was visibly tense. Walking inside, we both hung up our coats and Greg flopped onto the couch, as I poured each of us a glass of scotch, handing him one as I took a seat next to him. "What's the matter?" I asked.

Greg                            "I had a text from my dad earlier. I haven't heard from him in about 10 months. I always text to ask if he's okay, how everything's going, and he doesn't reply. Soon as he sees I'm on some cookery show, he suddenly wants to know." I sighed as I sipped the scotch.

Mycroft                     "Ah, thinking you've suddenly gotten fame and money? Or are you more concerned that he will take exception to our relationship?"

Greg                            "He's probably wondering who you are, whether I'm still a DI and what the hell I'm doing on TV that isn't a press conference about a murder..." I leant back into him and felt my body relaxing where we'd been working so hard all morning.

Mycroft                     "Are you going to reply to him? Or call him?  You probably should, you know."

Greg                            "I might text him. I don't think I can bare calling him." I sipped the scotch again and felt his lips on the back of my head kissing gently.

Mycroft                     I put my arms around him, holding him close, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Text him, tell him you are well. Let him ask questions - you can choose to answer them or not."

Greg                            "Thank God he hasn't got Twitter. He would have seen everyone 'shipping' us together." I put in speech marks and put my hand over his to gently rub with my thumb. I finished the scotch and put the decanter back on the table.

Mycroft                     "If he watches the show, he may make assumptions, you know." I knew we were trying not to make our relationship obvious on camera - unlike my brother - but we were bound to slip occasionally.

Greg                            "He can make all the assumptions he likes. We’re here and he's in the south of France." I said as I continued stroking his hand, quite happy to sit there with him while I texted my dad back.

 **Text to Dad**  It's just a charity event, nothing huge. Hope everything is alright there and you're okay. Greg x

Mycroft                     As soon as he sent his reply, I could feel his shoulders relax, as though a weight had been lifted.


	24. Wednesday Afternoon: Cupboard Sex

Sherlock                   As we walk away from the camera and the crowded, milling people I reach and grasp John's elbow, glancing around before tugging him down a deserted corridor leading away from the main baking area

John                            “Where are we going? I thought we were going home.” His grip around my elbow tightens as we round a corner.

Sherlock                   I spy a door marked 'Cleaning Supplies', trying the handle and finding it open, before tugging John in and shutting it behind us, plunging us into a dim lit small space, crowded with mops, buckets, brooms and shelves of cleaning products

John                            Remembering what had happened in s different closet on Monday. I crowd into his space. “You can’t wait until we get home?”

Sherlock                   Smirking, I pull out a jar of Nutella I stole from the supplies provided, breaking the seal and dipping a long finger into it, before smearing it across my lips, a challenge in my eyes "Problem?"

John                            “God no.” Grabbing his lapels, I pull his mouth down to me. I give him an opened mouthed kiss, using my tongue to swipe of some of the Nutella.

Sherlock                   My hands rise up to grab the collar of his button down shirt he's wearing, twisting it in my grip as my tongue dances with his, trying to playfully fight him for the chocolate spread

John                            I chuckle into his mouth as we make a horrible chocolaty mess all over our faces. I push him up against the door and start putting sticky kisses down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.

Sherlock                   I let out a low, loud moan, shivering as he takes control of us, before deciding he can't have all the fun, trying to grasp his arms to spin us around so he's pinned onto the door now, making it creak a little

John                            He spins us, pinning me to the door and I let out a grunt. “Hey... I was in the middle of something.” I say, leaning forward, trying to get my lips on his mouth again.

Sherlock                   My chuckle is pure dirt, backed up by a broad smirk as my hands descend as we kiss, finding the button and zipper of my trousers, the sound of it being undone loud in the tiny cupboard

John                            “God... you just can’t wait, can you?” I breathe into his mouth. Usually Sherlock wants to please me before he even thinks about touching himself. It was incredibly hot, watching him undo his own trousers first. My hands rest on his hips, my thumbs rubbing circles into his hipbone while we kiss.

Sherlock                   My lips graze John's cheek as I find his ear, already rather breathless as I whisper in that sinfully rich voice, "You did say you'd lick it off me John." There's the sound of material falling as my trousers drop to my ankles, then my spread covered finger drags slowly down my already dribbling erection

John                            I grab his biceps and spin us again, pushing him up against the door. I lean up and place kisses around his jaw and to his ear. “Tell me you want my mouth on you.” I whisper. “I want to hear you say it.”

Sherlock                   My finger swipes and swirls around my leaking head, adding more of the Nutella to myself, before reaching to drop the pot on a nearby shelf. There's a throaty note now entering my voice, "I want to feel your lips around me for the first time. I want that mouth that orders me around and annoys me so much to actually do something useful."

John                            I let out a throaty chuckle and press a single kiss to the side of his neck before dropping to my knees in front of him. I let my eyes wander over his Nutella-covered cock, sliding my hands up his thighs. I lean in and press a kiss to the tops of each thigh before bringing a hand up to grip the base of his cock. I look up at him as I slowly take his head into my mouth. I hum, tasting the chocolate and the salty sting of his precum mixed there.

Sherlock                   My breath hitches, gazing down at him before reaching to grasp the door handle and the shelf for support. It's the most erotic thing I have ever witnessed by far. Dark navy eyes filled with a bold determination, that tongue which has tormented me in speech and lip licking darting out to taste me...my legs shudder slightly as I moan so loudly I'm sure anyone passing would be able to guess exactly what was happening

John                            His loud moan sends warmth straight to my own cock and it pulses sympathetically. I huff out through my nose and taking him further into my mouth. I pull back, loose and sloppy before sucking him back in and practically down my throat.

Sherlock                   My head falls back with a thump on the door, panting my words, "You've done this before."

John                            I pull off with a pop and swallow. “No. But I’ve been on the receiving end more than a few times.” My tongue snakes out to lick around the head, then licking a stripe down the underside. “And I’ve given oral for most of all of the women I’ve ever been with.” I suck him back in hard and fast, causing him to hit the back of my throat.

Sherlock                   My hips jerk before I bring them under control once more, throwing my head from side to side, one hand gripping the handle so tight I fear I might bend the metal. "Please, more. Please."

John                            I moan around him and adjust my position on my knees so I’m closer. I quicken my pace sucking him in and out with my hand pumping the base of his cock, meeting my hand on every stroke.

Sherlock                   My thighs and stomach start to twitch as I release one hand from the shelves, reaching down to grab what I can of his short hair, scrabbling through it for purchase as I gasp out, "Off, off?"

John                            I pull back and off and look up at him. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Sherlock                   My head falls back once more onto the door with a loud whack. I attempt to keep my voice steady but it wavers, fingers stroking his hair, "Too...too much. Want...you first."

John                            I still hold him tightly in my hand, I could feel how close he was. “Let me make you come first. Please. I want to, Sherlock.” I press a kiss into his thigh.

Sherlock                   My eyes are wide, quickly looking down at him in a touch of disbelief, before just nodding before he can change his mind

John                            I kiss the head of his cock before sucking him back down again. I resume my pace from before, my lips meeting my fist with every bob of my head. I can feel him getting harder in my mouth and the salty taste of his precome coats my tongue again. A low moan comes up the back of my throat as I look up at him.

Sherlock                   I'm staring down at him now, eyes wide and something almost caught between pain and fear in them, my control slipping away from me, low grunts falling from my lips

John                            I pull off and begin working my whole hand over him, over his head and down and back. “Come for me, Sherlock. Please. I want to watch you.”

Sherlock                   I find it impossible to refuse a direct order from captain Watson, my stomach cramping a little and legs tightening, balls drawing up taunt to my body before my cock stutters and begins to send out thick spurts

John                            “God yeah... Sherlock.” I dive back down to catch his release in my mouth. I suck him through his orgasm, pumping my hand still, and he cries out. I groan around him.

Sherlock                   My hands scrabble at the door, writhing around on it as I unload into my John, panting and then grabbing myself, aiming it square into his face instead for the last few weaker squirts

John                            I let out a few small grunts as he painted my cheek and chin with the last few pulses of come he could manage. It was warm as it dripped down my face and onto my neck. I never imagined how incredibly hot it would be.

Sherlock                   My transport almost gives out as I see the pale globs slipping down his characterful, sandy skin. "Oh." My tone is soft but in the same short, startled way of a deduction suddenly coming into my head. I want to see this sight again and again, could never grow tired of it

John                            I stand, my legs a bit shaky. Reaching for one of his hands, I lace our fingers together. I use my shirt sleeve to wipe at my neck and cheek a bit. I give him a cheeky grin. “Well, what did you think?”

Sherlock                   In answer I lean in, swiping my tongue up his neck and his cheek till I reach his ear, murmuring huskily, "Next time, leave it for me to clear up?"

John                            I let out a low moan. “Take me home. Please.”

Sherlock                   My face falls a little, whispering, "Don't you want me to pleasure you here John?"

John                            I was too far gone by this point and I groan, resting my forehead on his shoulder. “Don’t care. It won’t take long, anyway.”

Sherlock                   My tongue flicks out to lick the curve of his ear before I grin wide, turning and stripping off my jacket to reveal my still spotless and perfect purple shirt

John                            I bring my hand up to brush across his chest. “What are you going to do?”

Sherlock                   I watch his hand trace over my chest before turning to face the door, leaning forward a little and bracing both hands on it, pushing my plush, naked rear out towards him, shirt tails draping over it, "I know you've had fantasies involving this shirt. How much do you want to see yourself glistening on it?"

John                            “You want me to come all over your shirt?” I ask softly, in disbelief. I reach down and rub myself through my jeans.

Sherlock                   I arch my back more, nodding and glancing over my shoulder, almost coyly, "I know you admire my rear also. Your eyes have been drawn to it time and time again since yesterday's insight."

John                            I reach my hand out to brush the tales of his shirt aside to give myself a better view. “I like all of you.” I mumble.

Sherlock                   My head drops slightly, before I wriggle my whole body in a clearly sensual way, my rear tensing and then relaxing again into a perfectly smooth and defined curve, "You're a romantic John Watson."

John                            I hum and smile and start undoing my belt and zip, rubbing myself through my pants before reaching in and pulling my cock out. I give myself a few loose strokes before tightening my grip. I let out a breathy moan. “You made me so hard. Are you sure you don’t wanna help?”

Sherlock                   I hesitate, wriggling my hips a little as I do, "What do you have in mind?"

John                            I start to move my hand a little quicker, unable to stop myself. “Anything that makes me come.”

Sherlock                   I think a moment, then bend, showing off everything I have as I pull out of my trouser pocket a small tube of lube, holding it out behind myself, "Maybe thrust between my cheeks?"

John                            I take it from him hastily. “You keep lube in your pocket?” I don’t wait for an answer as I opened it start drizzling it over my cock.

Sherlock                   I put my hands back on the door, arching my back once more to present myself, my cheeks full and pert beneath the shirt tails, "I was also keeping Nutella in my pockets. I had that lube during the entire show though."

John                            “Mmm. Obviously.” I run my hand over myself to spread the lube around. I step all the way forward until my cock is nestled between his arse cheeks. I put one hand up on his shoulder and the other rests on his hip. I start to thrust, moving my hips closer so my cock is utterly trapped between us.

Sherlock                   "That feels... unique." I glance over my shoulder with curiosity plain in my eyes, trying to see over my rumpled shirt, catching a glimpse of John's glistening head cresting and then vanishing

John                            “Just unique?” I grunt, moving the hand that was on his hip around his middle to hold myself closer to him. “I think it feels damn good.”

Sherlock                   I clench my butt, squeezing John between my perfectly rounded cheeks, curling my hands into fists on the door, "I want to feel you come John. I want you to violate this purple shirt you stare at."

John                            I’m thrusting faster now, my face buried in his back. “Fuck... Sherlock.” I pant. I was close already. I had no idea how much having his cock in my mouth would turn me on. Watching him come like that. All the sensations were so overwhelming. I feel myself teetering on the edge. I stop thrusting and pull back, grabbing myself around the base. “Turn... turn around.” I gasp out.

Sherlock                   Without hesitation I spin gracefully, despite my ankles being tied by my trousers, dropping to my knees and opening my mouth, tilting my head back in open invitation

John                            I work myself over a few times with my hand and I’m coming. But instead of directing it towards his face, I aim down towards the shirt pulled tightly across his chest. Leaving wet streaks all over the front of his shirt, my orgasm hits and I grip his shoulder to keep myself up right.

Sherlock                   I gasp as he hits my chest, the come soaking through the light fabric quickly to leave spreading dark patches all over, some dribbling down the V of my neck

John                            I hum, my eyes closed. I move my face towards his to give a slow, sloppy kiss.

Sherlock                   "Well this..." I say, in between kisses, "Is better...than seeing Mummy"


	25. Wednesday Afternoon: Some Like It Rough

Mycroft                     "How would you like to spend the rest of our day, then? We have nothing on the agenda until tomorrow morning it seems. I, for one, am looking forward to

Greg                            "I don’t know... what we're you thinking? I was thinking... me as a naked chef." I smirked as I felt him kissing along my neck, nuzzling the back of my head where his arms were wrapped around me.

Mycroft                     I laughed. "Somehow, I don't think cooking in the nude would be a good idea. One of us might get distracted."

Greg                            "That was the point. but I can show you something that you're not that you're not confident with. cooking wise." I chuckled with him and thought of a more sensible idea so neither of us would be hurt.

Mycroft                     I unwrapped my arms from around him, and we slid off the sofa. "Lead on, then, master chef," I said as we headed to the kitchen.

Greg                            I passed him his own apron, tying it around myself and noticed he'd been less than confident with fondant. I found a couple packs to brought them out and saw the hesitation on his face.

Mycroft                     "You have a much better eye for decoration than I do, you know," I tied my apron on hesitantly, seeing that he was getting out the fondant.

Greg                            "It just takes practice. I didn't get the hang of fondant and decorations until I was 14 at most." I smiled at him and tore pieces off for me and him to do something together. Teaching him what my mother and nanna had taught me.

Mycroft                     I watched closely as he handled the fondant, not having much luck at keeping my mind from wandering, as I blushed.

Greg                            "This wasn't meant to be a distraction Mycroft. You need to start working it." I smirked at his blush and nodded to his mound of fondant, my eyes going back to my own where I was forming the starting points of a dog.

Mycroft                     I stared at the non-descript lump of fondant, and started to knead it, as instructed. "What am I to be making out of this?"

Greg                            "You can follow me and make another dog if you'd like. Or I can show you how to make a little Bee." I looked over to watch his hands and encouraged him to be a little rougher with it.

Mycroft                     I put some more effort into the kneading, the fondant becoming easier to work as I progressed. "Something simple, perhaps?"

Greg                            "A bee is simple. You can make their stripes with edible paint. Colour it yellow. Make marks on the wings. Anything simple can be done well." I said softly as I started moulding the little ears and turned away for a moment to get things out.

Mycroft                     "A bee it is, then. Perhaps I can decorate a cake for Sherlock's birthday sometime." I said, trying not to stare as Greg reached into the pantry for what he needed.

Greg                            "I'm sure Sherlock would criticise you about the accuracy of it. Although it doesn't sound like a bad idea." I scoffed as I got everything out and put it in front of us, connecting my phone to the speaker to just let the music play randomly.

Mycroft                     "Even Sherlock would admit that any bee made of fondant would taste better than a real one" I grinned.

Greg                            "I think he'd love it but grumbly love it." I chuckled as I sat back down and used a bit of gel to stick the little ears on. I was going to base it on the dog I used to have when I was little.

Mycroft                     I carefully tore off a small piece of fondant to make the shape of the bee's body, as I watched Greg's work. "What are you making?"

Greg                            "A dog. I'm going to paint him brown and add little ginger highlights, some blonde highlights." I smiled as I saw him shape the body of the Bee, there only being white fondant but we had enough to paint our little sculptures.

Mycroft                     I rolled out a little set of wings for my creation, then reached for the yellow paint.

Greg                            I gave him tools he could use to make the wings more realistic. I began by painting my dog a light brown colour, wiping my hands and then making a small tail that looked like it had many layers. I wasn't even aware of Mycroft watching me.

Mycroft                     "You do excellent work." I smiled.

Greg                            "It's just a little dog, Mycroft." I blushed as I delicately painted the dogs face and then the small highlights. I looked over at Mycroft’s bee, seeing he was frowning at a small smudge he'd made with the black paint, so I showed him he could wipe it off with a clean brush and a bit of water.

Mycroft                     I stepped back from my cartoonish attempt at a bee. "I think it best that we leave the decoration to you, Greg," looking at the fine details he'd applied to his little creation.

Greg                            "It looks brilliant. Most people like cartoon versions of things anyway. Mine was just based off the dog I used to have when I was in France, Robin." I wiped my hands as I stepped back from mine and it was almost a perfect match.

Mycroft                     I walked behind Greg, slipping my arms lightly around his waist, as he stood back to look at his finished fondant sculpture. "You really do wonderful work with fondant, Greg," I spoke quietly in his ear.

Greg                            Mycroft had initially walked off to the sink to wash his hands while I finished my little dog, now working on a little fox where he wrapped his arms around me. "Why, thank you, Mr. Holmes." I smirked and felt him kiss behind my ear.

Mycroft                     Greg leaned back against me as I nuzzled against his neck, my tongue tracing along the edge of his ear.

Greg                            "Mm. You're not going to let me finish my fox, are you?" I hummed as I leant back and felt his hands roam around my chest where I'd changed into a comfier and baggier hoody.

Mycroft                     "By all means, you may continue if you wish," I purred. "I can find some way to keep myself occupied, I'm sure..." I let my hands wander.

Greg                            "Now… I wasn't saying that." I hummed a bit more as his hands wandered, my hands just painting the main body of the fox and they were shaking a little with the husky voice he was putting in my ear.

Mycroft                     I reached over and took his hand, licking at the paint he'd accidentally spread over his thumb.

Greg                            I chewed on my lip to hold back a moan, myself shifting in the chair where I could feel myself getting harder as he sucked on my thumb.

Mycroft                     I leaned over and kissed him, at the same time taking the paint brush from his other hand and dropping it onto the table. "Perhaps... you can finish.... this fox later?" I said between kisses.

Greg                            I raised my hand to cup his jaw as we kissed, turning to the side in the chair. "I suppose." I mockingly rolled my eyes and tasted the food paint he'd previously sucked off my thumb.

Mycroft                     I stood up in mock frustration. "Well, if you'd rather do that now..." and turned to walk toward the living room, when Greg grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into his lap with a little growl.

Greg                            "Don't walk away from me, Mr. Holmes. You started this." I growled as I pulled him down into my lap and leant forward to nip at his neck, my arms around his waist and let him feel the erection in my jeans.

Mycroft                     I laughed. "Yes, I suppose I did. No regrets." I shifted, straddling his lap, grinding against him. I ran my fingers into his hair, tugging his head back and kissing him roughly.

Greg                            I loved the way he tugged my hair and I had to moan then as he kissed me roughly. I had always had a secret kink for sex that was a bit rough, Caroline never really interested but I pulled him against me with my nails digging into his waist.

Mycroft                     I felt his nails digging into the soft flesh around my waist and pulled back to look into his eyes. "You like that, do you?" I said with a grin, giving his hair another light tug, moving my lips to his neck.

Greg                            "Maybe..." I said through laboured breath and tried not to squirm as he kissed along my neck. His hand in my hair felt amazing, my hand pulling his erection against mine again.

Mycroft                     "Well, if you don't like it, I should stop," I mumbled into his neck, as I reached down and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, moving my lips from his neck long enough to pull off his hoodie, then resuming nipping at his shoulder.

Greg                            "No... No, keep going, please." I said once he'd pulled the hoody from me and I'd decided not to wear a shirt underneath, so he got to bare skin quicker than he'd expected. I felt it with the way he nipped at my shoulder.

Mycroft                     I ground my hips against his, my jeans becoming just as tight and uncomfortable as his must be. I climbed off his lap with a whimper, pulling him up out of the chair and leading him silently to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us, and pushed him against it roughly, pressing myself against him as my lips claimed his again.

Greg                            I felt my head bang against the door when he pushed me up against it but it just spurred my erection on even more. I let my hands roam all over him, his lips relentless on mine with his teeth biting on my lower lip to the point that it was sore. I was completely at his mercy.

Mycroft                     His dark eyes were sparkling as I stopped and pulled off my own shirt, leaving both of us standing there in our jeans, gasping for breath. I nipped his shoulder hard, sucking a deep purple mark onto it, as he gasped, scratching at my back.

Greg                            I scratched harshly at his back as he sucked a deep purple mark on my shoulder and having his skin against mine felt glorious. I tried shifting his hips against mine again, but I was held against the door with one of his hands on my hip.

Mycroft                     I felt him struggle against the hand holding his hip, and I smiled into his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, Detective Inspector..." I murmured. "I've got you right where I want you." I worked the buttons on his jeans and reached inside, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it.

Before he had time to react, I dropped to my knees in front of him, looking up at him seductively as my tongue swirled around his head and licked up the shaft.

Greg                            I didn't even really have time to say anything before he was suddenly stroking my cock and then down on his knees. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, my hands staying against the door where I guessed he wanted to be the one in control. His tongue around my head and shaft sent my legs wobbling.

Mycroft                     I licked his cock from root to tip, taking my time to taste every bit of it as he trembled against the door. Then I took him into my mouth, and he wrapped his fingers into my hair, his hips jerking against me, pushing deeply into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, and I moaned, sending tremors through him.

Greg                            "Oh fuck..." I swore aloud as he took me into his mouth and the heat around my cock sent shivers up my spine. I was holding onto his hair tightly with one hand, the other gripping the door handle so at least I had something to keep me upright.

Mycroft                     With my free hand, I reached down and freed my own aching cock from my tight jeans, stroking myself as Greg ravaged my mouth.

Greg                            "Fuck.... Fuck, Myc..." I was gasping when I looked down to see him stroking himself, my legs and knees shaking where I was so close. I threw my head back again and then felt his mouth come off my cock where he was going to let me get as close as possible and then stop.

Mycroft                     I pulled back, teasing him with little licks, my warm breath caressing the wet skin. His whimpers and moans were intoxicating

Greg                            "Come on… I'm... so close..." I panted where he was just teasing with my little licks, my eyes going down to him again where he slapped my thigh. My jeans had dropped when he'd started sucking me off and he didn't hit me hard but enough for my skin to sting.

Mycroft                     I chuckled to myself. "Patience..." I said, my voice a deep rumble, as I kissed his thigh, running my tongue lightly over where I'd smacked him. I started to stroke his cock slowly, when he tugged my hair sharply, bringing my eyes to his.

Greg                            "Bed." I said with my hand sharply pulling his hair, my fingers then rubbing his scalp as he stood and I kicked off my jeans and boxers to leave me completely naked when I approached the bed myself.

Mycroft                     I smiled to myself, following behind him as I shed my own clothing. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back toward me, pressing myself against his warm skin, my cock nestled between his arse cheeks. "So demanding..." I purred in his ear, my lips running softly over his neck as my hands scratched down his chest lightly.

Greg                            "I... I just like rough sex..." I said whispered as I half whined at his hands scratching down my chest, my hands rubbing his thighs where his cock between my arse cheeks was taunting me even further.

Mycroft                     I hummed appreciatively. "So I have noticed." I said, kissing the back of his neck lightly. "I'm happy to oblige. I will take care not to leave any marks that might be visible on camera, though." I grabbed his wrists roughly, pulling his hands away from my thighs, and ground up against him hard, pushing him down onto the bed, with a growl.

Greg                            "Thank you..." I said breathlessly as I was pushed down onto the bed, us shifting around so I was on all fours with Mycroft behind me. My heart was pounding in my ears, my legs feeling the bed shift with whatever he was planning.

Mycroft                     I left him on all fours at the edge of the bed, trembling with anticipation, as I stepped away to get the lube out of the bed stand drawer. I drizzled some lube on my fingers, as I quietly moved back in behind him. He jumped as I dripped some of the cold lube down his arse crack, following it with my fingers, teasing over his hole, whimpering as I slid one finger into him. My free hand lightly tugged his balls - not hard, but enough to make him throw his head back.

Greg                            I threw my head back with a moan, it then turning to look over my shoulder and with him naked on his knees, I couldn't take my eyes off him until he tugged on my balls again. I was gripping the sheets and I could feel my cock throbbing between my legs.

Mycroft                     I reached beneath him, wrapping my fingers around his cock, stroking him a few times as I slid a second finger into him. With a moan, he pushed back against my fingers, and I stopped stroking him, smacking one firm arse cheek in reprimand. "Be still," I scolded, and he shivered.

Greg                            I dropped my head when he smacked my arse and I mumbled an apology, it taking all of my will to keep my body still where he had two fingers in me. He was stroking me achingly slowly and my wrists were beginning to ache where I was on all fours and clenching the sheets.

Mycroft                     With a little more lube, I added a third finger, stretching him even more. My fingers brushed his prostate, and he let out a yelp, his wrists finally giving out, letting him collapse to his elbows. I leaned over him, dragging my fingers up his back, pressing my aching erection into his hip as I worked the tight ring of muscle with my other hand. "Tell me what you want, Gregory." I whispered hoarsely.

Greg                            "I... I want you to fuck me... please..." I begged as my whole body was quivering, begging for some sort of release and I arched my back when I felt him drag his nails down it. I could feel how hard he was against my hip and just wanted it inside me. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced.

Mycroft                     I smiled to myself, nipping at his shoulder blade as I straightened up behind him. He bucked beneath me as I stroked his prostate repeatedly, his whines and whimpers begging for more. I grabbed his hip hard, and pulled my fingers from him, spreading more lube on my dick with long slow strokes. "So this is what you need?" I murmured, rubbing my slick shaft between his arse cheeks, stopping just short of pressing into him, teasing both of us mercilessly.

Greg                            "Yes... Please, Mycroft..." I yelled out where he was so close, and I couldn't really take anymore teasing. I pushed back up onto my hands, pushing my rear back against him to go against what he'd ordered me earlier.

Mycroft                     I smacked his arse again. "I said, be still..." I warned quietly. Once he had regained that sliver of control, and knelt before me, shivering with want, I slowly pressed into him, our moans of pleasure echoing through the room. When our hips met, I pushed forward until he was flat on his stomach, pinned beneath me.

Greg                            Him pushing into me was almost enough to finish me off but I turned my head to the side when he pinned me underneath him. I felt him brush the hair out of my face, licking on the spots he'd been biting on earlier. I tried moving my hips against the mattress but got a growl in my ear in reply.

Mycroft                     I growled a warning in his ear as he squirmed beneath me, desperately seeking some friction against his throbbing cock, pinned against the mattress. I lightly stroked my fingers down his sides and putting soft licks and kisses over his shoulders and back as I slowly drew back until just the head remained inside him, then gripped his hips bruisingly hard as I shoved back in, hard and quick, biting down on his shoulder as I cried out. I continued this pattern - slow and gentle with fast and rough, until neither of us could take it anymore.

Greg                            I was screaming into the quilt with every thrust that he made, slow and gentle with fast and rough just turning me to jelly. I was pushing forward with his thrusts to gain friction on my cock, gripping his thigh when he picked me up to sit on his cock while he stroked me properly with his hand.

Mycroft                     I wrapped an arm around his chest and hauled him upward as I straightened upright, his arse resting on my lap, and his head falling back onto my shoulder. I wrapped my hand around his cock and started stroking him. "Cum for me, Gregory," I said breathlessly. My free hand moved from his chest to his neck, then to his jaw, turning his face toward me so I could kiss him hard as my thrusts grew rougher.

Greg                            I was moaning and huffing between kisses as his thrusts got rougher, my hips moving on their own to hit right on my prostate with every movement of his. I dug my nails into his thighs when I came, and it was the hardest orgasm I'd ever had, it going all over his hand and then onto my lap. He was still moaning in my ear and I then felt him bite down again.

Mycroft                     Greg's orgasm rippled through me, pushing me over the edge in a rush. I pulled him back against me hard with one final, deep thrust, and came, biting down on his shoulder as I cried out.

"That was... intense..." I whispered in his ear as we slowly lay down beside each other limply. I softly kissed the angry red marks on his shoulders.

Greg                            "It was but it was amazing... don’t you think?" I whispered as I caught my breath back and felt my body relaxing. I shut my eyes for what I thought was a moment, opening them again to find Mycroft half-dressed and myself cleaned up completely laying under a blanket that had been thrown over me.

Mycroft                     I saw Greg stirring, and sat down beside him, running my fingers through his hair. "You should shower and get dressed. My brother texted, and apparently, we are expected at Mummy's hotel to watch the first episode of the show together this evening." I smiled.

Greg                            "Mmm… 'ow long have I been 'sleep?" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes, almost moving my head into his hand like a cat when you'd stroke its fur. I felt Mycroft's marks starting to become a bit sore but sat up a little none the less.

Mycroft                     "Only about an hour and a half. I let you sleep a bit longer while I showered... you looked like you needed the rest." I ran my hand lightly down his neck, frowning a bit when I reached his shoulder. "I got a bit carried away, I fear," I kissed the bite marks there softly.

Greg                            "No, no, it was really hot." I sighed happily as he kissed the bite marks around my neck and knew I'd have to be careful so neither Sherlock nor their mother would spot the marks. I let the blanket drape over my waist and thought I'd only shut my eyes for a minute.

Mycroft                     "I think a collared shirt for tomorrow's competition is called for, though I expect the makeup artists could cover it, if needed." I sat up. "My driver should be here in an hour to pick us up." I moved in to kiss his cheek, but he turned at the last minute, catching me in a deep kiss.

Greg                            I reached up to put my hand around his jaw and gave him a deep kiss before I actually got up to head for the shower. The hot water helped with the bruising marks, clothes suddenly appearing in the bathroom when I stepped out and I did notice he'd remembered my favourite lounge hoody that I wore a lot around his flat.


	26. Viewing Party

_**Meanwhile, at Baker Street** _

Mrs. Hudson          Violet Holmes and I were having tea inside 221 Baker St B when the door flew open.

Sherlock                   I almost fall into 221B, my hands twisted in John's shirt, pulling him close to kiss him, heated and needy. The cab ride home had been filled with giggles and nudges and muted conversation about how much fun it had been to cook without our usual arguments and misunderstandings, to actually end it with soft words and cupboard sex. John had chased me up the stairs of Baker street, turning me and pushing me backwards through the door while seeking my lips once more

Mrs. Hudson          "Oi! Boys!!" I set my tea down and laughed. Violet’s reaction was priceless.

Violet                         "WILLIAM!" I cried out in surprise, almost dropping my tea cup.

Sherlock                   I pull back from John's lips, twisting my head and staring at the two older ladies, my hands still curved tightly in his flour splattered shirt. My face contorts into a mixture of frustration and wariness, then resignation, before turning back to John and releasing him, "Go and make us some tea John. I'll stay and amuse the harpies."

Mrs. Hudson          "Oh we're very amused already. You better change your shirt. That one’s a bit... dirty?"

Sherlock                   I roll my eyes, folding my arms to try and hide some of the wrinkled and darkened fabric from sight, "My name is Sherlock, Mummy. What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Hudson           "She's here for tea. Don't be an idiot." Violet is still in shock. "Off you pop, dearie. Go change. I'm sure John would appreciate you not entertaining us Harpies with his ... umm... DNA? on your shirt."

Mummy                    I set down my tea cup. "I heard that, and I've got half a mind to turn you over my knee and take a switch to you... calling your own mother a harpy..." I mumbled, annoyed at my youngest son. "And I named you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, so I should know your given name."  I look at Martha. "Is my son always such a disrespectful boy? If so, please accept my deepest apologies. I thought I'd raised him better..."

Sherlock                   I huff but scuttle off through the kitchen towards my bedroom to change both shirt and trousers. I glare as John gives me an amused look in passing, obviously trying to contain his giggles. Once in the safety of my bedroom, I pick out and slip into my cozy, if tatty and shapeless, pajama bottoms, one of John's old army shirts I borrowed when he first moved in and my blue dressing gown, before sweeping back out to face them, snapping, "You gave me three names. I'm just picking which one to use."

Mrs. Hudson           "Mummy was telling me about when you decided you we're Sherlock and not Willie." Such a cute story...

Sherlock                   I flop down onto the sofa, sprawling over it and glaring at them both silently

Mummy                    "I stopped by to ask you and your flatmate to come to my hotel for a little 'viewing party' of today's episode of the show, William. Martha was kind enough to let me in to wait for you." I smiled softly at my youngest, who was trying his best to be grumpy and disagreeable. Of course, that never works on me.

Sherlock                   My mouth drops open in disgust, my brows shooting up, "No."

Mummy                    "Why not?"

Sherlock                   I flop my head down, "I have no interest in this 'viewing party' idea. I was there today, I know what happened. Why would I want to watch it happening again?"

Mrs. Hudson           "Sherlock! It is not optional!"

Sherlock                   I'm about to snap back that I'm a fully-grown man and can make my own choices in life when I hesitate, spotting a very stern look directed at me from the kitchen. I hold John's eyes for a few vital seconds, a battle of wits clashing, before my shoulders slump, muttering, "Fine."

Mrs. Hudson           John comes in with tea just as it was time to leave.

Sherlock                   I ignore the tea set down in front of me, instead just looking sulky, "Who else is going to this foolish party?"

Mrs. Hudson           "Just us dear. And Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft said he'll be sending a car. Should be here soon." I look at my watch realizing the show starts in thirty minutes, so we need to get going.

Sherlock                   "Mycroft?" My mouth drops open again before growling, sweeping my dressing gown around me and twisting, drawing my knees up and curling, facing the back of the sofa. "Not going."

Mummy                    "Oh, don't be ridiculous." I roll my eyes at Sherlock's little strop. "You are worse than your brother, sometimes, child.  John, perhaps you can talk some sense into him?" I asked hopefully.

Sherlock                   John chuckles, nodding, "Wait down at the car, ladies." before moving to sit on the arm of the sofa where I'm curled in a full-on sulk

Mummy                    I smile at Martha as we both head downstairs and get our coats. A black sedan pulls up a few minutes later, and the driver opens the door for us. "Dr. Watson is a good influence on my boy, isn't he?" I ask Martha.

Mrs. Hudson           "He keeps him as on the straight and narrow more than Greg or Mycroft ever could. I'm so happy the boys finally got their act together and figured out they love each other." I have to tell Mrs. Turner that _JohnLock_ is finally a real thing now.

Sherlock                   There's a noise from the front door and John walks out, looking slightly smug. I follow him out, wrapped in my great coat but still obviously wearing just my pajamas under it with... for some reason... fluffy slippers that resemble hedgehogs

Mummy                    "Come on, boys. Let's get to the hotel. We can order room service and watch the show." I climb into the back seat, followed by Martha and John. Sherlock, still grumpy, climbs into the front seat.

Sherlock                   I hunch myself over in the seat, pouting the whole way there and for a moment, it seems I may steal the car to drive back home once everyone exits, before reluctantly trotting after them

Mrs. Hudson           "You better be on your best behavior young man. Your mother didn't come all this way to watch her boys fight. If I see or hear one iota of a tantrum you will. Never. Get. Another. Biscuit." I glare at him so he understands how serious I am. "Ever!" We get out of the car and we're both all fake smiles and enthusiasm.

Sherlock                   My eyes widen, honestly shocked at the threat and then shocked at myself at the reaction to it. I clamber out of the car and keep my sullen air wrapped around myself, while vowing that I won't rise to any bait Mycroft throws my way. I can't risk my supply of biscuits.

Mycroft                     I turned to greet Mummy and Mrs. Hudson as they walked into the lobby. "Hello, Mummy," I said, giving her a polite hug. I looked over her shoulder, only to see John entering, with Sherlock walking glumly behind him.

Greg                            I was stood beside Mycroft and smiled at Mrs. Hudson, politely kissing her cheek and I didn't even get a chance to say hello before Mrs. Holmes had me in a tight hug. I ignored the pain from my back and thought she might like me a bit.

Mrs. Hudson          "Please, don't bother saying hi to me, Mycie." Hmmf, the nerve of that boy. "Gregory! So happy to see you! How have you been?"

Greg                            "I'm good, thank you Mrs. Hudson, how are you?" I smiled as I pulled back from their mother and almost grinned at how much Sherlock looked like a grumpy teenager that had been forced out of his room by his mother.

Sherlock                   I slouch past the jolly, happy group of disgusting, huggy people, my hand clutching John's arm, dragging him towards a comfortable looking sofa before kicking off my fluffy slippers and pushing John down to sit. I then flop over the whole length of the couch, bare feet wriggling and head landing gently into John's lap, turned towards his stomach

Mrs. Hudson           "One iota!" I push Sherlock's feet off the sofa, dust it off, and sit down. Now I can keep an eye on my boys good and proper.

Mycroft                     I frown at my brother's little tantrum. "Did we want to go to your room to watch the broadcast, Mummy? Things would be quieter there..." I asked, knowing that changing to a more private setting would interfere with Sherlock's strop.

Mummy                    "Yes, Mycie, let's head upstairs," I said pleasantly, taking Greg's arm and heading toward the elevator.

Mycroft                     I reach for Mrs. Hudson's hand, "May I escort you, Mrs. Hudson?" I smile pleasantly.

Greg                            I smiled as Mrs. Holmes took my arm and I noticed that she was sticking particularly close to me for some reason. I was trying to make it look like I wasn't aching, my eyes skimming over at Mycroft now and again in the lift and I couldn't help but smile every time I did.

Sherlock                   I raise my head, looking around with a glare, before John chuckles and stands again, grabbing my slippers and sliding them onto my long, bony feet before dragging me up in order to follow them. The look Lestrade gives Mycroft almost sends me into very loud, exaggerated vomiting but I remember the biscuit threat and contain myself just in time, resolving just to glare at Mycroft                                     

Mummy                    "Greg, dear, are you all right?"

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, I'm just not use to having so much free time on my hands, my body is used to being active all the time. Running around chasing criminals." I smile warmly as I turn my head towards her and meet her eye.

Mummy                    I met his gaze with a knowing grin. "I'm sure that's all it is... Lack of exercise" I leaned in close and said quietly, "You realize, of course, that I can read people as well as my boys do." I gave him my sweetest smile.

Greg                            "Um… yes... I do..." I dropped from her eyes with my face burning, relieved when the lift finally made a small ding noise to indicate that we were at the right floor. I wiped the back of my neck with my free hand and listened as she kept talking.

Mummy                    I patted his hand in a kindly gesture. "Good. So there's no need to hide the truth from me, then. I'm not innocent myself, you know - I know what goes on behind closed doors.

Greg                            "Yes. Well, I don't want you to think that's all I'm gaining from your son. Or that being the sole reason I'm with him." I said softly and I was surprised my words didn't come out stumbled with the blush on my cheeks.

Mummy                    "Of course not. It's plain to see you to make each other very happy." I replied, opening the door to my room, just as Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson arrived.

Mycroft                     I could tell by the look on Greg's face what he and Mommy have been talking about. In seconds, my cheeks were as red as his were

Greg                            I slipped in and went straight to get a cool drink, pouring one for Mycroft is well with how red his cheeks were. I then heard Sherlock and John coming in and it wasn't long before the TV was on. I had hesitated for a moment before sitting beside Mycroft with Mrs. Hudson on my other side on the sofa.

Sherlock                   I've claimed one of the free sofas for myself, making sure my bare feet are preventing anyone from sitting with us, curled up just as I was downstairs with my head in John's lap. This time at least I'm facing the telly, John's fingers stroking through my hair as I shoot Lestrade a huffy little look, then scowl at Mycroft

Greg                            I see Sherlock making faces at me and Mycroft out of the corner of my eye and I smirk as I look over properly, my eyes then going up to Mycroft where he was speaking to his mother about our challenges later in the week. He was so polite but I could see the exasperation in his face.

Mrs. Hudson           I make a point of making eye contact with Sherlock. "Biscuits..." I whisper. "And, if you're really good I'll make your favourite honey ones tonight."

Sherlock                   I blink, then shuffle down a little into the sofa, settling down and sliding my eyes to the telly

Mrs. Hudson           I reach over from my chair and pat John's shoulder. "You keep him in line and there will be a special treat for you." Bribery, for kids and men alike. "Pour me one, too, please Gregory. I'm sure your Mum could use one as well. That's a good lad."

Mycroft                     The show begins, and cuts to a snippet of interview:

> Producer: John, Tell us about Sherlock        
> 
> John: "He’s brilliant!” he blurts, then snaps his mouth shut. “Well you probably already knew that… From the blog… um… He’s not as cold and arrogant as he puts out. He’s kind and caring. He’s my best friend and I trust him with my life."
> 
> Producer: Ok, Sherlock tell us about John.
> 
> Sherlock: "Doctor John H. Watson, MD, formerly a Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."
> 
> John: "Just John," he says as he fidgets on the stool.
> 
> Sherlock: "He's a decorated war hero and very talented field surgeon," he says with tiny smile,
> 
> Producer: How did you meet?
> 
> John: "Well we were introduced through a mutual friend. Both of us were looking for a flatmate. Sherlock had this great little place already and it worked out just perfect. It's been about two years now."

Sherlock                   I perk up a little, my eyes widening and then butting my head against John's chest. He looks down and beams at me. My smile is relieved and calm, dropping my head back down into his lap without another word, the smile lingering though.


	27. Day One: Decision

Greg                            I sat back smiling as I watched John and Sherlock’s interview, feeling Mycroft shift his upper body closer to me and I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand but crossed my arms over my chest instead. I then looked over at the pair where Sherlock had his head in John's lap and then heard Mycroft’s voice on the TV.

Mycroft                     We were all watching quietly when another interview snippet came on

> Producer:                Tell us about DI Gregory Lestrade.
> 
> Greg:                          "I come from a French family so I was always baking with my mum and my nanna until we moved to London when I was 12 or 13. I always went back every summer from there and when my mum was ill, I went back and forth from London to help with their farm. Their little bakery," he grins. "I met Sherlock when I was just a constable."
> 
> Producer:                And your partner?
> 
> Greg:                          "His name is Mycroft Holmes.  He’s Sherlock’s brother and we met because of him," he says with a genuine smile and leans forward on the small desk
> 
> Mycroft:                   "As a youth, I rather enjoyed baking. I had a bit of a sweet tooth, actually, so it was a self-serving hobby. I spent a fair amount of time in the kitchen with my brother, too."
> 
> Greg:                          "We... haven't been together that long and with Mycroft, we just naturally work well in the kitchen together. Move around one another like we've been doing it for years, understand what our strengths and weaknesses are."
> 
> Mycroft:                   "We've known each other for years. I think we have found that our individual skill sets complement each other well,"
> 
> Producer:                You have won numerous awards and acclaim.
> 
> Greg:                          "Uh, well, I don't have that many medals really and you just don't really think before going into danger." Mycroft looks at Greg fondly, the blush creeping over his cheeks when Mycroft mentioned a few of Greg's commendations.
> 
> Mycroft:                   "I think Greg is right. Greg's position has its dull moments."

Mycroft                     I looked over at Greg, who was blushing, as Mummy & Mrs. Hudson both beamed at him. He jumped when I rested my hand on his knee.

Greg                            I had been blushing but mainly watching Mycroft on the TV, seeing how happy he looked and I jumped when he put his hand on my knee. I turned my head to him and shakily put my hand on top of his own to squeeze it lightly. I didn't look at Mrs. Hudson or Mrs. Holmes beaming from ear to ear.

Mummy                    I leaned over to Martha, and whispered, "Don't those two make a cute couple?"

Mrs. Hudson          "Your boys found the two best men in London." I whisper back.

Mummy                    "So, Mycie, what did you and Greg make?" Since I wasn't allowed to judge, they wouldn't even let me take a taste, but everything had looked delicious.

Greg                            "We made chocolate and sea salt tarts for the sweet part and then ginger and onion for the savoury tarts." I explained with a small smile and felt Mycroft’s hand squeeze mine where he'd obviously heard them whispering.

Mummy                    "Oh, Mycie, those sound divine! You two will have to make them for our Christmas Eve do this year!" I said excitedly. Seeing a flash of surprise on Greg's face, I smiled, "Of course, you'd be invited, dear."

Greg                            "Um... thank you Mrs. Holmes." I blinked with surprise when she said about their Christmas evening do. I felt Mycroft squeeze my hand again, my eyes looking over to see he had the same smile as his mother and Mrs. Hudson.

Mycroft                     "Now, Mummy..." I laughed, my cheeks slightly pink. Christmas was a long way off, but I was hopeful we would be spending it together.

Greg                            I had to grin with how pink his cheeks were but went back to the TV where the episode was starting and the presenter was as obnoxious and loud as he was off screen. He explained what we were doing, setting the time and it panned to Sherlock and John first who were arguing.

Mrs. Hudson          I look over at Sherlock where he's lazing like a kitten in John's lap. "Don't embarrass the poor boys too much, Violet. We need to save some of that for their weddings." Sherlock’s reaction was priceless as he flailed so hard he fell of the couch. I knew there wasn't going to be a marriage any time soon but it's never too early to plant the seed and hope for the best. With Mummy’s attention on her youngest, Mycroft and Greg would get a respite from her focus. "Mycie? Be a dear and get me another glass, would you?"

Mycroft                     "Certainly, Mrs. Hudson. I could use another, myself, I think." I quickly rose and walked to the bar to pick up the decanter - since it was obvious we all needed a drink at this point - and returned, refilling glasses when I returned.

Greg                            I felt like I needed a drink but kept my eyes on the TV, smiling when Mycroft came back down to sit on the sofa. I realised how well exactly we did work together as they panned over to us working on the sweet tarts and then Aiden coming over to talk to us.

Mrs. Hudson          I briefly sat my hand on his when he topped of my drink. I made a point to look from him to Gregory and back. "Don’t you dare hurt him, Mr. Holmes," Mummy had moved over to pay attention to her Sherlock and his doctor. "Not even the Queen herself would find your body." I beam a smile at Mycroft as he stands up. "That’s a good lad. Thank you."

Mummy                    After Mycie refilled my glass, I sat near John and Sherlock, snuggled together on the couch. "So, what did you two make?"

Sherlock                   I carefully rearrange myself on the sofa, tugging my dressing gown around myself to cover my slightly wounded dignity, muttering, "Nothing to do with weddings, that's for sure."

Mummy                    I smiled at Sherlock - he was trying so hard to be grumpy and anti-social. An easy facade for me to see through. "Well?"

Sherlock                   I glare at Mummy for a moment more before dropping my head slightly, attempting to hide the glimmer of pride in my words, "Two types of scone. One a cheese and chili, the other chocolate and chili. John also invented a bacon and honey jam that spreads on them both to tie them together."

Mummy                    "Sounds delightful. Perhaps you two can bring those to the Christmas Eve do, as well, then" I said with a smile. "Pity we'll have to wait til the end of the broadcast to see which the audience preferred." I turned my attention back to the broadcast, where they were showing the childhood photos of Mycie I had sent in.

Sherlock                   I flop back down across John's lap, "Who said we're coming to Christmas?"

John                            I squeeze Sherlock’s shoulder in warning. “Of course, we’ll be there.”

Sherlock                   My lips slide out in a pout at John's back-stabbing behaviour, scrunching my body up more over his lap and muttering, "Traitor."

Mummy                    "You always come to Christmas, dear. It's the only time I make honey biscuits you like so much, after all." I grin at him.

John                            I lean down to whisper in his ear. “You love me anyway.”

Sherlock                   I sigh. Why does everyone know my weaknesses.... "Fine. But I refuse to wear any silly hats."

John                            I wanted to lean down and kiss him, but I don’t, feeling a little bashful in front of everyone still. So I brush my hand through his curls, tugging a little.

Sherlock                   I roll my head a little, gazing up at John, eyes intense before they close again, allowing him to sooth me and enjoying the close warmth of the only one allowed to do this

Aiden Warrick      "The winner will receive a weekend do two at Red Setter's B&B in Sussex... I am pleased to announce that today's winner, the sweet, the savory, the perfect complement to each other... Is..."

Mycroft                     I froze, waiting for the announcement.

Aiden Warrick      Though I already know the winner I play around with opening the envelope. "Mr. Holmes," the audience laughs at the ambiguously trite joke, "just kidding. Well it is a true, a Mr. Holmes did win."

Sherlock                   I lift my head, curling my teeth back and snarling, gesturing at the telly, "IDIOT! Total idiot. Moron." I start to get worked up, my face flushing

Aiden Warrick      Finally the envelope is open and I pull out the empty piece of paper... "Mr -Sherlock- Holmes and Doctor Soldier John Watson." Applause "Ok folkies we will see you tomorrow on London Celebrity Bake-Off with me, Aiden Warrick "

Mycroft                     I glare at Sherlock.

Sherlock                   My jaw drops open, my hand sweeping downwards to hang limp, eyes widening

John                            “We won.” I whisper. I squeeze Sherlock’s shoulder.

Mummy                    I rush over and hug Sherlock and John. "You did so wonderfully, William! Congratulations!"

Mycroft                     "Yes, well done, little brother," I say, trying to sound gracious but failing.

Mrs. Hudson          I dab my cheeks a bit. I was worried they didn't have enough time to practice with all the not-baking noises I heard coming from their kitchen.

Sherlock                   I still seem shocked, stunned, looking between the faces and then pulling away from Mummy, "John. It was John. He came up with the jam. He won."

Mycroft                     I stood up. "Mummy, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We should be going. I'm trust we will see you tomorrow?"  
  
Mummy                    I scowled at Mycroft. "Don't be a sore loser, Mycie. You should be happy for Sherlock."  
  
Mycroft                     "I am happy for him" I replied through gritted teeth. I nodded to Sherlock and John politely, and Greg and I turned to leave.

Mrs. Hudson          Seeing the way Mycroft was trying to be supportive of Sherlock after a loss has me thinking he may not be as bad as I think. "See you tomorrow, Greg, and, Mycroft."

Mycroft                     "Good evening, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock                   I gaze at Mycroft with a confused look, "He's being nice to me after he lost. Why is he doing that? He never does that. He hates losing."

Mummy                    "Is it so hard to believe he's actually happy for you, dear?"

Sherlock                   "Yes?" I blink, tilting my head slightly

Mycroft                     Greg and I entered the waiting lift, and headed home.

Mummy                    I patted Sherlock's hand. "He taught you everything he knew about cooking, dear. He's just happy you remembered some of it.”

Sherlock                   "Did I?" I wrinkle my nose in slight horror now, "I thought I had deleted it all."

Mummy                    "Well, apparently not, dear."

Sherlock                   My frown causes my entire face to crease, before my expression clears, leaping up and trying to grab John's hands, "We won John." My smile slowly peeks it's way across my face. "This means we get to have even more sex."

Mummy                    I roll my eyes, mirroring Martha's expression. "Please, William, go home first. Martha, would you like to stay here for a bit? Perhaps play some cards?"

Sherlock                   I start to drag John out, my face shining now, "Let’s go and desecrate the kitchen table again John."

Mrs. Hudson          "Good thing I brought my soothers. Do you play poker?"

Mummy                    "Who do you think taught those two?" This was going to be fun.


	28. Tiny Little Tantrum

Greg                            I could gauge Mycroft’s mood with the way he'd reacted to Sherlock and guessed he was a bit of a sore loser. I was actually happy for them, just wanting to have fun myself. I stepped carefully into the car waiting for us when Mycroft slammed the other car door that he'd gotten in to.

Mycroft                     The car pulled away from the kerb and I sat silently, arms crossed in front of me, a scowl on my face.

Greg                            "Come on Mycroft, it's only a crummy baking TV show. We'll just get the next one… the technical..." I said to break the silence and had put my hand to put on his knee but took it back when he shrugged it off. I sighed, folding my own arms to look out the window.

Mycroft                     "He is going to be INSUFFERABLE, you know..."

Greg                            "I know but it's only the first challenge. We still have two to go." I said calmly where I could physically hear his jaw clench, the anger in his voice.

Mycroft                     "I know there's no reason to be angry about this, but the defeat still stings... I am not accustomed to it, especially when Sherlock is involved. And he will take no small joy in rubbing it in." I scowled.

Greg                            "And you don't take joy in rubbing it in to him when you win something or when you better him at something?" I asked where he could obviously dish it out but not take it. I rolled my eyes at the scowl on his face.

Mycroft                     "You don't understand..." I mumbled, staring out the window as the car pulled up to my house. It had barely stopped when I opened the door and got out, walking briskly up to the door and entering, leaving the door slightly ajar behind me (rather than slamming it like I really wanted to) for Greg to follow.

Greg                            I sighed as we pulled up and he immediately got out, leaving the door barely open and when I stepped in after thanking the driver, I heard the living room door slam so shuffled through to the kitchen to give him a little time to cool off. I know I didn't have siblings but I still understood what Sherlock was like.

Mycroft                     I kicked off my shoes, watching as they hit the bottom of the bookshelf and strangely, not feeling any need to pick them up and put them away properly. I flopped down on the sofa and put my arm over my eyes with a heavy sigh. I heard the living room door open quietly. "Go away." I grumbled. "Let me wallow in my misery for just a few more minutes."

Greg                            "I was just going to bring you a cuppa. I really think you should be focusing on winning the next one rather than wallowing in here." I said as I stepped in quietly and put it down beside him, shutting the door quietly again to take my own cuppa back to my room. I was going to look up recipes to do for dinner too.

Mycroft                     Hearing the door click closed again, I swung my legs off the sofa and sat up, staring at the cooling mug of tea on the table. Picking it up, I rose and walked to the window, staring out it darkly as I drank the too-hot tea down quickly. I took a deep breath, trying to shake my completely misplaced and irrational anger. With a shout, I flung the empty mug hard at the wall, watching it shatter and fall to the ground. I was kneeling on the ground, slowly picking up the pieces, when Greg rushed back into the room.

Greg                            "Hey... what happened?" I rushed back in when I heard him shout and then the mug shattering, and I saw that he wasn't injured in anyway and wasn't ill, which I had worried about. I went to kneel down beside him, but he pushed me back a little again with his elbow.

Mycroft                     "Let me, Greg... please." I pushed him away, as I picked up the pieces of broken ceramic and dropped them in the bin by the desk. I was still trembling, but as the adrenaline subsided, so did the anger. By the time, I'd finished cleaning up the mess, I had resumed my quiet and calm persona. I stood up, brushing my hands along my jeans. I looked at Greg, who still looked concerned. "What are we having for dinner?" I asked off-handedly.

Greg                            "I, uh, don't know. I was just going to look for something, maybe fajitas." I said slowly as I looked over him and saw the anger slept draining from his eyes. I'd stood up again and folded my arms when he'd pushed me away, it making me feel like he was blaming me for our loss.

Mycroft                     "I confess, I'm not terribly hungry at the moment. Please, go ahead and make whatever you'd like." I walked to the bar and poured myself a brandy. "I think I will just read for a bit... clear my head."

Greg                            "Okay." I sighed and retreated to the kitchen, shutting the door that connected onto the living room to put music on and starting to make fajitas. I left his on the side if he decided he was hungry and retreated to my room to watch a few episodes of Doctor who to get my mind off the competition.

Mycroft                     I sat quietly in the living room, the only sounds my breathing and the occasional turn of a page. Finishing the chapter I was reading, I slipped a bookmark into the book and set it on the table, rising and stretching the kinks out of my back. I walked to the kitchen, smiling grimly at the now-cold meal Greg had left for me. I wrapped the plate up and put it into the refrigerator for tomorrow. Turning out the house lights as I went, I stopped at Greg's door, knocking lightly. There was no answer. I opened the door slightly and saw he had fallen asleep watching the TV. With a grin, I turned off the television, turned off the lights, and stripped down to my pants, climbing carefully into the bed alongside him, pulling his warm body close and putting my head on his shoulder.

Greg                            I stirred slightly as he pulled me close to him and I woke up an hour after I'd dropped off to find him awake but curled up beside me. I frowned a little with why it was dark, and the TV was now off, my hand reaching over to flick the bedside light on which he then looked up at me.

Mycroft                     "I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?" I said quietly. "I just didn't want to sleep alone."

Greg                            "No, no, you didn't wake me. I was just dozing." I said with sleep in my voice and I was still feeling a bit crappy from how he'd reacted earlier, but I still wrapped my arms around him properly to kiss the top of his head.

Mycroft                     "I'm not angry with you, you know." I snuggled into his shoulder.

Greg                            "No?" I muttered with a raised eyebrow and smiled when I felt him nuzzle into my shoulder. It took a lot of weight off my shoulders, made my body relax a bit.

Mycroft                     "No." I leaned up and kissed his jaw. "I was just... angry. For no logical reason at all. Suffice to say I'm not used to losing." I chuckled weakly.

Greg                            "I understand that you didn't want Sherlock to rub it in, but you didn't have to push me away in the process. I understand how much of an ass he can be when he's figured out something." I smiled a bit more and rubbed his back soothingly.

Mycroft                     I hummed pleasantly as he stroked my back. "I am accustomed to dealing with such things on my own. I don't know how to let someone... help me cope."

Greg                            "I know. I'm the same and it'll take a bit of time to let each other in. More than just in bed." I jokingly said as he sat up a bit more to meet my eyes and I smiled genuinely back at him, still rubbing his back.

Mycroft                     I pressed a kiss lightly on his temple. "Sleep. We need to be rested tomorrow." I snuggled down into his arms.

Greg                            I rubbed his arm continuously until I could feel him snoring against me, my eyes soon closing and I had fallen asleep not long after. I had jolted a little awake around 4am and felt myself more than half hard with my chest against Mycroft’s back and I was trying to shift to get comfortable.

Mycroft                     I felt Greg shifting behind me, his warm body pressed against me. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the clock - 4:12am shining back at me in harsh red lights. I groaned. "Go back to sleep." I mumbled.

Greg                            "Sorry..." I whispered as I was half rubbing my erection against his arse, deciding whether to turn over and just wrap a hand around myself if Mycroft was exhausted. I was awake with how I'd jolted over a dream I couldn't remember.

Mycroft                     A smile crept across my face as I felt him grinding his hip against me. I shifted in his arms, so that I was facing him, slotting my leg between his and pulling our hips together. "Do you want some help getting back to sleep?" I grinned.

Greg                            I grunted when he pulled our hips together and I got friction on my cock, my jaw clenching slightly. "Perhaps..." I said softly and saw his grin through the darkness when I looked back up at him.

Mycroft                     I kissed him, nipping at his lip, brushing his stubbled chin, and stroked my hand down his back, coming to rest again on his hip, and slowly thrusting against him, both of us moaning with the friction.

Greg                            I slipped my tongue in his mouth as his hand moved to my hip, the friction making me bite down on his bottom lip a little and pushing my hips more harshly against him where I was now fully hard. It'd been a while since I'd had morning sex.

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "Well, good morning to you, too." My fingers wrapped around his hard cock, stroking him gently.

Greg                            I moaned out and dropped my head, my hips moving along with my hand and I leant forward slightly to kiss his stubbled jaw. "I woke up like this. Can't remember what I was dreamin’ about." I muttered and loved his fingers around my cock with his croaky voice in my ear.

Mycroft                     "Must've been a good dream," I replied sleepily. My own erection was making itself known now, and I shifted my long fingers to encompass us both, thrusting against his hot skin.

Greg                            "Mm... must have been about what we did before we went to your mum’s hotel room." I whispered as I then felt him wrap his hand around himself and I moved down to start biting lazily at his neck as our hips moved together.

Mycroft                     "Hmm... and what was that again?" I smiled as he nipped at the base of my neck. "I'm not sure I remember exactly..."

Greg                            "You should, with how sore I was afterwards. And all the bruises I had to cover up." I was saying breathlessly, and I moaned in a croaky voice as his thumb flicked the head of my cock. I was close, my thighs tensing against him.

Mycroft                     I licked down his throat, kissing over his chest. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time," I murmured, as I nipped his collar bone. I tightened my grip around our cocks, thrusting harder.

Greg                            "I wasn't." I muttered harshly as he nipped at my collar bone, my face just buried in his neck as he gripped our cocks harder and I felt myself fall over that edge. I recognised myself swearing and I could feel the warmth over his hand.

Mycroft                     My strokes slowed, and I held him close as he shuddered and moaned against me, lost in his pleasure. I shifted my grip again, taking my own cock in hand and stoking myself, my lover's cum lubricating my hand. In a matter of moments, I found myself adding to it, cumming hard with a gasp.

Greg                            I caught my breath in his neck and then felt him shudder beside me, my boxers cleaning both of us up before I chucked them on the floor. I was wiped again now, and I had shut my eyes when I felt him kissing my head lovingly.

Mycroft                     I pressed a light kiss on his temple, and curled up alongside him, falling back to sleep. We had another couple of hours before we had to be up and preparing for the second day of the competition.

Greg                            I put my head on his chest, back in the crook of his neck as I fell asleep and I almost clung to him until the alarm went off. I loved sleeping curled up with him and it was something me and Caroline had never done.


	29. Thursday Morning: Competition

Mycroft                       Greg and I arrived at the studio early the next morning, and had already finished with the makeup people by the time Sherlock and John walked in. Walking into the kitchen area, we settled in to wait for them to finish arguing with the crew.

John                            “Sherlock, it’s just a little make up. Stop fighting with them.” I scold from my chair.

Sherlock                   I grab the powder brush someone is waving in my face and throw it across the room, shouting loudly, "I am not 'shiny'. There is nothing wrong with my nose. If you bring those tweezers near my eyebrows I will demonstrate one of the fifty-two ways of killing someone using them"

John                            I stand, finished, because I hadn’t been fighting with my make-up person. I step behind Sherlock’s chair putting my hands on his shoulders. “Stop it. The sooner you’re done the sooner we can get started.”

Sherlock                   "I'm already done John." I toss my messy curls into even more disarray, attempting to get out of the chair. "I'm not Mycroft. I don't need half an hour's work just to control the shine off my forehead"

John                            “Alright, Alright. Let’s go then.” I say belong him out of the chair.

Sherlock                   I hurtle out into the baking area, sparing a dismissive look for the audience and assorted production morons before spying my brother and Lestrade, making a beeline for them

Greg                            Me and Mycroft were just talking generally about the audience, students and teachers alike when sherlock made a direct line for us. I'd not had any time to shave this morning so just left my stubble as it was and smiled when he came over.

Mycroft                     "Good morning, brother mine. Best of luck today," I said grimly, as Sherlock approached.

Sherlock                   I fix a wide, brilliant smile on my face, nodding to them both, "Let’s put on a show for Mummy shall we? She did enjoy watching us last night."

Mycroft                     I nodded, and tried to return his smile... mine looked decided less pleased than his, though. I was about to mumble something less-than-gracious when Greg grabbed my arm.

Aiden Warrick      I walk up to Greg and Mycroft as Sherlock and John are leaving. "My, my. Isn't Greg just the cutest ball of fur? However are you going to be able to get anything done today, Myc?" DI Lestrade with stubble is a dangerous combination.

Mycroft                     "I know how to focus on my job, Mr. Warrick." I snarled at him. He's right, though - I would much rather have spent the morning with that stubble rubbing all over my skin.

Greg                            I pulled on Mycroft’s arm to get him to calm down, smiling at the host and trying to play off his snarl. "I'm sorry, Mr. Warrick, I didn't have enough time to shave this morning, but I'll have it done for the showstopper."

Aiden Warrick      "Oh please don't. It will be a shame." Imagine the home audience if he had it then didn't? I would get so many complaints.

Mycroft                     I cleared my throat. "Are John and Sherlock ready to begin?" I wanted to get today's competition over with, with as little personal interaction with my brother as possible.

Sherlock                   "Why don't you ask me yourself brother mine?" I snap from over at my bench. I can't help but grow a little irritated with how he's treating me now.

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes. "Are you ready, then, Sherlock?"

Sherlock                   I ignore him, turning my nose up and away from him

Greg                            "Hey… just focus on the bake, yeah?" I whisper as I stood closer to Mycroft and wanted to get through this without them continuously arguing. I was also horribly nervous about what the technical would ensue.

Aiden Warrick      I walk away from Greg and over to the other couple. "Congratulations on your success yesterday. You won by a narrow margin, but you won. Who made that Bacon Honey? I'd love the recipe." I am trying to stay pleasant in the presence of the Queen of Pomp so I direct my questions to John.

Sherlock                   “It was John. John won it for us." I snap, moving physically to try and shield John from the annoying man. "You can't have the recipe. Now go away and bother my brother again. I think you can still make him even more jealous if you try." I steel a smug little glance Mycroft's way, "He's not yet threatened to depot you for drooling over Lestrade so please, do go and try to do better."

Aiden Warrick      “Well, John, I wish you luck in the next round." Luck in surviving Sherlock.  
I turn away from the couples standing in front of the curtains covering their station. "Girls and Boys and other esteemed guests. Welcome to day two of London Celebrity Bake-Off. I'm Aiden Warrick." audience applause "For our home audience I'd like to introduce you to our studio audience." The camera pans out to show kids seven to twenty years old.

Mycroft                     I looked at the audience - all those young people - then glance at Greg. He had the biggest grin on his face as he looked over them.

Greg                            I looked over all of the kids with the biggest grin, always loving kids and teaching them, interaction with them and I was hoping at some point during the technical that we'd be able to teach them a little about what we were baking.

Sherlock                   I gaze at the kids, blinking, then looking rather nervous, leaning to whisper to John, "Why are all these children here? This isn't a school"

John                            “I guess they’re judging us today?” I shrug, tying an apron around my waist.

Aiden Warrick      "These are the kids who will be benefiting from this Celebrity Bake-Off. The money we raise, through Sponsors and your donations, will help keep the doors of Clapman Pastry School open. The current students with us today are the current recipients of your generosity. A few at a time will be allowed to talk to our couples and ask questions." Hopefully the doctor can keep his pet on a tight leash. "Contestants: open your curtains and find out what today's technical challenge is."

Mycroft                     I pull aside the curtain, revealing our ingredients.

Greg                            I broke out into a bigger grin when I saw some of the ingredients and prayed to God it was a torte as that was Mycroft’s specialty. I was itching to get started, tapping my fingers on the worktop.

Sherlock                   I stare at the table, my face twisting up before glancing at John, hoping he can see a pattern to them

Aiden Warrick      "The contestants have been provided with a few jams, different types of chocolate, fondant, food coloring, edible paints, random toppings, and assorted nuts. They have also been given a few variations of sachertorte recipes. They will need to make one better than mine and almost too pretty to eat. Almost. Their time begins... Now!"

Greg                            I chewed on my lip to stop myself from jumping up in the air, my hand squeezing Mycroft’s arm before we grabbed the recipes to have a quick look at the few recipes they'd provided us with.

Sherlock                   My mouth drops open, staring hopelessly at John, then looking over at Mycroft's bench where there's a flurry of activity

Aiden Warrick      I tell a few of the kids it's time to go ask questions. The four of them practically run into the contestants in their excitement.

John                            I look at Sherlock with a blank look. “What the hell is this thing?” I pick up a recipe sheet. “Alright let’s just follow the recipe.” I shrug and hand Sherlock the recipe.

Sherlock                   I stare at it, then huff, "This tells us nothing. Wait." I suddenly leaning my elbows on the counter, placing my fingertips to my temples and closing my eyes

Mycroft                     I look over the recipe cards with Greg. "I don't need these," I smile at him.

Greg                            "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I grinned back at him, seeing the kids run in and I at least wanted the sponges in the oven before we answered questions.

John                            I watch feeling a little helpless as Sherlock searches his mind palace. I look at the recipe and start gathering up the ingredients for the first step.

Mycroft                     I look through the ingredients, and hand Greg some chocolate. "Why don't you start by melting the chocolate in the double boiler. I'll get the butter and sugar started." We move around each other in the kitchen as though we'd rehearsed it.

Sherlock                   My fingers dig into my forehead. I remember Mycroft mentioning we used to bake together. If he knew this recipe, there may be a chance he baked it with me. If only I hadn't deleted it...

Greg                            "I can't believe they gave us a torte. That was the last thing I was expecting." I chuckled as I started breaking up chocolate and used a bain Marie to start melting it. It was still unbelievable to me.

Mycroft                     "A stroke of luck, indeed." I said, slowly sifting the sugar into the creamed butter as the mixer ran. "I think I will add a couple of small improvements to my recipe, though. Perhaps a little brandy in the apricot glaze?"

Greg                            "Sounds brilliant." I beamed as I continued to stir the chocolate and took off pieces of butter to put in with it, so it was a shiny glaze.

Sherlock                   "It's no use John!" I snarl, sweeping my arm across the counter and sending a plastic bowl skittering across the floor, "I deleted it when Mycroft left me."

John                            I drop everything I was holding back on the counter and go to him, gripping his shoulders. “It’s all right. All we have to do is follow the recipe.”

Sherlock                   I turn into John, dropping my head and my shoulders slumping, "I... I'm letting you down"

John                            “No, you’re not.” I pull him into me in a hug. “We can do this. We’re a team.”

Sherlock                   I stand a little stiff in the hug, before awkwardly returning it, nodding, "It can't be that hard."

John                            I nod. “It’ll be fine. You trust me, don’t you?”

Sherlock                   "Always." I turn, surveying the bench and then picking up the recipes. I'm a genius, how hard can it be.


	30. From the Mouths of Babes

Greg                            Mycroft had gotten a few thin bits of cake in the oven when a load of kids rushed over to us, my smile wide when I felt my partner back away to the other worktop. I invited them round and knelt down a little to their level.

Random Child 1    You really are a police officer? It is so cool!

Greg                            "I am. I'm a detective inspector, which means I have my own team and I get to help a lot of people. Arrest bad guys." I grin as I show them my badge which had been in my pocket as ID when we'd entered the studio.

Random Child 1    I lean a bit closer and whisper, “Is the scary man your partner? Like in the tv… a good cop and a bad cop?”

Greg                            I laugh and glance over at Mycroft, "No, no… he works for the government so he works with the prime ministers and stuff. And he isn't scary. He’s sweet underneath and loves cake like you guys do." I beam at them, seeing a few smile back at me.

Random Child 1    If he loves cake then alright...

Random Child 2    I walk over to where Mycroft is clearly trying to avoid us kids. I’m older than most of them so I can see right through him. I cross my arms and lean on the counter in front of him. “You seem pretty busy over here.” I comment.

Mycroft                     I am so focused on what I'm working on that the young voice startles me, and the egg in my hand falls to the counter, breaking and dripping all over the floor. "Yes... well... I would like for Detective Inspector Lestrade to win this competition." I replied, wiping up the mess with a damp towel.

Greg                            I'm just stood there picking up the smaller kids so they can see stuff in the worktop and when the cakes come out while Mycroft spoke with an older child.

Random Child 2    “Hmm. They didn’t say what you do? For your job, in the intro.” I comment.

Mycroft                     "I work for the government." I said. _Nosy bugger, this one..._

Random Child 2    I raise an eyebrow. “Doing what? Do you bake for the Queen?”

Mycroft                     I scoff. "No. I bake at home, in my spare time, of which I have very little. The queen prefers to bake her own cakes, anyway." I grin.

Random Child 2    I narrow my eyes. “Yeah right. She has all kinds of people for that.” I pause then continue. “I’ve read about you in Dr. Watson’s blog. He makes you out to seem scary and all too powerful. But I don’t buy it for one second.”

Mycroft                     I raise an eyebrow. "Really, now? Tell me your theory, then."

Random Child 2    I narrow my eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” I stick my finger in his batter to taste it. “Hmmm. Interesting.” I comment before heading over to harass John and Sherlock.

Mycroft                     Hrmph. I frown and dump out the bowl of batter that child stuck his grubby fingers into and start a few one. In no time at all, I'm pulling the first set of layers out of the oven and shoving the second set in. I dump the jar of apricot jam and a few tablespoons of the brandy into a small cooking pot to heat befor I start glazing the layers.

Sherlock                   My probe is stuck into the oven, my eyes stuck to it as I wait for our cake to bake, muttering under my breath, "I remember...the scent of vanilla. Maybe...some kind of berries?"

10-year-old girl    I walk over to the tall, curly haired man and tug on his sleeve. "Hey, Mr. Sherlock... whatcha doin?"

Sherlock                   My voice is very serious as I'm jerked out of my mind palace, pointing at the screen of my instrument, "Measuring the temperature inside the oven as the cake bakes. If it fluctuates too much then the cake will sink."

10-year-old girl    "But why?"

Sherlock                   I go to answer, then frown, "The science of baking is not my strongest subject." I remove one hand and point over to where Mycroft is looking rather frazzled, "That man would know more. You should go and ask him."

10-year-old girl    I look at the other man, and shrug. "He doesn't know. Why won't you tell me about why the cake will sink?"

Sherlock                   I turn to take in the girl, then nod, pointing back to the oven with a deadly serious look, "I am unsure. John just told me that it will."

10-year-old girl    "Hrmph." I huff in frustration and turn to the blond man. "Doctor Soldier, Mr. Sherlock won't tell my why the cake will sink. He said you told him so."

9-year-old-kid      I go straight to the short guy. "My Mum says you're not a real doctor. You're a story teller. And Sherlock is a fairy tale. But Pop says you're a real Soldier. Are you?"

Sherlock                   My lips curl up slightly in a lopsided smirk, going back to cake watching

John                            “I’m all of those things. A doctor, a soldier and a writer. And Sherlock is very real. He’s right there.” I say pointing to Sherlock as I’m mixing something in a bowl.

9-year-old-kid      "Mum says you either kill people, save people, or write about people. Can't be all those people."

10-year-old girl    I poke the other kid who interrupted me. "I asked my question first, Shorty..."

9-year-old-kid       "Back off Becca. No one cares about your dumb question."

Sherlock                   I glance at the children with one eye, trying to hold back a chuckle

John                            “Hey guys. It’s alright. I can talk with you both.”

10-year-old girl    "You back off, Pat." I shove the other kid out of the way, and turn back to John. "So, why will the cake sink if the temperature fluctuates, Doctor Soldier?" I ask again.

9-year-old-kid      "He's not a Doctor Soldier. He can't be."

John                            “I... I don’t really know, actually.” I say pausing a bit in my mixing.

Sherlock                   I clear my throat from the floor, "He is indeed a doctor soldier. He can break every bone in a man's body while naming them."

9-year-old-kid      *starts to cry*

10-year-old girl    "Oh, knock it off, Pat." I glare at John and Sherlock "You're mean... Nobody gets to be mean to my kid brother like that." I grab Pat's shoulder and walk back to our seats.

Sherlock                   I watch the children leave, turning to John puzzled, "It's not like you could do that to a child John. Their bones are far too small."

17-year-old-girl   “You’re Mycroft Holmes? Are you and the DI married?"

Sherlock                   I whip my head around, hearing the question from the other bench and narrowing my eyes at my brother, watching him closely

Mycroft                     I whipped my head around to the tall young woman who'd asked that question. "No, we're not married. Friends. Colleagues. But not married." I hoped the makeup job would cover at least some of the blush in my cheeks.

17-year-old-girl           "Does that mean he's single? My Granmum is single too."

Mycroft                     "I... um... wouldn't know. I don't believe he is in the market for a partner at the moment. You would have to ask him yourself." I stammered.

17-year-old-girl   “He's quite cute. Think he'd date a younger gal?"

Mycroft                     "He is handsome." Now I know the makeup couldn't be covering up the red in my face. "Do you have any questions about the competition? The baking?" I ask, desperate to divert this embarrassing line of questioning.

12-year-old Trevor    "Mr 'Lock?" I clutch my stuffed bee closely. My older brother right behind me. "Um, I, uh, um, would you, uh, tell me how you, um, gottobesogoodwithhoney?" "Slow down Trevor. He's not going anywhere." I hear my brother Victor say. "Um, ok. So... Honey?"

Sherlock                   I open the oven. removing the cake and leaving it to one side to cool, before crouching down to be on the same level as the younger child. My manner is almost gentle but still serious, "I have always enjoyed honey. I became interested in bees when I was a little younger than you appear to be."

12-year-old Trevor    "I like bees a lot. Victor lets me try all the honey. He's gonna be a big chef and make lots of money and honey and we'll have bees. Will you sign my Bee?" My brother hands him a pen and says somethin’ bout bein’ sorry.

Sherlock                   I take the pen without question, nodding, "Are you sure you want your bee defaced with a pen? Maybe I could sign something else?" There's something soft in my manner, almost childish myself as my lips quirk at one side, eyes bright

12-year-old Trevor    "I don' got nothing else." I look at Vic but he don't got nuthin’ either. "It's just us and we got to... Umm... I forget the word." I reach for my Bee. "Sorry. Don't wanna make you deficate it."

Sherlock                   "Wait here." I stand, sweeping away to where John hung his coat, searching the pockets of it without mercy until I pull out a small bunch of cards, selecting one and returning, crouching again and signing my name on the blank back of it, "These are some cards John had printed for us. They contain our number and email as well. Please, feel free to contact me with any honey and bee related questions." I pause, "What is your name?"

12-year-old Trevor    "Tre... Tre... Trevor. Than... Thank you Mr. Lock. Andgoodluck!" Victor leads us over to the other bakers. "I gots a card!! See it." Victor smiles cause he's so proud of me cause I talked to Mr. Lock.

18-year-old Victor      "I'm proud of you little bro. You did good. Now stand right here while I ask a few questions to Mr. Locks brother, ok?" Trevor nods and starts playing with his bee.

"Mr Holmes?" I go up to the man who looks more than a bit mad. "Is this a bad time?"

Mycroft                     I've just pulled the second set of cake layers out of the oven when the young man comes up to me. "Not a bad time. Just give me a moment to get these onto the cooling rack." I flip the pans onto the rack. "And what is your question, young man?" I've relaxed a bit more and see Greg's slight nod of approval at me trying to be more friendly to the children.

18-year-old Victor      "Well I've noticed you haven't looked at the recipe. I have to check and recheck it all the time. Is there a trick to it?" I've loved baking my whole life, but it doesn't come easy, I have to work at it all the time.

Mycroft                     I smiled. "As it happens, this particular type of cake is something I have made for years - so long that I no longer need a recipe to prepare it." I turned to the stove top to reheat the glaze, motioning for Victor to follow along. His little brother looked up worriedly as his brother stepped away. The two of them reminded me so much of Sherlock and I in our younger days it was almost painful.

18-year-old Victor      I reach my hand out for Trev. "Be careful bro, remember stoves are hot." Trevor wraps his arms around my waist as I watch Mr. Holmes. "Sorry ‘bout the bro but he's wherever I am." I ruffle Trev’s hair. "Where did you learn to bake?"

Mycroft                     "I learned in school, starting a bit younger than your brother, I suspect. My brother was much like yours - I rarely got to work in the kitchen without him." I smiled kindly.

Sherlock                   I glance over as I hear Mycroft's words, looking slightly troubled as I watch my second cake in the oven, sitting cross legged before it

18-year-old Victor      "I mostly have to keep my bro from helping too much. Got any recipes for little kids to help with? I practically have enough for my own book but I'm always looking for more."

Mycroft                     I considered for a moment. "I don't have any recipes with me, unfortunately, but I can send some to you, after the competition. Where should I send them?" I wipe off my hands and grab a pen and one of the recipe cards - blank on the back - and hand them to him, so he write out an address for me.

18-year-old Victor      "The school address. They let me pick up my mail there. Thank you Mr. Holmes." I reach out and shake his hand. "Thanks again." We turn to leave but Trevor runs away from me and over to Mr. Lock. I see him tug his jacket and give him a hug. "Come on, lil man. Time to go."

Sherlock                   I look quite stunned as I'm hugged, my eyes widening and almost falling on the floor from my seated position after he releases me, before staring after him in confusion

Mycroft                     My eyes followed the two boys as they left, and I looked over at my brother wistfully. _We were like that once, Sherlock,_ I thought to myself. He looked up and met my gaze, and I could tell a similar thought was running through his mind.

Sherlock                   I hold Mycroft's gaze for a few moments, then my lips twitch in a genuine little smile, boyish and open

Mycroft                     I dragged my attention back to the glaze, simmering along happily, and returned to the task at hand. While I assemble the layers properly, I set Greg to work heating the cream to make the icing.

* * *

Aiden Warrick      As soon as the majority of the cootie catchers get back to their seats I come out of my trailer. It's time to pretend I am not absolutely aware of what the 'bakers' are doing. Might as well start with Greg and his assistant. Ambling over there I see Greg is a bit busy and still entertaining the little creature things. I turn my attention to Mr. Mycroft. "Looks wonderful! Why don't you tell the home audience which recipe you selected and why."

Mycroft                     I look over at the annoyingly cheerful host when he asks his question, cameras at the ready behind him. "I reviewed the recipes as provided but chose to use my own - a recipe I believe I have perfected over the years. I have, however, made a few small enhancements to the original."

Aiden Warrick      "Do tell. What are your ‘enhancements’?"  I wink to the camera and grin.

Mycroft                     I smiled slyly. "Now, now - a magician never reveals his secrets, Mr. Warrick. You are going to have to wait until judging to find out."

Aiden Warrick      "A magician? And here I thought you had a minor position in the Government." I pretend to look jocular. "Maybe you're the Court Jester, huh? C'mon you can tell us."

Mycroft                     “Patience, my good man. Patience." I smile again and turn to finish assembling the cake.

Aiden Warrick      "I can't wait to see it." Heaven forbid I have to taste it. "Any clue as to the decorations you and DI Greg will be doing?"

Mycroft                     "No clues, no matter how you ask, Mr. Warrick. Now run along and pester the other Mr. Holmes for a bit - I have work to do."

Aiden Warrick      I make a note to make sure that that little snippet will be shown in the televised airing. I walk over to the other team. "John! Mr. Doctor Soldier himself! Care to share what your team chose?"

John                            “Ummm... this one?” I say holding up the recipe we’d been working off of.

Aiden Warrick      "If that's the recipe you chose then yes, that's the one we want to know about." I roll my eyes a bit.

Sherlock                   I clear my throat, standing and nodding, "I believe we're going to add a secret ingredient to the filling as well as to the glaze."

Aiden Warrick      "Ooohhh you Holmes and your secrets." Ugh. "Do we get a clue as to how you're going to decorate it?"

Sherlock                   "No." I smile sweetly and broadly at him, the smile I’ve been told resembles a shark

Aiden Warrick      Absolutely unbelievable. "The suspense is just too much to handle." And so are these dicks. Bloody arses. Celebrity shows!! Never again! "Cut!" I need a drink and a nap. These Holmes are horrendous. How did they end up with such great blokes?!

Mycroft                     The cake assembled and glazed, I let Greg finish and spread the chocolate icing.

Greg                            I kept glancing up at the clock as the time ran down, my hands gently writing ‘sachertorte’ on the top in dark chocolate which contrasted with the glaze. I stood back with a beam to look over it and wiped my hands on my apron.

Sherlock                   My hands are steady as I write, my icing a bright orange to contrast with the dark glaze. I look at John with a soft, boyish grin at our efforts before bending to peck his lips

Mycroft                     I smile fondly at Greg as he finishes writing on the cake, and I add some almond slivers and brandy-soaked apricot bits as garnish. We step back and admire our handiwork.

Aiden Warrick      "Time Is Up! Contestants please leave the cooking area." Both tortes are brought up to the food staging area and the contestants are given a moment to say something before the Judges arrive.

Sherlock                   I step forward, looking proud. "I came up with this as I noticed oranges in the supplies." I seem now slightly nervous as our torte is ever so lopsided compared to my brothers, the rise lower. "it is a plain vanilla sponge with layers of bitter marmalade spread in between. Then the glaze is a sweet chocolate with orange."

Greg                            "With our torte, we had plain vanilla sponges with the apricot jam but with the glaze, we used brandy and almond silvers to keep the recipe simple but on another level of professionalism." I smiled beside Mycroft and couldn't wait to get back to enjoy a hot bath.

Mycroft                     "We used my own recipe for the cake. I hope it is to the judges' liking." I said quietly.

Aiden Warrick      As the contestants leave I look pose for the cameras. "Today’s judges are none other than the staff at Clapham Pastry School." Applause. "They will vote anonymously and the results, and prize, will be announced during tonight show. Wish them both luck everyone." Applause. "See you tomorrow." Finally done for the day I head back to my trailer. Again, I'm fairly sure I know the winner.


	31. Thursday: After the Show

Greg                            I relaxed as we made our way to the car, my phone going off when we were just passing the yard and traffic slowed us down anyway. I sighed with how Dimmock has dealt with witnesses, victim’s families and I was basically being asked to clean up the mess. I got out of the car, slamming the door and saying nothing to Mycroft as I walked up the steps alone.

Mycroft                     I quietly followed behind Greg, who seemed engrossed in e-mails on his phone. "Everything all right, Greg? Something wrong at work?"

Greg                            "Just go home Mycroft... I don't need you here." I snapped when I finally got to the door, opening and shutting it with force to storm to my office. I didn't feel him follow me then and just wished Dimmock wasn't such an incompetent arse.

Mycroft                     I winced at his tone. "Greg... wait..." I headed after him, catching the door as he flung it closed. "Talk to me..." I entered the office, closing the door quietly behind me.

Greg                            "Why am I always the one cleaning up the mess around here? Huh? I'm gone a few days and Dimmock is disrespectful with witnesses, doesn't bother talking to the families to tell them what's going on. The pile of paperwork." I shouted as I walked around my office waving my hands, my eyes showing this was just tiredness.

Mycroft                     I grabbed Greg by the shoulders, and turned him to face he, holding him still for a moment as I looked him in the eye. "Stop it. You're over-tired. Yes, Dimmock is an idiot, but for a few more days, your attention is required elsewhere.  These things can wait until you're back from holiday."

Greg                            "I can make a dent in a few things if I spend a few hours here. I just need to make some phone calls and delegating paperwork. It means it won't be a bombsite when I come back in a few days." I sighed still angrily and pulled myself away from his hands to sit down at what was left of my desk.

Mycroft                     I stepped up to his chair, pushing it away from his desk to stand between him and Mt. Paperwork that was accumulating there. I ran my hand lightly along his stubbled jawline, and I could see some of the frustration leave his eyes. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his, my tongue slipping into his mouth when he moaned in surprise.

Greg                            I moaned in surprise when he put his tongue in my mouth but I wrapped my arms around his waist anyway and pushed him back against the desk. I know he was trying to distract me, but I felt the anger drain from me, my head glad that Dimmock had just kept the blinds shut so not all of my team were gawking us.

Mycroft                     I pulled away, resting my forehead on his. "Leave it. Come back to my house." He started to protest, so I kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair roughly.

Greg                            I finally caught my breath when he took his fingers from my hair to cup my face, my eyes looking into his. It was going to bother me all evening if I didn't do something. "Give me an hour to make the phone calls to the families and I'll then come back to yours. Get the driver to stay outside once he's dropped you off and he can physically drag me out of here."

Mycroft                     I grumbled a bit, then gave him one more peck on the lips before letting him go. "One hour. No more." I walked toward his office door. "And I'll drag you out of here myself, if I must." I opened the door and headed out of the office to wait.

Greg                            I sat down when he walked out of my office, the hour being mainly for three phone calls where I had three crying mothers on the phone who I had to apologise to profusely and I was apparently left for another hour to delegate paperwork to my team. It was only then that Mycroft came to my door while I was still putting stuff away.

Mycroft                     I opened the door to Greg's office and leaned against the doorjamb, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Only an hour, hm?" I looked at my watch suspiciously.

Greg                            "Yeah, well, the time got away from me." I said as I glimpsed at files before putting them in the correct place and I jumped a little when he stamped over to shut the file drawer I was standing beside. I met his eye, raising an eyebrow myself.

Mycroft                     "It's time to leave now," I said in a low voice.

Greg                            "Okay, okay, give me two seconds to put stuff away." I said as I stepped away from him and could feel him watching me as I walked over to my desk.

Mycroft                     "You _did_ say I could have you dragged out of here..." I said, with a mischievous gleam in my eye.

Greg                            "Look, I'm getting my coat on, we can go." I chuckled at his look and I challenged it, wondering how far he would go and I swung my coat over my shoulders to slip it on my back

Mycroft                     As soon as he'd moved within arm's reach, I snatched his lapels and dragged him toward me. "Do you really want me to drag you out of here in front of your team? Because I can..." I said quietly, letting go of his jacket and smoothing the lapels innocently. It was lunch time - there were only a few people at their desks at the moment, and they weren't paying us any mind at the moment, but if I was seen dragging him from the room...

Greg                            I raised both eyebrows but grinned widely, knowing even a few people seeing Mycroft drag me out of here would spread like wildfire. I cheekily pecked his lips and stepped to the side to walk out of the office first trying not to look too giddy.

Mycroft                     I stifled a laugh, looking at his silly grin, and turned to follow him out of the office to the waiting car, staying a step behind him the whole way. When we settled into the back of the car and the door closed, I grabbed his lapels again and kissed him roughly.

Greg                            I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed me roughly, his teeth properly biting down on my lip rather than his teeth skimming it like normal. I moaned and didn't even think about the driver in the front who just turned his eyes forward and started driving us back to Mycroft’s home.

Mummy                    I rush up to my youngest as he and John head toward a back exit. "William! John! Don't you two run off!" I grab Sherlock by the arm, and he whirls around to face me.

Sherlock                   I look terrified, my eyes wide and lips quivering, "Mummy... busy... celebration." I whine.

Mummy                    "Of course, dear... that's why I am taking you to lunch. To celebrate!" I drag him out the studio door to a waiting car, John following him close behind.

Sherlock                   I throw John a pleading little look but all he does is smirk and wink at me, seeming to enjoy me being towed behind Mummy like an inflatable detective balloon being dragged behind a steamroller

Mummy                    I drag Sherlock into the back seat with me, while John opts for the front seat - he's less of a flight risk, so that's fine. "So, William, are you enjoying the competition?"

Sherlock                   I grit my teeth a little, folding my arms and slumping back in the seat, my eyes drifting over to check that yes, the doors are indeed locked and if I know Mummy, the child locks are engaged so they can't be opened from inside, "How many times must I say. It's Sherlock now."

Mummy                    "Pfft. Fine, Sherlock. You and John seem to work very well together."

Sherlock                   I relax slightly as she finally gets my name right, nodding. At John's name my whole face brightens, "John invented the bacon and honey jam that won the first day of challenges."

Mummy                    "So you mentioned. Your cake today looked delicious, too." We pull up to Angelo's - which I know is Sherlock's favorite restaurant. I look at him sternly. "You _are_ staying with me for lunch, young man..."

Sherlock                   I throw back my head, whining loudly, "But I had plans! Can't you go and bother Mycroft?"

Mummy                    I roll my eyes at him. "Oh, for heaven's sake... I had lunch with him and the Detective Inspector yesterday. Today, I want to have lunch with you and your doctor." I wink at him.

Sherlock                   I flutter my hands at her, trying my door just in case, "Mycroft is fat enough to easily eat two lunches in a row."

Mummy                    John opens the door for me (such a gentleman!) and we are immediately seated at Sherlock's usual table. We place our orders and Angelo brings us a bottle of wine for while we wait.

Sherlock                   I content myself with glaring across the table at John, half blaming him for getting us into this mess. "I'm not hungry."

Mummy                    "Pfft. You're never hungry." I push a glass of wine to him. "You used to adore cooking when you were a child."

Sherlock                   My brow creases at that, taking the wine but not drinking, "So Mycroft tells me. But I have no recollection."

Mummy                    "He was the master of sweets, of course, but you... you were a wizard at everything else."

Sherlock                   I start to grow even more confused now, "I was actually good at baking?"

Mummy                    Offering Sherlock a piece of garlic bread, I smile. "My, yes. You make the best Yorkshire pudding - better than mine, even."

Sherlock                   I turn my nose up at the garlic bread, folding my arms again.  "I deleted it all when Mycroft left me behind. I decided I didn't need backing anymore"

Mummy                    "He didn't want to go, you know... and when he was finished with university, he wanted you to move to London with him. You refused him."

Sherlock                   My shoulders slump a little, biting my words harshly between my teeth, "He was working for uncle Rudy mummy. He would have tried to get me to work there too."

Mummy                    I laughed. "You were DEFINITELY not suited for working with Uncle Rudy, Sherlock. It was much better for you that he put Martha in touch with you, to get you situated at Baker Street when you decided to come to London on your own."

Sherlock                   "He didn't put Mrs. Hudson in touch with me." I sit up sharply, "I found her by myself. I don't need Mycroft to keep 'looking after me'" I say the words in a mocking tone.

Mummy                    I pat his hand gently. "Fine, Sherlock. Fine." Changing the subject, I ask "So how has your consulting detective work been of late?"

Sherlock                   I glare at her before flopping back in my chair, my look dark and stormy, "Fine."

Mummy                    "Any really good cases?"

Sherlock                   I settle a little, reaching out without thinking to grasp some garlic bread, starting to shred it on my plate into tiny pieces which are then popped into my mouth, "Not really. Which is why I gave in to doing this baking thing"

Mummy                    "It is for a good cause, after all. You and John work very well together. In the kitchen, too." I smiled. "It's good to see you doing it, actually. You should try it once in a while at home, too - I bet John would appreciate home-cooked meals, rather than takeaway."

Sherlock                   "I do cook at home." I scatter the garlic bread pieces around my plate to make it look like I've eaten more, knowing John's eagle eye is watching me. "I did live alone for most of my life mummy. I can look after myself." There's something a little pleading in my eyes

Mummy                    I look down, a little sad. "Yes, you can. You usually don't, but you can. We just want to make sure you're taken care of, you know. John is a very good influence on you, I think."

Sherlock                   I like my lips, then finally try the wine, sipping it and frowning, "It... bothers me. That I deleted the time I spend with Mycroft. "

Mummy                    I shrugged. "He made you angry, going off to university. You had him all to yourself until then."

Sherlock                   I duck my head a little more, slumping in my chair, "He was so angry yesterday when I beat him. I'm unsure if I have ever beaten him at anything before. Apart from Operation. He can never get the hang of that."

Mummy                    "Myc does have a temper. I was quite surprised by his reaction, too. He's never been one to let things get the better of him that way." I took a bite of my meal. "I'm sure he feels bad about it. I saw how the two of you talked with those two young boys during the children's question session... I saw that look between you..."

Sherlock                   My first reaction is slight horror that anyone else saw me being so soft and vulnerable, then I remember the look between us and nod, "The older child reminded me of my brother. Of how we used to be."

Mummy                    "I'm sure he would say the same of the younger boy. I could see it. You two used to be the closest of friends."

Sherlock                   "No we didn't!" Is my first reaction, sitting forwards so fast my wine slops a little onto the table. "He used to try and control and order me around."

Mummy                    I laughed. "Before university. Before you were in school at all. The two of you would sit in the library for hours - he loved reading to you. Then when you were a bit older, he would let you help in the kitchen. You really did get along well."

Sherlock                   I push my chair back, standing suddenly, "I need to go to my mind palace."

Mummy                    I nod to John. "Be a dear and take your meals along home with you? He can have it later, when he's up for it."

Sherlock                   I swirl around and storm out, feeling quite overwhelmed and almost upset over this new information, pacing up and down the pavement as I wait for John.

Mummy                    Angelo packages up the meals for them (and throws in some extra garlic bread for Sherlock), and hands a bag to John as he leaves.

John                            “Thanks so much, Mrs. Holmes.” The waitress boxes up the food and I give mummy quick peck on the check before heading out after Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I grab John's arm, setting off back home to Baker street at a frantic pace, muttering, "I deleted it. I thought there was nothing good at home. Mummy never had time. Then he left."


	32. Thursday Evening: Viewing Party with Mummy

Mycroft                     We are all situated in mummy's living room again, ready to watch the show.

Sherlock                   I'm curled up tight on the sofa, head on John's lap, at least watching the television now, though my eyes keep darting between Mycroft and Mummy

Greg                            I'm perched beside Mycroft with my hand tapping nervously on my leg, praying to any type of god that we had actually won this technical challenge. I didn't particularly want to go through my partners meltdown again.

Mycroft                     Sherlock seemed quite tense. I wonder what he and Mummy had discussed over their lunch. It's apparently, she managed to get under his skin - she is an expert at that, after all.

Mycroft                     The camera shifted to one of the pre-show interviews:

> John and Sherlock about Mycroft and Greg
> 
> Producer:      How do you think you'll do against the other team?
> 
> Sherlock:       I grit my teeth, perched on the stool like a rather fashionable vulture, collar turned up and hands in pocket, glaring at the producer.
> 
> John:             "Well, I think Greg and Mycroft are pretty competitive. They’ve known each other for a long time. But haven’t spent time together like Sherlock and I. I think that will help us. As far as the sibling rivalry, Greg and I already deal with trying to get them to get along. But this will bring it to a whole new level."
> 
> Sherlock:       My  top lip curls in utter disdain, huddling on my stool even more, "DI Gary Lestrade is not a complete idiot. My brother on the other hand only passes for human as emus can't hold government office," he snaps. "My brother may be a better baker than I but I am determined to beat him on taste combinations"
> 
> John:             “Yeah... me too.” I answer softly. "They’ve known each other for a long time. But haven’t spent time together like Sherlock and I. I think that will help us,” he says as he nods and hops off the stool.

Greg                            I rolled my eyes at Sherlock getting my name wrong once again, my leg feeling my phone go off and when I saw it was my aunt calling, I apologised and stepped downstairs and onto the street to take it. I had a feeling about what it was but answered it anyway.

Mycroft                     I looked at Greg, confused, as he quickly left the room, on the phone. It had to be an important call... I swear, if Dimmock was calling him for work while he was on holiday...

Sherlock                   I wriggle on John's lap, growing a little bored now as I know what we said

Aiden Warrick      Pictures of a young John Watson slide on the screen. One of him and his sister, another of him wearing bunny ears for Easter, and finally his RAMC photo. These are followed by a few of a young Willie later to be known as Sherlock. We see a picture of a pregnant woman with a young Mycroft kissing her belly, an arrow going from the name Sherlock then pointing to the stomach. Another of a happy boy in a pirate hat waiving what appears to be a vintage sword far too heavy for him. Finally, a sad looking young man staring out a window. Then some recent pictures appear. John and Sherlock dressed as women, there is scrawling on the photo that says, "It was for a case". Another of John looking at Sherlock as Sherlock looked at a dead body (the body was censored out). Lastly, a snap shot of them laughing while eating a romantic Italian dinner.

Sherlock                   I perk up at the photos of John, my mouth dropping open at his army photos. My eyes grow large and so does something else, making me glad I'm laying belly down. My face drops at my own photos though, an expression of acute sadness passing over my features before I hide my face in John's belly and refuse to look at the screen

Greg                            I spent nearly 45 minutes pacing outside talking to my aunty while they basically watched us back making the tortes. I came back in and I tried not to show my emotions on my face, perching beside Mycroft again. "Have they announced us winning yet?" I asked

Mycroft                     "We're only about halfway through the show, so no announcements have been made." I said, looking at him. Something was wrong... most certainly connected to that phone call.

Greg                            "Okay, so what have I missed?" I smiled as I put one leg over the other, leaning on the arm of the chair and looked across where John and sherlock were together.

Sherlock                   I'm huddled onto John still, ignoring his soft encouragement to watch the program. The photos seem to have affected me deeply

John                            I stroke through his hair, enjoying the closeness. “You were so cute when you were little.”

Sherlock                   I mutter into his stomach, "No. I want more photos of you. Army ones. Can we go yet?"

John                            “I have some at home.” I stroke his hair some more. “And no… the show’s not over yet. Turn around and watch, would you? Put on a good show for your mother.”

Sherlock                   My voice is a sullen mutter, "She doesn't care if I watch or not."

John                            “Mmm, Alright… if you say so. But you shouldn’t be stroppy.”

Mycroft                     I stifled a giggle at the pictures of Pirate Sherlock. Mummy glared at me.

Mycroft                     The camera switched to another interview, this one with Greg and I, about our competition.

> Mycroft      "My brother managed to get involved with some rather unsavory characters when Lestrade picked him up. I am sure Sherlock and John will be formidable opponents. Sherlock has a habit of being a bit overconfident," he grins. "He is rarely wrong. He is very skilled as a detective. He tends to forget that he doesn't have that ability in every field."
> 
> Greg             "It might not look like it, but Mycroft loves Sherlock, is always looking out for him as an older brother. Trying to do right by him but like any siblings, yeah, they do have a rivalry." I found myself beaming. "Sherlock always has something up his sleeve. He underestimates me and Mycroft a lot." He chuckles at first, his eyes glancing over at Mycroft now and again. "Sherlock has a lot of arrogance about him. Almost a professional."
> 
> His hand is holding Mycroft's shoulder.

Aiden Warrick      "Tonight's winners will win Sweets for the Sweet Package. A new desert shipped to their house every month. All the goodies come from one of my award-winning recipes."

Sherlock                   I grumble darkly into John's lap, "I want to go home."

Mycroft                     Greg was pretending to be paying attention to the broadcast, and studiously avoiding looking me in the eye...

Greg                            The phone call was still clear in my mind so I was trying to avoid Mycroft's eye so he wouldn’t read it on my face, my eyes skimming over the tv and then to Sherlock where he was grumbling. My face fell where the photos must have affected him, and it was then the host’s job of announcing the winner

Aiden Warrick      "Time to announce our winners! I'm so pleased to tell you that today's winners are..." I open the envelope expecting to see the normal blank piece of paper but today there's a little drawing of two hearts kissing which makes me genuinely smile instead of the faux one I give the cameras. "The winners are..."

Mummy                    I glance at both of the boys, and smile.

Aiden Warrick      "Local Hero DI Gregory Lestrade and his assistant Mycroft Holmes." applause "Good night everyone. See you again tomorrow for our final challenge, the Show Stopper. Good luck!" a

applause

Greg                            My mouth dropped when they announced our name that I gave out a little chuckle, loving that he called Mycroft my assistant. I heard Mrs. Hudson and Mummy clapping and then Sherlock getting up to storm out as he'd obviously had enough.

Mycroft                     I patted Greg's knee happily and smiled at John and Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I grab John's hands, trying to tug him up and out, my face like thunder, snapping, "That's quite enough humiliation for one night."

Mycroft                     "Tomorrow, we start even, then, brother. May the best chef win!"

Greg                            "Sherlock, you did really well. " I said as I got up, my hand being whacked away as he passed me, and I sighed. I accepted congratulations from Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes and then smiled back softly at Mycroft.

Sherlock                   "Which will be you." I snap, almost out the door. "No need to rub it in. I can't bake. We've discovered that." I pause, curling back my lips to spit, "Well, I used to bake apparently. Now I can't." I drag John out the door angrily

John                            “Sherlock, stop!” I yank on his arm as he drags me towards the door. “It was only fair.”

Mycroft                     I frowned at Sherlock's comment, as I rose to leave. I said my goodbyes to Mummy and Mrs. Hudson - who were opting to play another round of cards tonight - and Greg and I headed downstairs to the waiting car.

Greg                            I saw the cab Sherlock and John must have gotten into race away, my face still fallen and I was pulled back by Mycroft dragging me into our waiting car to kiss me. He must have been waiting until we were alone to do that.

Sherlock                   In the cab I round on John, growling, "I know it was fair. I know! I meant every word. He's a better baker than I am." My hands fly into my hair, pulling it hard in frustration, "I. Can't. Remember. I WANT to remember."

John                            I frown at him. “I’m sorry.” I reach out for him. “I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

Sherlock                   I fall into John's arms, whispering in a wretched tone, "I want to remember being like that with Mycroft. Being happy. Not like that photo."

John                            I rub his shoulders, trying to be soothing. “Let’s go back to the flat. Relax a bit. Maybe that will help.”

Sherlock                   I bury my head into John's shirt, my hands coming up to clutch tight to the material, just nodding quietly before murmuring, "I need to go to my mind palace."

John                            “We can relax on the sofa or the bed. Turn off the lights. I could rub your shoulders.” I offer.

Sherlock                   "I'd like that. Yes." I mutter, before quietening, already sinking into the upper regions of my mind to begin untangling the confusing fragments of memory I had found.


	33. Thursday Night: Trouble At Home

Mycroft                     "Congratulations, Chef Lestrade," I smiled, after I let go of his shirt and pulled my lips away from his. Then I took a more serious tone. “So why did you disappear? Don't tell me Dimmock is having trouble tying his shoes..."

Greg                            "Thank you and no. That I know he can do himself. My aunty, just… needed some advice." I smiled at first when we pulled away and I settled with his arm around my shoulders.

Mycroft                     I looked at him carefully. "Advice? Do tell..."

Greg                            "Just. With dad, stuff is going to shit apparently, and she just wanted some advice about how to fix it. Which I gave her." I explained, and I failed to mention that I had also given her an amount of my savings to help out.

Mycroft                     "He texted you the other day... didn't ask for help?" I asked. "Let me guess - too proud to ask you?"

Greg                            "Lestrade way. My aunt Lucy just wanted advice to get things back into a routine, sort out staff and what not." I smirked a little and leant my head on his shoulder.

Mycroft                     "Mmmhmm... I suspect he would only be too proud to ask if it were question of funds. Is the bakery having trouble staying afloat?"

Greg                            "No, no, not at all. Honestly, it was just advice." I insisted, rubbing my eyes a little as I snuggled more into him and my dad's memory was also apparently getting worse, so I needed to think about what to do.

Mycroft                     I pulled him close. "You're a terrible liar, but I won't pry. Just promise you'll talk to me at some point, please."

Greg                            "I'm not lying." I muttered into his chest as I dozed through our journey and when my aunty called me again an hour after we got back, I decided to shut myself in the bathroom with a relaxing bath. Soft music.

Mycroft                     Walking past the bathroom door, I heard Greg's favorite music playing, and heard his voice - it sounded like he was on the phone with someone. There was a sadness in his voice. When he finally came out, I had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Greg                            I'd put the music on so Mycroft wouldn't hear me while I was talking to my aunty and I smiled softly when I came out in the bathrobe and boxers to find him asleep on the sofa. I know he'd eaten, my stomach praying for the cold pizza in the fridge, but I gently started to stir Mycroft awake so he wouldn't strain his back.

Mycroft                     "Mmmfph" I mumble, half asleep. I open my eyes, to see Greg standing in front of me, in his bathrobe. With a sleepy grin, I reach out and wrap an arm around his thigh, pulling him towards me and kissing him just above the knee. "Long phone call," I said quietly. "What time is it?

Greg                            "Just before 9 and I'm sorry for having a long bath. Long phone call." I smiled softly as he kissed above my knee, his eyes still looking sleepy as I put my hand on the back of the sofa where he'd fallen asleep.

Mycroft                     I stretched and sat up, pulling him onto my lap with a grin. "On the phone with your aunt again?"

Greg                            "Yes. She has no idea about French pastry chefs or anything to do with a bakery so I had to talk to a few people." I smiled softly as I looked into his grinning face, my arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

Mycroft                     "Good to see your leadership skills can be applied to police work as well as your first love - the kitchen." I said, nuzzling against his neck with my arms around his waist.

Greg                            "They can be applied near everywhere, my love..." I muttered as I kissed the top of his head and he must have felt that I wasn't completely up for anything more tonight, so I just felt him rubbing my back.

Mycroft                     I kissed my way up his neck to his ear. "People naturally want to follow you - that's what makes you a good leader," I purred. He still seemed a bit distracted...

Greg                            "Someone has to be..." I whispered as I sighed happily, trying to relax into his arms but all I could think about was my aunt. Money, the farm and the bakery. I needed to be in France but couldn't leave now.

Mycroft                     "What are your plans after tomorrow's show?"

Greg                            "Uh, I don't know. Probably sorting out things to return to work next week... Why?" I looked down at him for a minute to search his face, answering slowly.

Mycroft                     "Would you consider taking a few extra days off? It seems justified - family emergency, after all."

Greg                            "Things are fine after the last phone call I made to my aunty, I don't need to take more time off." I softened my expression, wondering if he'd heard any of my conversation in the bathroom.

Mycroft                     "Might be nice to get away from London for a few days, you know," I traced softly up his chest with my index finger, stopping at his stubbled chin. "Only an hour by plane..." I kissed his jawline.

Greg                            "I know but I’m needed more in London... and not just for work." I murmured as I relaxed more with him kissing my jaw, my stubble slowly starting to become more of a beard now. Or the start of one anyway.

Mycroft                     I sit up and look into his eyes. "Let me take you there, then. We can leave immediately after the broadcast. I'll have you back Monday afternoon."

Greg                            "You want to come to France with me?" I question with a frown, playing with the hair on the back of his head and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

Mycroft                     "I can have Anthea re-arrange my schedule easily enough... next week was light because of this week's events anyway. And anything that can't be postpone, I expect I can handle remotely." I cupped his face in my hands. "Unless... you don't want me there."

Greg                            "Of course I’d want you there. You just don't know the whole story and while most things are sorted, it's just going to be about trying to console my aunt Lucy... not even speaking to the damned bugger myself." I said as I took one of his hands from my face to kiss gently.

Mycroft                     "If I can help, I will be at your service. If not, I will simply stay out of the way... so long as I get to spend the nights with you," I said hopefully.

Greg                            I sighed again and still holding his hand, I keep it close to mine and put my forehead against his. I was silently telling him that I'd want him with me and that I was only staying in London because of him. Not even the competition really.

Mycroft                     I rubbed over his scruffy cheek playfully. "But I must insist... this has to go." I laughed.

Greg                            "Do you not like my scruff? I thought it made me look rough and ready." I chuckled as I pulled back to run my own hand over it, knowing it would have to go when I got back to work.

Mycroft                     "That is not scruff... you are rapidly beginning to resemble a bear..." I laugh.

Greg                            "Well it won't be around for much longer… that I can tell you." I laughed with him and nuzzled against his cheek, making a point of rubbing my beard against him and then looked down at him again.

Mycroft                     I cringe dramatically when he rubs his furry chin across my cheek. I look up at him, my eyes sparkling.

Greg                            "I'll shave it once I have to go back to work, I promise." I grinned when our eyes meet, and I slowly lean down to give him a loving kiss. I was silently apologising for being so distant with phone calls.

Mycroft                     "You may find it to your advantage to shave it off sooner... perhaps tonight..." I winked. It didn’t hurt matters that I knew how much that annoying host liked Greg scruffy... jealousy is an interesting emotion.

Greg                            "You getting jealous, Mycroft Holmes?" I smirked against his mouth, knowing the host had been trying to come onto me and I'd just playfully waved it off. I saw it in his eyes and grinned even more as he rubbed the back of my thigh.

Mycroft                     "Not jealous, so much as possessive."

Greg                            "No, jealous... I see it in your eyes." I finally pecked his lips, stepping off him so I could head into the kitchen and get the cold pizza from the fridge. I had swayed my hips a little as I left just to prove the point.

Mycroft                     "You, Grégoire, are a tease." I huffed, watching him walk for the kitchen, wiggling his hips.

Greg                            "I know. Would you have me any other way?" I called as I made myself a drink from the kitchen and then stepped back in, so we could go to bed.

Mycroft                     "No, of course not. The way that Warrick character ogles you is... irritating." I mumbled, following Greg into the bedroom. "I think I'm going to take a nice long shower. Will you still be awake when I come back out?" I grin playfully.

Greg                            "Of course I will, and definitely jealous.” I chuckled as I dropped my robe, getting under the covers with the cold pizza on my lap and I gave him the same sort of grin in return.


	34. Following Orders

Mycroft                     After a long, luxurious shower, I returned, a billow of steam escaping the bathroom when I opened the door. I walk over to the bed, wearing nothing a towel around my waist. "I'd better not find pizza crumbs in my bed..." I grumble.

Greg                            "No mother... I made sure not to get crumbs in the bed." I rolled my eyes playfully as he came over, the plate on the bedside table and I'd already been palming myself when I'd heard the shower stop.

Mycroft                     I shake my head with a grin, dropping my towel and climbing into bed, curling up alongside him, humming contentedly as he wraps his arms around me

Greg                            I turned slightly so my hip was against his leg and he must have felt I was already a little hard, my hand running against it again, but I was making sure to let out little moans and to bite down on my lip.

Mycroft                     I chuckled at his coy act, nuzzling against his neck and nipping at his throat lightly. Hooking a leg around his, I thrust against him, the friction against my own erection sending shivers down my spine.

Greg                            I huffed out when he thrust against me and caused friction between our cocks. I pulled on the hair at the back of his head a little, deciding to take control tonight and slipped my leg under his so he was on top, but I was definitely in control.

Mycroft                     I arched my neck back a little when he tugged at my hair, a small smile on my lips. "Hmmm... so that's how it's going to be..." I growled. As much as I enjoy being the one in control, I enjoy being controlled just as much.

Greg                            "I kind of liked you calling me Chef Lestrade earlier." I said in a gravely voice as he growled, and I leant up to start kissing away the few drops of water he'd failed to dry. I had a plan in mind, my nails scraping down his thighs

Mycroft                     "Did you, now..." I nipped at his collar bone. I pushed against him, to roll him onto his back beneath me, pinning him to the mattress, as he grinned up at me possessively.

Greg                            "Yeah, gives me a chance to see how Mycroft Holmes does with authority... Listening to instructions." I purred and reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the lube and my eyes met his again as I saw his thoughts whirring.

Mycroft                     "I can follow direction quite well, I'll have you know. It just happens I'm usually the one giving orders." I replied. All sorts of interesting scenarios were running through my head, each more erotic than the last. I ground against him lightly, my tongue tracing from his collar bone to his nipple, flicking it gently.

Greg                            "You'll have to show me how well you can follow orders. From Mr. Lestrade." I pulled his head up harshly, turning his hand off the bed to turn it around so it was palm up and opening the lube to put some on his hand. I held it there and met his eye again.

Mycroft                     I yelped a bit when he pulled my head up, my eyes wide in surprise. "Yes, sir, Mr. Lestrade," I responded quietly, watched as he poured lube into my open hand. My eyes returned to his, awaiting further instructions.

Greg                            "Use your other hand to spread it over your fingers." I said with a softer tone, but I was still glaring into his eyes, my hands holding his hips as he sat up and did exactly what I told him to do. All while calling me sir.

Mycroft                     The commanding tone of his voice made my prick twitch. Obediently, I did as I was told.

Greg                            "Good. Now... can you reach to your anus?" I ask as I use my own hand to stroke myself, keeping his eye and allowed his other hand to stay on my chest.

Mycroft                     "Y-yes," I stammered, swallowing hard. I shifted my knees so that I was more comfortably straddling his thighs.

Greg                            "Use one finger around your hole... Now." I kept the strong tone and watched as his hand reached behind himself with a lubed finger. I was chewing my lip trying to concentrate on him instead of jacking off.

Mycroft                     I reached behind me and stroked over my hole, a moan escaping my lips as I spread lube all around it.

Greg                            A moan escaped my own lips where I heard him, watched his eyes flutter close. I pushed my hips up against his and kept my composure to see how far he'd go. "Put it in. Slowly." I almost growled.

Mycroft                     I whimpered and did as I was told, the fingers of the hand I had resting on his chest curling. My breath caught, and I rocked my hips a little, my aching cock desperately seeking friction.

Greg                            "Keep your hips still. I only said for you to put your finger in." I said with more of a gruff, reaching up with the hand that had been on my cock, now splashed with pre-cum, to make him look down at me again.

Mycroft                     "Yes, sir," I said in a strained voice, trying to concentrate on keep my hips steady, as ordered.

Greg                            "You go against my orders again and I'll tie you down on this bed and work myself until I cum… forcing you to just watch and unable to touch yourself..." I warned as he continued, and I nodded that he could start with a second finger.

Mycroft                     The tone of his warning made me bite my lip to keep from cumming on the spot. I started with a second finger, shuddering a little as I stretched the tight muscle. My eyes fluttered shut again, but I managed to keep my hips still this time, with effort.

Greg                            I went back to stroking myself, making all the noise I wanted and moving my hips beneath him while he was only allowed to work himself open. I ordered him to put in a third finger and grabbed his hand that was teasing himself when he started to move his hips. Didn't think I'd notice.

Mycroft                     "I'm sorry, sir!" I blurted out when Greg grabbed my wrist. I'd let my attention slip when I added a third finger, and had started rocking my hips again... dammit... I froze with a whimper

Greg                            I held his wrist away from where he'd been teasing himself, my jaw set. I used my other hand to smack his arse and felt him jolt a little. "I warned of the consequences of you moving your hips, didn't I? Or didn't I reiterate it enough?" I growled.

Mycroft                     "You were clear... I just... lost focus for a moment... it won't happen again..." This side of Greg was one hell of a turn-on...

Greg                            "Won't happen again, what?" I slapped the same spot on his arse, knowing it was going to be red but nothing that should affect him greatly.

Mycroft                     I yelped at the second smack. "Won't happen again, sir!" I emphasized the last word.

Greg                            "Good." I said quietly and ran my hand over where I'd slapped him, my other hand letting go of his wrist and when he'd taken three fingers easily, I took his hand away to put more lube in his hand. I'd refrained from touching myself to test my own limits and had just been kissing his chest, his neck, teasing his nipples.

Mycroft                     My whole body was shaking with need as I watched him put more lube in my hand.

Greg                            "Now…  you've loosened yourself up, you get to spread this over my cock. Understand?" I chucked the lube bottle on the floor, running my hands over his arse and the back of his thighs, encouraging him to move back a little to get to my cock.

Mycroft                     I nodded and wrapped my lubed hand around his cock. Smoothly stroking it from tip to root and back, watching intently as Greg pushed his head back into the pillows with a moan that sent ripples of pleasure through me.

Greg                            I moaned and arched my back a little, gripping his thigh and saying he was doing well through gasps of breath. Saying it felt so good and I grabbed his arm when I was getting a bit too close to cumming for my liking. "Stop… Stop..." I ordered.

Mycroft                     I could tell he was getting close, so when he grabbed my arm, I pulled my hand away, and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the neck, taking care not to rub against his cock.

Greg                            I was a little lighter on him to let him kiss my neck, my hands raking through his hair to pull him back up to look me dead in the eye. "Ride my cock Mycroft. I know you can, I know you love it." I said sternly and rather simply to him.

Mycroft                     "I thought you'd never ask, sir." I smiled, shifting myself so my hole was right over his slick cock, and slowly lowering myself onto him.

Greg                            "Oh god... Fuck..." I swore loudly when he started sinking down onto me, my eyes seeing his smile that seemed a bit too cocky. I grabbed his hips to stop him and heard the whimper from him when he opened his eyes to me again.

Mycroft                     He dug his fingers into my hips, stopping me as I sank onto him. I whined, and looked at him, frustrated.

Greg                            "I'm the one in charge remember. You don't get to be cocky here." I growled as I leant up to bite down on his collarbone and gave him a couple minutes before I relaxed my fingers to let him sink down a bit more. Slowly, inch by inch to push him to his limits.

Mycroft                     He kept me to an excruciatingly slow pace as I sank down, finally resting my hips on his with a groan.

Greg                            I finally breathed out as he sunk down fully on to me, my hands resting on the back of his thighs and I thought I had been a little too harsh on him so cupped his face with one hand with a warm smile. "You've done so well and for your reward. You get to ride my cock without me holding you back."

Mycroft                     I slowly swiveled my hips, letting my eyes close and my head fall back with a moan. I start to move against him, one hand resting on his stomach and the other on my thigh

Greg                            I ran my hand up from his arse to his back, pushing my hips up to meet his as he began to move. I'd held myself back too much at this point and just loved how tight he was. How he was clenching and unclenching the hand on my stomach along with his movements.

Mycroft                     I grabbed one of his wrists and directed his hand to my weeping prick, wrapping his fingers around my shaft. "Please, sir... please..." I begged, my breath coming in short gasps as I got closer to the edge

Greg                            "Cum for me Mycroft... Do it." I said through my own gasps, matching his short gasps with my hand as I worked him further and then over that edge. I used my other hand to hold his hip as he came hard and I was almost there but just needed something still to climax.

Mycroft                     I shuddered to a climax, shouting Greg's name as I came. Greg was almost there himself. I swiveled my hips again. When I dragged my nails down his chest, he thrust up hard, digging his fingers into my hips as he came.

Greg                            Just the feeling of his nails dragging down my chest gave me another sense to deal with, my fingers almost causing bruises in his hips as I came. My throat was sore from shouting his name and I rubbed his back as he collapsed on top of me still, cum covering us both.

Mycroft                     "Mmmm... that was wonderful, Mr. Lestrade," I mumbled into his neck.

Greg                            "I'm glad you liked that side of me. Mr. Holmes." I smirked against his hair, kissing his head and I relaxed again once we'd cleaned up and gotten under the sheets. The day and our sex had drained me completely.

Mycroft                     I curled up next to him, with a smile, and fell soundly asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

Greg                            I'd dropped off as my head had comfortably hit the pillow and I could distantly hear my phone going off in my dream and only woke up as it went off again. I squinted at the time to see it was only 5am, my voice grumbly as I looked at my aunty calling and slid from underneath the warm covers to take it.

Mycroft                     I open my eyes when I heard Greg's voice coming from the next room, deep in conversation with someone... On the phone, it seemed.

I looked at the clock and saw the time. It seemed awfully early for a social call... I hope nothing was wrong in the south of France

Greg                            I sighed while rubbing my face, sat in the other bedroom on the bed while my aunty explained my dad had gone missing during the day over there. It wasn't a huge worry as he often went out without telling anyone, sometimes overnight, trying food from local areas to bring back to the bakery and she just wanted to let me know. Keep me updated.

Mycroft                     Greg shuffled back into the room, and slipped into bed, cuddling up against my back and putting his arm around my waist. "What's happened?" I asked quietly.

Greg                            "Dad hasn't come home today. Didn't say where he was going but he's done this before. I just told her what he normally does and that we'll be on the next flight out after we finish filming." I whispered as I kissed the back of his neck.


	35. Friday Morning: Helping Him Remember

Mycroft             Greg and I arrived early today, since I opted to drive rather than wait for a car to pick us up.

GregI had only dropped off for an hour before I got up to use the shower, my eyes baggy as we arrived early and I smiled weakly at the makeup women that they'd have to do a bit more today. I even agreed to a little bit of a beard trim.

SherlockI poke my head into the makeup room, then push John into it, whispering, "Distract them with your need for makeup while I snatch my brother"

MycroftI was checking email on my phone when I felt a tug at my sleeve. "What is it, Sherlock?" I mumbled at my brother.

Sherlock"Outside." I snap into his ear, before vanishing and knowing he'll follow me

MycroftRolling my eyes at my brother's typical dramatics, I nod to Greg. "Seems my dear brother wants to have a chat. I will be back shortly," I said, turning to follow Sherlock.

SherlockI glance around and then head to a nearby office, trying the door and finding it unlocked. "Idiots." I mutter under my breath, entering it and glaring as Mycroft follows me in and closes the door, "Brother."

Mycroft             "What is it, Sherlock?"

SherlockMy shoulders heave as I take a deep breath, then another, before blurting out, "I wish to remember but cannot."

Mycroft             My stern expression softens a bit. "Wish to remember what, brother mine?"

SherlockI gesture between us with a hand, snapping and growing irritated, "Us."

Mycroft             I lean against the desk and sigh. "That was a long time ago, Sherlock. You have long shut me out. I don't know how to help you remember."

SherlockMy movements are jerky as I begin to pace in the small office, "I believed I had deleted it but I start to find little snippets of it floating around the halls of my mind palace. They're gone before I can grasp them. The children yesterday. My mother's words about us cooking together. Your skill with sweets but my own skill with everything else. A skill I no longer have."

Mycroft             I smile grimly. "You still have the skills. When I left for university, you chose to abandon them. You just have to find them again."

SherlockRounding on him I snap, my eyes burning and lashing, almost manic in my energy, "That's why I need you. To help me find them once more."

Mycroft             My eyes widen in surprise. "You _need_ me? That's something I haven't heard you say in years..."

SherlockMy face twists in disgust, "It's not something I wish to say but I've tried everything else I can think of." My energy only increases, wringing my hands together now painfully tight, "These memories are tied to you, tied to our time together as children."

Mycroft             "Do you remember when I left? For university?

Sherlock"You ran away and left me alone." I fold my arms, muttering darkly now. "Alone in that big, empty house with no one to play with. No one who cared for me."

Mycroft             I grabbed his shoulder to stop his pacing for a moment. "I did not run away, Sherlock. I came back at every opportunity. You may not believe it, but I missed you terribly... stopped eating for a time, even, until the university threatened me with suspension to get my health in order."

Sherlock"What?" I stare at him now, confusion colouring my voice, "Why? You had everything you could want." Bitterness starts to seep into me again, "An exciting new world away from our boring home life. New friends. Studies. The growing power around you."

Mycroft             "I didn't have everything," I said sadly. "I didn't have my brother anymore. I would walk in the door, and you would snarl at me, and ignore me. You shut me out."

Sherlock"You left me." My words lack my earlier violence though, shoulders lowering a little from their defensive height, "You had the world at your feet. I had nothing but our parents who were too wrapped up in their own studies to notice me"

Mycroft             "I had the world at my feet... and I would have kicked it away to be in my brother's heart."

SherlockMy face falls, staring at him, then whispering in a wretched voice, "I want to remember."

Mycroft             I stepped toward him, and slowly wrapped him in a tight hug. "So... remember."

SherlockFor once I don't shy away from him, leaning into him instead and resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes

Mycroft             "The memory is there. You just have to find it." I said quietly. We stood like that for several minutes, when I finally let him go, ruffling his hair with a grin.

SherlockI sigh, reaching up to tug at my havoc styled curls, "I must have locked it away so deeply I even threw away the key to opening it."

Mycroft             "Sentiment, brother. That is the key. Surely you've started to find that."

SherlockThe tip of my tongue pokes out between my lips, "Sentiment. What you always warned me against."

Mycroft             "Well, to be fair, I didn't know you'd used it to lock that cabinet in your Mind Palace. Sentiment can sometimes be useful, I'm discovering."

SherlockMy face twists in disgust, but it lacks it's usual edge, "You and my DI."

Mycroft             I nod quietly. "And you and your doctor."

SherlockHunching my shoulders I start towards the door, nodding, then pause, looking back, "If you win this contest...I will not be displeased."

Mycroft             "Nor will I be displeased when you win it, brother mine." I smile, opening the door for him.

SherlockMy brows lift at his choice of words, stepping out once more, "Sentiment is making you soft brother mine."

Mycroft             "Only this once, Sherlock. And I'll categorically deny it if you bring it up again."

Sherlock"And you will never mention this conversation to anyone else. Ever." I smirk, starting to stride back towards where we left our goldfish.


	36. Friday: Show Stopper!

MycroftShaking my head, I follow Sherlock into the makeup room, where he proceeds to annoy the poor makeup girl assigned to him.

SherlockI grasp the blusher being thrust in my face and toss it over my shoulder before rescuing my John

Mycroft                       I sulk through the attentions of the makeup artist, and join the rest of them in the kitchen.

GregI had taken a call to the French police where my Aunt Lucy had called them and smiled when I saw the brothers walk in. They seemed a little different somehow, ready to get on with the show stopper of the day.

Aiden Warrick          "Welcome one and all to the final day of London Celebrity Bake-Off." applause "I'm your host, Aiden Warrick, author of eight cookbooks and star of BBCs 'What's Cooking When No One's Looking'." applause

"Let's say hello again to our dueling couples," camera pans out to show each group of contestants, "Local Hero DI Gregory Lestrade," faux fanning self, "and his partner, Myc Holmes." applause

"Doctor Soldier John Watson and London's own Mr Sherlock Holmes." applause

SherlockI sneer a little at the way he introduces Lestrade, not liking one but the way he's attempting to flirt with the property of a Holmes

Aiden Warrick "We have some special guests in the Audience. Everyone say hello to Mummy Holmes," she stands and takes a small bow as the audience giggles and says 'hello Mummy' in unison,

"Ms Martha Hudson, Sherlock's Landlady, and Ms. Anthea, assistant to Myc Holmes." applause.

Mrs. Hudson blushes and waves. Anthea doesn't even look up from her phone.

GregI nudge Mycroft’s elbow when their mum and Anthea are announced, shrugging at his glare that it was going to be an interesting show stopper. I wasn't really worried about it and knew Anthea had sorted out bags for a few days in France.

SherlockI roll my eyes as Mrs. Hudson hams it up a little for the camera, eager to start now so I can get back to important things

Aiden Warrick          "Todays challenge is, as you all know, the Show Stopper. We want to something that tastes as good as it looks, and it needs to look good. Just as important as looks and flavor, it must bring cohesion to the two prior challenges."

"Let's take a quick look at what each group has done so far." monitor shows a recap of Greg's torte and nibbles before moving onto Sherlock's.

"We've had sweet. We've had spicy. We've had savory. Now we need... Perfection! Good luck everyone. Let the final round begin in 3... 2... 1... BAKE!"

Sherlock                     I leap into action, pointing at the other end of the table, barking, "John. Go."

Greg                             I tie my apron around myself and I switch off what had been happening in France to start on the decorations that were due to go on our main cake. They were made out of fondant, my hands working it and it would be easier for us later on after we'd decorated the cupcakes too.

JohnI pull out a large mixing bowl and start measuring out the ingredients for the cupcake batter. Glance over at Sherlock every few minutes as we work.

SherlockI'm concentrating, measuring carefully, muttering under my breath as I recall both our recipes that I had tweaked after research. The batter in my bowl is already turning a vibrant, almost garish red colour

GregI glance over at Mycroft now and again while he was making the basic cake batters for both the large cake and cupcakes. I had made a few leaves, scattering coloured powder over them along with other fall decorations. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

JohnI add the honey and cinnamon to my batter and start the mixer, leaving the table to search out the supply area for cupcake wrappers. I manage to find both a package of black and a package of yellow, that will match our theme.

MycroftI set up the cupcake pan with orange cupcake wrappers - the only color that will work with our theme - and pour the rick chocolate batter into each, setting the muffin tins in the oven to bake, and turning my attention to the layer cake.

SherlockI'm moving like wild fire now, shooting around the kitchen, picking up tiny bottles of essences and flavours from the box I have brought along, adding them to my own batter and John's, before pulling out a very weirdly shaped tin which seems rather home made

GregI help Mycroft with the main cake and the ingredients he needed, my hand taking the cupcakes out when they were perfectly cooked and placed them on the side to cool. I also kept muttering how much time we had left and when we were waiting for the cupcakes to cool and the larger cake to cook, we had a chance to sit together on the floor watching the oven.

Sherlock                     I throw the large cake into the oven, slamming the door and checking the temperature carefully, before signally for John to put the cupcakes in too. Then my attention is caught by Mycroft and Lestrade, sitting on the floor and leaning in a little to each other. My breath catches, and I stare at them, the empty bowl of batter dropping to the floor to spray little bits over my shoes and the carpet

JohnI go over and pick up the bowl where Sherlock has dropped it. I grasp his hand. “Alright?” I ask, following his eyes to where Mycroft and Greg sat on the floor. I smile and turn back to Sherlock. “They’re good together, Yeah?”

Sherlock"We...used to sit there. Together. Like that." I squeeze my eyes shut as I'm suddenly assaulted by a wash of memories and sensations

GregI lean my head on Mycroft’s shoulder, sipping at my tea and I used to do this all the time while my mum and nanna went out to sort out the farm. I came back to watching the cake when Mycroft muttered something about France.

Mycroft                       "I've had Anthea make arrangements for us to leave shortly after filming today... we should have time for a quick lunch, though." I said quietly, so only Greg could hear me. "Has there been any news about your father? I saw you take that call earlier..."

Greg"No, no, I spoke to local police and he's not going to be considered a missing person for another day. What were you thinking for lunch?" I asked softly and wasn't even arsed about winning anymore.

SherlockI wave away the slightly concerned people around me, not realising I was swaying with the force of recovered memories, leaning on the counter to collect myself before muttering to John, "I loved him so dearly once, and he loved me."

JohnHe wavers on his feet a bit, so I reach out to steady him. I nod. “See I told you it would all come back to you.”

SherlockI lean into John a moment, then relaxing, my face splitting into a wide, content smile, nodding, "I also recall how to make the best decorations for our cakes."

John“Good, let’s get working.” I grin at him.

MycroftI pat Greg lightly on the shoulder - if we were surrounded by cameras, I would have put an arm around him - and get to my feet, pulling him along. "You work on the fondant decorations for the cupcakes, and I'll get the frosting and filling for the cake done."

Greg"Righto." I smiled as I got up and the cameras had a better view of us again, my hands making smaller versions of leaves of different shapes while Mycroft concentrated on the main cake. I could briefly see Aiden walking around, keeping an eye on us all, me in particular.

Mycroft                       I watched as Aiden walked the kitchen, eyeing him warily.  When the cake was finished, I pulled it out of the oven, turning the pans out onto the cooling rack. I then finished making up the filling.

Sherlock                     I stoop down to bring out our large cake, checking it's baked and nodding, setting it to cool. "Pull out the cupcakes John and put the next batch in. How are you with your decorations?" On my bench there's a strange array of what looks like miniature, fondant weapons of various kinds

John“Good. What do you think?” I gesture to my long ribbons of fondant rolled flat to resemble a ribbon, painted yellow. “I’m just Waiting for the yellow to dry, then I’ll add the words.”

Sherlock"Perfect, as you are John." I dip in to plant a full kiss on his lips as I pass him, heading for some more balls of coloured fondant, "Now you can bring your doctor side to the fore and make all the different body parts."

JohnI smile at the lingering kiss and follow him to help with the rest of the decorations.

GregI smile as the main cake is decorated with just a flavoured buttercream outer, it being put in the fridge for one last quick chill and I turn my head back to icing the cupcakes and then putting the decorations on top. I could hear the audience muttering between themselves and tried to ignore it.

SherlockI eye the large cake tin, testing it before tipping it out, much to the amusement of the audience as it is revealed to be a bright red velvet cake in the shape of a human body.

John“Now we just have to wait for it to cool before we can put on the icing... maybe put it in the freezer?” I suggest.

SherlockScooping it up I nod, "Just for a few minutes or it will ruin the texture. I'll begin making the two fillings for it while we wait."

GregI spot John walking over to the fridge beside us and I notice it had just been taken out of the oven. I stop decorating cupcakes to stop him, "Hey... use these trays to waft cool them before you put the buttercream on and then put it in the fridge... It'll make the cake dry otherwise." I explained as I shut the fridge door.

John                             “Oh... thanks Greg.” I say ash takes the heavy oversized cake from me. “How’s it going over there?”

Greg"Uh, yeah, nearly done I think. I like the cake shape though." I smile down at the body shape and help him take it back to his bench to show him the trays I meant for them to cool it.

Sherlock"Why are you helping us?" I creep up behind the pair, eyeing them suspiciously

Greg"Dunno... just would be a shame for a great cake to be dry." I shrugged, leaving them to it and wandered back to where Mycroft was giving me the same sort of look that Sherlock had.

Mycroft                       I could definitely tell that Greg was no longer focusing on the competition, given that he was actually helping Sherlock and John with their tasks. I could only hope that we could finish up quickly, so that we could get to the airport.

Sherlock                     Still casting suspicious glances over at the other counter, I begin to make the filling for our main body cake. Bright red, glistening strawberry jam along with flesh pink buttercream for the coating.

Greg"Sorry." I muttered as I came back to finish off the cupcakes and made a few last leaves for the main cake. I just wanted to finish quickly, get to the airport and to France rather than being in London.

Mycroft                       I finished decorating the cake with some of the delicate leaves and acorns Greg had fashioned from the fondant, while he filled and frosted the cupcakes

GregI wiped my forehead as we put the cakes on the stands together, my heart relieved when time was called for the end of the challenge. I ran a scruffy hand through my hair and felt like I could sleep for a week now.

Sherlock                     "How are the decorations going John?" I peek over his shoulder, before moving to attempt to slice our body cake through the middle so I can fill it

John“Good, I think.” I’m still molding fondant and painting colors on them.

SherlockI layer the jam in carefully before coating the body in the pink buttercream, setting it in front of John so he can put on the fondant decorations. Turning my attention to the cupcakes I quite skillfully apply a swirl of blood red icing before topping with a different weapon on each, setting them on our display. My final task is to set out four little fondant characters which I have made in a fit of inspiration. Delicate little representations of myself, John, Lestrade and Mycroft sit in front of the cake murder scene as though conversing over the body

JohnI smile over at Sherlock at his little characters. I take his hand as time is called.

Aiden Warrick          "3...2...1... Time is up!" I look over at the contestants and their creations. "Both couples did an amazing job. Let’s give them a round of applause!" applause.

I walk over to the guys and remind them that professional pictures have to be taken before anyone can leave. The creations are better than any other celebrity guests I've seen.

Sherlock                     I pull a little face at the mention of pictures, eyeing my brother and Lestrade across the room. They both seem rather impatient and distracted.

Mycroft                       "Surely we can get the pictures taken quickly, Mr. Warrick?"

Aiden Warrick          "As quickly as you get over there and get them done." I use my faux smile and lead them into the crowd of waiting photographers and London's best food critics.

Mycroft                       I grabbed Greg by the arm and dragged him along, diving into the sea of cameras, trying not to look like I hated every minute of this.

Sherlock                     I gesture for the other two to go first, hanging back and frowning at them, muttering to John, "Something is wrong."

John                             “What do you mean?” I ask, stepping closer to him.

Sherlock                     I lean down a little more, covering my jacket so the mic there can't pick up on my words, "My brother never rushes like that when he should be diplomatic. Neither were concentrating properly on their bake."

John                             I narrow my eyes. “Maybe they’re just eager to get back home today.” I quip with a snort.

Sherlock                     I lean back, looking unconvinced still but staying silent as we're pulled in for photos also

Mycroft                       Slowly, John and Sherlock become to focus of the photographers' attentions, so I place a hand on the small of Greg's back and steer him toward the exit, quietly leaving the set unseen.

Aiden Warrick          It takes about 45 min for all the photos in every configuration possible to be completed. Once done all four contestants disappear.

Sherlock                     **Text to Mycroft** What is happening brother? -SH

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** Family emergency. Need to get Greg to France.

Sherlock                     **Text to Mycroft** I shall distract Mummy for you. -SH

Mycroft                       **Text for Sherlock** Thank you, brother. Keep me informed as to your victory, as well.

Sherlock                     **Text to Mycroft** I shall tell you when you are announced winner -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Take care of him brother. -SH

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** I shall. We should be back on Monday.

I put the car in gear and headed toward the airfield, where Anthea had a plane waiting for us, our luggage already on board.


	37. Flight To France

Greg                             I was relieved when we finally got out of the hustle and bustle of the cameras, professional bakers. My eyes scanned the airfield and I then saw a jet waiting for us, Mycroft taking my hand when we got out and were quickly ushered in to find our seats.

Mycroft                       Once I had given the pilot specific instructions, and we were settled on the plane, I turned to Greg. "So... give me all the details."

Greg                             "All of them?" I raised an eyebrow and made sure my belt was tightly done up before I relaxed. I ran a hand through my hair, there being a lot that I hadn't told him.

Mycroft                       "I can best be of assistance if I know what I'm working with. And it's better if you tell me, rather than leaving me to discover it on my own..." I smiled at him. Anything he didn't tell me, I was likely to deduce, after all.

Greg                             "The bakery hasn't exactly been doing as well the last couple months as it normally does, it wasn't in the shit hole either and my Aunt Lucy basically took over doing the business side of things where dads memory was getting a bit… fuzzy... forgetting about pastries in the oven, giving change to customers, that sort of thing." I began as I watched us being taxied onto the runway.

Mycroft                       I could see the worry on Greg's face. "And you think there's more to his lapses than just his age?" I asked quietly

Greg                             "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a couple years and could only go by what I've gotten from my Aunt Lucy. I need to see what he's like for myself, if he does turn up, to make the decision for myself." I sighed, waiting until we'd taken off to turn to him again.

Mycroft                       "IF he turns up? You don't sound as confident as I'd hoped..."

Greg                             "I'm a detective inspector. I’ve seen these sorts of cases again and again. He normally stays overnight somewhere if there's a large market on but looking at nearby areas, there isn't. And if he did stay overnight, he'd be back by now." I explained and folded my arms across my chest.

Mycroft                       "What's the longest he's gone missing?  I gather this is not the first time..."

Greg                             "16 hours. Max. It's now been nearly 20." I muttered as I glanced back out the window, my gut telling me something wasn't right.

Mycroft                       "What have you heard from your aunt? And perhaps you should contact the local police - an endangered adult doesn't have to be missing for 48 hours to be classified as a missing person..."

Greg                             "I've already contacted the local police and they're wanting to wait until the 48 hour mark if he's done this before and my Aunt's been in the bakery. Sorting out the farm, she's not been able to go looking for him herself." I said.

Mycroft                       "Perhaps I should dedicate my efforts to helping with the bakery, so your aunt can keep the farm running smoothly, and you can assist in the search..."

Greg                             "I can't ask you to do that. Friends have looked around the local markets today and they haven't found a trace of him, yet." I shook my head and knew what the polices next move would be.

Mycroft                       I shake my head. "You're not asking, I'm offering. I think I can keep a bakery running for a couple of days."

Greg                             "I'm guessing you're pretty much fluent in French too?" I smiled a little as I half looked back at him, knowing there would be other bakers there too to help him.

Mycroft                       "Je parle très bien le français" I said with a smile. (translation: I speak French very well).

Greg                             I roll my eyes a little playfully, undoing my belt and turned so I could lay my feet across his lap. "It'll be very long days, running the whole bakery with only a few other people to help." I warned.

Mycroft                       "I will manage. It can't be harder than managing global politics." I grinned, pulling off his shoes and rubbing his feet.

Greg                             "Famous last words." I chuckled, resting my head back a little and saw he had other questions on his mind. "Yes, I did give my aunty money just to help the bakery out a little." I answered one question I could obviously see.

Mycroft                       "I assumed. But money can't solve everything. Hence, our trip today."

Greg                             "No, I didn't give her money just for everything to go away. It was just to pay a few bills… for new machinery..." I said very defensively at first and then relaxed again when he raised an eyebrow at me.

Mycroft                       "I know that, Greg. You wanted to help make things easier for them. I can respect that. Now that you're not stuck in London, you can take a more hands-on approach. And I can be an extra set of hands.

Greg                             "I know. And you'll love my Aunt Lucy. She's like Sherlock with her intelligence but less… arrogant about it." I smiled warmly and looked out the window again at our view.

Mycroft                       "She sounds... delightful." I smiled, continuing to rub his feet soothingly.

Greg                             "She is wonderful. And she'll appreciate you running the bakery while she sorts out the farm." I poked him with my toe and it had been a couple years is well from when I'd seen her last.

Mycroft                       I patted his knee. "We should be arriving soon. You may have time for a quick kip, if you'd like."

Greg                             "No, no, I'm good You feel free though." I leant over to kiss his cheek, the heat nice as we stepped off the plane half an hour later. My aunty was expecting us in an hour but we had time to stand and admire the view while they sorted out our bags.

Mycroft                       I watched Greg's expression soften and relax as he took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the scenery. "How long has it been since you've been back?"  I asked, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Greg                             "About three years. The last sort of holiday I had. Caroline didn't want to travel so I came by myself." I said with my eyes still scanning the scenery and I leant into his arm while I took the sun in. It’s what I needed but it’s not why we were here.

Mycroft                       "How was your father then?"

Greg                             "His usual, grumpy, set in his old ways self. I might not have noticed anything, he could have been hiding it." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets. I know I would have seen something but I could have easily missed something.

Mycroft                       "You're not a professional, Greg - you can't expect to know something was wrong in one short visit with him." I said. I suddenly remembered something he had said before - his father didn't know that he and Caroline were divorced. "Does your Aunt Lucy know about you and Caroline? Or that I am here?"

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, of course. She was the one person I called when I got divorced. I had to explain who you were with the competition... who Sherlock was..." I smiled fondly and shut my eyes for a moment to relax before we had to get into a car to take us to the farm.

Mycroft                       A car pulled up, and the driver stepped out - thanks to Anthea for arranging the car for us. The driver handed me the keys, and I handed them to Greg. "You know where we're going - I'll let you drive." I winked.

Greg                             "You gonna be okay with me driving? It's a bit off road the closer we get to the farm." I grin as I took the keys and beam over to the door, it being a slick black Audi. It had been a while since I'd driven in France but I remember loving it.

Mycroft                       "I trust you. Besides, if I drive, we'll probably end up in Portugal." I grinned as we climbed into the car and were on our way.

Greg                             I left the radio on low as it was too much of a fuss to connect our phones to play music and it was like I'd never left, my driving being so relaxed and natural, my smirk widening when we got to the more rural parts and Mycroft looked a bit pale in the face.

Mycroft                       I swallowed nervously as Greg sped along the highway, turning off onto an unpaved road toward a farmhouse in the distance.

Greg                             "You look a bit pale Mycroft. You alright?" I grinned as we bumped and slid over a gravely road, my eyes bright as we sped towards the farmhouse. I used to always love doing this and had the training to make sure we didn't crash.

Mycroft                       "Just get us there in one piece, please." I said, gripping the handle above the door tightly.

Greg                             "Don't worry about it. I had driving training for stuff like this. Plus I used to go way faster than this three years ago." I laughed as I went a bit faster up the dirt road, spinning the car round and to a stop when we came to the farm house. Mycroft looked like he was about to vomit.

Mycroft                       "Show off," I mumbled, flinging the car door open as soon as we skidded to a stop.

Greg                             "That was hardly showing off." I playfully scoffed as I got out and Aunt Lucy must have heard the car coming up the gravely drive as she soon poked her head out, grinning from ear to ear.

Aunt Lucy                  "Gregoire!! So good to see you. We still haven't heard from your Papa..." I hug my nephew tight as possible. "Oh how you've been missed." I kiss both cheeks before I playfully pinch them, the way only Aunties can get away with. "Is this the 'friend' you mentioned? He was the one on TV with you, yes?"

Greg                             "Yeah, this is Mycroft Holmes… Myc, this is my Aunt Lucy." My face went red when she hugged me tightly and then kissed my cheeks, grinning as she did the same to Mycroft. He seemed a bit surprised with how forward she was.

Aunt Lucy                  "Mycie. You're cuter then you looked on tv." I wink at Gregoire. "Good boy, managed to hook yourself a baker."

Mycroft                       I hesitated a moment as she made a valiant effort at crushing me in a hug. "Thank you, Madame Lestrade" I said when she finally released me.

Aunt Lucy                  "Such a polite one you are. So cute. Come inside, I'll show you to your rooms."

Greg                             I gave a side smirk to Mycroft as I got our bags out of the car, following my aunty upstairs and I waited in my room as she gave my partner a quick tour before coming back. It was simple but something you'd only find in the south of France.

Aunt Lucy                  "Finally this is your room. Gregoire’s is just down the hall on the other side of mine." I see the looks the boys share but until they tell me they're more than friends, I'll play this out. I haven't had this much fun in years.

Greg                             I glance at Mycroft but I needed to get going so just shrugged it off, heading downstairs with the pair of them where she could show Mycroft the farm. "I'm gonna take the car, Mycroft.  Aunt Lucy will take you in her car to the bakery." I explained.

Mycroft                       I see the amused look on Greg's face as he heads out. Why do I feel like I'm being left to the lions... I take my bag and throw it onto the bed in my room, and turn to Greg's aunt. "Shall we get to work?”

Aunt Lucy                  "Let's go. Dinner is at 7pm Gregoire!" I shouted as he went out the door.  I led Mycroft to my car, more of an off road car than the Audi. I smirked with how nervous he looked but started pulling away from the house, heading across the farm.

"Yes yes. Let's just grab the cheese and milk and head on out to the bakery. We use our own goat's milk, and the cheese we make here, for everything at our bakery." I drive him to the goat barn.

Mycroft                       "All right..." I said nervously. Animals had never been my forte.

Aunt Lucy                  I look over at Mycie and notice his reticence. This will be so fun. There's no way I'd make him gather up the products in those posh clothes, but maybe next time. Radioing ahead, the boys are outside ready to load the truck when we get there. With the last of the goods loaded we head off to the bakery. Patting Mycie’s knee I let him know that he'll get used to the smell in no time.

Mycroft                       I tried to settle back and watch the scenery pass, but I can feel every rattle and bump of the old truck as we head down the dirt road. If Greg's driving the Audi had been nerve-wracking, Lucy's driving and this rickety old truck were positively terrifying. Fortunately, the drive to the edge of town was quick, and we arrived at the bakery without incident.

Aunt Lucy                  "Are you excited about working in a bakery, Mycroft?" I had heard Greg call him Myc and with the way my nephew spoke about him on the phone to me, it sounded like he really loved the man sat next to me in the Jeep.

Mycroft                       "Yes, ma'am. If I hadn't embarked on my current career, I would have become a pastry chef." I smiled at her, as I helped carry supplies inside.

Aunt Lucy                  "My Gregoire didn't mention that. He just said about you working for the government over in the UK and how you loved baking." I smiled as we walked inside, my hands waving at the current bakery team to keep working.

Mycroft                       I set down the containers, and followed Lucy into the office. "I'm surprised Greg didn't want to take over the family business. He is a natural in the kitchen."

Aunt Lucy                  "He is a natural in the kitchen, but he loves policing more. That was his true calling in life from what I've seen in the news." I smiled as I set my own boxes down and motioned for Mycroft to sit down opposite me in the office. I was curious to see how well he'd do.

Mycroft                       "He does love his job, most of the time. I can be stressful, though... I think it was the root of the troubles with Caroline..."

Aunt Lucy                  "That woman just made his life hell. He was a shell of a man when they divorced and I thought he'd never be himself again." I shook my head with a sigh, moving papers on the desk around.

Mycroft                       "He just needed to find someone who understood the pressures of the work, I suppose." I said, fidgeting a bit.

Aunt Lucy                  "Of course, of course, when he's passionate about something, he puts his all into it. He never does things half-arsed." I smiled as he fidgeted and wondered when either of them was gonna tell me. I'd seen it just with the way they acted around one another, my nephews smile.

Mycroft                       "Truer words have never been spoken." I nodded. When Greg went after something... or someone... he was doggedly determined about it.

Aunt Lucy                  "Or someone. That poor boy tried everything to save that marriage. Were you around when they divorced?" I asked with a sly smile where I could see the thoughts going through his head.

Mycroft                       "Greg and I have known each other for a long time... it was my sad privilege to watch his marriage dissolve." It wasn't until after things had settled that we had made our interest in each other known, of course - a homewrecker, I was not.

Aunt Lucy                  "At least I know he had support around when it happened. Have you had many relationships in the past Mycroft?" I looked down at what was on my desk and got the general feeling that he didn't want to out Greg to me before my nephew said anything about them.

Mycroft                       I was taken aback at the question - seemed fairly personal, to be honest - but proceeded to answer anyway. "Well... no. I had a long-term dalliance in university, but since then, my work schedule is worse than Greg's. It's difficult to find someone willing to adapt to it. :

Aunt Lucy                  "And how long was this dalliance?" I raised an eyebrow back at him, never being one to beat around the bush with these sorts of topics. I saw his face go a little pink and knew their work ethics would probably work well together.

Mycroft                       I choked a bit. "Two years. When we graduated, we parted ways." I said simply. No need to go into the underlying reasons, I hoped.

Aunt Lucy                  "Two years. It's better than a nearly 10 year marriage I suppose." I relaxed and knew his eyes were begging me not to go into the small details. "I've always just wanted what was best for Greg with men or women, I was the one that supported him when my brother shunned him."

Mycroft                       "It's good to hear that someone in his family is supportive of him. I knew he'd not told his father about his divorce. I never suspected his father had turned his back on him, though."

Aunt Lucy                  "He didn't turn his back on Gregoire, he just didn't agree with his dating choices. Men set in their old-fashioned ways and I had to deal with 2 months of silence when I told my brother myself about his divorce. I saved him the questions, pushing, pain." I explained simply and saw the surprise on Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft                       "You are a brave woman, far braver than Greg gives you credit for, I think." Sherlock and I were lucky - our parents had never expressed anything negative about our love lives - be it male or female attentions we were seeking. It sounds like Aunt Lucy, like our parents, just wanted the next generation to be happy.

Aunt Lucy                  "Oh hush… Let’s get you introduced to everyone and we can then give you an apron to work with." I waved as I stood, leading him out of the office to where everyone else had stopped for a moment to and I introduced him as my nephew’s friend who was going to be helping out for a couple days. And that he speaks fluent French so not to try anything and I spoke this all in French myself.

Mycroft                       "We have a couple of hours before I need to be back for dinner, yes?" I asked her. "Time to get a little bit done here, I think."

Aunt Lucy "Everyone will show you how things run, how they make pastries, croissants are the specialty today and I will just be over at the farm if you need anything." I smiled as I held his shoulder and then glared at the team to look after him as I left them to it.


	38. Friday Night Viewing Party

Sherlock                     I slouch into the now familiar hotel room, managing a rather strained smile at Mrs. Hudson who looks like she's never even left the room, then transferring the smile to Mummy

John                             I shuffle in behind Sherlock, my hand on the small of his back. “Mummy, Mrs. H.” I give them each a quick peck on the cheek.

Mummy                      I rush up to hug Sherlock and John, giving each a quick peck on the cheek as they settle on the sofa. I look behind them curiously, then look into the hallway. "Where are Mycie and Greg?"

Sherlock                     "They had to go off somewhere, Mummy." I keep my tone pleasant and mild, pulling John very close to me though and curling my fingers into his. "My brother sends his deepest apology and even deeper love and promises to make it up to you. Maybe by taking you to see some musical shows when he returns?"

Mummy                      I clap my hands gleefully. "Oh, that will be wonderful! I know how much you and Mycie love musicals!"  I shoot John a knowing glance. We both know how much my boys loathe musicals...

Sherlock                     My smile freezes a moment, then I nod eagerly, "I'll have a whole list of them drawn up so Mycroft can escort you to each one when he returns."

John                             I squeeze Sherlock’s hand, to show that I was happy he was being civil. I give him a soft smile.

Mummy                      "Now, now, young man, don't be so selfless... I'm sure there are enough shows for you to accompany me to some, as well." I giggle, as the show begins before he can respond to that.

Sherlock                     My mouth opens in horrors, then I look at John in despair, leaning down and dropping my forehead to his shoulder

John                             I chuckle softly, leaning my head on his as the show begins.

Aiden Warrick          "Welcome back. Today's show is the final day of London Celebrity Bake-Off: Detective v Detective. Copper verses Consultor." applause

"Today's challenge is the Show Stopper. Not only does it have to be perfect and beautiful but it has to have cohesion to the first two challenges." Camera pans out to the contestants getting their ingredients and decorations ready. "Let the games begin."

Sherlock                     I actually seem to be paying attention to the show this time, leaning in close to John and playing with his fingers, even going as far as to smile when the camera shows us both kissing in passing

John                             I smile, leading towards him. “You were so lovey today. What got into you?” I whisper, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Mummy                      I smile knowingly at Martha when the camera catches Sherlock and John in a quick kiss.

And it almost brings a tear to my eye when I see Mycie and Greg sitting on the floor in front of the oven... just like Mycie and Willy.

Sherlock                     I frown a little as I watch, wondering if they caught my rather emotional outburst on camera. My grin on John's fingers tighten

Mummy                      "You two really are a cute couple" I whisper to John.

John                             I blush with a glance to Sherlock. “Thank you.”

Sherlock                     I answer with a slight huff but shuffle so there's no space at all between myself and John

Mummy                      I reach over and ruffle Sherlock's hair." "Silly boy..."

Sherlock                     "Don't!" I snap, reaching to try and reset my curls into something that doesn't resemble a bird's nest

Mummy                      "Pfft." I scoff, and I move to the space Sherlock has left open on the sofa, much to his annoyance.

Sherlock                     "Will this show never finish?" I sink down between the pair, folding my arms now and starting to pout, "Just show us the end cakes and who has won."

John                             I squeeze his hand. “Just be patient.”

Aiden Warrick          Both couples explaining what they made and how it goes with the earlier creations. "We had the audience judge this one again. Each person was asked to vote on three different topics: taste, decor, and cohesion."

I open the first of two envelopes. I find it strange since I'm always given just one envelope with all the info. "The winner is..." I open the envelope and read out loud. "On decor: Sherlock and John Watson." applause "On cohesion: DI Gregory Lestrade and his assistant Mycroft."

Sherlock                     I sit up sharply, leaning in and barking, "What is this? What's going on?"

Mummy                      I give the boys a surprised look. "Perhaps it's ... a tie? Could that be?"

Aiden Warrick          I'm handed the second envelope with the winner’s name inside. "The overall winners are..." I open the envelope but don't look. "Oh I almost forgot. The winners will be Guest Teachers at the Clapham Pastry School." applause

Sherlock                     My hands form claws on the edge of the sofa, twitching a little in impatience, "I have no wish to be a teacher. I would dearly enjoy seeing Mycroft try and be one though."

Mummy                      My eyes widen when the host ignores the second envelope. "Isn't he going to read that?"

Aiden Warrick          I look inside the envelope and start to announce the final decision. "The winners are... DI Gregory and his partner Mycroft Holmes. Wait, there's another line of writing... Oh my goodness. It's a tie! Our first ever tie! Looks like Clapham will have two weeks’ worth of Guest Chefs. Sherlock and Dr. John are also winners!" I've never seen this. "My producer has informed me that ballets were counted several times. They also factored in previous votes. A tie!" Wow. Really...

Sherlock                     I leap to my feet, gesturing at the telly with wild eyes, "No. This cannot be. What kind of idiots set up a competition that can end in a tie? Rubbish"

Mummy                      "I think it's wonderful, Sherlock! Both of you will get to teach those lovely children for a week!" I smile at the two of them. Sherlock looks like he's swallowed a whole lemon, and John just looks bewildered.

Sherlock                     My face twists in horror, before I grasp my phone, starting to text furiously:  
  
**Text to both Lestrade and Mycroft** You won. -SH

John                             I sit back in my seat. “Wow.” I didn’t think we’d really win. Now we have to teach children how to bake… we don’t even know how.

Mummy                      I look over Sherlock's shoulder, and smack his shoulder hard. "WILLIAM! Tell your brother the result was a tie."

Sherlock                     "What, I thought it would make him feel good." My smile is rather cunning despite my words, holding my phone out of Mummy's reach in case she tries to send a message. "Let him and Gary have some good news which they can enjoy while away. I only want what's best for my dear older brother Mummy."

Aiden Warrick          "Tune in next month to see our guys and how our Chefs did at Clapham."

Mummy                      "You tell them the WHOLE truth, or so help me..." I scold my youngest.  I reach over him, trying to grab his phone.

Sherlock                     "Oi!" I try and jump out of her reach, huffing, "Mycroft and Gavin are away on family business Mummy. I'm attempting to make them happy. Don't you want to see Mycroft happy?"

Mummy                      "I'm sure he would be happier knowing that you and John didn't lose," I reach again, managing to knock his phone out of his hand.

Sherlock                     "John! Grab my phone while I hold her off." I cry, trying to kick my poor abuse mobile in his direction while body blocking Mummy, huffing, "Mycroft always enjoys winning. Remember what happened the first night when I won? He'll be all sad on his outing."

Mummy                      "Now, Sherlock..." I say calmly, putting an arm around his waist. "I am just trying to be fair..." I grab his ribs where I know he's most ticklish.

John                             I pick up the phone as it skids across to me. “Sherlock, stop fighting with your mother.” I put his phone in my pocket, pulling out my own. I shoot a text off to Greg, telling him it was a tie.

Sherlock                     The noise I make isn't so much a yell or a shout as a squark, jerking in her fingers and trying to curl up, even as I start giggling breathlessly, "Noo...no... Mummy...don't."

Mummy                      I tickle him just long enough to get him giggling, when I see John nod to me that he's sent a text letting Greg and Myc know the full result. I let Sherlock go, and he flops back onto the sofa.

Sherlock                     I try and catch my breath, panting and snarling in John's direction, "Traitor."

John                             “You love me still.” I say with a wide grin.

Sherlock                     My tongue peeks out, before I try and make a grab for my phone back

Mummy                      I chuckle at the two of them. "You are so cute!"  I turn off the television just as there's a knock at the door. "I'm sorry, boys, but Martha and I are having some friends over tonight to play cards." I head toward the door.

Sherlock                     I sit up, staring at the door, "What? You two don't have friends and you don't play cards."

Mummy                      I pause before opening the door. "Martha and I have been playing cards together every night this week, Sherlock. Do pay attention..." I open the door and greet the two young men standing outside. "Come in, gentlemen. Martha has the card table set up over there," I lead them in, directing them to the table.

Sherlock                     My jaw drops, eyes bulging a little, "Who are they, Mummy?"

Mycroft                       "Our friends, Sherlock. Now off you pop." I shoo the two of them out the door, closing it solidly behind them with a giggle.

John                             I give Sherlock I wide-eyed look as we are shuffled out the door.

Sherlock                     "Not a word of this." I glare at John, before stalking off down the corridor


	39. Lost And Found

Greg                             I'd been waiting at the police station for the DI to come back with some coffee, my eyes scanning my phone when Sherlocks text came through and then John's. I smirked a little but just forwarded the messages to Mycroft. I wasn't in a celebrating mood yet.

French DI                  I brought back two cups of coffee and handed one to Mr. Lestrade. "I am sorry to hear that your father has gone missing, monsieur, but normally we wait 48 hours to file an official report." I take a seat at my desk.

Greg                             "I understand but me and my Aunt Lucy believe his mind might be failing him. Not sure if it's the start of dementia or something else but I know your officers will do everything they can." I said as I sipped the coffee he gave me.

French DI                  "I see. In that case, we can file the report now. Have you and your aunt checked places where he might likely go? "

Greg                             "Yes, he normally just goes to local markets to get fresh produce and we even checked the fields he takes walks through. We’re just at a bit of a dead end." I nod, setting the mug down on the desk.

French DI                  "All right. I'm sure you know the drill. I'll need you to give us some information about him - physical description, last known location, possible whereabouts, etc. - and I'll get one of my sergeants on the case right away."

Greg                             "Thank you. He is just about 6ft, thick dark grey hair, blue eyes, last known location was at our farm and possible whereabouts would be like local markets. Anything with fresh produce." I explained and watched him scribble it all down. I was going to take a quick look around myself before picking Mycroft up.

French DI                  "Good, good. Make sure to leave contact numbers, as well, in case we find anything." I got up as Greg also rose to leave my office.

Greg                             "Thank you." I smiled weakly as I walked out, miles away thinking where else dad would go when I was waiting for Mycroft to come out of the bakery. I didn't think he would go back to London for anything or even to Paris without telling us.

Mycroft                       I look up as Greg walks into the bakery. "Hello, Greg. Give me a moment, and I'll be ready to leave." I frantically brush the excess flour off my hands, finally giving up. The staff had a bit of fun with me early on, and managed to give me an uneven coating of loose flour. Once they got that out of their system, we worked well together, getting the baking for the day completed on time.

Greg                             "How have things been today?" I asked and shake a few people’s hands, them just being old friends and I then just folded my arms across my chest.

Mycroft                       "Initially, it was a bit challenging, but once we got into a rhythm, everything went fine," I grinned, brushing a little more of the flour from my hair.

Greg                             "Good. I'm glad you had a good day." I smile and put the radio on again when we got into the car, the journey quiet as I was trying to think whether alerting London police officers about my dad possibly coming over from France.

Mycroft                       "And you? Did you have any luck with the local police?"

Greg                             "Gave them a description, last known location, y'know, usual things and they're getting sergeants onto it. Just have to sit and wait now." I said softly and I was mainly just concentrating on the road.

Mycroft                       "There's really not much more we can do, I suppose. You and your aunt have already checked the most likely locations, and no one has seen him recently." I replied, seeing the worry on his face. "When we get home, I hope I have time for a quick shower - the boys are rather adept at getting flour across the room..." I grinned a bit

Greg                             "Yeah, they're little shits with newbies and you have to stand your ground or you'll never survive in that sort of atmosphere." I almost grinned myself and took the dirt road a little more slowly just so at least one of us wasn't looking so pale.

Mycroft                       "Oh, I held my own, I think. Let's just say some of them will be finding flour in their aprons for weeks." I grinned widely. I was glad he'd decided to take the rough road at a more sane pace this evening.

Greg                             "Brilliant. You'll have to tell Aunt Lucy. She'll love it." I chuckled and parked up slowly, it being just before 7 and I could hear the woman herself shouting for us that dinner had just been plated.

Mycroft                       I walked into the kitchen, and as soon as Lucy laid eyes on me, she started giggling. "Please give me 10 minutes to remove some of the flour. I'll be right back down." I quickly ran upstairs to shower before she had a moment to protest.

Greg                             I smiled at my Aunt Lucy as I sat down at the table, my hand on my chin and I didn't have much of an appetite but knew she'd push me to eat anyway.

Mycroft                       I showered quickly, managing to get the flour rinsed off, and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I padded downstairs and returned to the kitchen to see the two of them smiling at me.

Greg                             I mainly picked at my dinner as my Aunt Lucy and Mycroft spoke about his day in the bakery, my appetite lost and I excused myself after the cleaning up had been done to change into more comfortable clothing.

Mycroft                       After dinner, I started to help with the dishes, but Lucy chased me out of the kitchen with a convincing swat on the arse, as though I were a misbehaving child. I decided to head to the living room, sitting on the sofa to catch up on any e-mails.

Mycroft                       I heard Greg's phone ringing in the pocket of his jacket. I dug it out and answered. "Hello?"

John                             “Oh, hey, Mycroft. It’s John. I was just at Greg’s flat feeding the fish and I think his Dad is here. He seems a bit confused.”

Mycroft                       I sat up straight. "Greg's father? He's in London? When did he get there?"

John                             “I don’t know. He just showed up at Greg’s door asking for him.”

Mycroft                       "OK, well, let him in - keep him there, if you can. How does he look?" I couldn't imagine how he'd managed to get himself to London.

John                             “He looks alright. Just a bit disoriented. I’ve got him sitting down with some tea.” I’m pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

Mycroft                       "Good. Has he mentioned anything about why he's there? How he got there?"

John                             “He said he took the train. But nothing else. He keeps asking for Greg.”

Mycroft                       "Let me talk to Greg, and we'll call you right back. Just don't let him wander off, John."

John                             “No, of course not. We are staying right here.”

Mycroft                       "Good. Thank you, John." I disconnect the call, and quickly head upstairs to Greg's room, knocking lightly on the door.  "Greg? It's Mycroft. I need to talk to you."

Greg                             "Come in then. I'm just getting dressed." I called as I stood just in my boxers, the look on Mycroft’s face concerning me slightly.

Mycroft                       "I took the liberty of answering your phone... John called. Would you believe that your father is sitting in your flat back in London, having tea with John? He arrived a while ago, asking after you."

Greg                             My face fell as I picked up my jeans, my eyebrows burrowing in a bit of confusion. "How the hell did he get back to London?" I asked and tried to piece things together.

Mycroft                       "He told John he took the train. I've asked John to keep him at your flat. I can arrange to get us back to London within 90 minutes - should I call Anthea?" I didn't want John to have to cope with an agitated Lestrade for longer than necessary.

Greg                             "Shit. Yeah, we need to tell Aunt Lucy." I blurted as I jumped into my jeans and hoody, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen where she still was while Mycroft dealt with our bags. I couldn't believe it and didn't want John dealing with dad if he was agitated that I wasn't there.

Mycroft                       I immediately called Anthea, and arranged to have my plane waiting at the airport within 20 minutes, and I grabbed our bags, taking them downstairs and out to the Audi. I went back in to the kitchen to thank Aunt Lucy (which required her giving me a hug and kiss, apparently), and Greg and I went to the car. I directed him to the passenger seat. "It's probably best if I drive..." I said. He drove like a madman when he wasn't upset - God knows how he'd drive now. "Call John. Tell him we're on our way back."

Greg                             My heart was pounding as Mycroft drove us back to the airport, it only taking a few points of my finger to put him in the right direction. I immediately phoned John to tell him that we were coming back and to tell dad that I'd be there in a couple hours. He'd never surprised me like that before and never just requested me all the time like that.

Mycroft                       Greg fidgeted nervously the entire flight, nearly bounding off the plane the moment it touched down. Anthea was waiting for us, and dutifully handed me the keys when I approached her. Greg put the bags in the boot, and got in the car. I drove directly to Greg's flat.


	40. Confusion and Sacrifices

**_Note: All conversations with Greg’s father, Robere Lestrade, are in French_ **

Greg                             I was itching the whole hour we were on the plane back to London and I was glad Mycroft sorted our bags out as I'd jumped straight in the car. When we got to my flat, I could hear my dad and John talking as we walked in the door and he seemed upset.

Robere Lestrade     "Gregoire! So good to see you, my boy! Long day at work?" I asked cheerfully, clapping him firmly on the shoulder.

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, Dad, we've been worried about you." I said softly as I tried not to confuse him further and I gave him a small hug. He didn't seem dehydrated or anything.

Robere Lestrade     "Worried about me? No need for that. Your mother takes very good care of me, you know. But you - you're starting to look skinny."

Greg                             My heart sunk when he said about mum, my hand waving for John to help Mycroft with the bags. I sat him down on my sofa, holding his hand, "I’m fine dad and mum's been gone a couple years, Dad.  You live with Aunt Lucy now." I tried to explain.

Robere Lestrade     I gave him a confused look. "Why would I live with Aunt Lucy? She doesn't like your mother very much. That's why she moved north."

Greg                             "She wanted to support you with the bakery and farm, Dad. How did you get here? You didn't tell anybody where you were going." I said lightly and never knew my Aunt Lucy didn't like my mum very much. I was exhausted but kept calm for him.

Robere Lestrade     " We hadn't seen you and Caroline in a long time... thought it would be easy to pay you a visit. But I don't know why your mother wouldn't come...." My face fell a bit as a flash of a memory came to me. "Ohhh..."

Greg                             "I'm sorry, Dad. We can spend the evening here and we can fly back to France tomorrow." I saw his face fall at a memory and I guessed it must have been him remembering that my mother detested Caroline.

Robere Lestrade     My eyes lit up at the prospect of going back home. "I can't be away too long, you know...

Greg                             "No, no, of course not, Dad. Let’s get you something to eat and we can then sort you out in the spare room, yeah?" I smiled tiredly and thanked John as he left, my feet shuffling me into the kitchen where Mycroft was sorting out drinks. All I could offer was some biscuits, but it was better than nothing.

Mycroft                       I've stayed in the kitchen while Greg talk to his dad. When I saw Greg walk in, I asked quietly "How is he doing?"

Greg                             "Well, he still thinks my mother is alive so he's at least 4 years in the past." I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands, needing to call Aunt Lucy to tell her that Dad was alright.

Mycroft                       "Based on what you've told me of his behavior, it's not surprising. He is likely very confused, and has large gaps in his memory - especially in more recent memories." I handed Greg a plate of biscuits and a glass of water for his father. "Best I stay out of sight this evening, I think. I will return to my flat, and pick you up tomorrow morning to take you and your father back to the airport."

Greg                             "Yeah, I think that's best. I'm just... sorry about all this." I took the water and biscuits he handed to me, my ears hearing dad switch on the TV and my heart had sunk where he would have to leave. It would feel odd sleeping alone tonight.

Mycroft                       I could see the disappointment on his face. "It's only one night..." I kissed him softly, lingering a bit. "Try to sleep."

Greg                             "I know. Make sure you get some sleep too." I smiled weakly where he was lingering and even though the door was shut, I knew Dad would come looking for me so I quickly kissed him again and lead him through.

Robere Lestrade     I thought I heard the front door close and jumped up. I was relieved to see Greg walk back into the living room, carrying a plate of biscuits and a glass of water.

Greg                             "I'll just make you a sandwich, Dad, and we'll get you settled. You alright?" I smiled as I came back in and I was worried where he seemed a bit jumpy. A bit anxious.

Mycroft                       "Of course, son. I'm fine. Let me help you in the kitchen." I walked past him into the kitchen, but then stared blankly at the unfamiliar room.

Greg                             "It's alright. You go sit down." I insisted where I had redecorated the kitchen last year and knew it wouldn't have been recognisable to him. I moved him back into the living room, settled him with a sandwich and explained it all over a phone call to my Aunt Lucy so she wasn't up waiting all night.

Robere Lestrade     I had finished half my sandwich when Greg returned. "You should eat, too, Gregoire... you look pale." I pushed my plate with the rest of the sandwich to him. "I'm a bit tired... do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Greg                             "No, no, Dad, not at all and I'm fine. I had something just before I came home. You finish that off while I find some spare bed clothes." I pushed it back to him and was half-glad at least that he wasn't agitated.

Robere Lestrade     I took the plate back, not really believing him, but he was as stubborn as his mother, and I know better than to argue with her. He left the room, coming back a few minutes later with some spare clothes for me.

* * *

Greg                             I showed Dad to the spare room with his bed clothes, giving him a glass of water by his bed and relaxed on the sofa once I knew he was alright. It felt odd to be in my lonely flat again and I'd found a large bag of pretzels and general nibbles that I was digging into. My thoughts immediately went to Mycroft.

Mycroft                       My flat was decidedly quiet. I turned on some classical music and tried to relax on the sofa.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  Hey, finally got dad into the spare room and settled. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Good. I'm glad he's safe. A bit worrisome that he managed to get all the way to London undetected, though.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  Exactly but I don't think you'd suspect a man his age being vulnerable like that if he can get himself to London by himself. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** He was lucky. If his memory had failed him mid-trip, it could have been a disaster. Perhaps a home care professional should be employed, to help your Aunt Lucy look after him.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  I know, I'm gonna sort something out for Aunt Lucy when we head back tomorrow. Would it be possible for you to stay for a few days with me? GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Definitely. Shall I book a hotel? I don't want to offend your aunt's sensibilities, but I prefer to share a bed with you.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  I can agree with you on that, you sure you're not needed for the next few days? No meetings or anything? GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Nothing I can't reschedule.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  It is remarkably quiet in my flat, never really noticed that before. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Same. Almost eerie. My flat misses you, too, it seems.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  Yeah, how do you know? GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Too many spaces that should have you in them.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  They will soon though, I promise. I know my flat misses you because of the fish you got me. It’s acting oddly. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Oddly? Is it pacing the bowl, looking forlorn?

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  Exactly that. What time are you picking me and dad up tomorrow morning? GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Would 10am be too late? I can pick up breakfast on the way to your flat. Does your father drink coffee?

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  He drinks it the same way I do and I don't think I can wait until 10am. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** I know, but we all must make sacrifices. He's had a long day - he likely needs the sleep, you know.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  I know, I'll let him sleep until 10 minutes before you arrive but I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** I wish I could help you get to sleep.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  I’m hoping the beers I've had will knock me out soon. I'll see you in the morning. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** Until tomorrow, then.

Greg                             **Text to Mycroft**  I love you. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Greg** And I, you.


	41. Back to France

Greg                             I fell asleep on the sofa around 4am after a couple beers, the nibbles still on the table and Dad must have had a habit of getting up at 7am for the farm as he did just that. I jolted awake when I heard bowls clattering and squinted at the kitchen.

Robere Lestrade     I was trying to find my mixing bowls, but nothing is where I thought I'd put it...

Greg                             "Dad... Dad, what are you doing?" I said in a rough, tired voice when I stepped through to him searching my cupboards for something. I knelt down to his level to move a few things out the way.

Robere Lestrade     "I'm looking for my mixing bowls. Did you move them?"

Greg                             "No, no, Dad. You're at my flat. I don't have large mixing bowls here. Come back to bed for a few hours." I tried taking his arm, standing up when he whacked it away and I rubbed my face thinking if Mycroft could pick us up early.

Robere Lestrade     "Don't treat me like a child," I snapped at him, pushing his hand away. "Of course, I'm at your flat. I want to go home." I sulked.

Greg                             "I know, Dad, we're going home in a few hours. My friend Mycroft is gonna pick us up later and take us to the airport." I said keeping calm and retreated to the bathroom when Dad had decided to get dressed for the day.

Mycroft                       I lay in bed, staring at the clock. Time seemed to be crawling. I have hardly slept.

Greg                             I decided to put the shower on so Dad wouldn't come barging in, my fingers tapping Mycroft’s number to call him. It was only half 7 but I don't think my Dad would cope a couple more hours in my flat.

Mycroft                       My staring contest with the clock was interrupted by the quiet ringing of my phone. "Morning, Greg. You're up early... have you slept at all?"

Greg                             "Couple hours. How about you?" I smiled when I heard his voice, but he sounded just as exhausted as I was.

Mycroft                       "I have not been so successful." I hadn't slept more than a few minutes here and there, having dozed off for 10 minutes on the sofa, then lying awake for most of the rest of the night in bed. I admit, I was surprised at how awkward sleeping alone suddenly was.

Greg                             "Didn't think you would be. Dad's been up for half an hour already looking for his mixing bowls." I sighed, knowing it was going to be tough on my Aunt Lucy the most handling everything.

Mycroft                       I sat up in bed. "Should we plan on leaving sooner, then? I can have the plane readied in half an hour, if we need to."

Greg                             "I think it would be wise or my Dad is gonna get really agitated. I already texted John that we'd possibly be leaving early so I don't know if your brother is gonna join us or not." I smirked again at his eagerness and slipped out of my jeans.

Mycroft                       I swung my feet off the bed to get up. "All right, then. I will be at your flat in half an hour, with hot coffee for all of us."

Greg                             "You sure it's not too early for you? I mean, if you've not had any sleep." I took the phone away from my ear for a moment to pull my shirt off, feeling the water with my free hand.

Mycroft                       "I think I've lost the staring contest with my clock, at this point, to be honest. Finish your shower, and I will see you in a little while." I disconnected the call and dragged myself out of bed to get changed. I arrived at Greg's flat, a tray of coffees and scones in hand. Greg is arguing with his father about something.

Greg                             Dad had gotten dressed and had breakfast just fine, it was when he then asked where Caroline was that we got into an argument. I answered the door with a tight smile and let Mycroft step in while my Dad decided he was cleaning the kitchen from breakfast to be of some use to someone.

Mycroft                       I handed Greg the coffees. "Are you two ready to go?  The plane is ready - Anthea is very efficient"

Greg                             "Uh, yeah, almost, Dad is cleaning up our breakfast things. Dad, Mycroft is here. He brought coffee and scones." I set them down on the side while I motioned for Mycroft to stay by the door.

Robere Lestrade     I finished washing the last plate and putting it in the dish rack, when Greg interrupted me. I turned and saw a tall man standing in the doorway. "Who is that?" I point at him, then notice the coffee and scones Greg set onto the table. "We've already eaten..."

Greg                             "He's gonna take us to the airport and it's just something we can eat on the way, Dad. He even bought us coffee." I held my paper cup up as I sipped from it and saw his eyes darting between us.

Mycroft                       "Good morning, Mr. Lestrade. When you are ready, I will take you to the airport, so you can go home."

Robere Lestrade     My eyes lit up when the tall man spoke - his French was perfect. I looked at Greg, "I am so glad you have French friends here, son..."

Greg                             "It's why I trusted him to take us to the airport, Dad. And he got you coffee just the way you like it." I smiled and handed him the paper cup, relieved as he sat in the back of Mycroft’s car sipping it while I sipped on mine in the passengers. I thought Dad might have sussed something but he's not said anything.

* * *

Mycroft                       Pulling up to the plane on the tarmac, I was surprised to see John and Sherlock waiting there.

Sherlock                     John is carrying two large bags while I stand in my usual suit and coat, glancing around with interest. I grin slightly as I spot Mycroft's car pulling up, nudging John.

Mycroft                       I parked the car and stepped out, glaring at my brother. I knew why Dr. Watson was here - Greg had wanted to speak to him about his father's health - but it pained me that I hadn't thought that Sherlock would necessarily accompany John on this flight.

Sherlock                     I swing around on my heel, coat flaring out around me and start towards the plane, "Come on. We have a France to get too. Really, I thought you would be more punctual. John and I have been waiting over thirty minutes."

John                             I look at Mycroft and shrug, following Sherlock onto the plane.

Mycroft                       I rolled my eyes at my brother. "The plane is on my schedule, unlike a commercial flight, brother mine. By all means, let's get in the air." With a nod to the crew, our bags were put on board and we all filed up the steps, taking our seats inside, John and Sherlock near the back, and Greg next to his father, with me.

Sherlock                     I'm rather agitated as we wait for the clearance to depart, nudging John and whispering in his ear, then pulling out my mobile, checking something before putting it away again

Mycroft                       In a matter of moments, we are in the air, and heading back to France. Greg looks exhausted.

Sherlock                     Leaning over, I grasp John's hand, before tugging him up with a smirk, checking my phone and trying to head towards the door next to our seats quietly

John                             I let him pull me up and I look over my shoulder as he tugs me into the bathroom.

Sherlock                     Inside the small and posh little bathroom I waste no time, turning and trying to tug John's trousers down, "My calculations show us at maximum altitude."

John                             “Wait? We’re going to do this now? With Greg’s father out there?” I try to sound stupid and irritated but don’t stop him from undoing my belt and trouser zip.

Sherlock                     Tugging his trousers and red underwear down I take a second to admire him, noticing that despite his objections he's already lovely and firm in my quick, sweeping grasp. My fingers find my own zip, undoing it swiftly and letting my trousers drop before turning to bend over the sink, "I might have planned this John." Indeed, between my plump cheeks there is a flash of bright purple plastic

John                             My face heats as I notice the purple buttplug that we had purchased two nights before. I step up to him, resting my hand on the wall above him to lean over him, running my hand over the curve of his ass and down to grip the end of the plug. I pull it out and in slowly. “When did you do this?” I whisper huskily.

Sherlock                     I wince as the plug is removed, attempting to keep my voice low, "Before we left the flat. We have to join the 'mile high club'. We are at the correct altitude so, if you please, give me my membership."

John                             I chuckle, “Well you know I can never say no to you.” I spit into my hand to slick up my cock a bit, knowing there was plenty of lube inside of him from the plug. Lining myself up, I press into him with ease.

Sherlock                     My head drops forwards, fingers curling on the edge of the basin as I pant, before grabbing one of the nearby towels, stuffing it into my mouth to muffle myself. For once showing some restraint, not for my brother or his DI but for the elderly man with them.

John                             “Jesus, you’re loose.” I press all the way in before starting to thrust quick and deep.

Sherlock                     My hips squirm, the plug having stretched me but nothing like the size of John Watson now slamming in and out of me. I can feel he's trying to keep his thrusts shallow for now, so I arch my body, pushing back into him and moaning into the towel as he pushes in fully

John                             I lean closer to him wrapping my arm around his stomach, pressing my face into his back. I try to keep my moans under control, but he felt so warm around my cock. I don’t think I’d ever tire of feeling this. “This is not going to take much longer.” I pant out softly.

Sherlock                     My hand sneaks down between the counter and my body, wrapping around myself. I can feel the lube inside me squelching and spreading around John as he thrusts, dulling the edge of pain enough to turn into pleasure, "Faster."

John                             Letting out a breathy grunt, I quicken my pace, getting myself to the edge faster than normal. “Sher...mmmm...fuuu....ckkk.” I groan softly into his back as I start coming, strong and warm inside of him.

Sherlock                     The towel is starting to suffer between my teeth as I bite and grind into it, rubbing myself faster and faster, the dry strokes just beginning to burn and become uncomfortable as I feel him tipping over. With a huffing cry, I begin to paint the cabinet in front of me with heavy strands.

John                             I press kiss after kiss into his back as I hold him through his own climax. We stand like this a moment catching our breath.

Sherlock                     The towel drops out of my mouth into the basin, revealing a very satisfied smirk, reflected back in the mirror on the wall, "I can see the appeal of this Mile High Club, John."

John                             I grin back at him. “You’re going to kill me one of these days, you know that?”

Sherlock                     "I hope not. I still have so much use to get out of you." I wriggle my hips, trying to get the last little shivers of pleasure out of him, "You also have to clean up the mess we made."

John                             I grunt and grab his hips to hold him still. “We? I didn’t make that mess.” I grab the towel out of the basin, putting it underneath us, to catch any drips as I pull back and out of him with a grunt.

Sherlock                     "Well I didn't make this mess alone, did I?" My whole manner is rather relaxed and lazy now, stretching across the small counter and enjoying the way John pampers me a little afterwards.

John                             After wiping us both up, I fold the towel in half and duck between his legs to wipe the mess off the front of the cabinet, the wall and the floor. I toss the towel into the bin and pull up my trousers. I grab his shoulder to spin him around to face me. I grab the collar of his shirt pulling him down to give him a sloppy kiss.

Sherlock                     It's clear I'm still getting used to such displays of affection, especially after sex, my returning kiss a little surprised and clumsy but quickly dissolving into tongue-twisting passion.

John                             Humming, I reach back and squeeze his bare ass. “We should go back out there. They’ve probably already noticed we’re gone.”

Sherlock                     "Mmmm do we have too?" I grumble a little, before casting my gaze around, "What did you do with our toy?"

John                             I look around and find it on the floor, near the toilet. I hold it up. “What are you going to do with it now?”

Sherlock                     "Well it can't go back in." I huff, eyeing it and then shrugging, bending to pull my trousers up, "You'll just have to hang onto it for now."

John                             “Me? Why me? You’ve got more pockets in that ridiculous coat than I do.” I say holding out the toy.

Sherlock                     Opening the door I sweep out, ignoring the offered toy and padding back to my seat, my face glowing with a slight flush

Mycroft                       I look up as Sherlock returns to his seat, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Sherlock                     I attempt to sit but my rather sore rear betrays me, making me wince and gingerly shift in my seat to try and get comfortable, ignoring my brother's accusing gaze

John                             I quickly wipe the toy with a paper towel before shoving inside my coat and exiting the bathroom and taking my seat next to Sherlock.

Mycroft                       I look up a second time as John returns to his seat, also refusing to meet my gaze. I shake my head quietly. _Mile High Club_ ...

John                             I bite my lip trying to stifle a grin as Mycroft looks at us and then turns back around. I glance over at Sherlock and loose it in a fit of quiet giggles.

Sherlock                     Leaning into John, I glance at my phone, determining we still have a little while to go before landing. My deep chuckles join his higher pitched giggles, whispering, "He's just jealous."

John                             I snort and dissolve again, trying to hide my face in his shoulder.


	42. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,   
>  Aunt Lucy is written by Lonewarg

Mycroft                       The flight was relatively uneventful, despite Sherlock's best efforts - I rolled my eyes at their giggling. As before, the Audi was ready and waiting for us. I had also requested another car and handed John the keys to the red SUV. "Drive carefully, please, John. You may follow us to Greg's family farm, or you may strike out on your own. Just be back here in three days, or you will need to arrange your own transportation back to London.”

Greg                             I was exhausted by the time we got back to the south of France but decided to drive, me, Mycroft and my Dad in one car while Sherlock and John were in the other. I glanced in my mirror now and again to Mycroft in the back and knew Aunt Lucy would be busy at the other end of the farm, so we could make ourselves at home.

Mycroft                       Greg's father walked right into the house and flopped down on the sofa. Greg and I followed, leaving our bags in the car for the moment, and headed for the kitchen.

Greg                             I wasn't surprised Dad walked straight in, dropping to the sofa like he'd never been away. I shuffled into the kitchen to find some small things to eat for us and then felt Mycroft wrap his arms around my waist slowly, knowing his eyes would be on the door.

Mycroft                       I closed my eyes and took a deep, satisfied breath as I held Greg close. "I've missed you," I mumbled against his neck.

Greg                             "I've missed you too. It's weird how I've gotten used to sleeping beside you." I smiled warmly as I put my arms on his and leant back a little against him.

Mycroft                       I loosened my grip on him and let him turn around to face me. "What have you done to me, Gregoire Lestrade?" I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

Greg                             "I can't control what goes on in that clever head of yours." I smirked as we kissed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, so I could play with his hair. It had felt like a part of me missing without him close to me.

Mycroft                       I let out a soft groan as he ran his fingers lightly through my hair and smiled as I pulled away from the kiss. I leaned in, my forehead against his, my hands at his waist. We both jumped when we heard Aunt Lucy's voice in the living room, talking to Greg's Dad.

Greg                             "Sorry that we have to keep sneaking around." I whispered as I ran a hand through my hair, composed myself and knew Aunt Lucy would be fussing over Dad for the next few days while everything was being sorted out.

Mycroft                       I kissed him quickly and stepped back, picking up a tray of snacks to take into the living room.

Greg                             I followed Mycroft into the living room, seeing my Dad seemed more at home again and aunt Lucy seemed more relaxed. We knew Sherlock and John had gone to the next town over go find a hotel and I decided to help my aunt with dinner once I knew Dad wasn't going to be funny with Mycroft.

Aunt Lucy                  I walk into the kitchen, glancing at Greg and going to the sink to wash my hands before I start preparing the vegetables.

Greg                             I could tell Aunt Lucy had something on her mind but was just vaguely cutting vegetables, my hands going to the fresh meat we had, and I chewed on my lip, trying to think of some way to start a conversation with her.

Aunt Lucy                  I save him, murmuring, "He's such a nice boy, isn't he? Flying you and your father back over here. Making sure you're both safe." I glance at him as I chop the rest of the veg, adding it to the pan. My smile is gentle, understanding in my eyes

Greg                             "Yeah, he's a good soul." I smiled back at her and continue cutting up the meat into small pieces, knowing she'd always been supportive of me but it was hard with what was going on with Dad at the moment.

Aunt Lucy                  I take the meat as he chops it, rolling it into seasoned flour, before adding it to the pan with the vegetables. There's a touch of sadness now in my voice, "It's so hard to find a good soul. It helps he also has a nice body, doesn't it?" My eyes are now intent on him, searching.

Greg                             My cheeks went as red as the meat first was and I try to hold back a smile. I answer with a hum, knowing she was trying to get info from me and she'd have to try hard with my stubbornness.

Aunt Lucy                  My chuckle is throaty soft, shaking my head and adding the rest of the floured meat before dousing it with the stock, "I may be your maiden aunt dear, but I still have eyes. And oh, what those eyes see."

Greg                             "What did you see?" I answer in a little voice, almost childlike as I washed my hands, the board and the knife. I prepared the stock and my whole face was now going the same colour my cheeks had once been

Aunt Lucy                  The pan goes into the oven to start cooking, allowing my nephew a few minutes of breathing room, before turning and setting my hands on my hips, fixing him with a penetrating look, "You know what I saw. Why do you feel you need to hide it from me? I'm not your father."

Greg                             "I know you're not and I know you’ve always supported me but with Mycroft... with the shit that's going on with Dad. It's just..." I stammered and didn't want to say why it was hard where it sounded stupid. I leant against the worktop.

Aunt Lucy                  My hand slides onto his shoulder, squeezing, "Don't you think maybe it's time to stop hiding from the family you know you can trust." My gaze drifts to the door to the other room, then back, "He will just get worse and you can't keep hiding away from us."

Greg                             "I know, I know… just with how Dad reacted when I was 18 to me dating a man. It means I'm still coming to terms with being with Mycroft myself. Dating a man after being with Caroline for so long. Being with women for so long and now actually being able to be with a man without fear." I explained.

Aunt Lucy                  My arms wrap around him gently, "That's why you could do with an ally in this, Gregoire. I'm not your father. I never have been and never will be."

Greg                             "I know. Me and Mycroft have only been together for like two weeks. It's nothing to write home about." I chuckled as I hugged her back and put my head to her neck like I used to do when I was young.

Aunt Lucy                  I start to stroke his hair, smiling peacefully, "I'll help keep your father from finding out, don't worry."

Greg                             "I know you would have told him about my divorce. Thanks for not putting me through that." I muttered as she stroked my hair and I finally felt myself relaxing.

Aunt Lucy                  I keep my fingers moving, remembering how this used to sooth him as a child, "I'm not sure he should learn about you and your beau. If only because he might not even remember it."

Greg                             "I know but I don't want him catching me and Mycroft and then getting angry because he thinks I'm cheating on Caroline." I sighed and had just been holding this in while everything had been going on.

Aunt Lucy                  "I didn't think of that." I consider his words a moment, then pull back to look him in the face seriously, "How long do you plan to stay here?"

Greg                             "Me and Mycroft have a hotel room booked so we'll be going back and forth for around three days. Then we've both got to get back to work in London." I said softly, dropping my arms from hers.

Aunt Lucy                  "I'll support you whatever you decide." I look into his face then sigh, shaking my head, "I hate you having to live with such a secret. Maybe we should tell him?"

Greg                             "We don't know how he'll react. Not with the way his mind is now, and he still thinks mum is alive." I mutter and turn my attention to the meat for a second before my eyes went to her.

Aunt Lucy                  My gaze turns even sadder, then covered, nodding and bending to open the oven, shaking the pan and letting out a cloud of scented goodness, before shutting it once more, "Maybe we should call in the doctor to see just how far your father has gone and if anything can be done first?"

Greg                             "Yes, I was going to use my local contacts and see if we can get help in is well for the farm but also social help for Dad. Just, don't worry about what's going on with me and Mycroft and Dad, it'll be fine." I reassured her by holding her arm for a moment.

Aunt Lucy                  "Go on, go and be with your man Gregoire." I pat his hand as he squeezes my arm, smiling once more at him, "This family needs all the love it can get at this time."

Greg                             "Thanks Aunt Lucy." I smile, and I nip upstairs to make a few quick calls to the doctor, local social services and then to a few people that would help out with the farm, so Aunt Lucy wouldn't have to worry about it. I then went back to the living room where Dad was asleep in front of the TV and Mycroft was on his phone.


	43. Coming to an Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,  
> Aunt Lucy is written by johnwatsonblog  
> Robere Lestrade is written by MsLadySmith

Mycroft                       I looked up as Greg walked into the room. "Just taking care of a few emails. Everything alright?

Greg                             "Yeah, stew alright for dinner?" I smiled as I sat next to him and took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. I was glad Dad was now settled, social services now in motion and things with the farm were being handled. It meant I could relax a little.

Mycroft                       "Stew is fine. How is Aunt Lucy coping?

Greg                             "Fine, I think. She saw us kissing in the kitchen earlier." I smirked as I leant a bit into him but kept my eyes on the TV.

Mycroft                       I blanched a bit. "Oh... what did she say?

Greg                             "She thought you have a nice body..." I sniggered with how pale his face went and tried to keep it hushed so we could keep this close with one another. I know my Dad was a heavy sleeper but even still.

Mycroft                       I chuckled quietly. "Must be a Lestrade thing... you like the tall pale type... and freckles…”

Greg                             "And gingers." I muttered with a wide grin and a glint in my eye, my hand over his chest where I had been holding his t-shirt in my hand.

Mycroft                       I rubbed his hand softly, and leaned to his ear to whisper, " I would tell you what my type is, but I think you know."

Greg                             "You’re gonna have to enlighten me." I whispered as his voice sent shivers through me, my hand squeezing his shirt and it kept him as close as possible to me.

Mycroft                       "After dinner. Once we've settled in our hotel room. Otherwise we'll never get through dinner.”

Greg                             "Spoilsport." I leant up to bite on his earlobe, having to leave Mycroft with my Dad again as Aunt Lucy needed help now out on the farm with feeding the chickens. Neither me nor Mycroft had noticed my Dad opening his eyes to look at us when we were whispering in one another's ears and then shutting them again when I got up to head out.

Robere Lestrade     I heard the quiet conversation between Mycroft and Greg and mulled it over quietly in my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Mycroft, who was engrossed in his phone. "Work?" I asked.

Mycroft                       I jumped when Greg's Dad spoke. "You're awake!" I said with surprise. "Yes, I'm just trying to get a little bit of work done while Greg and Lucy finish chores. Can I get you anything?"

Robere Lestrade     "No, I'm fine. And I think you should call me Robere - no need for formality, don't you agree?" I said with a sly grin.

Greg                             I could hear my Dad and Mycroft talking as I briefly came back into the kitchen to wash my hands, the next Job just being a general clean up from the start of the day and I was gone again.

Robere Lestrade     I looked at Mycroft carefully. "What is it you do?"

Mycroft                       "I work with the British government. Nothing nearly as fulfilling as baking, I'm sorry to say." I replied with a smile.

Robere Lestrade     I nodded and watched as he continued to scroll through emails on his phone. "The British government never sleeps, hm?"

Mycroft                       "Very true, Robere. Very true."

Greg                             I have no idea what was said when they were left alone but when we sat down to the table to have dinner, Mycroft seemed very tense and wouldn't even look at me. My Dad seemed more inclined to take things from my aunty than me, but I just continued eating to see whether anything would come to light.

Robere Lestrade     "So, Gregoire, how long have you and Mycroft known each other? I can't imagine you do a lot of police work involving the government..." I said between bites of stew.

Greg                             "Well, with some high-end cases, we work together to sort the policing side and politic side of things. But I only knew him just because of his brother who is a consulting detective. Sherlock Holmes. Been many years now." I explained and just smiled slightly.

Robere Lestrade     "I think I've seen him on television. Isn't that the tall man we've seen on the news, Lucy?"

Aunt Lucy                  "Yeah, he is with that blogger, John Watson. They both help Greg out with his cases." I smiled as I continued tearing off bits of bread for everyone but could sense something was amiss.

Robere Lestrade     I looked at Greg sadly, "I miss your mother, you know."

Greg                             "I know Dad, so do I. But we both know she's looking out for both of us." I smiled sadly when I lifted my head to face him and passed a few pieces of bread along to Mycroft.

Robere Lestrade     "You should find someone to make you happy. Caroline didn't make you happy."

Greg                             "I know Dad and I just need someone that understands my work schedule. What I'm like with a case." I shrugged, putting more stew into my mouth and knew looking at Mycroft would give it away.

Robere Lestrade     I nodded in agreement. "Someone who doesn't mind working vacations..." I cast a knowing look at Mycroft, then Greg.

Greg                                    I didn't see the look and only when my Dad looked at me, my eyes rolling. "Working on vacation is sometimes needed if people back home can't even find a single file with red letters on it. It's just a part of the job."

Mycroft                       I coughed, hearing his Dad's comment. _Sly old man... I see where Greg gets it from, now_ I thought to myself.

Greg                             I looked over at Mycroft coughing and then noticed the way Dad was looking at me, my teeth biting the inside of my cheek as I just continued eating. He must have seen us talking or heard us in the living room, but I could have sworn he was asleep.

Mycroft                       I finished my meal, just a hint of a smile on my lips as I got up and carried my dishes to the sink, only to be chased away by Aunt Lucy, who insisted that I was a guest and needn't help with dishes. Greg wasn't so lucky - as family, he was expected to do them. I sat at the table while Aunt Lucy and Robere adjourned to the living room.

Greg                             My whole body was tense as I washed everything up, expecting my Dad to come through any moment all guns blazing. He'd obviously remembered me divorcing Caroline, but I honestly had no idea how he was going to react now that he had the thought of me and Mycroft being together.

Mycroft                       "That was... interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Greg                             "Mm... Sneaky bugger, he is." I muttered as I turned briefly to see Mycroft stepping in, bringing out his glass and handing it to me. It was like walking on egg shells with what he was going to do.

Mycroft                       "My thoughts, exactly. Now I know where you get it," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek as I handed him the glass. "When you finish, do you suppose we can excuse ourselves to the hotel? Perhaps make a stop at the police station on the way to tell them your father has been located and is home safe?"

Greg                             "Yeah, I don't think Aunt Lucy wants the awkwardness of us hanging around all evening.” I smirked as he kissed my cheek and I visibly winced when I heard my father call my name. Aunt Lucy had gone upstairs to change into her pajamas for the night.

Robere Lestrade     "Gregoire! Gregoire! Come here!" I called from the living room after Lucy left.

Greg                             "Dad! Dad, what is it?" I asked as I rushed through, my hands holding a towel where I'd quickly dried them.

Robere Lestrade     "Sit down, Gregoire. I want to talk to you."

Greg                             "You scared me. I thought you'd hurt yourself or something." I breathed out as I sat down but my heart had gone to my throat, my demeanor trying to stay strong.

Robere Lestrade     I waved off his concern. "Lucy told me about Caroline... the divorce. I'm sorry to hear it."

Greg                             "It's fine, Dad, we had been drifting apart for a while." I shook my head and part of me knew I should have had that conversation with him, but it had been too much at the time even to talk to friends or colleagues about it.

Robere Lestrade     "Your mother never did like her, you know. She never said anything because she wanted you to be happy."

Greg                             "I know, she always just did want me to be happy." I smiled and looked down at my hands, wondering where he was going with this.

Robere Lestrade     "Are you happy?" I said quietly, glancing toward the kitchen.

Greg                             I followed his eyes towards the kitchen, finally allowing myself to smile genuinely. "Yeah, I am. More than I have been for quite a while." I said softly.

Robere Lestrade     "Good." I got up just as Lucy came downstairs. "Good night, Gregoire." I said, following Lucy to my room. It had been a long day, and I was tired - I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.

Greg                             "Night, Dad." I was a little surprised that he hadn't kicked off, me and Mycroft saying goodnight to Aunt Lucy before we left in our own car.


	44. Trying Something New

Greg                             I was relieved when we got to our hotel room and could be alone properly without worrying about anyone seeing us.

Mycroft                       I closed the door behind me with a quiet click as Greg came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

Greg                             "Finally have you all to myself. You need to show me what your type is." I whispered as I nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing it gently and scratched lightly at his chest.

Sherlock                     **T** **ext to Mycroft** I took the liberty to book two rooms that are at different ends of the hotel. I have no wish to be reminded of the fact you actually lower yourself to perform disgusting acts with Gavin -SH

Mycroft                       My phone chirped, but I ignored it. I turned around in Greg's arms, "Well, it just so happens my type is well-muscled..." I ran my hands over his shoulders, "... has deep brown eyes... luscious lips..." I traced his lips with my thumb, "... and is clean-shaven. You wouldn't know anyone like that, would you?" I said playfully, ruffling his fuzzy beard.

Greg                             "I don't have anyone in mind, so you'll have to settle for me." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him, my eyes scanning his face.

Mycroft                       "I don't settle, Gregoire... " I gave him a peck on the lips and pushed him back.

Greg                             I roll my eyes and run my hand over my beard, "You really want me to shave it off?" I asked and watched him perch on the edge of the bed.

Mycroft                       "I'm sure I can make it worth the effort." I grinned, slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

Greg                             "You better." I grumbled as I padded into the bathroom, seeing it was all set up for me and I was sad to see it go because I thought it had made me look a bit younger. I came out again wiping my face with a towel and showed him I was clean shaven again.

Mycroft                       "Mmmm... well, hello there, handsome." I reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into bed with me.

Greg                             "You pleased now that your partner is clean shaven?" I muttered as I got into bed with him, feeling his body heat against mine and I had stripped off my own shirt when I was in the bathroom.

Mycroft                       "Very," I mumbled against his neck. I pushed him down into the mattress, straddling him with a predatory grin.

Greg                             "And now you're going to make it worth my while?" I raised an eyebrow, still pouting playfully that I was clean shaven again at his request.

Mycroft                       "Yes," I started kissing along his jaw line. "Yes, I am..." I kissed him softly, my tongue working its way into his mouth, at the same time running my hands roughly down his chest and grinding my hips against his.

Greg                             I sighed lightly into his mouth as his hips ground against me, my body relaxing into the mattress as I wasn't really up for being in charge tonight. I just wanted slow and loving.

Mycroft                       I slowly kissed my way down his chest, my lips soft against his skin.

Greg                             I ran my hand over his shoulders, pushing my hips up when he unzipped my trousers, pulling them off and not even worrying about where they'd ended up on the floor.

Mycroft                       I palmed his erection through his pants, delighted by the sounds he made as he writhed beneath my hands.

Greg                             I was letting out breathy moans, a small wet patch coming to the surface of my boxers and I was trying to hold back from physically wrapping his hand around my cock.

Mycroft                       I flicked my tongue over his nipples, bringing them to hard peaks, then licked slowly down his chest, stopping just below his navel with a teasing grin.

Greg                             "You’re in that sort of mood?" I asked with a quick breath, running my fingers lightly through his hair as he sat between my legs. He looked absolutely devilish and I loved it.

Mycroft                       I ran my fingertips along his waistband. "You don't seem to be complaining", I said with a smirk, mouthing along the damp cotton covering his cock.

Greg                             "No... I just want to feel you... Keeping my hands off you has been hard." I admitted and pushed my hips up and it had been hard not to follow every freckle on his face when we were together.

Mycroft                       When his hips came up, I quickly pulled his boxers past his hip licking a slow, sensuous stripe up his cock as I slid the boxers all the way off and tossed them to the floor

Greg                             "Oh fuck..." I swore aloud and wouldn't be surprised if Sherlock and John could hear my voice from the other side of the hotel. The quick change of temperature on my cock plus his tongue was glorious, made my whole body jump.

Mycroft                       I smiled at his reaction. "You're so sexy when you swear," I growled. I swirled my tongue around his head, licking at the moisture there before taking him into my mouth.

Greg                             "You’re the only that makes me swear like that." I gasped where the air had been ripped from my lungs, my feet flat on the bed as I gripped the back of his head. His mouth I could never get enough of.

Mycroft                       I reached down and slipped out of my own boxers as I lavished attention on him with my lips and tongue, his hand wrapped into the hair on the back of my head. Thus encouraged, I took him in further, until he hit the back of my throat.

Greg                             "Your mouth should be made illegal." I growled as I felt myself hit the back of his throat, my head having a few ideas about what I wanted to do with him and to him now that we had the chance to ravish one another.

Mycroft                       I pulled back with a smile, returning to lightly licking and kissing his prick, making him squirm. "Oh, you wouldn't want that..." I said in a low, velvety voice. My own dick was aching for attention, so I stroked myself slowly as I took him back into my mouth with a moan.

Greg                             "I would happily break the law every time." I murmured as I looked down and saw him stroking himself, it making me moan again and my hips shake a little. It was better than anything my imagination could conjure up.

Mycroft                       I pulled back, giving his cock a few more long, slow licks before I slid up his body, kissing my way back to his lips.

Greg                             "I really want to try something." I murmured as he made his way back up to kissing my lips and I was concerned with the way he raised an eyebrow at me.

Mycroft                       "Do tell..." I started nibbling on his neck, barely listening as I thrust against him, our cocks rubbing together.

Greg                             I held onto him as he thrusted against me like a horny teenager, words not really forming at my mouth until I stopped him. I loved his mouth, but I also wanted my mouth around him. "69... With you." I blurted.

Mycroft                       "Hmm..." I considered it for a moment. I traced over his lips with my finger. "How could I say no to these luscious lips..."

Greg                             "Especially if they're going to be around your cock?" I grinned a cheeky smile at him and laughed a little when he sat back with a mocked gasp. He was not as innocent as he made himself out to be.

Mycroft                       "Especially then." I smiled, taking his earlobe between my teeth.

Greg                             I groaned as he bit lightly on my earlobe, it taking a bit of shuffling around but we were soon in a comfortable position that we could both take one another. I had dropped from how close I'd been to cumming and then felt him grab my leg when I gave his head kitten licks.

Mycroft                       "And you say _my_ mouth should be illegal," I gasped as his tongue flicked over my head. Without warning, I took him in as far as I could, my tongue teasing along his shaft.

Greg                             "Fuck... shit, I'm gonna come on the spot if you keep doing that…" I wrapped my hand around him to start moving slowly, flicking my thumb over his head and I wanted to make this last a little.

Mycroft                       I backed off a little, taking my time licking and kissing and sucking, my hands softly stroking his hip.

Greg                             I was trying to concentrate on mainly using my hand, bending my head down to take one of his balls in my mouth at a time to then just suck the head of his cock. I did this again and again, changing when I sucked on his head and balls and loved the noises he was making where he was so close.

Mycroft                       I whimpered and whined as he worked me with his hand and tongue, soon totally unable to concentrate on anything but thrusting against his hand.

Greg                             I felt his hand stop on my cock but I kept working him, going to put him in my mouth again when he came. Problem was that my face was an inch from his cock so his orgasm went all over my face and I soon felt him relax against me.

Mycroft                       I shuddered, groaning through gritted teeth as I came, Greg stroking me through as I pressed my forehead against his hip. Having regained my senses, I resumed my attentions to him in earnest, once again taking him into my mouth with a moan, bringing him to the edge.

Greg                             "Wait... Wait..." I said as he was bringing me to the edge, my neck and back sore with the way I had been craning my neck. I wiped off some of the cum on my face to lick off my hand and I then turned him around, so I could give him a long and lingering kiss.

Mycroft                       Greg pulled my lips off his cock, and brought me up for a slow kiss, our tongues intertwining, exploring. I tasted myself on his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, and wrapped my other hand around his shaft, stroking and twisting as I kissed him, until he pulled his lips away with a shout, spilling over my fist. I brought my hand up and licked the cum off it, then pulled him back in for a kiss.

Greg                             Knowing the taste of himself was turning him on but my orgasm hit me full force, so I had to put my face against his as I spilled over his hand. I purposefully pushed my tongue into his mouth when he kissed me again, loving the taste of myself as much as he had. It was the hottest thing ever.

Mycroft                       I flopped back on the bed, sated, and my lack of sleep becoming more evident. "A shower? Then sleep?" I asked

Greg                             "Definitely. And we need a lie in tomorrow. Even I admit that I’ve had a lack of sleep." I ached as I sat up, my clean hand wiping over my face as I'd barely had a couple hours in around 3 days.

Mycroft                       After a long, lazy shower involving lots of kissing and gentle touches, we climbed back into bed and fell asleep, my head resting on Greg's chest.


	45. Breakfast with Sherlock

Sherlock                   It's quite early the next morning when I start hammering on my brother and Lestrade's hotel door, "MYCROFT!"

Greg                            I’d just wanted to familiarise myself with his body again and I hardly moved during the night where he'd fallen asleep with his head on my chest. I lulled when I felt him move, then jumping awake when I heard someone hammering on our hotel door.

Sherlock                   "Myyyyyyycroft" I yell louder, unwilling to pick the lock quite yet

Mycroft                     "What?" I replied sleepily.

Greg                            "For fuck’s sake..." I swore in a whisper when I heard Sherlock’s voice, seeing it was only 8am.  I clambered out of the sheet to slam the bathroom door loud enough for him and John to hear it.

Sherlock                   I huff as I heard a door slamming, yelling, "WRONG DOOR GARRET, " before dropping down, starting to pick the lock

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes, and climb out of bed, grabbing my dressing gown on the way to the door. Upon opening the door, I find Sherlock on his knees preparing to pick the lock with John standing innocently behind him." Really, brother? Whatever it is couldn't wait until a decent hour?" I said sleepily, running my fingers through my disheveled hair.

Sherlock                   "Breakfast." I glare up at my brother, looking wide awake and pristine in my suit and navy blue shirt.

Mycroft                     "Later." I yawn and start to close the door.

Sherlock                   My foot sticks in the door, preventing its closure, before I push it open the rest of the way, striding in and beaming, "I hear they're serving the most wonderful...things." I hesitate only slightly, unwilling to admit I'm here mainly to annoy my brother and not to sing the praise of the breakfast chef.

Greg                            I quickly shower while the brothers talk, knowing I'd have to speak with a few people today so I dressed in a casual grey suit, opting to wear a waistcoat rather than the jacket with the heat we already seemed to have at 8am.

Mycroft                     "I am sure they still serve breakfast at 10 am, Sherlock. I've had hardly any sleep since Friday morning.

Sherlock                   “Why do you need sleep, brother?" I turn and look at him in amazement, "You're a Holmes."

Greg                            "It's not just him that hasn't slept, Sherlock." I grumbled as I came back out of the bathroom, smiling weakly at John and passing the brothers to pick up my phone and wallet. There was no point arguing with him.

Mycroft                     I looked at Greg sympathetically. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes." I gave Greg a kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Sherlock                   "Excellent." I look smug, dropping down into one of the chairs in the room to get comfortable to wait, "We can talk about how you're going to go and teach two weeks at that pastry school also."

Greg                            "It isn't just us, Sherlock. It'll be you and John as well." I said as I perched on the edge of the bed, leaning over my knee to tie my shoes up. I waved that John could sit anywhere since Sherlock was making himself comfortable.

Sherlock                   "NoPe." I shake my head, leaning to eye Lestrade firmly, "You won that silly competition so it's only fair you take both weeks of the teaching."

Greg                            "You won it as well, y'know, and who knows, you could teach the kids a bit of science while you're there." I said as I glared at him back and put some chewing gum in my mouth to keep my temper at bay.

Sherlock                   "That's like saying that John could teach them to perform heart surgery." I lean back in the chair once more with a loud humphing noise

Greg                            "He probably could to be honest and I think the school would understand if you want to teach the kids something different, show them how chemical processes work in terms of when they bake things. You don't have to necessarily go into the food area of things much. " I explained and folded my arms.

Sherlock                   As much as I try to hide it, there's a glimmer of interest in my eyes now, folding my arms, "They wouldn't be interested."

Greg                            "You'd be surprised. When the kids came on the set, I know at least a handful of them loved the science aspect of it. Want to know how bread rises, how yeast works. You could show them all of that." I smirked a little and knew he was interested.

Sherlock                   "But they're children." My attempt at a sullen tone is obviously forced now, watching Lestrade carefully and squirming a little in my seat as the idea takes root.

Greg                            "Curious children. Sherlock, they're in a pastry school and come from not-so-great backgrounds and see this as a safe place where they can learn while having valuable life skills. Give them credit if they want to know how things work. The science of it all. "I explained with a calmer face rather than a smile.

Sherlock                   My squirming becomes noticeable, finally launching myself off the chair to start pacing, "Why don't they go to a proper school to learn chemistry?"

Greg                            "Because this is the only school they can thrive in. This is the only school that is nearest to them and isn't thousands for their families each year." I said as he began to pace and knew he was mulling it over.

Sherlock                   My pacing continues, glancing at Lestrade now and then, before muttering, "They may not have interfering big brothers I suppose. Or friendly police men willing to let them into interesting crime scenes."

Greg                            "Exactly. And who knows? One or a few of them might be little geniuses and just need someone to give them that push in life." I said as I stood up smiling, Mycroft choosing the perfect moment to return from the bedroom.

Sherlock                   My eyes dart to Mycroft, muttering, "Little geniuses. If they're there, then my brother may try and get his hooks into them." A scowl settles on my brow, directed at him.

Mycroft                     I dressed in jeans today, expecting I might be called upon by Aunt Lucy to help out again. "Breakfast, then?" I raise an eyebrow at my brother.

Sherlock                   "You won't get them!" I cry, pointing at Mycroft. "I'll demonstrate far more interesting things." Before sweeping out into the corridor.

Mycroft                     I turn to Greg, eyebrow still raised. "Should I ask?"

Greg                            "Don't ask." I muttered when Mycroft looked at me in confusion, all four of us taking one car that John had driven over with. I was glad we were sat in the back, so my hand could hold his on my knee with the other hand clasped over it. I wasn't always a touchy-feely person in public, but this felt natural.

Sherlock                   I sit in the passenger seat, eyes closed, mentally reviewing the most interesting experiments I know that I can use to show the children at the pastry school how much more fascinating chemistry and baking is over running the known world.

Sherlock                   The car pulls up outside of a rather fancy French style cafe that I found on Google, the smell of breakfast wafting out the door eagerly.

Mycroft                     I get out of the car and walk into the cafe, requesting a table for 4, and being directed to it. Once we are seated, I ask the waiter for coffee for all of us.

Greg                            I relaxed once we were all seated and my stomach physically growled, my hand petting it as I could smell everything they were serving for breakfast. I hadn't been eating much the last few days and my stomach seemed to be agreeing with me for a change.

Sherlock                   I wave my phone at them, "This place has excellent reviews especially for its breakfast items. I was woken up earlier by the growling of John's stomach which gave me the idea of this family breakfast. As this is what families do. Is it not?"

Mycroft                     The waiter brings four cups of coffee, and I take one gratefully. "Yes, I suppose. I will leave the ordering to you, since you've researched it so thoroughly."

Sherlock                   I lean and grasp the menu, before flinging it over to Lestrade, "You order. I have better things to do, such as drink coffee."

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "Forgive me, brother... is the menu in French?" I grinned.

Greg                            "Let's just let everyone order for themselves. I think that's a good idea, seeing as that's what families do." I muttered the last part as I immediately saw a full English breakfast, handing the menu to Mycroft as quickly as I'd taken it from the table.

Sherlock                   "That won't work. John can't speak French past some curious and interesting swear words." My voice is a little snappish, leaning to gesture across the poor doctor before he can speak

Mycroft                     I took the menu from Greg, quickly making my selection. I gave Sherlock and John a few options to choose from, reading from the menu and translating for them.

Greg                            I smiled a little as Mycroft translated for them and thought Sherlock would have known French. It’s a basic language that is taught in most schools, my eyes looking the other way when my partner raised his eyes to me. I ordered for us all and then sipped my juice when the waiter left us.

Sherlock                   I feel a little irritated that I deleted French at some point, probably while I was in my rebellious teenaged years while I went out of my way to be different to Mycroft in every way possible. I make a mental note on the door of my Mind Palace to relearn it at my earliest convenient time. It couldn't be that hard if even Lestrade knew it. Unfortunately, my little mental side trip has cost me being able to listen to the translations and I'm left just as clueless to what is being served as when I started

Mycroft                     The waiter brings our meals, and Greg, John, and I all tuck into them with gusto. Sherlock moves the food around his plate, looking concerned.

Sherlock                   I seem to have ordered an identical full English breakfast which Lestrade and John are devouring with delight. My eyes drift to another table where a couple are partaking of a light and delicious selection of light French pastries with butter and honey

Mycroft                     I nod to Sherlock. "Eat. I promise croissants with honey later." I whisper so our partners can't hear.

Sherlock                   My eyes dart to Mycroft, then my shoulders deflate a little. My knife cuts into one of the sausages, which is grilled to perfection I'll admit, pushing a section into the runny egg and watching it sink into the yolk

Mycroft                     "So, brother," I said between bites of egg, "Did you and John enjoy your day yesterday?"

Sherlock                   "France is...different." I start off, trying to seem disinterested as I attempt to bury another sausage piece into my egg, frowning as the yolk threatens to split. "Although we did go and see an apiary." My enthusiasm is now plainly beginning to bubble upwards

Mycroft                     I nod quietly. "Of course it is. It's rare I have an opportunity to escape London for reasons other than work. Maybe now, I'll have more opportunities."

Sherlock                   I glance up from my amateur sausage crime scene, a tiny, honest smile tracing across my lips, "They seem to have a much similar life here, though Paris is much the same as London."

Mycroft                     "Life is simpler, the farther from city life you travel. Here, in France, the food is better though, as is the wine." I grinned.

Sherlock                   My plate is pushed away a little, sneakily trying to edge some of my food onto John's rapidly vanishing breakfast, "I am curious as to where you're spending your days."

Mycroft                     "I've been helping Greg's aunt with the chores at the family bakery, while he deals with his father's ailments and arranges care. Speaking of parents, how was Mummy?"

Sherlock                   I pause in the middle of ferrying my blood pudding onto John's plate, pulling a face, "Enjoying the company of Mrs. Hudson. I'm unsure who is being a bad influence on whom."

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "I can imagine. Those two at cards..." I shook my head.

Sherlock                   My whole body shudders, "Not just cards."

Mycroft                     I set down my fork. "What... do you mean?"

Sherlock                   My hand comes to rub over my face, shooting John a dirty look as he starts giggling before dumping the rest of my breakfast onto his plate to shut him up

Mycroft                     I wait expectantly.

Sherlock                   "They were inviting a guest in as we left last time." I hunch over in my seat, folding my arms tight to my chest

Mycroft                     "A... guest?" My curiosity was piqued.

Sherlock                   Another shudder runs through my body, not helped by John piping up between mouthfuls of greasy food, "Two guests actually."

Mycroft                     I just sat there, with wide eyes. "Two... guests?"

Sherlock                   I can't stand it any longer, dropping my face into my hands, "Two very handsome, male guests."

Mycroft                     I coughed nervously. "Our mother... and Mrs. Hudson... had DATES?" I asked incredulously.

Sherlock                   "I'm unsure if they were dates as such Mycroft." My voice is rather tormented by the memory. "They seemed like the sort of young men who may have some other incentive to be there that night."

Mycroft                     I now look truly horrified. "They were... hired?"

Sherlock                   My answer is a low, soft moan, "I tried to delete that memory, but it keeps returning."

Mycroft                     "That's going to call for expensive brandy this evening. I'll send a bottle to your room, too." I shuddered at the very idea.

Sherlock                   "Send two. " I raise my shattered and tormented face to his, "I know father has been dead for a few years now, but it can't be natural at her age. It isn't dignified."

Mycroft                     "Mummy AND Mrs. Hudson?" I repeated.

Sherlock                   My answer is a deep moan of horror, allowing my head to fall down to meet the table with a soft thump where it stays

Mycroft                     I rubbed my temples, trying to stave off the on-coming headache.

Sherlock                   "It has come to my attention, " My voice is slightly muffled by the table, "That our family is in no way normal."

Mycroft                     I coughed again. "Please tell me you're not just figuring that out, brother. Psychologists could write volumes on the dynamics within our family, you know."

Sherlock                   "A pastry with honey and butter would make it better." I peek out from my tabled face, one eye smiling a little at Mycroft hopefully

Mycroft                     "Of course it would, little brother." I waived the waiter over and spoke to him briefly. He returned several minutes later with two fresh croissants and a pot of local honey. Sherlock's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

Sherlock                   My hands grasp for them, before pausing, unwilling to voice my thanks to my brother but my smile warm before my lips are covered in flakes of honey and delicious, light pastry

Greg                            I smiled warmly as Sherlock dug into the croissants with the local honey, it being the best in the country to me. I'd seen this place before and I quietly watched the brothers together as John paid little attention while eating.

Sherlock                   My hand sneaks out to grasp the pot of honey off the table, trying to pull it into my lap to hide it from the others, even as my stack of croissants vanish rapidly.

Greg                            I know Sherlock had taken the jar of honey but me and Mycroft had more pressing things to attend to. I was going to be dropped off just a few miles down the road from the farm to sort out care for dad while my partner was going to help Aunt Lucy with whatever she needed doing.

Mycroft                     Looking at my watch, I turned to Greg. "Lucy asked me to take care of things at the bakery for a few hours this morning. If you can drop me off there, you can pick me up for lunch, maybe?" I asked him.

Greg                            "Why don't we do the whole tourist thing while we're here? It's not very often that either of us get holidays at the same time. I'll sort out dad's stuff, but I think it'll be a nice thing to relax." I smiled and felt his hand on my knee, discretely under the table.

Mycroft                     "That sounds splendid," I replied, putting my hand over his with a smile. "Sherlock, John, take your time with breakfast - I've already handled the bill. And yes, Sherlock, the pot of honey is yours to take home." I said with a wink to my brother. Greg and I rose from the table and headed out to the car, heading off for Greg to drop me at the bakery before his appointment.


	46. A Quiet Moment Together

Greg                            When we got to the bakery, I was just expecting him to kiss my cheek and then get out to get to work, Mycroft actually taking a moment to sit there with me. "Everything alright?" I asked softly and looked him over.

Mycroft                     I hesitated. "Yes, it's fine. You'll be back in a couple of hours, right?"

Greg                            "Yeah, I've only got two people to see, sign some paperwork… why? What's wrong?" I said slowly and frowned a little with how he was hesitating. He very rarely did that.

Mycroft                     I kissed him on the cheek again, and moved to get out of the car. "We'll talk later." I quickly got out and headed toward the bakery.

Greg                            I sat in the car waiting a moment watching him head in, the back of my mind trying to figure out what he was so worried about it. He might have just been worried about my dad, but he was already waiting outside the bakery for me when I pulled up 3 hours later. I was starving, wanting to enjoy the sun a bit.

Mycroft                     "Hello," I said as I climbed back into the car, putting the basket I was carrying on the back seat. "I put together a little something for lunch - fresh baked bread, some cheese from the farm, and Aunt Lucy brought me a bottle of wine..."

Greg                            "Is that what you were worried about earlier? I would have been happy with anything, Myc.." I smiled at the basket and then kissed his cheek, starting the engine again and noticed he'd relaxed with my driving style.

Mycroft                     "No, there's just a lot on my mind of late." I said quietly, watching the scenery pass as he drove through the countryside, finally stopping at a field at the far end of the farm. Climbing over the small fence, we walked toward a lone oak tree, and spread a blanket beneath it.

Greg                            "Okay... so what's been on your mind?" I asked softly once we'd sat down on the blanket and he'd poured us a bottle of wine that Aunt Lucy thought to be appropriate. It was an old special.

Mycroft                     I handed Greg a glass of wine, and took a sip of my own. "Our relationship has progressed rather quickly, don't you think?" I asked quietly.

Greg                            I frowned as I held the glass, my heart pounding and I wasn’t sure how to respond. Was he going to drop me here, now? It being too quick for him, too much? "Uh, yeah, yeah." I muttered quickly.

Mycroft                     I stared at my wine glass. "It's just that... it's been a long time..." I sighed heavily. "A long time since I've felt this way. I dislike being separated from you."

Greg                            My heart dropped back down for a moment where I didn’t think he was going to break up with me, my hearing a little echoed as I tried not to panic. I sipped from my wine and mumbled that I understood.

Mycroft                     "It's not been that long for you, of course..."

Greg                            "No, no..." I murmured and couldn’t make head or tails of what he was trying to say. I finally looked up from my wine glass, taking another sip as he tried to form the words to explain.

Mycroft                     "Would you consider... " I started to ask. I took a deep, calming breath, and looked into his worried eyes. "Would you consider moving into my flat?"

Greg                            My smile appeared when I realised he wasn't going to break up with me, my hands almost shaking where I'd been so on edge just waiting for it to happen. "Yeah... yeah, ‘course..." I laughed a little but just with relief.

Mycroft                     "I never realized how much I prefer not sleeping alone," I said with a blush. I finished my wine, and laid back on the blanket, my hands behind my head.

Greg                            "Why were you so nervous? You scared me a little, I thought you were going to end things." I smiled as I leant back on my elbow, using my free hand to sip my wine and knew we wouldn’t have many relaxing moments like this when we return to London, so I wanted to cherish it.

Mycroft                     "As I said, this is unfamiliar territory for me. I've never shared a home with someone - aside from family, of course. I wasn't sure how you would react."

Greg                            "Why would I react in any other way other than a yes? We both saw how little sleep we got when we had to spend not even 12 hours apart." I smirked warmly, sitting up for a moment to slip my jumper off so I could at least get a bit of sun.

Mycroft                     "I didn't want to sound like I was rushing to a commitment... into more than you wanted." I said quietly.

Greg                            "I understand but you know more than anyone that when I’m committed to something, or someone. I’m in for the long run... no matter what and when we get back to London, our schedules will be all over the place and we might not see one another for more than an hour in a few days." I explained and even stripped the vest I'd had underneath the jumper.

Mycroft                     I smiled as he stripped off his vest, trying not to stare. "Our schedules would present a problem, that's true. I do a fair amount of travelling, as well. It's a shame I can't take you with me... let you see the world while I wrestle diplomacy," I said with a grin.

Greg                            "I think I see enough of the world catching criminals. And I don’t like travelling that much, a couple weeks is fine, but I couldn’t do what you do." I smile as I take the bread out of the basket with the cheese, just breaking pieces off to hand to him.

Mycroft                     "I will be sure to take you somewhere interesting, then." I smiled to myself at the thought of whisking Greg to some tropical location. "Until then, I will try to learn this domestic lifestyle."

Greg                            "I’m not exactly use to a domestic lifestyle. I've hardly been in my flat for more than 12 hours at a time when I’m working. I’m not just someone to sit at home, always hunky dory and when I’m stressed... well, then I’m horrible to live with." I smiled between bites, just putting it plainly to him to see how he'd react.

Mycroft                     I look at him with a lop-sided grin. "You _have_ met my brother, you know... I doubt you could get any more stroppy than he does."

Greg                            "Oh believe me. I can get very… distant... pushing you away, working 16-hour days and then only sleeping a couple to do the same again." I smiled a little, hearing him sit up and start to rub my shoulders as I take the last bite of bread.

Mycroft                     I sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently. "I'm sure we will find a way to cope with each other's moods.”

Greg                            "What will your mother think?" I smiled as my shoulders relaxed and I sipped a bit more of the wine. I wasn't going to drink too much because I had to drive us back.

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "God help us, but I think Mummy likes you.”

Greg                            "Well she hugs me to death every time she sees me. What would your dad have thought? About me?" I asked as I felt him kissing my neck lightly and I reached my hand back to run my fingers through his hair.

Mycroft                     "I think father would have liked you, too. Our relationship, though, would have been more difficult for him.”

Greg                            "Not a supporter of homosexual relationships then?" I muttered as I looked out on the fields we were sat in, the sun shining on our faces and it seemed like something out of a fairy tale.

Mycroft                     "Much like your father, I suspect - he would have been happy that I was happy but would stop short of actual approval.  Mummy, however, is much more enlightened.”

Greg                            "My mum would have loved you. Fed you until you were 3 stone heavier, given you 20 pots of tea and that would just be in one day." I smiled fondly and put my hands on his arms when he wrapped them around my neck, so I could lean into him.

Mycroft                     "She sounds delightful" I smiled as I nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in. "I wish I had the opportunity to meet your father before..."

Greg                            "Don't think you would have lasted 5 minutes a couple years ago… would have torn you to shreds." I sighed happily where he was nuzzling my neck, it being an honest thing where dementia had brought his temper down to a different level. Made him different.

Mycroft                     “He sounds like he used to be much like Father, actually. At University, I had been seeing someone for 2 years, and decided it was time to introduce him to my parents over holiday break. Let's just say it ended up being a short holiday. Father was not as happy when he found out Sam was short for Samuel, not Samantha.  Over time, though, he softened a bit. Never accepting, of course, but at least understanding.”

Greg                            "I'm sorry. What got you and Sam together? At university?" I asked and led us back down, so I was leaning on his chest as he spoke, and I could play with the shirt he'd slipped on this morning in a hurry.

Mycroft                     "Sam and I met in an art class in our first year at University. I believe he is now working in a museum in Stockholm, as a curator.”

Greg                            "What did you do at university? I thought you would have done something like business or politics..." I smoothed down his shirt where I'd been playing with it and could easily fall asleep here, but I continued listening none the less.

Mycroft                     I tease my fingers gently through his hair, as he laid his head on my chest. "Art was just a diversion for me. You are correct, and that my main study was political science.”

Greg                            "Diversion? What? From stress? I would never have put you down as a painter or a sketch artist." I asked, sighing where he was putting his fingers through my hair gently.

Mycroft                     "Then you'd be surprised to hear that a fair amount of the art hanging in my flat is my work." I said with a smile.  “And there is a portrait of Sherlock and I as children hanging in Mummy's house, as well.”

Greg                            "Really? I'd always tried to work out who they were by, trying to make out the signature." I sat up on my elbow to grin at him and wondered if he'd ever sketched me when he was bored or just needed something to take his mind off everything for 5 minutes.

Mycroft                             “No, I have never sketched you," I answered the question on his face, "but I would love to sometime.”

Greg                            "Never even when you've been bored or liked the way my face looks?" I gave him a playful pout and if I had the talent he had, I would have sketches everywhere of him. He has such beautiful eyes and freckles I'd love to just kiss all day long.

Mycroft                     "If I filled my flat with portraits of you, I would never get anything done." I smiled, ruffling his hair playfully. "So, what about you? When did you decide that the police force was your path, rather than University?”

Greg                            I turned my head away for a moment to smooth down my hair again, deciding to put my head back on his chest. "Didn't exactly come out with great A levels and yeah, I could look after myself and just thought I'd be good at it. Thought it was mainly common sense so took a risk." I explained and it all sounded very dull compared to him.

Mycroft                     "And if you'd had better A levels? What would you have chosen to study, if you'd gone to University?”

Greg                            "History. Definitely. You could talk to me for hours about pretty much any period and I'd love it from beginning to finish. Maybe even going on to teach it myself but I think I'm a good DI. A good leader." I beamed, and I was making circles on his shirt again.

Mycroft                     "You are an excellent leader... a good head on your shoulders, but a soft heart..." he sits up to protest, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him. "I have seen how you work with my brother." I said with a gentle smile.

Greg                            "Yeah, well, if you know how to stroke his ego a bit, you're absolutely fine." I take his finger away to kiss it and then scan his face. I could see something else was playing on his mind, but I just smiled easily back at him.

Mycroft                     "It's easy to stroke Sherlock's ego... it's hard to miss, after all," I chuckled.

Greg                            "True but do you see anyone apart from me, John and you handling him so well?" I kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling his hand cup my face to bring my eyes back to his.

Mycroft                     "We have years of practice," I kissed him lovingly, tasting the wine on his lips. I pulled his head back down to my chest, my arm around him protectively, stroking his back softly. A smile played on my lips. I was enjoying this peace, this comfort.

Greg                            We stayed like that until I was almost asleep against him, the wind getting colder signaling for us to move. We got back into the car with the basket and we were soon walking hand in hand through the small town that was one over from the farmhouse. I wasn't too worried about being seen with him like this.

Mycroft                     Walking together past the little shops and cafés, held Greg's hand tightly, like I was afraid he'd slip away.

Greg                            We picked up a few French sweets, a few bottles of wine to take home for us and I could hear my dad's voice quite loudly as we walked back into the farmhouse. Aunt Lucy was trying to calm him down, but it didn't sound like it was working.


	47. Just An Accident

Robere Lestrade  "Someone needs to be at the bakery, Lucy! I am perfectly capable..."

Aunt Lucy                "No, you are not, Robere! I am not letting you drive my Jeep."

Greg                            I sighed and put my bags down, leaving them by the door and I stepped into the living room where they were. "Dad? What's wrong?" I said softly and could see aunt Lucy wasn't impressed.

Robere Lestrade  "My sister won't let me drive her Jeep over to the bakery." I snapped. "Someone needs to make sure everything is done! Pierre is a lazy bastard - you have to watch him every minute!"

Greg                            "I know, Dad, I know, we're just worried about you driving because of your lack in. Spurts of memory. And aunt Lucy makes sure everything is done.' I said softly, meeting my aunt’s eyes to step back a little where the tempers often clashed.

Robere Lestrade  I rolled my eyes at my son, then glared at Lucy. "Is this about that dent in the bumper? For Christ's sake, Lucy, it's a Jeep, not a Bugatti Veyron."

Greg                            "Look, Dad, I'll take you over there, so you can keep an eye on things. We can take the Jeep but it's just that we don't want you to hurt yourself or anything." I stepped between him and Lucy, holding up my hands and could see he was just getting angry.

Robere Lestrade  "I am perfectly capable of driving, despite what SHE thinks." I grumble. My driving wasn't that bad.... they were accidents, and no one was hurt...

Greg                            "I know you're capable, Dad and I know in the last accidents that nobody was hurt but we just don't want you to get hurt." I said calmly and kept his eye as he grabbed me by the top of my waistcoat and pulled my face to his.

Robere Lestrade  "Don't. Patronize. Me." I snarled at him. I gave him a little shove and let go of his waistcoat. Without warning, I snatched Lucy's car key out of her hand, and stormed out the door, ignoring her yelling at me.

Greg                            I took a deep breath before I followed, pushing past Mycroft and got to the Jeep just as he was opening the car door. I tried to take the car keys, but he kept his hand firmly closed around them. "Dad. It's really not a good idea. Trust me." I said lightly.

Robere Lestrade  I glared at him. "I am driving, Gregoire. If you want to come along, I suggest you get in. Or get out of my way." I climbed up into the driver's seat and slammed the door.

Greg                            "For fuck’s sake." I swore as he slammed the door and I hopped over the bonnet to get in with him. I don't know how I was going to stop him driving but I was going to take the risk, also hoping to speak with him, calm him down too.

Robere Lestrade  The engine started with a roar, and I slammed the Jeep into gear, flying down the driveway at a good clip. I hardly slowed for the turn onto the main roadway without stopping, skidding into the oncoming lane, before I corrected and steered back into the correct lane. I could see Gregoire staring at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I grumbled.

Greg                            I was holding onto my seat as we didn't have any handles in the Jeep and I was watching him in case he had any slip in memory, where he was or coordination. "You can't think this is safe. Dad. We’re going 20 miles an hour over the speed limit." I stressed.

Robere Lestrade  "Hmrph. There's hardly anyone on this road." I said, swerving around my neighbor Jacque's white Peugot... he always drives so slowly...

Greg                            "Fuck dad, come on. Just slow down." I said through gritted teeth and felt my heart in my throat, waving apologetically to the neighbour as we passed them.

Robere Lestrade  Rolling my eyes, I let off the gas a little. "Better? You'd think a police officer wouldn't be so squeamish about my driving."

Greg                            "I'm not squeamish but we're going at 90 miles an hour. Anyone would be anxious." I stressed and as we came off the main road into a dirt road again, my heart stopping when something clipped our back wheel and we seemed to lose control.

Robere Lestrade  I turned down the road to the bakery, chuckling at him. I guess I didn't slow down enough, because the Jeep skidded a bit more than I'm used to. I yanked the wheel over hard, trying to compensate for it, but the Jeep spun, coming to a stop when the back end slammed into the oak tree on the end of the driveway. Dazed but uninjured, I cut the engine and looked at Gregoire.

Greg                            I was still gripping the seat and my face was pale, it feeling like I was shaking but I just seemed still to my father. I was glad it was only the back that had been damaged by the tree and I waved away bakers that came out to see what the noise was. "That is why nobody trusted you driving." I said quietly when he got out after me.

Robere Lestrade  I stepped out of the car and looked at the back of the Jeep. "It was an accident..." I said weakly. Maybe Lucy was right...

Greg                            "You lost control, Dad and now Aunt Lucy is gonna be pissed because you've busted her Jeep." I sighed as I was inspecting it, calling a taxi to take my dad back to the farmhouse when he'd overlooked everything in the bakery and I stayed to see the Jeep being towed away. I got back two hours after my dad and now the adrenaline had worn off, my face still pale and my hands were shaking.

Mycroft                     I looked out the kitchen window as Greg came up the driveway after the tow truck dropped off the Jeep, and walked outside to meet him. "Are you all right? I was worried... All your dad would say is that the Jeep was being towed back from the bakery..."

 

Greg                            "I'm fine. I'm fine.  Dad lost control as we got to the bakery and just smashed the back against a tree." I was trying to keep my composure in front of him and could hear Aunt Lucy interrogating my dad as we walked back in. The Jeep would now just be sat to the side of the drive, my head debating whether I could spend tomorrow repairing it.

Mycroft                     Once we were in the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "It sounds like he shouldn't be driving anymore. According to Aunt Lucy, this isn't the first time."

Greg                            "No, it's not. He was saying I shouldn't be squeamish about him going at 90 miles an hour because I’m a police officer. I was preparing for the worst when he lost control." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and there was only a few inches between us but I felt safe at him pulling me close.

Mycroft                     "Well, thank God it wasn't worse." I kissed the side of his neck lightly. "The Jeep can be repaired easily enough, I think. It just looked like body damage."

Greg                            "Yeah, I can spend a couple hours tomorrow fixing it. Should be easy to find other parts." I murmured and could feel myself still shaking in his arms. My breathing had slowed but I was still clinging to him.

Mycroft                     "Lucy has been pleading with him for weeks. He won't listen to her. Maybe now, he will. It's hard to give up one's independence..."

Greg                            "I know. I just don't want him to have a big accident that makes him see he has to give up driving." I said, the back of my mind thinking of other possibilities I could do to help.

Mycroft                     "So... how angry is Aunt Lucy going to be?" I asked quietly. "He hasn't really told her what happened, you know - they've just been yelling at each other for an hour"

Greg                            "It's repairable so she'll just be angry that we could have been hurt more than anything. And I'll go talk to her in a minute." I muttered and glad Mycroft didn't really mind me half clinging to him still. My shaking had almost stopped now.

Mycroft                     I squeezed him a little tighter, my hands rubbing soothingly over his back, just as we heard a door slam loudly upstairs. "It sounds like now might be a good time to talk to her..." I said as she stomped down the stairs.

Aunt Lucy                "I swear on all the saints, that man is insufferable!" I grumbled, walking into the living room just as Greg did.

Greg                            "Aunty, I can fix the Jeep." I said as I stepped into the living room and left Mycroft in the kitchen, knowing we'd have to find something to eat on our way back to the hotel but I simply folded my arms as she paced.

Aunt Lucy                "To Hell with the Jeep, Gregoire... you could have been killed! The man has no sense. Why can't he see how dangerous it is for him to drive?" I ranted, pacing back and forth as Greg watched calmly.

Greg                            "Because he doesn't want to give up his independence. He doesn't want to confront the fact that he's losing his memory, that he'll have to allow other people to do more and more things for him. He doesn't like it." I said softly in a sigh and wiped my face with one hand.

Aunt Lucy                I flopped onto the sofa, defeated. "I don't know what to do... he really needs someone here with him all the time. I still have to run the bakery... the farm..."

Greg                            "I know. We've got possible carers coming round tomorrow to see if he'll get on with any of them." I sat down myself and I was thinking about leaving the police to come back here permanently, but I then thought of Mycroft’s job and didn't think he'd like that.

Aunt Lucy                I nodded. "I hope he's having a good day tomorrow. Some days, he's just so hard to deal with..."

Greg                            "I know but whenever has he ever been easy to deal with?" I smirked in a small joke, our attempts at pulling my dad from his bedroom failing so me and Mycroft picked up some pizza and then slumped in our hotel room. I just wanted to pitch the idea to him and it didn't even have to be permanent.

Mycroft                     It had been a long, nerve-wracking day, and I was happy to get back to our hotel, sharing pizza with Greg. "What's on your mind? You've been very quiet since we left the farm..."

Greg                            "Just about another solution for Dad but... I dunno... If I tell you, will you tell me what you think?" I said between mouthfuls and relaxed back against the pillows. I was mainly feeling drained from the car scare we had.

Mycroft                     I raised an eyebrow, already suspecting what he was about to say. "I'm listening..."

Greg                            "It wouldn't be permanent... Just maybe for a few months while I get a carer settled in and just get the farm and bakery back up to scratch... Just living here. I know it’s a big ask." I explained slowly and chewed on my lip when he held his hand up to stop me.

Mycroft                     "Of course, Greg. Your family needs you here. Can the department spare you for a few months?"

Greg                            "I don't know until I get back and I ask them. If they know it’s only temporary, then I'm sure it'd be fine but..." I sipped my drink, having a feeling he wouldn't just drop all of his work meetings and career just to stay with me in France for a couple months.

Mycroft                     "I will spend as much time with you as I can, but I can't get away for a few months... Perhaps weekends, maybe a few weekdays here and there."

Greg                            "I know… I know, it was just an idea anyway. Nothing set in stone." I waved my hand and we settled down with all the lights off, his head on my chest this time as I rubbed his arm lazily. I was trying to decide what was the best option for dad and us when he whispered something.

Mycroft                     "Whatever you need to do, we will make it work, love."

Greg                            "Do you think we'd cope with only seeing each other on weekends for a couple months? Maybe I only need to stay here a month. Just to set a schedule or something." I whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Mycroft                     "I didn't say I'd like it... I said we will make it work. If, of course, you could cope with being trapped in a hotel room with me for an entire weekend..." I looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in my eye. "Because I don't think I'd let you out of bed."

Greg                            "Do you see me complaining of having a whole weekend of just having you in bed? I don't think so." I chuckled with almost a wide grin, loving the mischievous look in his eye and I leant down to give him an Eskimo kiss.

Mycroft                     I smiled up at him, and gave him a light peck on the lips, before snuggling up against his shoulder again, my hand resting on his chest.

Greg                            I put my hand over his again to squeeze it, another idea popping into my head. "How would your brother cope without me at the Yard?" I murmured.

Mycroft                     I sighed. "He will likely be stroppy and insufferable. John and I can manage him, I think."

Greg                            "But will he react like he did when you went off to university?" I asked as I my other arm wrapped around him and I didn't want to upset Sherlock like that. Bring up old wounds again.

Mycroft                     "You mean, will he cut you off? I don't think so. Despite all appearances, I think my brother has matured a bit since he was a teenager." I smiled against his chest.

Greg                            "Just a little. But I don't want him to think I'm just leaving him... For a silly reason. Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow while I fix the Jeep." I sighed, feeling one of his legs hook around mine so he could scoot even closer. A year ago, I would have found this clingy but I loved it with him.

Mycroft                     I leaned up and kissed his jaw. "I think he knows you wouldn't leave. I've been thoroughly warned against 'hurting his DI' you know." I smiled, my hand tracing lazy circles on his chest.

Greg                            "His DI? Wow." I chuckled as he made lazy circles on my chest and didn't realise Sherlock held me in that regard. I thought I was just seen as his work monkey.

Mycroft                     "Yes, he is rather possessive of you. He might never admit it, but he has a great deal of respect for you, too. Says you're the only smart person at the Yard."

Greg                            I had to laugh more then and it made him sit up on his elbow, my eyes meeting his. "I'm hardly the smartest person at the Yard. I'm just... a quick learner." It wasn't the term I wanted but it was close enough.

Mycroft                     "You are a quick study, that's true... and you're able to cope with my brother, so you've got the patience of a saint..." I leaned over and kissed him, soft and slow. "... you have many skills..."

Greg                            "Mm... Like what?" I asked as we kissed and didn't even feel him roll over on top of me until he pulled away from kissing me to smile down at me.

Mycroft                     My eyes sparkled as I looked down at him, nestled into the pillows. "You're an excellent chef," I murmured, kissing along his neck, "... and a good cop..." I kissed along his chest, "... and I suppose you're an adequate lover, as well." I gave him a peck on the lips with a grin.

Greg                            "Only adequate?" I raised an eyebrow with a playful pout, jesting in turning my head away when he leant down to kiss me again. I only met his eye again when he turned my face round to him.

Mycroft                     "Not enough data to form a proper opinion... it's only been a short time, after all." I winked.

Greg                            "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose we could spend the next 4 weekends for you to collect more data." My smirk burst into a grin and I leant up again to kiss along his jaw. I knew both of us were exhausted but this was nice.

Mycroft                     "A worthy pursuit." I smiled back down at him, kissing him, then snuggling onto his chest. "But tonight, we could both use some sleep."

Greg                            "You talk to Sherlock tomorrow and I'll talk to my dad and Aunt Lucy. Explain what we're gonna do." I yawned.


	48. Manual Labor and Setting Plans in Motion

Greg                            I was still snoring away at half 9 the next morning when Mycroft stirred to find breakfast at the door.

Mycroft                     Setting the breakfast tray on the table, I walked over and kissed Greg on the forehead. "Breakfast is here. Coffee?

Greg                            "Mm..." I hummed as I rubbed my eyes, feeling a little more refreshed than I had yesterday, and I smiled tiredly when he passed it to me to perch on the edge of the bed beside me. It's something I wanted to see in the morning for the rest of my life.

Mycroft                     "I will talk to Sherlock when we get back to London tomorrow afternoon." I said, sipping my coffee. " I think this is a conversation better had with him in person."

Greg                            "I'll talk to my chief tomorrow, as well and then see if I can head back to France on Wednesday. Make sure my team is gonna be alright without me." I smiled a little sadly as I sat up against the pillows and met his eye. It was merely an idea yesterday but turning into reality now.

Mycroft                     I checked the time. "We should head to the farm soon, if we want to have time to work on the Jeep before the first caregiver arrives.

Greg                            "I'll be working on the Jeep while you just drool over me being sweaty, in a vest and oily..." I gave him a cheeky smirk, taking one of the slides of toast from the tray that was slathered in honey. I was anxious about us being apart but knew it'd work.

Mycroft                     I shrugged. "I might be helpful... and I would be 'admiring the view' not drooling." I grinned, taking another piece of toast

Greg                            "Admiring the view and not helping. You can help Aunt Lucy on the farm for a bit if you want while I fix the Jeep. Take the stress of today off a little." I smiled as I finished my coffee, shuffling forward so I could kiss the honey off the edge of his lips.

Mycroft                     "Mmmm." I hummed, kissing him back. "Let's go - before I get other ideas." I grinned, finishing my coffee and pulling clothes out of the suitcase.

Greg                            I gave him a wide grin and we were soon in the car on the way to the farmhouse, a fresh suit hanging in the back for me for when I'd finished the Jeep and I was wearing an old pair of blue collar dungarees with just a vest top with it where it was so warm.

Mycroft                     I watched as Greg walked over to the Jeep, surveying the damage and figuring out which tools he was going to need. I jumped when Aunt Lucy came up behind me, looped her arm into mine and lead me toward the barn.

Aunt Lucy                "Admiring my nephew in blue overalls won't get anything done, Mr. Holmes.”  I jested where he'd seemed in his own little world, my eyes following his to my nephew where he was inspecting the damage done by my brother.

Mycroft                     I blushed. "Of course, ma'am. What do you need my help with?"

Aunt Lucy                "Clearing out the horses’ stables. I hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty. It is a part of farm life after all." I smiled as I found a pitchfork, handing it to him and he seemed to be almost frightened.

Mycroft                     "All right..." I looked at the pitchfork. Aunt Lucy was trying to hide her giggles when I jumped as the horse in the stall behind me reached out and started lipping the collar of my shirt.

Aunt Lucy                I put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles escaping and I was only 100 yards away feeding the chickens, so he would have me there if he had any trouble.

Greg                            I worked on the Jeep about getting the bumper off along with the boot door, heading towards our little garage to find more parts when I saw the horse nipping at Mycroft’s collar. I found an apple by our tree, clicked my tongue and encouraged the horse to come away from him. I was a country lad at heart, through and through.

Mycroft                     Greg managed to lure the bay mare away from me with an apple, so I could finish with the first stall, mucking out the mud and replacing the straw in peace. I leaned against the wall for a moment, wiping the sweat off my brow before starting on the second stall.

Greg                            I stroked the mare's nose, the old girl still able to remember me where I'd not even ridden for years. I found her a couple more apples as Mycroft cleared out the stalls and I then handed him my handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face. "Hello gorgeous." I grinned.

Mycroft                     I was drenched with sweat. It'd been a long time since I'd done such physical labour, but I didn't mind it, really. "So, this works for you, hm? All sweaty and smelling like a stable?" I said, raising an eyebrow at his grin.

Greg                            "Shows you've worked hard. Plus, I stink of sweat and oil and metal and you're still looking at me like I'm a Fabergé egg." I raised an eyebrow back at him with still the same grin on my face and smiled at the mare still looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft                     "You're sexy when you're all sweaty," I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I need to finish up here. Why don't you go shower and change? I will be up to shower when I've finished."

Greg                            "I would say we could share the shower but it's not as big as the one you have at home. And I'm just finishing up the Jeep. I shouldn't be too much longer." I leant into his peck, finishing up the Jeep after an hour and I had just stepped downstairs when the first care taker arrived. Dad was out in the fields, but it wouldn’t matter.

Mycroft                     I showered off the remnant of the stable (and pulling the last of the straw from my hair), when Greg finished with the first of the home care interviews he had lined up for this afternoon.

Greg                            Dad had been polite but very wary of the woman I'd spoken to even though she seemed very bubbly. The next applicant wasn't arriving for a few hours, so I pulled Aunt Lucy aside while I could catch her. She was due to be at the bakery, but it would just be a quick conversation.

Aunt Lucy                "What is it, Gregoire?"

Greg                            "Me and Mycroft are going back to London tomorrow, but I will be back on Wednesday if everything goes well with work. I’ve decided to stay for about a month, just to give you a hand with the farm and the bakery... Settle a care taker in.." I explained.

Aunt Lucy                "That sounds wonderful, but can they spare you? And will Mycroft be coming, as well?"

Greg                            "They should be able to, but I've got loads of holiday stacked up anyway. And no, he can't take a month off from work, but he'll be here on the weekends. Maybe the odd weekday." I said softly, my head not sure whether my dad would agree with me staying.

Aunt Lucy                "I'm sure your father will be delighted to have you around.  Though I'm sorry you'll have to spend so much time away from your friend.”

Greg                            "I hope so and he's more than my friend, Aunt Lucy. He asked me to move in with him once I've sorted things here." I smirked as I folded my arms, seeing my dad coming in again from the sun. He seemed less angry today but still subdued.

Aunt Lucy                "I can see by the look in your eyes that he makes you very happy." I said not in, then looking out the window to see my brother coming toward the house. "You know your father will never tell you he approves - it's not in his nature - but I know he is happy for you too.”

Greg                            "I know, I wasn't really looking for his approval. I... love Mycroft and haven't felt this happy in a few years. I know it’s right." I said honestly with a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I then heard someone else step in, my smile meeting Mycroft’s but it was short-lived by my dad's tone.

Robere Lestrade  I stomped into the house. "Lucy, someone's been rifling through my tools. I told you we couldn't trust that new boy..." I grumbled.

Greg                            "Dad. It was me that had been looking through the tools. I thought I'd put them back in the right place." I admitted, smiling lightly at him but it obviously didn't sit right with him. I just kept my hands in my pocket as he stepped beside Aunt Lucy.

Robere Lestrade  I eyed the young man who spoke warily for a moment. Slowly, I recognized him. "Gregoire! When did you get here? Where's Caroline?"

Greg                            "I've been here a couple days dad... Caroline isn't here... I... We’re not together anymore, Dad." I smiled sadly and knew he'd have good days and bad days more than the next person. I then saw his eyes go to Mycroft.

Robere Lestrade  I noticed the tall man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

Greg                            "This is Mycroft Holmes, Dad. He's my, uh, partner." I blurted after looking at Mycroft’s face and just decided to be honest rather than lying to him. It was either brave or very, very stupid.

Robere Lestrade  "Partner? So, he's a police officer, too?" Lucy put her hand on my arm, so I turned to her. "What happened to the Jeep, Lucy?"

Aunt Lucy                "Just a small accident, Robere. Nothing to worry about. Gregoire fixed it for me." I said, calmly patting his arm.

Greg                            I was going to try to explain but Aunt Lucy simply led him into the kitchen, saying something about needing help for dinner. I sighed and dropped my eyes to the floor and knew the next month was going to be tough if his mind were to get worse.

Mycroft                     I put my hand on Greg's shoulder. "It's going to be hard, I know. He's not going to get better." I said sadly.

Greg                            "I know... I think I need to talk to the carers… they're experienced with all this and what I should try to explain to him. What I shouldn't." I said quietly, and I looked up at him when he ran his hand up my neck to affectionately soothe me.

Mycroft                     "If I may make a recommendation, I believe Mrs. Hudson has a niece living here in France who might be capable of such work. She's a nurse. Shall I ring her?"

Greg                            "Yes. Yes, do, please.  I think the woman I saw this morning was too... Bubbly." I winced through a smile and I was surprised with how quick Mycroft made the call to her arriving. I dismissed the other carer due to arrive, anxiously pacing the living room waiting for Mrs. Hudson’s niece to arrive.


	49. Successful Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,  
> Andy, written by Sunyiu2

Andy                          I arrived to the farm two hours after I spoke with Mycroft on the phone. The case wasn't difficult, and I always loved the countryside, so I was more than a little excited to meet Sherlock's DI in person.

Greg                            I nearly jumped when the doorbell went, my hands waving for Mycroft to stay where he was, so I could answer it. I opened the door and smiled, 'You must be Mrs. Hudson’s niece? Come in, come in..."

Andy                          "Yes, thank you. My name is Andrea Marlow, but you can call me Andy." I followed him in the living room where I saw Mycroft waiting at the window "Oh, hello Mycroft.  How are you?"

Mycroft                     "Good afternoon, Ms. Marlow. I'm glad you were able to come by." I reached out to shake her hand.

Andy                          "I am glad you called me. You should have called me just because you are in France but I know you, you are not one to do social calls anyway. How's Sherlock?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in a brief hug.  "Congratulations on you baking skills by the way. I saw the show – Aunty called me."

Mycroft                     "Sherlock is doing quite well, I think - Martha would know more. And you? How are you doing?”

Andy                          "I'm fine, thank you. So, your father-in-law needs a little help?" I always loved to rattle him up a bit.

Mycroft                     I coughed at her comment. "Not my father-in-law, dear - Greg's father. I will leave you two to chat a bit." I smiled weakly.

Greg                            I smirked in amusement as I saw Mycroft’s face grow red as he left, my eyes meeting hers. "What experience have you had with someone with dementia? This is all a bit new for me." I said softly.

Andy                          “I did a few years in the NHS homecare program, visiting elderly people on a  daily basis, then moved to France where I worked at a nursing home and after that – up until last month – at a hospital.”

Greg                            "Great. I'll show you around and we can then meet my dad." I motioned for her to head out into the back yard/farm and I showed her quickly where everything was before taking her back into the house where Dad and Aunt Lucy were just having tea with biscuits.

Robere Lestrade  I looked up from my tea to see Greg standing there with a young woman. "Who are you?" I asked her.

Andy                          “Hello Mr. Lestrade my name is Andy.”

Robere Lestrade  "Hello, Andy... " I looked at Lucy and Greg suspiciously. If this one is like that other girl... "What are you doing here?"

Andy                          "Your son was kind enough to offer me tea. He is a real gentleman, isn't he?"

Robere Lestrade  "Yes, he is. A police officer up in London, too. He's just here to visit." I nodded, still a bit confused about why the woman was here.

Andy                          “A Detective no less.  You must be proud of him.”

Robere Lestrade  "We are very proud of him." I pushed the plate of biscuits to her when she sat down across from me.

Greg                            I sat down with them, trying to smile but also gauge what he was thinking about her.

Andy                          "Thank you" I picked up a biscuit "It must be hard, that you rarely met him." I dunk a biscuit in my tea while watching him and was trying to figure out the year he thinks we were in

Robere Lestrade  "What do you do, Andy?"

Andy                          "I worked in Angers but wanted to do something else for a while now. I always loved the countryside and when I drove thought the town and stopped at the bakery, I ran into Mycroft. We have known each other for years and he mentioned that your sister was looking for someone who would help here and there at the farm, so here I am." I answered as honestly as I could. I didn't want to lie to him, but Mycroft warned me that Robere is a wise one.

Robere Lestrade  "You seem like a nice girl. I'm sure we could use the help around here, too." I smiled.

Andy                          “Thank you, Sir, I'll do my best.”

Aunt Lucy                "Come by tomorrow morning, Andy, and we can get you set up in the spare room, if you'd like."

Andy                          “That would be awesome, thank you Ms. Lestrade!”

Greg                            I finished my tea with Andy and walked her to the door, knowing she'd be perfect for Dad and I thought about only staying 4 weeks max just to get her settled into our life here. "Thank you, Andy. I think you're gonna be a great help to us." I smiled.

Andy                          “God, I hope so. He is really a smart one.  I like him already. Don't worry, Greg – it will be alright.”

Greg                            "Thank you. I'm going to be staying for a month anyway just to get you settled in, get things into a routine so I'll see you on Wednesday." I waved as she stepped out and got into her car, it seeming like things were climbing to a brighter note.

Mycroft                     I looked up as Greg returned to the living room. "So, did it go well?"

Greg                            "Yeah, she's perfect. I mean, by the time I'm finished here, everything will be in perfect running order. Dad should have less bad days or easier days at least." I beamed from ear to ear and felt like celebrating that Aunt Lucy was going to have help at least.

Mycroft                     "I'm glad." I said, putting an arm around his waist once I was sure no one can see. "How about a nice, romantic dinner tonight? To celebrate."

Greg                            "Definitely. I don't think we've actually had a formal dinner like that while we've been dating." I grinned as he put his arm around me and I we could easily go out as we were where we'd dressed so smartly for the carer applicants.

Mycroft                     "All the more reason, then.”

Greg                            We said our quick goodbyes to my aunt Lucy and Dad, saying something about needing to be up early for our flight back to London.  We even left our car at the hotel to then take a taxi to the restaurant we'd found so we could drink to our hearts’ content. I had smelt our apple soap on him all day and took my chance in the taxi to pull him into a deep kiss. To ravish him.

Mycroft                     Greg surprised me in the taxi with a deep, passionate kiss. I pulled back, trying to catch my breath. "Had that on your mind all day, did you?" I laughed.

Greg                            "Yes. After your shower, you've smelt divine." I said as I kissed around his jaw where he needed a shave himself and I then had to look back at him where the taxi driver had cleared his throat rather loudly.

Mycroft                     I blushed furiously at the taxi driver having witnessed our little display of affection, and was sure to tip him rather generously, as we got out of the taxi in front of the restaurant.

Greg                            I know Mycroft wasn't one for big public displays of affection so we walked into the restaurant just side by side rather than holding hands but sat together in a small, secluded booth with a bottle of wine already waiting for us. I poured us both a glass and looked at the bottle, gaping how expensive a wine it was.

Mycroft                     I saw the surprised look on his face, as he poured the wine. "Only the best for you, my dear." I smiled

Greg                            "Yeah but Myc... this stuff is like the most expensive wine in France." I said and only gave us small glasses of it, chewing on my lip when he picked up the bottle again to fill the rest of our glass up. I didn't think it was that much of a celebration to have this sort of wine.

Mycroft                     "We have a lot to celebrate, after all... your father being home, safe and sound... you surviving his driving... hiring Andy to help your Aunt Lucy with him... and us." I raised my glass to toast all the good things we'd experienced over the past few days.

Greg                            "Very much us." I clinked my glass against his, taking a small sip to put it down again. I leant forward a little and knew it was meant to be a celebration but needed to say this. "And I'm sorry I can't move in right away.. With me being here and all.. You having to go back and forth from here and London.."

Mycroft                     "Nonsense. We have waited years... another month is easily managed." I took another sip of my wine. "I don't think I've ever looked forward to weekends as much as I will this coming month."

Greg                            "And I mean, we can speak on the phone through the week and I'm sure Sherlock and John will be fine at the cookery school.. Teaching the kids for a week.. I'll make a donation in our name as a way of apology of us not being able to be there.." I smiled softly and took his hand from across the table.

Mycroft                     "Oh, if we backed out of our week of teaching, we'd never hear the end of it from them. We can just postpone it to later in the school year, if that is acceptable." I smiled at him, lowering my voice. "And I do intend to keep in contact with you as much as possible when I can't actually put my arms around you."

Greg                            "Y'know... All the years I've known you... I've never had you down as such a romantic type. So..." I spoke after we'd ordered and I waved my hand trying to find the right word, his words pushing my heart into my throat.

Mycroft                     "I believe the word you are looking for is 'soft', and no, most people never get to see that side of me. It's an occupational liability."

Greg                            "And you see me as an occupational liability? Because I make you soft?" I asked.  I had been worried about the days where he'd come home from awful meetings and he wouldn't be able to tell me a thing.

Mycroft                     "Of course not - you are not a liability in any way. But in my work, I cannot afford to be the way I am with you. It will be a relief, actually, to be able to drop the facade."

Greg                            "And could you tell me what's been going on at work? When you come home from a bad or challenging day?" I said more quietly, using my free hand to sip my wine and felt his hand squeeze mine as he spoke.

Mycroft                     "Sometimes. Not always, mind you - I deal with some very high-level security issues, you know. But I know I can trust your discretion." I said softly.

Greg                            "Aren't there documents or something I can sign so you can tell me? My discretion certified and if I break it for any reason, I'll be in front of the firing squad?" I was only joking the last part and I was genuinely curious because there wasn't so much for the police force with their cases.

Mycroft                     "Perhaps that's something we can look into at some point, if it becomes necessary," I said quietly. Greg probably didn't realize it, but that was paperwork that would likely come up if we were married... I wasn't even sure it could be done otherwise. "I prefer not to bring work home with me, if it can be helped. Especially if I can spend the time with you rather than poring over documents."

Greg                            "I know, I know, God knows I try not to bring work home with me but with certain cases. It can't be helped and I do get engrossed in it. I know my job isn't as important as yours but –" I waved my free hand again and finished my glass just as our main meal was being brought over and Mycroft stopped me mid-sentence.

Mycroft                     "Of course, your job is important, Greg! More important than mine in many ways. I work with people who should be acting like adults, who should know better... you help people, the community. You get to see the difference you make."

Greg                            I blushed at his comments, never really being able to take compliments. "Thank you." I mumbled with a smile and dug into my steak, it cutting like butter and when we got round to dessert, I affectionately fed him most of the cheesecake slice we were sharing.

Mycroft                     I held up the last forkful of cheesecake for him, and he slowly took it from the fork. Leave it to Greg Lestrade to make cheesecake even sexier. "I will text my brother and tell him our flight takes off at 2pm tomorrow."

Greg                            "Do you think he and John will make it on time?" I said as I wiped my mouth, remarkable how Mycroft had planned our whole evening to go with the wine. It felt rather like he'd been planning this for a while.

Mycroft                     "John is punctual, almost to a fault. Military background, after all. The late departure time will give us a nice, quiet morning." I looked at him suggestively.

Greg                            I grinned over the rim of my glass, my eyes in full sparkle without the help from the restaurant lights. "A nice quiet morning sounds delightful Mr. Holmes." I said quietly where a waiter picked up the empty plate for us.

Mycroft                     "Assuming, of course, my brother doesn't come banging on our door again." I chuckled. I stretched out my leg, softly rubbing his ankle under the table.

Greg                            "Well… if he does and picks the lock, it'll be his own fault with what he sees." I leant forward motioning for him to do the same, my thumb brushing his cheek as I cupped his face.

Mycroft                     I leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Let's go back to the hotel... we can order champagne from room service." I said with a smile.

Greg                            "Sounds brilliant. And I promise not to embarrass you again in the taxi." I beamed as we shrugged our coats back on and we were both itching to touch one another in the taxi. My heart was still in my throat as we finally reached our hotel room.


	50. Celebrating

Mycroft                     I called down to the front desk, arranging for a bottle of champagne to be brought up, and as soon as I hung up the phone, Greg came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Greg                            "I've been wanting to do this all day." I muttered as I nuzzled his neck and knew it would be our last chance of peace until this weekend. Both of us would be too busy organising our own jobs or families to spend proper time together.

Mycroft                     I stroked his arms, leaning into his warmth. "We should make the most of the opportunity."

Greg                            "Exactly what I was thinking. And that will be the champagne." I started to kiss behind his ear where I knew he was sensitive but heard the door go, my smile wide as I took the bottle and shut the door again. I wasn't that drunk but just felt fuzzy.

Mycroft                     "You open the champagne, I'll get the glasses..." I said, finally locating a pair of plastic cups that would suffice

Greg                            I took the small bit of wrapping off, putting my hand around the top so the Cork wouldn't go flying and cheered when it popped. I quickly rushed to pour it into the plastic cups and met his eye with a fuzzy, lop sided grin.

Mycroft                     We were both giggling, rushing to get our cups under the bottle so it didn’t bubble over onto the floor. Our glasses filled, Greg set the bottle on the bedside table, and looked into my eyes.

Greg                            "To us..." I held up my plastic cup, knowing it was good champagne so took a large gulp once we'd clinked. I put the cup down again and it looked like his mind was overpowering him, very much like when he had a lot on at work.

Mycroft                     I downed my glass of champagne, and set the empty glass beside his, putting my arms around him and pulling him close. I kissed his lips, softly at first, my tongue nudging against his lips until they parted, letting me in. We were in no hurry, now... I wanted to take care of him, nice and slow

Greg                            I'd wrapped my arms around him when he'd pulled me close and I know we could take it slow, our tongues dancing with one another. We only pulled away to catch a breath and I searched his face when he looked down at me without a word. Not a word from his voice or his face.

Mycroft                     I ran my fingers along the collar of his shirt, undoing the first few buttons as I ran my lips along his jawline, down the side of his neck.

Greg                            "You looked worried for a minute." I murmured as he ran his lips over my neck and I breathed out, tilting my head so he could have better access to it. I was rubbing my hands up and down his sides.

Mycroft                     "Not worried. Thinking." I mumbled against his skin, pulling the shirt away to reveal his collar bone, which I proceeded to caress with my teeth, but softly.

Greg                            "You shouldn't be thinking. Not tonight." I shut my eyes for a moment when his teeth skimmed my collar bone and my shirt was then dropped to the floor. I cupped his face with both hands, bringing his eyes up to me and knew that smart mind of his had to be switched off.

Mycroft                     I pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes with a sigh. I had several pressing matters to deal with - a very necessary conversation with my brother, a work incident which Anthea had told me could no longer be postponed, and Greg's upcoming extended absence. The latter was the most concerning. For as much as I'd warned Sherlock about sentiment, I seem to have forgotten my own admonishment.

"Come to bed with me, love. Just... hold me." I whispered.

Greg                            I searched his face for a moment before I slowly leant in to kiss him lovingly. I stripped him down to his boxers, piece by piece, my own clothes being dropped to the floor and it's when I straddled him that he finally spoke again.

Mycroft                     I brushed my hands up his sides lightly, then brushed down his arms to clasp his hands, bringing them to my lips as I looked up at him. "You are very good at making me stop thinking..." I smiled.

Greg                            "Just a small talent of mine." I grinned as he kissed my hands, my lips soon finding his again and I felt his cock jump when our hips brushed one another's. We both moaned and I felt his hands move from mine to grab my arse.

Mycroft                     I stroked my hands over his arse, pulling him against me as I ground our hips together slowly.

Greg                            Our moans mixed together as Mycroft ground our hips together slowly, my lips following every freckle on his chest until I was breathing about his waist. I'd traced every one on his arms and shoulders, my eyes glancing up at him when I started pulling his boxers off.

Mycroft                     By the time Greg had kissed his way from my shoulders to my navel, I was squirming beneath him, my hand running through his hair. I took a shaky breath as Greg's fingers slipped into the waistband of my boxers and raised my hips, so he could pull them off.

Greg                            "God, you're gorgeous. Every little freckle." I said as I pulled his boxers off and never broke eye contact with him. I wrapped a hand around his cock, throwing one of his legs over my shoulders so I could get to his arsehole when needed.

Mycroft                     I was about to respond to him when he started slowly stroking my prick, robbing me of words. With the very last of my concentration, I reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and dropping it on the bed beside us, just as he dragged his tongue along the length of my cock. I arched my back. "Mmmm, Greg...." was the only intelligible phrase I could manage.

Greg                            I smirked at his loss of words and how quickly he'd grabbed the lube, feeling his fingers pull on my hair when I leant down to flick my tongue over his hole. I kept stroking him slowly and changing from using my tongue flat on his cock to using it on his arsehole. I knew it was driving him mad.

Mycroft                     I nearly came undone when I felt his tongue tease my arsehole, the sensation totally new to me. Every stroke, every nudge, was electric. "Please, Greg... I need..." I groaned, trying to form a complete thought and failing miserably.

Greg                            I pointed my tongue to tease his hole even further, my eyes looking up at him again as he tried to form a comprehensive sentence. "Need what, my love?" I let go of his cock for a moment to pour lube on both of my hands. I know I was going to miss this a lot.

Mycroft                     He stopped stroking my aching prick, and my brain came back online. "I need you... need to feel you inside me... you're driving me mad..." I whined, shuddering as he wrapped a lubed hand around my shaft and started stroking me again, his pace maddeningly slow.

Greg                            "Driving you into a gorgeous mess." I grinned as I used one of my lubed hands to tease his arsehole again, easing one finger in easily and then a second quite quickly afterwards. I moved to kneel between his legs and used my other lubed hand to start stroking myself while leaving Mycroft completely untouched on the bed.

Mycroft                     I whined when his hand moved away from my cock. My breath caught when I felt his fingers slide into me, and I planted my feet on either side of him, raising my hips against his hand. My fingers twisted in the sheets. "More... please... I need more..." I begged, as I looked down and saw him stroking himself enticingly.

Greg                            I'd pulled my fingers from him completely to put the hand on his hip, my eyes shut as I focused on myself and stroked my own cock. I was moaning and clenching my jaw, not hearing his whining and only realised he was still there when he replaced my hand with his own, his other hand cupping my face.

Mycroft                     I pulled his lips to mine, and kissed him, running my tongue over his teeth. "Gregory..." I whispered against his cheek. "I need you..." my voice became low and velvety. "I need you to fuck me until I am screaming your name..." His eyes widened for a moment, and I pulled him down into another, more passionate kiss, as I stroked him mercilessly.

Greg                            His words almost made me come on the spot, but I soon shoved his hand off my cock, my own hand lining myself up with him and I pushed in with one thrust, not giving him the chance to savour the feeling and his tight heat took the air from my lungs. I'd never get sick of it and the way he held onto me for mercy.

Mycroft                     My eyes rolled back when he thrust into me roughly, and I wrapped my legs around him, riding his hips. My cock was trapped between us, the light friction frustrating but at the same time, deliciously erotic. I cupped his face in my hands, peppering it with kisses, before I moved to his shoulder, nipping and sucking a mark just above his collar bone. I might not see him every day, I thought to myself, but he will see every day that I have marked him... that he is mine.

Greg                            I groaned when I felt the dull ache of the mark he left just above my collar bone, my thrusts hard and I had only heard him screaming when he was cumming. I leant down to kiss behind his ear where I knew he was sensitive and I was determined to make his throat sore from screaming my name or profanities at least. I just left his cock to the friction being caused by us both.

Mycroft                     He nuzzled behind my ear, and I felt that familiar sensation curling in my groin. The contrast of his soft tongue and his rough thrusts was overwhelming. I dug my fingers into his back as I shuddered to my climax, his name pouring from my lips as I twisted and cried out beneath him. I could feel him tense up, and soon my name poured from his lips as well, as he thrust into me, rough and deep, his orgasm leaving him nearly limp in my arms.

Greg                            I could feel his hips meeting my thrusts more as he began to cum and him shouting in my ear nearly deafened me. I continued to pound into him, my own hips stuttering as my own release washed over me and I was like a rag doll in his arms on top of him when I'd stopped tensing. There was cum sticking our chests together, but I couldn't give a damn with the way he was kissing my neck but also whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Mycroft                     We both lay quietly, the only sound in the room our rough breathing as Greg rolled off of me and we lay with our arms wrapped around each other. I softly ran my fingers through his hair, nuzzling against his ear. "I think... I think I've done a very foolish thing..." I whispered. "I think I've gone and fallen in love with you, Gregoire Lestrade..." I kissed the side of his neck with a happy smile.

Greg                            "Not a foolish thing. Something brilliant and I've done the same, Mycroft Holmes. I'm gonna miss you when I come back to France." I whispered back.  I saw him look up at me when the emotions of our love making and then the prospect of going back to London tomorrow overwhelming me. I very rarely cried but my body decided to let it go.

Mycroft                     "I know... but it will only be for a short while. I will get away when I am able." I held him close, kissing his tears as I fought valiantly against my own, and rubbing his back soothingly.

Greg                            "You promise you're gonna be here this weekend?" I sniffed as he rubbed my back and I stretched over the bed to find his shirt to wipe our chests. We were both too exhausted for showers, my leg wrapped over his and I tightly wrapped my arm around his waist so I could keep him as close as possible.

Mycroft                     "I will do everything in my power to be with you every weekend, Greg." I said, as honestly as I could. I would counsel Anthea to head off any problems quickly if they arose... preferably before Friday at 5pm.

Greg                            I kissed his shoulder gently as my tears stopped and I merely listened to the beating of his heart, it soon lulling me to sleep and it wasn't unusual that I was still asleep when Mycroft awoke in the morning. Our flight wasn't until 2pm so we could spend all the time in bed that we wanted without needing to be anywhere desperately.


	51. Returning to London

Mycroft                     I slipped out of bed without waking Greg, watching him for a moment as he slept peacefully amidst the soft pillows. I filed that picture away in my memory with a smile. Lightly kissing him on the temple, I got up and ordered room service. I managed a quick shower, getting out just as there was a soft knock on the door, our breakfast arriving right on time. Setting the tray on the table, I climbed quietly back into bed and murmured in his ear, "Breakfast is here, love... hungry?"

Greg                            I'd not even stirred when he kissed my head and I merely rolled onto my stomach, my eyes cracking open when I heard him mention something about breakfast. I'd not even heard the door go. "Mm..." I hummed and I knew I was going to need a hot shower with the way my body ached from last night but I enjoyed the feeling of him getting back into bed with me.

Mycroft                     I snuggled up against him, humming contentedly. This is a feeling I could quickly grow accustomed to, waking up with his warm body against me.

Greg                            "Won't breakfast get cold?" I murmured after a minute or two and I'd wrapped my arm around his waist again, so we were nose-to-nose almost. I turned onto my back, rubbing my eyes and didn't even want to think about going back to London today.

Mycroft                     "Probably," I grinned, giving him a peck on the lips.

Greg                            "What have we got for breakfast? I'm starving." I whispered with a tired smirk, meeting his eye when he looked up from where he was snuggled beside me but also under the covers where it was colder in our room.

Mycroft                     "Coffee, eggs, sausage, toast, me..." I smiled seductively, my arms firmly around his waist.

Greg                            "One thing on that list does indeed sound appetising... The eggs here are beautiful." I felt his arms squeeze around my waist and my laugh came from deep in my throat when I saw him frown at my joke. It was domesticity, but I loved it.

Mycroft                     "Well, then, you should eat them before they get cold." I loosened my grip on his waist, instead concentrating on nibbling at his ear lobe while he tried to squirm away from me.

Greg                            "You are devilish, Mr. Holmes." I playfully grumbled as I squirmed away from him and wasn’t surprised he took some of the toast for himself. I'd grabbed the coffee just in time, downing it luke-warm while letting him have the orange juice. We'd both turned our phones off last night and I heard all the messages come through from Mycroft’s as he turned it on and I guessed it was Sherlock.

Mycroft                     "My brother is being needy..." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as messages scrolled past. "Perhaps I should talk to him about your stay here before we head back..."

Greg                            "Wait until we get to London. I'm gonna have to go straight to my flat from the airport anyway. Go to work and pack some clothes." I chewed on my lip and it was all very quick us having a morning shower together, leaving the hotel and we were then in the air heading back home. I was quietly sat opposite Mycroft with John and Sherlock beside us.

Greg                            I tap my fingers worryingly as I noted Sherlock’s mood and I was grateful me and Mycroft got a moment alone on the tarmac before we were due to take different cars to get our individual tasks done. We would return to his flat, but it would be late. "Your brother knows something is wrong." I said quietly as I put my arms around his neck.

Mycroft                     "I will talk with him. Don't worry yourself." I said softly, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Greg                            "Just tell him if there was another way, I wouldn't be going. And I'll be there for him day or night if he needs me." I stressed as I hugged him tightly and I was glad neither Sherlock nor John could see us as he cupped my face when he pulled back.

Sherlock                   I'm squirming in my seat. I can tell something is up with Lestrade and Mycroft but they're not giving away any further tells. I'm feeling on edge and scowling at my brother.

Mycroft                     "Did you enjoy your holiday, brother?" I asked, eying him cautiously.

Sherlock                   "Fine." I snap, hunkering down in my seat with folded arms. I in fact had a wonderful time, exploring the French countryside with John but I won't tell Mycroft that, not when he's keeping something from me

Mycroft                     "I am pleased to hear that," I reply pleasantly, ignoring his moodiness.

Sherlock                   "Good." I slump down in my chair even more, my glare intensifying.

Mycroft                     The flight was uneventful – John and Sherlock stayed in their seats throughout – and a car was waiting for us when we arrived in London.

Sherlock                   I stand close to John, coat around myself and hands delving deep in my pockets, waiting a distance away, muttering to John, "My brother is up too something."

Mycroft                     "Come along, Sherlock, John... my driver can take you to the surgery, John, on the way back to Baker Street." Sherlock shuffled sullenly into the car, and John and I followed him. The drive to the surgery was quiet, John quietly stroking Sherlock's hand as my brother stared silently out the window.

John                            The car pulled up outside the surgery and turn to Sherlock. “I shouldn’t be too long. Just need to check in. See you at home?” I ask and give him a quick kiss.

Sherlock                   The kiss I give back is rather sulky still, John getting more of my bottom lip than anything. I straight away flop back into the corner to glare at the world outside, nothing to stand in the way of my strop now I'm Johnless.

Mycroft                     "What is it?" I ask, with a bored sigh.

Sherlock                   "You're up to something." I snap back, narrowing my eyes. "You're covering your tells"

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not 'up to something ', but Greg asked me to talk to you. "

Sherlock                   "Here we go!" I crow, rolling my eyes even more than my brother and ending up staring up at the sky line instead of Mycroft          

Mycroft                     I lean back in the seat, my arms folded across my chest, waiting for the deductions to start.

Sherlock                   My eyebrows twitch, then my nose, my fingers clenching under my chin before finally I swing around in my seat, pursing my lips and studying Mycroft, "Something happened in France. To Gary. It must have something to do with his father." A slight pause. "He's worse, of course, dementia isn't something which gets better. His aunt is struggling to cope, scared he'll wander off again and be hurt or so something stupid."

Mycroft                     I nod quietly. "Correct on all counts so far... do continue."

Sherlock                   "I know I'm correct." I sneer a little, then my eyes flick down, then up, "There was an accident. Something that no one could prevent, and no one was hurt but it showed that his father needs supervision." I pause again, my voice trailing off and replaced by a look of almost naked fear, "....no."

Mycroft                     "It is a temporary situation." I said, trying to be reassuring. I could see he was already starting to panic.

Sherlock                   My throat works hard, trying to find my words before throwing myself into the corner of the car, folding my arms and glaring out of the window again, "You're not going. Not yet anyway. You'll be miserable."

Mycroft                     "I plan to visit Greg on weekends, as possible, when he is away. He needs to help Robere get acclimated to the new caregiver."

Sherlock                   My voice is a little muted now, shoulders slumping, "You'll both eventually move there. Forever. Soon."

Mycroft                     "Heavens, no. I have no intention of leaving London permanently. Nor does Greg. He was terribly worried about how you would cope with his absence from the Yard...

Sherlock                   The look I throw Mycroft's way is rather hurt, before looking back out the window, keeping my voice level, "You'll both go. His father will die. His aunt will ask him to move there and help her run the business, which eventually will pass into his hands. You'll follow, giving up the life you lead for a more gentle one with the man you love."

Mycroft                     I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't do this again. I can't bear it again." I said sadly.

Sherlock                   Turning, I reach for his hand, actually touching it softly, nodding, "I would do the same for John." My eyes are still downcast

Mycroft                     "And I would let you. Sentiment is a powerful drug, is it not? I gave him a lopsided grin.

Sherlock                   My head gives a tiny little nod, before I flop back into the corner of the car once more, "Lestrade will soon adapt to that life, brother. He will forget the bright lights and chases of London. He will make friends and fill his life with cakes and farm life." My slightly wistful gaze drifts up into the skyline of London, "You will adapt also. You are reaching a point in your career where you have done everything and now the petty arguments between countries and politicians bore you."

Mycroft                     "And what of you and your doctor?"

Sherlock                   My shoulders slump a little more, dropping my gaze to the people passing now, "We shall stay here and continue the Work, as always."

Mycroft                     I stretched my legs a bit. "Neither Greg nor I is ready to give up our Work yet, either, you know. Do you suppose you can cope with us lolling about London a bit longer?"

Sherlock                   I perk up slightly, actually turning to look at Mycroft now, "But Lestrade will go to see to his father."

Mycroft                     "For a month. That should provide ample time to get everyone settled."

Sherlock                   "You'll miss him." My voice is blunt, then I study him a moment more, "You're going to join him as soon as you can. A week?"

Mycroft                     I sighed heavily. "I shall miss him terribly, to my surprise. Not two weeks ago, I thought myself immune to such sentiment..."

Sherlock                   "You find him an exceptional man." My voice is still blunt, "He put up with me from a very young age and didn't even get scared off when he met you." My fingers travel up to tangle in the tassels of my blue scarf, frowning for a moment before my face clears once more, "Sentiment is weakness."

Mycroft                     "Sentiment is not weakness. I... was wrong to teach you that." I swallowed hard.

Sherlock                   "All lives end. All hearts are broken." The words sound empty though, without power or emotion. "All people leave. Apart from John."

Mycroft                     I quickly look away from him, concentrating on the buildings as we pass. I can't let him see...

Sherlock                   "Lestrade won't leave you." My voice is certain, almost dismissive. "You're probably already planning your wedding and moving in."

Mycroft                     "No wedding..." I said, my voice a whisper.

Sherlock                   "What? Why?" My voice is snappy now.

Mycroft                     "I doubt he wishes to repeat that heartache, and I won't ask him to." I said to the window, still unable to face my brother's glare.

Sherlock                   "Well, that's not right." I pull out my phone, starting to text, "He needs to make an honest man out of you if he's going to steal you both away from me."

Mycroft                     Like lightning, I reach over and snatch Sherlock's phone from his hand before he can finish typing. "No!" I hissed angrily. "Leave him be, Sherlock. Do not interfere."

Sherlock                   "Hey!" I yell, attempting to grab it back, ending up in a rather undignified game of keep away with my phone, "I won't lose my brother and my father for nothing. You need to be happy. I insist. Now give. Me. My. Phone!"

Mycroft                     "I will be happy if you refrain from meddling, brother," I reply, opening the window and holding his phone out over the street as we drove, a clear threat to the phone's continued usefulness. "I mean it."

Sherlock                   My eyes widen, and I attempt to lunge over him, thrusting my hand through the window in an attempt to grab my phone, "Mycroft!"

Mycroft                     "Don't... make... me..." Just then, Sherlock lunged again, knocking my wrist against the edge of the window and forcing me to release the phone... which fell to the ground and shattered. I gave him a smug look as he sulked.

Sherlock                   "My phone." I bark, flying to peer out the window and watching the remains of my phone crunch under the wheels of the car behind. My look turns sullen, flopping back and snapping, "I was due a new one anyway. That one was old."

Mycroft                     "You aren't losing either of us, you know. Greg asked me to tell you that while he's away, he is still available to you, day or night."

Sherlock                   My face scrunches up in disgust, "Available to _you_ day or night, you mean."

Mycroft                     "No, to you. As much as you see him as a father figure, he feels a paternal need to protect you... care for you..."

Sherlock                   "What?" I shrink back, nose wrinkling in absolute horror, "He is no such thing to me. I don't even care for him. Graham, Gary....Gertrude, whatever his name is."

Mycroft                     I chuckle. "Don't worry, brother... your secret is safe with me."

Sherlock                   I hunch down again, then sigh, all the fight leaving me as I turn suddenly worried eyes on him, "Don't hurt each other."

Mycroft                     "We certainly don't plan to cause each other needless emotional distress, Sherlock." Our car slowed, pulling up in front of Baker Street.

Sherlock                   I hesitate, glancing out the window, then back to Mycroft, before nodding and pulling my coat around me, my face slipping into blankness once more, "You'll go to France. You'll stay. You'll get married." I open the door, then add, "You'll be happy. Brother mine."

Mycroft                     "You will find happiness, too, little brother."

Sherlock                   Slipping out the car door, I mutter, "I already have."


	52. Surprises

Greg                            A couple weeks passed and even though dad was getting worse, Andy was coping well, and the farm and bakery were at a stable point. I realised after Mycroft had left on Sunday that I could probably return this week, so I decided to call Anthea. I know she could sort things without her boss knowing.

Anthea                      Seeing Mr. Lestrade’s caller ID I answer the phone. "Mr. Holmes is not available and I am not his answering machine."

Greg                            "Oh, no, no, I didn't want to talk to Mycroft. I wanted to talk to you, Anthea." I said softly when she answered, and I had just come in from a long day working in the bakery. It had been easier to sleep if I worked myself to exhaustion.

Anthea                      "Oh. Well, that's new. Usually the only people who call want me to get a hold of him. Everyone else just texts." It felt weirdly nice to be called to be talked to not talked at. "How can I help you?"

Greg                            "I thought it was quicker than texting anyway and uh, I'm pretty sure things are now settled here in France, so I want to come home early. Surprise Mycroft. And maybe Sherlock too." I smirked as I paced the room and thought I only needed to be here for a couple days more.

Anthea                      "Surprise them how?" There were a few ways I could think of him to surprise Mycroft but none of those are appropriate if he's including Sherlock.

Greg                            "Well, by arriving home early. Surprising Mycroft at work if I get back early enough or surprising Sherlock at a crime scene." I explained, running a hand through my hair.

Anthea                      "Since I am legally unable to provide you with a crime scene on demand I suggest we go with surprising Mycroft at work. He spends most of his time here." I didn't need to check the return date because I had seen Mycroft looking at the time of Lestrade’s arrival way too often. "You're scheduled to be in France for another five days. When would you like to leave?"

Greg                            "In around 2 days, I think. Andy has everything sorted here and I think the bakery and farm are getting along alright." I felt quite buzzed to surprise Mycroft and imagined his face when he walked in to find me sat there.

Anthea                      "The plane will be on stand-by. Anything else I could provide?" A genuine smile lights my face as I think of how happy Mr. British Government will be.

Greg                            "I'll have my bags and everything ready. Just get him out of the office for lunch and I'll sneak in. Be there for when he gets back." I grinned, hoping the next two days will pass quickly.

Anthea                      "I will set it up so that he is alone in his office at the Diogenes Club which is more private than here. Leave it to me to set up everything." I will have a minion collect Lestrade’s luggage from the plane and take it to his new address.

Greg                            "Thanks a lot, Anthea. La Maison Du Chocolat is a favourite of yours, right?" I beamed.  I thought she deserved something for all the hard work she'd done for both me and Mycroft.

Anthea                      All my misgivings about the DI disappear when I hear the sincere happiness in his voice. "I have heard tales of Mr. Holmes’ creations for your bakery. If you add a few of those, I won't have to give you the ‘hurt him and I will ruin you’ speech. Deal?"

Greg                            "Deal. Thanks again, Anthea.”

Anthea                      "Yes sir. Oh, and Mr. Lestrade, I have never seen him so happy before. If you're not in this relationship for the long haul, then leave now. I do not want to see him get hurt. He does have a heart – despite what you may have heard – and it is a fragile thing.  Do not break it." I know I've spoken out of turn, but Mycroft has been like a father to me.  After our conversation, I send him a text of all the information he will need.

Greg                            “I'll get your gift delivered as soon as we land." I ended the call, almost bouncing around my room as I packed up the things I wouldn't need for the next couple days.

Greg                            I'd taken Anthea’s warning and knew I was definitely in it for the long haul. I was bouncing the day I was due to leave, my goodbyes said to my aunt and dad and I was pacing on the plane. I knew Anthea was meeting me at the airport and as soon as I stepped onto that tarmac, I gave her the box of treats and even an expensive bottle of wine that we had at the house.

Anthea                      "That’s your cab waiting, and they are expecting you at the Club." I take the gifts without interrupting my texting. I look up briefly, "Welcome home."

Greg                            "Where's Sherlock at the moment? I'll quickly see him before Mycroft." I asked and couldn't keep the grin off my face. It felt amazing to be home again.

Anthea                      I check CCTV. "221 is empty. Give me one minute." It only took me thirty seconds to find him at one of his usual haunts. "The ducks seems to have his attention currently." It seems he has the attention of some very angry ganders as well.

Greg                            "Thanks Anthea." I shook my head as to why Sherlock was at a duck pond, but I instructed the driver to go there nonetheless. I saw him sitting on a bench throwing seeds into the water, my feet quiet as I approached him from the car.

Sherlock                   My attention is directed to one corner of the pond where a small flock of geese swim past, eyeing me in return with their suspicious little beady eyes.

Greg                            I put my hands in my pockets, following his eye line to where he was watching geese. "I doubt you could train them to attack your brother." I said softly.

Sherlock                   My head swings around, the rest of the seed going flying. My breath catches in my throat before I leap up, snapping, "You're home. At last. It's been weeks." then I collect myself a little and add, "Ducks hate Mycroft as much as I do. The sound he makes when annoyed is similar to that of an angry and irritating waterfowl."

Greg                            "I know, I've heard it and I'm glad to see you too, Sherlock." I grinned from ear to ear when he leapt up and if we were going to hug, I was going to make sure he instigated it.

Sherlock                   My overly large feet shuffle a little, hands twitching at my side. I'm clearly utterly unsure of the social steps here, "How long have you returned for?"

Greg                            "For good. I decided to come home a few days early to surprise Mycroft... and you." I explained, seeing a small smile on his face and the hands twitching so opened my arms a little in case he wasn't sure what to do.

Sherlock                   I shuffle slightly closer, nodding and clearing my throat, "Good. That's. Very good. I mean, my brother will be pleased. He missed you. He's been miserable and hell to be around."

Greg                            "So I've heard. And I hope you're pleased that I'm back too. I've been worrying about you." I cautiously wrapped my arms around him for a moment and it gave him a chance to reciprocate if wanted or step away.

Sherlock                   The hug I return is rather stiff, but warm and thankful, holding for a second before trying to squirm away, "The detective you left me with at NSY is a moron."

Greg                            "I know but he'll be relieved next week so don't worry about it for too much longer." I said warmly as I pulled back and dropped my arms, being glad to see him but also itching to see Mycroft too.

Sherlock                   "When are you going to ask him to marry you?" I snap, stepping back too and smoothing my coat down around me into its smart lines once more

Greg                            "I... I do want to ask him but it's a bit early yet. Why do you ask?" I frown slightly but answered honestly anyway. I knew Mycroft and I would be spending the rest of our lives together, but I wanted to give it a couple months.

Sherlock                   My eyes roll hard, ending up gazing at the sky as if it held the answers to why goldfish were such idiots, "Is there some sort of social significance for waiting? Some idiotic reason why you're not asking now?"

Greg                            "Because we've been together only 7 or 8 weeks, Sherlock. It would be a bit quick.  I want to ask him, but I want to get sorted into normal life again." I smirked at his eye roll, motioning for him to follow me as we could walk along the pond edge and then get an ice cream before I was due to see his brother.

Sherlock                   "Idiot." I snap, though the venom is taken out of it as a strawberry ice cream is pushed into my eager hands, my tongue already delving into it as I sneer, "He wants you to ask. He won't ask himself. He's being all Mycroftian about it."

Greg                            "Why won't he ask? What's holding him back?" I asked curiously.  It seemed Sherlock knew more than I did, as usual. I had a caramel ice cream cone myself.

Sherlock                   "Fear." I answer through a mouthful of delicious creamy delight, "He thinks you don't wish marriage because of your ex-wife. He's over-thinking things, as always."

Greg                            "My ex-wife didn't put me off marriage, at all. She put me off women, more than anything." I smirked in a joke, seeing he didn't catch on so I continued. "And I'll tell him that. Talk to him about it and who knows? Maybe even propose."

Sherlock                   There's a tiny bit of ice cream at the tip of my nose as it scrunches in confusion at his words, then I shrug, "You will. You're not as stupid as the rest of them."

Greg                            "I'll take that as a compliment so thank you. I shall have to leave you with the ducks to see your brother." I said as we began walking back along the side of the pond and finished our ice creams.

Sherlock                   "Lestrade, just become my brother-in-law." I turn as we reach my ducks once more, crunching the rest of the cone and licking my fingers, "It will save so much time and energy."

Greg                            "Righto... I'll text you with his response." I grinned, heading back to the car and turned when he shouted something across to me.

Sherlock                   "He likes simple rings Lestrade." I call from my bench, "Something with diamonds though. Maybe a darkened titanium so it looks suitably intimidating." There's a small pause, "It would be good to have you as a brother. You can't be worse than I one I have now."

Greg                            I simply nod before I get back in the car.  I'd have to get the ring afterwards, but I was positively buzzing to see Mycroft. I understood it that he was now out having lunch, the Diogenes club opening the door for me, so I could wait in his private office for when he returns.

Anthea                      **text to Lestrade** He is on the way. Eta 10 min.

 **text to Lestrade** he's in a fine strop. Wouldn't eat. Fix it.

Greg                            **Reply to Anthea** I think seeing me will fix it. Don't you? GL

Anthea **text to Lestrade** it better

Mycroft                     I walked into the Diogenes Club, thunder in my eyes. I nodded quickly to Charles, the desk clerk, and he inclined his head slightly, questioning. I shook my head briskly - no tea for me today - and walked directly to my office.   
  
I unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door silently behind me. "What a tedious waste of time that was... the ambassador couldn't even be arsed to show up... sent his inept assistant..." I mumbled, turning toward the shelf where I kept my brandy, pouring myself a glass, and taking a long drink.  
  
I closed my eyes, savouring the burn of the brandy, and taking a deep breath. _Only a few more days..._ I thought to myself … _and Greg will be home._ The past few weeks had been trying to say the least, but necessary for Greg's father's well-being. What kind of partner would I be if I couldn't cope with that?  
  
I turned toward my desk, and froze, eyes wide with surprise. nearly dropping the crystal tumbler in my hand.

Greg                            I had heard him stomping towards his door so stood up, perched on the edge of his desk as I watched him down a glass of brandy. I grinned when I saw him finally spot me and freeze. "Hello, handsome." I said softly.

Mycroft                     "Greg! What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, my earlier mood vanished.

Greg                            "Well, everyone was saying how much of a grumpy git you're being without me here, so I decided to come home a few days early. Permanently." I pushed up off the desk and was worried where he still seemed a bit shocked. Wasn't smiling.

Mycroft                     I set my glass down on my desk. "But... your father... the bakery..." I said, almost afraid that he was just a figment of my imagination. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

Greg                            "Are all settled. Andy is working well, and the bakery is up and running efficiently again." I smirked as he wrapped his arms around me, his face still looking like he was trying to work out whether this was real or not.

Mycroft                     Relief washed over me. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you back... to stay..." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Greg                            "I thought it'd be a nice surprise. Anthea helped me get back and I even saw Sherlock." I rubbed his back soothingly and felt him relax more into me as he realised I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I had 4 full days before I had to be back at work.

Mycroft                     "Oh, you have no idea..." I cupped his face in my hands, and I kissed him softly.

Greg                            I smiled as he kissed me and I had to chuckle when he pushed me back against his desk. I ran my fingers through his hair, not thinking he'd missed me that much as he'd seen me on Sunday. At least his shitty mood has gone.

Mycroft                     "What's so funny? You have no idea how much I have missed waking up to you in my bed..."

Greg                            "We only saw one another on Sunday. I didn't think you'd miss me that much." I chuckled as I cupped his face with one hand, thankful we did this in his private office rather than his work office.

Mycroft                     "Not the same... my flat misses you..."

Greg                            "You and your flat have me for 4 days before I need to go back to work. If that suffices the flat missing me." I grinned and tilted my head where he pretty much attacked my neck.

Mycroft                     "Four days of waking up to you... coming home to you... sounds delightful." I purr in his ear, skimming over his neck with my lips.

Greg                            "I thought it might sound appetising but before we head home… to reacquaint myself with your bed... I need to ask you something." I cupped his face to bring his eyes back to me and pushed him a little away from the desk.

Mycroft                     I scanned his face, trying to figure out the question. "What?" I asked carefully.

Greg                            I got down on one knee, still holding his hand and beamed up at him with a little bit of nerves in my face. "I haven't exactly got a ring yet and we could pick one out together, but I’ve wanted to ask you this for a while and Sherlock said you're too scared to ask me so... Will you marry me?" I strung together a few sentences and hoped it was enough for him.

Mycroft                     I looked down at him, my hand still in his, stunned. "I... " I stammered. "I wasn't afraid to ask... I didn't think you wanted that... of course I'll marry you..." I pulled him back to his feet.

Greg                            "The only thing my ex-wife put me off was mainly women. You should have just asked me or just talked to me about the subject." I smiled warmly.  His face was still in complete shock of me asking.

Mycroft                     "I just... I didn't think you were interested in such a commitment so soon... Are you sure?"

Greg                            "I was thinking about giving it more time, but I spoke to Sherlock before coming here and I guess I just wanted to be the brave one as always. And I'm definitely sure." I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair where he was just dumbfounded.

Mycroft                     "It does simplify a few things," I said, thinking out loud. "Let's get you moved into my flat, first, hm? I'd like to be sure my snoring doesn't make you change your mind." I smiled, kissing him deeply before he had a chance to reply to that. "And remind me to thank my brother, even if he is a meddlesome brat."

Greg                            "And you have to thank Anthea. I gave her a gift box of chocolates and cakes when I got off the plane, but she's been dealing with your grumpy arse while I've been away." I raised an eyebrow at him when I pulled back from his kiss, watching his expression with how quickly he'd said yes.

Mycroft                     "She is paid to deal with my moods, you know," I said sternly, though I made a mental note to do just that - the poor girl was long overdue for a vacation. "Speaking of Anthea, would I be correct in assuming she had a hand in the remainder today's appointments have mysteriously been rescheduled to next week?"

Greg                            "I don't know anything about that. She just put me in a car to see your brother and then come here." I held up my hands in defence, knowing my bags would be waiting for me at home so I did want to reacquaint myself with his bed.

Mycroft                     I pulled him to me again, one hand sliding up to the back of his neck, as the other hand slid down and grabbed his arse firmly. "Let's go home." I whispered hoarsely with a grin.


	53. Welcome Home

Greg                            "Yes Mr. Holmes." I grinned from ear to ear and we did have one last interview for the Bake Off in a couple days, but we were free to do whatever we pleased. My heart felt warmth when I stepped in the door, it now feeling like home. All my bags had been emptied and the little gifts I brought back for some were on the kitchen side.

Mycroft                     We walked in the front door, and I hung my coat and umbrella on the stand in the entry. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. My luncheon appointment was ... disappointing, to say the least. I've not eaten all day." I said with a frown.

Greg                            "Anthea said you weren't eating very well. I guess I could make something to make sure my **fiancé** doesn’t look like a rake when he goes back out the door tomorrow." I smirk as I shrugged my own coat, the word fiancé being very weird to say but I wandered into the kitchen none the less.

Mycroft                     "You've spoiled me... I miss your cooking." I said with a small grin. His **fiancé** ... the word made my heart flutter. Silly sentiment...

Greg                            "And I miss cooking for you. There's a difference between baking for hundreds of customers that come into the store and then cooking for one person. You just can’t distract me." I watched him slip into the kitchen with me and I was fancying something warmer since my body was still getting used to the slight temperature difference.

Mycroft                     "I promise to be on my best behavior." I smiled innocently, taking a seat at the table and watching him move around the kitchen.

Greg                            "That smile is anything but innocent." I chuckled as I put some music on, my eyes occasionally darting over to him, but I was mainly concentrating on making us a traditional French soup. I was exhausted from the early start and the flight but felt 10 years younger at the thought of looking at rings with him.

Mycroft                     I sat quietly at the table, reviewing some documents I'd brought home for tomorrow morning's meeting, and sending a few e-mails off to Anthea. The soup smelled heavenly, and my stomach growled embarrassingly.

Greg                            "Y'know... there are gonna be times where I have to go away for a couple days, important meetings with American police. even forces up and down the country." I said as I heard his stomach growl and thought he looked a bit pale in the face.

Mycroft                     "And there will be times when I'm called away for a summit elsewhere in the world. We will adapt and overcome. But coming home will be that much sweeter, don't you think?"

Greg                            "Very much so and you're not thinking this is too quick? Us getting engaged?" I asked, stirring the soup and putting the lid on so it could sit for an hour or so on low heat. I folded my arms and leant against the worktop.

Mycroft                     "I have no point of reference, mind you - I've never seen myself spending the rest of my days with someone. But I know that I want that... with you." I smiled shyly.

Greg                            "Well it took me nearly two years to propose to Caroline so does that make you feel better?" I grinned widely at his shyness and walked over to wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the back of his head seeming to calm him.

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "It took me longer than that to acknowledge my interest in you, even if I would never have acted on it while you were married." I closed my eyes with a shiver as he combed his fingers through my hair.

Greg                            "Sentiment, right?" I continued playing with his hair where he seemed content and stood between his legs where he was sat at the kitchen table. I didn’t even know why I'd sparked his interest in the first place.

Mycroft                     "No, not sentiment. Married means off-limits, plain and simple. I suppose I'm one of the few who adheres to that restriction, if the tabloids are any example." I smiled grimly. "That first time you brought Sherlock to me... what was that, 10-15 years ago?... you impressed me even then. It wasn't Sherlock's first encounter with the law, but the first time it wasn't unpleasant."

Greg                            "So why did I impress you? Because I wasn't so harsh with Sherlock?" I asked curiously and couldn't believe it had been that long since we'd first met. I guess a quick engagement was no surprise really.

Mycroft                     "You have always treated him kindly, unlike most people. Not that he doesn't make it a challenge, of course." Now that Sherlock had John in his life, he was easier - but not easy - to cope with most of the time. "You were almost fatherly toward him, very patient."

Greg                            "If I wasn't patient then I wouldn't be a DI either. Guess I just never got my dad’s temper." I shrugged as he rubbed my back and I smiled into his eyes. I treated everyone kindly, even if they didn’t deserve it.

Mycroft                     I kissed him lightly. "That's probably a good thing - two hot tempers in the house wouldn't be good for anyone, I'd think." I didn't come to anger easily, but when I did, it was a frightening thing to see. Or at least, so I'm told.

Greg                            "It takes a lot to make me angry but when I am. Not worth thinking about it.”

Mycroft                     "So, when did you decide I was worth chasing after?"

Greg                            “I dunno, part of me said to go for it when I got the divorce papers through, but I started leaving subtle hints a couple months after when you'd come to crime scenes… when you got that new dark blue suit with foxes on the tie." I thought aloud with a grin.

Mycroft                     I chuckled. "You noticed that, did you?" I grinned. I reached around his waist and pulled him onto my lap, his arms still around my neck.

Greg                            "To be a DI, you have to notice the small things..." I raised a joking eyebrow at him, straddling him in the chair and it had been a favourite tie of his that I hadn't seen for a while.

Mycroft                     I nipped his neck, tracing along the collar of his shirt. Running my hands along his thighs, I sat back and looked up at him. "What are we having for dinner? I know what I'm having for dessert..."

Greg                            Classic French soup. And we added a few things to the bakery while I was over there, and I thought I'd bring them home for you to try…" I smirked where he seemed almost like a child looking over to the fridge where the pastries had been put earlier.

Mycroft                     "I saw the pastries earlier, but that's not what I'm hungry for," I smiled at him, my hands still running along his thighs.

Greg                            "Oh... Okay, I think I can give you that..." my cheeks blushed slightly but I perked up, pushing my hips against him a little to emphasise the word _give_ to him.

Mycroft                     "First, dinner. Wouldn't do for either of us to be faint with hunger..." I shifted him off my lap, so he could finish cooking

Greg                            I rolled my eyes playfully but merely wandered around the house a little for the next hour, seeing where Anthea had directed minions to put my items. They were few and small, but you could see from every room that it wasn't just Mycroft living there anymore. It was me too.

Mycroft                     Dinner was delicious, and we had enough left over for tomorrow evening, as well. I helped Greg clean up the kitchen and was drying the last of the dishes when he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Greg                            "Does someone fancy some dessert since they'd washed up for me?" I whispered and felt his legs wobble a bit as I kissed behind his ear to bite on his earlobe. I scratched my fingers down his chest, pushing myself closer to him.

Mycroft                     I shivered at the kiss behind my ear, and grabbed his hands from my chest, bringing them to my lips. "Mmmhmmm" I nodded slightly.

Greg                            I didn't say a word as I took his hand and started leading him towards the bedroom. It was still early but I needed to search every part of his body again, make love to him in our bed. It was now our bed rather than his and it was him that pounced on me when I shut the door.

Mycroft                     The door closed behind me and I grabbed Greg by the collar, pushing him toward the bed as I moved him toward the bed. I struggled with the buttons of his shirt as I mauled his lips, kissing him roughly. Frustrated, I gave the shirt a hard tug, the offending buttons popping off, and yanked the shirt off of him. We tumbled onto the bed, and I pinned him to the bed, covering his chest in nips and kisses.

Greg                            I'd fallen back on the bed with an ‘oof’ noise and smiled as he draped kisses over my chest. I had my hands held above my head, wanting him to have his way with me to 'bless' the bed that was now ours. I didn't even think of the broken shirt on the floor and struggled against his hands that were holding my wrists to the bed.

Mycroft                     I slid down his body, my hands caressing his arms, then his sides, as I got off the bed to slowly undress as he watched with interest. He shimmied out of his jeans and boxers just as I did the same. I climbed back over him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists again with a seductive grin.

Greg                            I never took my eyes off him as he got off the bed to undress, my clothes being thrown everywhere with his and his grin as he got back on top of me was gorgeous. I looked up at him expectantly where he had my hands pinned and I had another little surprise for him where I'd been missing him a lot the last few weeks.

Mycroft                     "I have wanted you back in this bed so much..." I purred in his ear, my tongue following the curve of his earlobe. I gave his wrists a light squeeze as he squirmed again my hands.

Greg                            "And I've dreamt about you having your way with me in this bed…our bed." I pushed against his hands to see how tightly he was going to hold them, his tongue making me shudder and I wanted to feel his tongue all over my body.

Mycroft                     "And have my way with you, I shall." I laughed darkly. I held both of his wrists in one hand, my other hand sliding down his body as I kissed him deeply, caressing him as he shivered beneath me. I wrapped my hand loosely around his cock, stroking frustratingly lightly and slowly, judging by how he whined and arched his back against me.

Greg                            I had been waiting for this since I left London and knew he was going to make me want it even more. I dug my heels into the mattress as he stroked my cock lazily, my teeth biting down more than grazing his lip as we kissed passionately. I was also surprised with how much strength he had to hold down both of my hands with one of his own.

Mycroft                     I jumped back a little when he nipped me. "Behave..." I scolded playfully. "I have to go to work tomorrow, you know." I leaned down and nipped at his collarbone. I squeezed his wrists with a grin.

Greg                            "Do you have to go into work tomorrow? I'm gonna be all alone for two days. Can't it wait?" I sighed between words where he left marks on my collarbone, my shoulders where nobody could see, and I just loved the grin he gave me when he looked down at me again.

Mycroft                     "Only a few hours. You'll need to catch up on your sleep." I grinned. "Because I don't plan on you getting much sleep tonight."

Greg                            "Oh really, Mr. Holmes?" I raised both eyebrows this time and threw my head back harshly when he started stroking my cock again. I hadn't been getting much sleep on the farm anyway when he wasn't there so maybe a couple days rest would do me good.

Mycroft                     "Yes, Mr. Lestrade... I plan to spend my evening making you scream my name..." I let go of his wrists, sliding down his body until my lips had reached his navel, licking and nuzzling along the trail beneath it as I stroked him slowly. He arched his back again when I slowly licked the length of his shaft, lapping lazily at his head.

Greg                            "Oh fuck... Fuck, I've missed this..." I clenched my jaw as I moaned loud, my free hands now able to grab the sheet and then the hair on his head. His hand stroking me slowly and his tongue barely doing anything was driving me crazy with my hips trying to push my cock into his mouth.

Mycroft                     I pulled away when he grabbed my hair, grabbing his wrists again and pressing them into the bed beside him. "Patience..." I whispered, returning my attention to his rock-hard cock, swirling my tongue around it in a way that made him whine with need, and held his hips still as he fought the urge to thrust up into my mouth.

Greg                            "Mycroft..." I said in a breath to keep from whining and my fingers were going white with how they clenched into the sheet. I was trying to keep my hips on the bed, my eyes almost feeling like they were rolling to the back of my head with the way he was licking my cock. This is what I'd been missing all of my life.

Mycroft                     I looked up to see his eyes closed, his breath coming in short gasps as I teased him, savouring every taste of him. I moved lower, taking one of his balls into my mouth, rolling it along my tongue as he struggled to stay still. Releasing it, I kissed along his inner thigh, sucking a light mark here and there. I shifted up him again, reaching for the lube in the bedside table. Before he had time to notice what I was doing or even react, I shifted back down, taking him in my mouth to the back of my throat in a single motion. The opening of the bottle was muted by his surprised moan when his dick hit the back of my throat. I moved my mouth up and down along his shaft, my tongue dancing over sensitive skin, as I put some lube on my own fingers and reached around to open myself up. As I worked him into a frenzy, I worked myself with one, two, then three fingers, my moans blending with his. I finally released him from my mouth, and sat up, straddling him, then leaned down to kiss him hard as I positioned myself over him, and started to lower myself onto him with a moan.

Greg                            With how quickly everything was going, I barely had time to move or react apart from moaning. I looked down for a moment when he had my cock in his mouth and it was a sight I wanted etched into my mind along with the sound of his moans. I know what he was doing with the lube and wrestled my hands free from his to grip his thighs when he'd lowered himself onto me completely. "Fuck... Mycroft... Stop for a minute, slow..." I said tenderly.

Mycroft                     I held very still, looking down at him, pleasure written all over his face as he lay beneath me, his breath still coming in short gasps as I gripped him with my body. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and slowly swiveled my hips. "Ungh, Greg..." I moaned, my hands covering his as he dug his fingers into my thighs.

Greg                            "Slow. Or I'm gonna cum in literally 2 seconds." I chuckled breathlessly as I helped him move his hips to the pace that was comfortable for me. I wanted to make love with him rather than us just going at it like rabbits like we normally did, our eyes meeting when he looked down at me again.

Mycroft                     I let him set our pace, savouring every gasp and moan that came from his lips. I smoothed my hands lightly over his hands, finally guiding one of them to my own aching dick, which was desperate for attention. I wrapped my hand over his as he stroked me, sending shivers through me.

Greg                            I wrapped my hand tightly around his cock to stroke him in time with his hand. I suddenly let go of it, grabbing his shoulders and hooking one of my legs to spin us round so I was now on top. I grinned down at him and guided my cock inside him again where it had slipped out. I had been waiting weeks to make love to him properly in our bed.

Mycroft                     It surprised me a little when he rolled us over, landing me flat on my back as he sank back into me. I wrapped my legs around him, arching my back and forcing my head back into the pillows as he took control.

Greg                            I put my hands beneath his head as I sunk back into him again and slowly starting pulling out to thrust into him again. I took my time, feeling the tension build up in my pelvis and between kissing him as much as I could, I was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Whispering how I couldn't wait to become his husband, how gorgeous he was and how I could never tire of doing this with him.

Mycroft                     "Fuck, Greg..." I moaned and writhed under him as the familiar heat curled in my groin. I wrapped my fingers into the hair on the back of his head, tugging him down to me with a growl, my lips and teeth seeking his neck as he thrust into me.

Greg                            I know there'd be a mark in the morning but I continued thrusting into him, taking my chance when his head turned to kiss him hard again. My ribs were burning yet I pulled away enough to mutter that I loved hearing him swear. I could feel his hole tightening around me even more, my hand giving his cock two or three strokes was all he needed to cum.

Mycroft                     The feel of his hand wrapped around my cock took me right to the edge, and after a few stokes, my world dissolved into glorious sparks as my orgasm crashed through me, Greg's name and a stream of blasphemy falling from my lips as I shook through it. A few more thrusts, and Greg came with equal fervor, my name echoing in my ears as he cried out, finally collapsing on top of me.

Greg                            I heard him scream every swear word under the sun along with my name, my mouth doing much the same when my orgasm tore through me. It made my whole body shake and it was only when I had collapsed on top of him that I remembered the little surprise I had for him. The butt plug I'd been wearing most of the day just to test the waters a bit.

Mycroft                     Once we'd regained our senses, Greg rolled off me with a groan from both of us, retrieving a damp flannel and cleaning us both up, before climbing back into bed with me, his head lying on my chest, listening to my heart as it slowed to a normal rhythm. My fingers danced through his hair softly, and I closed my eyes for a moment, a smile on my face.

Greg                            I let us lay there for a moment before I looked up at him with a slight smirk, his eyes searching my face to see what was wrong. "I haven't shown you my other surprise." I said softly.

Mycroft                     "Mmmm... you're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" I smiled at him.

Greg                            "Only for you my love. And it's a bit new for me as well." I said as I sat up and faced away from him, pulling my cheeks apart a little so he could see the butt plug that looked like a jewel. I was worried with the silence that dropped between us that he thought it was stupid.

Mycroft                     Sitting up behind him, I smiled, smoothing my hands over his arse softly, kissing the small of his back. "A wonderful surprise..." I murmured, as I wrapped my fingers around the plug, slowly pulling it back, and then pushing it back into him.

Greg                            "Urngh..." I grunted as he slowly pulled it back to push it in again. I laid my hands flat down on the bed, sparks of pleasure going through me that I never thought I could experience.

Mycroft                     I kissed my way up his back, continuing the small thrusts with the plug, enjoying the grunts and moans that came from him. "So... you've been thinking about this all day, have you?" I whispered, punctuating my sentence with a long, slow lick along the curve of his ear.

Greg                            "Y-yes... I didn’t know what you'd think of it." I tried to breathe slowly as he continued the torture with the small thrusts and then his hot tongue by my ear made me whimper. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him, his voice making my cock twitch again.

Mycroft                     "What do you think?" I said, grinding against his hip. It was taking time for my dick to catch up with my libido - damn refractory period - but it was certainly beginning to stand up and take notice. When he looked over his shoulder, I caught his lips and kissed him softly.

Greg                            I kissed him gently and ran my tongue over where I'd nipped him, not wanting him to have a swollen lip for work in the morning. "I like it... It feels... Ah, different." I moved my hips a little against it and it made the pleasure shoot through my chest as well as my whole body. It took my breath away.

Mycroft                     "I suspect it would be very distracting..." I said, my free hand brushing over his hardening dick to cup his balls.

Greg                            "You... get used to it almost." I gasped as he cupped my balls and I clenched my jaw where he was avoiding my cock. I moved to sit on my knees, it opening me up more along with the plug and I went on all fours so he could have a good view.

Mycroft                     "Hmmm..." I wrapped my free hand Loosely around his shaft, giving it a slow stroke, making him shiver. Giving the plug a couple more twists, I slowly pulled it out, replacing it with two fingers. "Is this an improvement?" I chuckled, making him jump when I curled my fingers to rub over his prostate.

Greg                            "Ah... fuck... yes..." I jumped when he pulled the plug completely out to quickly replace it with his fingers. I dropped my head, his hand on my cock achingly slow again and I knew he was just giving himself time to get interested again. I knew it wouldn't take long.

Mycroft                     I pressed my hardening dick against his hip, stroking him as he pushed back on my fingers.

Greg                            "Mycroft... Please." I whispered as I pushed back on his fingers and then started rolling my hips, my hand going over his on my cock. I wanted to cum as he pounded into me rather than him just touching me.

Mycroft                     I slipped a third finger into him as he rocked against me. "Please? Please what... tell me what you want..." I nipped at his shoulder blade.

Greg                            "Please... Fuck me. Use your cock to make me cum." I said in a gravelly voice, stretching my hand back to cup the back of his head but to also pull on his hair to drive the point home that I needed this.

Mycroft                     I smiled against his shoulder, breathing him in as i pulled my hand away from his cock, reaching for the lube. I sat back on my heels, shuddering as I drizzled the cool liquid onto my now-hard dick, tossing the bottle aside to smooth it over my hot flesh. With one last thrust of my fingers, I pressed firmly over his prostate and slowly pulled my fingers out. I pressed my dick into him with a long, low moan, gripping his hips tightly.

Greg                            I shuddered when he finally pushed into me and it took one long thrust for him to. I scrunched the sheets up in my hands, looking over my shoulder at him when I couldn't hear him moaning anymore and thought something was wrong.

Mycroft                     Nestled up against him, deep inside him, I laid my head on his shoulder with a pleasant sigh. I pushed a little more, lowering him gently to lay flat on his stomach. When he turned to look at me, I smiled, kissing him soft and slow, as I started to move. The leisurely pace was perfect... we were in no rush...

Greg                            I felt the love in his kiss when he'd pushed me down onto the mattress and the leisurely pace was enough for now for the both of us. I was receiving constant friction on my cock, my head turning again when he said something other than my name or a grunt.

Mycroft                     "Every day," I breathed in his ear. "I want this every day." I shivered, kissing along his neck as I ran my fingers through his short silver hair.

Greg                            "You shall have this every day, Mr. Holmes." I smirked and arched my back as he kissed along my neck, my arse pushing back against him to encourage him to start moving again.

Mycroft                     I started to move slowly, withdrawing and thrusting against him. I brushed my hands lightly along his sides and arms, and back down across his back, soft... relaxing. He squirmed beneath me, his cock trapped against the mattress, the slow friction drawing moans from us both.

Greg                            I started moving my own hips a little more when I needed more friction on my cock and then I pushed back up onto all fours. I grabbed one of his hands from my hip, it still having lube on it so it easily moved up and down on my dick. I could barely form words and all that came from my mouth were moans, grunts and noises of pleasure.

Mycroft                     With each stroke forward, I pushed his cock through the tight ring of my fist, stroking back up his shaft on each withdrawal, my thumb sliding over his glans. His gasps and moans were going straight to my dick, the pleasure building.

Greg                            We kept going at this torturous pace with his hand keeping me at that level just before ecstasy. I stopped him for a moment, pushed him back to pull out of me and it gave me the chance to fall on my side to then roll onto my back. I opened my arms with a smile, my hair strewn everywhere.

Mycroft                     I whined a bit when he push me away, but it quickly turned to a lustful grin as he laid himself out before me. I ran my hand up his body, and leaned in for a rough, passionate kiss as I slid back into him, losing myself to the sensation.

Greg                            Just the feeling of him pushing back into me was what threw me over the edge when I didn’t even think I was that close. My heels dug into his back, my fingers doing the same to his head and I was forcing his head down onto my neck to bite there.

Mycroft                     He arched his back with a shout, then pulled me tightly to him as he came, biting the base of my neck. I just held onto him, riding out his orgasm, feeling him quiver around me as I gasped raggedly.

Greg                            I'd never orgasmed like that before and I licked over where I'd bitten down at the base of his neck and it was just about coverable. I relaxed beneath him, looking up at him where I knew he wasn’t as close as I had been.

Mycroft                     I looked into his eyes and kissed him, slowly moving my hips, sliding in and out of him, my head buried in his neck as I worked myself closer to the edge. He nipped at my earlobe, breathing encouragements into my ear, as I concentrated on my own pleasure.

Greg                            "You're so beautiful... so gorgeous. Cum for me." I kept whispering in his ear between us kissing and I felt him finally stiffen inside me. I held him round the shoulders and then by his waist, his own teeth leaving a mark on my neck and I then had his whole body slumped on top of me. That's when I called it enough and just moved my hand from his shoulder to run through his hair.

Mycroft                     Every nerve ending in my body lit up as I shuddered to a climax, murmuring his name into his shoulder as he held me tightly. His fingers in my hair tingled pleasantly and I kissed him, slowly rolling to his side. "I love you," I whispered. "More than I ever thought possible."

Greg                            "I love you too Mr. Holmes. And I want to look at rings tomorrow… not matching but just something simple." I used my shirt from the floor to clean us both up and sat up on my elbows tiredly when he'd rolled to my side. I was definitely ready for a lie-in with how heavy my body felt.

Mycroft                     "Yes... tomorrow..." I said sleepily, pulling him to me. "As soon as I get home..."

Greg                            "How long will you be at work for?" I asked as we moved around again to get under the covers, my head on his chest and I had been fighting a sore throat all day but as soon as I'd seen Mycroft in his office, it had vanished.

Mycroft                     "Hopefully, only a few hours. I will pick you up for lunch, and we can go to Hatton Garden to shop." I kissed him on the cheek.

Greg                            "Hatton Garden? I am spoilt." I smirked and I kissed his chest, both of us dropping off quite quickly.


	54. Caretaker

Greg                            I coughed now and again during my sleep, my chest feeling heavy when I woke up. Mycroft was already sat up with a newspaper and I felt my whole body shiver.

Mycroft                     Greg stirred just as I climbed back into bed with the newspaper. "I know you prefer coffee, but I made you a cup of tea, no milk, extra honey. It should help with your cough." I said quietly. "It's on your bedstand."

Greg                            "I’m fine... honest." I waved him off as I sat up and I covered my mouth as I coughed again, wiping my head where I did feel remarkably warm. I picked up the tea and thought he would be one of these people that would steer clear if their other half was sick.

Mycroft                     "The paracetamol is on the shelf in the en suite... you look a bit feverish." I added.  I set down the newspaper, and got up, walking to the wardrobe to get ready for my day. "I shouldn't be gone long - will you be all right? We can postpone shopping until tomorrow, if you'd prefer..."

Greg                            "I am fine... And we’re meant to be having an interview with that Warrick bloke tomorrow." I held up my free hand, using the other to sip at the tea and watched him get up to start getting ready. My voice was starting to croak, and I just wanted to go back to sleep but I got up with him.

Mycroft                     "Not if you're ill we aren't," I said sternly. "He will have to wait."

Greg                            "I am fine. It’s a little cough and I'm not one for spending all day in bed." I said between coughs and started heading down for breakfast when I was stopped, and our eyes met. I stilled when he put his hand to my head, it feeling like I was a child again.

Mycroft                     I put the back of my hand to his forehead. "You are feverish. Paracetamol, and back to bed. I will bring breakfast up shortly." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "No arguments." Straightening my waistcoat, I headed downstairs and quietly put together a plate with fresh fruit, some toast, and a small pot of honey, and took it back upstairs for him. I found him getting dressed. Setting the tray down on the dresser, I asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Greg                            "I've got things to do, paperwork to do if I want to return on Monday." I said with my hands on my hips and I'd experienced a lot worse than this so just decided to get on with it. I looked over the tray, raising an eyebrow.

Mycroft                     "And you have all weekend. Today, you rest. Had I known you were coming down with something, I might not have ravished you last night..."

Greg                            "Plus we need to go looking for rings later. I can't just rest and I'm sure you'll be fine." I waved with a soft tone, my head spinning, and I was walking carefully around the bed to put my tie on so the room would stop spinning.

Mycroft                     I walked up behind him, putting my arms around him gently. "I'm not concerned about me. You need rest. While I'm gone, you should just rest. Everything else can happen when I get back." I tenderly pulled the tie out of his hand, and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it back off his shoulders. He turned and frowned at me, sitting on the edge of the bed grumpily. I went to get the bottle of paracetamol and came back with a small glass of water and two tablets, which I shoved into his hand, staring at him with my arms crossed until he took them.

Greg                            I downed them with my eyes glaring at him, still thinking I didn't need it but obviously didn't have much of a choice with Dr. Mycroft. I had most of the glass of water and still had breakfast on the tray on the bedside table. He knew more than anything that it was hard for me to take time off, relax.

Mycroft                     I pushed him back on the bed, so he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, the duvet pulled up to his waist. I set the breakfast tray over his lap and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "You stay in bed. We'll go for lunch and shopping when I get home." He continued to glare at me but picked up his fork to start picking at the food on his plate as I turned to leave.

Greg                            I knew he was only trying to look after me but I knew I was fine to get on with what I needed to today. I finished breakfast, taking the tray back to the kitchen and decided to lie on the sofa with a blanket to find something on the TV. It was a compromise. I didn't even hear Sherlock and John creep in where I'd dropped off with Doctor Who playing.

Sherlock                   "I thought my brother was exaggerating a little to gain our sympathy." I peer around the corner from the kitchen, a steaming pot of...something...held in my hands

Greg                            I only blinked my eyes open again when I thought I sensed someone in the room, my blurred vision recognising the long dark coat in the doorway. "Sherlock?" I croaked.

Sherlock                   My nose wrinkles, pulling back a little, "He sounds worse than he looks."

John                            “Mmm. Probably just a cold.” I mumble. “How are you feeling Greg?”

Greg                            I rolled my eyes and sat up a little, pulling the blanket back on top of me where it had slipped onto the floor. "Thanks. And I am fine, I don't get what you're all fussing about." I sighed and felt like shit but merely folded my arms.

John                            “Mycroft wanted us to look in on you. Make sure you were resting.” I shrug, giving him an apologetic look. I was just along for the ride as well.

Sherlock                   I place the soup in the kitchen, calling out, "My brother promised me something if we looked in on him. I also want to take samples."

Greg                            "I'm not gonna be a part of your experiment, Sherlock. And you can tell him I'm resting. Scotland yard won't send me the paperwork until tomorrow." I tried to shout back but it came out strangled, my cough chesty but I just turned my head to cover my mouth.

Sherlock                   My hands dive into my pockets, bringing out a small kit and opening it to reveal some slides, scrapers and cotton buds, "Just stay there, as if you have any choice, and let the doctor look at you." There's the gleam of science in my eyes

Greg                            "No, no, get away from me." I waved as he stepped towards me and I tried to stand, instead half collapsing to tell floor where my head was still spinning. I knew that whenever I got ill, it hit me hard for a day or two and then that was it.

John                            I rush to Greg’s side to help him off the floor. I manage to get him sitting in the edge of the sofa. “What time did you take the paracetamol last? You’re burning up.” I say feeling his head.

Sherlock                   The gleam in my eye grows brighter, slipping latex gloves on from my pocket and getting a cotton bud ready, "I'll see to him John. You go and heat soup or whatever you doctor folks do with sick people."

Greg                            "I don't know... couple hours ago. Keep Sherlock away from me." I tried to push him away but didn't really have the energy to, my legs being pulled up onto the sofa again and I felt cold more than anything.

John                            “Sherlock, let him alone. Text your brother and find out what tine he took the paracetamol.” I turn back to Greg. “How do you feel about a cool bath?”

Greg                            "I don't want to go into shock personally." I muttered as John spoke to his other half and I didn't think I needed it. I just needed some more paracetamol and some more sleep.

Sherlock                   "But John!" I huff loudly, waving my cotton buds in Lestrade's face, "He must have picked this strain of illness up in France. I need to examine it to compare it to one that originates in London and the rest of the UK."

John                            “Shock? You won’t go into shock. But I’ll get you a cool flannel then.” I grab Sherlock by the elbow, dragging him with me to the bathroom. “No.” I state firmly.

Sherlock                   "John." I hiss, "What about medicine advances? I thought you, as a doctor, would understand."

Greg                            I watch them wander off to the bathroom and I turn onto my side, bringing up the blanket to cover my shoulders and by the time they came back, I was shivering but visibly sweating. I now was a little worried with how ill I was.

John                            “You won’t be doing anything to advance medicine. And with as contagious as the flu is, I don’t want you handling those specimens. Then I’ll be taking care of you.” I wet a flannel in the sink, wringing it out.

Sherlock                   My breath leaves my body via my nose in a huff, "I'm sure he's past the contagious phase."

John                            “Mmm. I doubt it.” I give him a pointed look. “Did you text your brother?” I brush past him and back down the hall.

Sherlock                   "Text Mycroft?" I look slightly puzzled then pull out my phone, texting quickly:  
  
**Text to Mycroft** I brought soup for my DI since you're not taking good enough care of him. I'm also taking samples. For medical science. -SH

John                            “Yes to ask him what time Greg had the paracetamol last.” I hand Greg the flannel as I walk back into the sitting room.

Sherlock                   I manage a moment's guilt before texting again:  
  
**Text to Mycroft** Also John wants to know when George had his last dose of paracetamol. -SH

Greg                            I put the flannel against my head and breathe out, just needing some sleep with how weak my body now felt. I'd wanted me and Mycroft to have rings by the time we had our interview with Warrick tomorrow, but it didn't look like it would happen now.

John                            “Do you want anything to eat before we get out of your hair?” I ask Greg.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Just before I left this morning... about 7am

Greg                            "No. No, I had breakfast so I'm fine." I shook my head in a sigh and only thought it was a few hours later when it reality, it was 1pm in the afternoon and I hadn't really had anything to drink either.

Sherlock                   "7am." I call to John, wandering back into the room and slipping my phone away. "You had better go and get some more for him. Some soup too."

John                            “Alright.” I nod to Sherlock. “Where’s the bottle of paracetamol? I’ll get you another dose.”

Greg                            "Bathroom cabinet." I said lightly, smiling weakly at John who tried to look less than doctorly and more friendly.

Sherlock                   I wander closer to the sofa, looking more and more eager, "I'll take over with the flannel duties and so on. Off you trot John."

John                            I narrow my eyes at Sherlock. “No samples. Let him rest.”

Greg                            I had to move to lie on my back again when I felt my chest get heavy and glared at Sherlock as he got swabs out of his pocket again as soon as John had left. "No.." I warned him, covering my mouth as I coughed.

Sherlock                   "Just a little." I pout slightly, getting the flannel in my other hand to show I was a good nurse as well as a scientist. "If you allow me to take samples I shall tip that disgusting soup away. I'm not sure how John made it, but I fear vegetables were involved."

Greg                            "I probably need it anyway so no deal... I just don't want Mycroft fussing over me when he comes home." I grumbled, and I was now worrying that after our little escapade last night, Mycroft was now going to get sick.

Sherlock                   The flannel is half dropped onto his head, my other hand attempting to slide into his mouth as he grumbles, "Choo, choo, open wide for the science train."

Greg                            "Get away Sherlock... Just leave me alone." I whacked his hand away from my mouth and I was glad it was his brother’s timing to walk in just as Sherlock stood up to try another tactic.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock, don't be bothersome. I'm sure Greg can eat the soup on his own.”

Sherlock                   "Yes. Soup." I lie smoothly, giving Lestrade a pouty look and stuffing the swabs in my pocket

Greg                            "He was trying to get swabs from me for an experiment. How are you feeling?" I called him out and ignored the face he gave me, meeting Mycroft’s eyes where he seemed to be at work longer than expected. I would feel very guilty if I'd gotten him sick too.

Mycroft                     I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure which is worse - Sherlock as a nurse, or you as a patient. You were meant to be resting in bed today." I said, avoiding his question.

John                            I step back in the sitting room with a tray with soup, a glass of water and some paracetamol. “Oh hello, Mycroft.”

Greg                            "I merely brought the tray down and thought it'd be better to just rest on the sofa rather than me trundling back up to bed. I'm still resting so how do you feel?" I asked again and kept his eye where he was trying to keep his authority over me.

Mycroft                     "I feel quite well, thank you," I leaned on the door frame, my arms still crossed. "How is he doing, John?"

Sherlock                   I sulk off into the kitchen to start heating some of the soup, making plans to steal tissues as I deliver it to Lestrade.

John                            “Still very feverish. He wouldn’t take a cool shower. But he needs food and another dose of paracetamol.” I say handing Mycroft the tray.

Mycroft                     "Thank you for stopping by, John. It is much appreciated," I said, taking the tray from him and walking over to Greg, sitting the tray on the table.

John                            “You’re welcome. I’ll just collect Sherlock, and we’ll be on our way.” I disappear into the kitchen to look for Sherlock.

Greg                            "Thank you John and please take Sherlock with you." I saw Mycroft’s brother rushing around the kitchen, knowing he was doing something but turned back to my partner to wrap one arm around him. I might have been a bad patient, but I still appreciated what he did for me.

Sherlock                   I'm busy searching the bin in the kitchen for used tissues, grumbling a little as I do so, "Not quite a fresh sample but it may be useable."


	55. Rings

Mycroft                       I ran my fingers through Greg's hair, and kissed him on top of the head. "Eat your soup, love."

Greg                             I made a face when I pulled back but began eating it none the less, looking over him to see if he was just putting a facade up about how he felt. I was looking for any of my symptoms or general cold symptoms.

Mycroft                       While Greg ate his soup, I went upstairs to hang up my jacket and change into more casual clothes. I return to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea - no milk, extra honey

Greg                             I ate the bowl and drank the water to be able to stomach the paracetamol, my legs moving so my feet touched the floor and I opened up the blanket as he came in with a drink. I knew damn well what he was drinking and motioned for him to sit down when he tried to push it off.

Mycroft                       I sat down next to Greg, and let him drape part of the blanket over me as I quietly drank my tea.

Greg                             "I'm sorry for getting you sick. I just had a sore throat yesterday morning and didn't think it would evolve into this." I said quietly as he sipped his drink, my arms folded and the warm soup had helped my voice being so croaky.

Mycroft                       "I expect I'll be right as rain by Sunday." I said. "Perhaps we should reschedule our interview for next weekend." I haven't said anything to him, but I was anxious to get a ring on his finger before we saw that Warrick character again

Greg                             "I don't think Sherlock and John will mind that either. And maybe we could wait to get the rings until tomorrow or the weekend." I leant a bit into him and didn't think it mattered now if I got close now that he was ill. I was just glad he was home with me now.

Mycroft                       "I will text John... ask him to reschedule for all of us. And you needn't apologize... pretty sure I was a most willing participant." I smiled.

Greg                             "You were very willing. And you know I mentioned me signing papers for you to be able to tell me about what happens at work?" I cuddled into him and draped my arm across his middle, his fingers in my hair soothing me greatly.

Mycroft                       "Yes... we will be able to do that... later." I sipped at my tea.

Greg                             "I was only joking around. Are there actual papers I have to sign so you can tell me about work? Does being engaged make a difference?" I admitted and just leant against his side for a moment to look up at him.

Mycroft                       "A spouse can be exempted from security requirements, if the proper forrms and background checks are completed." I nodded.

Greg                             I was a little dumbfounded as it seemed like something out of James bond, my mouth trying to find words. "Wow. I know you had your fingers in a lot of pies but... I didn't..." I stammered.

Mycroft                       "And officially, you still don't." I ran a thumb along his cheek. I sighed. "My job is rather... all-encompassing."

Greg                             "Well no and I know my job is just as dangerous as yours but am I in more danger simply because I know you?" I asked, and it had never really crossed my mind until now. I'd still marry him, but I just needed to know I'd be as safe as I could be.

Mycroft                       "In most cases, no. Being associated with my brother is likely more dangerous for you than anything that might come up in relation to me." I smiled, setting my cup on the table.

Greg                             "And I've survived to this point, so I must be doing something right. And I must admit, the press jump at my arse whenever they can so that’s your only possible thorn in your side." I smiled as he half cupped my face, watching his expression.

Mycroft                       "I'm sure I can handle the press. I have dealt with them for years, with my brother's antics, after all."

Greg                             "And what do you mean your job is all encompassing?" I smirked at his response to the press and it would be interesting to see what they would come up with about me and Mycroft.

Mycroft                       I smiled secretively, and kissed him on the forehead. "Later." I shrugged off the blanket, tucking it back around him, and took the tray of empty dishes to the kitchen.

Greg                             "You can't always avoid my questions, Mr. Holmes." I called as he went into the kitchen and I was even starting to think about our surnames. Whether merging them would be a mouthful or I'd just take the Holmes name.

Mycroft                       I chuckled to myself. "I'm not avoid... just postponing." I called back.  I returned to the living room with two more cups of tea, handing one to Greg.

Greg                             "You can't postpone until we're married, smart arse." I said affectionately, the rest of our day being spent on the sofa together watching doctor who along with honey tea and some spaghetti Mycroft had made. He just seemed tired more than ill.

Mycroft                       After dinner, I dozed off on the sofa, my head in Greg's lap. His fingers played through my hair as he watched his television show (which was actually quite interesting - I was just exhausted).

Greg                             I watched him as he slept on my lap and felt my heart swell with love for the man I was going to marry. I let him have a couple hours before I felt we needed to get into bed, my lips kissing the side of his head and cheek seeming to rouse him.

Mycroft                       I woke to Greg's lips on my face, and smiled sleepily. "What time is it?" I asked. I hadn't meant to sleep... I just closed my eyes for a moment...

Greg                             "8pm. I know it’s early, but wouldn't it be wise if we both got an early night? Take some cold and flu tablets?" I smirk as I smooth his hair back and I found it easier looking after someone else rather than myself.

Mycroft                       "Fair enough," I sat up slowly. Together, we headed upstairs, and after a nice, long, relaxing shower, crawled into bed. I fell asleep curled up in his arms... in our bed... something I had definitely missed over the past month.

* * *

Greg                             The early night must have done us both good because we woke up looking and feeling a lot better than the day before. We shared a shower, both wearing jeans with casual jumpers over the top where we didn't feel ring choosing had to have such a formal look. It felt a bit new to me too as Caroline's ring had been my grandmother's, so I didn't have a choice.

Mycroft                       We walked down the sidewalk, looked into various shop windows. "Did you have anything in particular in mind?" I asked.

Greg                             "Nothing too flashy. Just a simple band but nothing gold." I gripped his hand as we looked into a couple shop windows and I was as new to this as he was.

Mycroft                       "Simple is good. White gold, then? Or only silver?" I asked. "Personally, I prefer gold, or possibly black."

Greg                             "I think only silver. And black may compliment it? I'm not sure." I scrunched my nose up at the thought of gold, wandering behind him into the jewelers we were stood in front of.

Mycroft                       I pointed out a simple silver-toned band with an inlay. "How about that one?"

[](https://www.use.com/OXvFg)

Greg                             "It looks like what I was thinking." I smiled and gave the sales assistant my ring size, leaving her to box it while I went over to Mycroft who had two or three on the counter to choose from.

Mycroft                       "I really like this one... the black metal suits, don't you think?" It helped, of course, that it closely resembled the ring we'd selected for Greg, except the titanium was black, not silver.

[](https://www.use.com/OXvNB)

Greg                             "It looks sleek... Goes well with my ring." I wrapped my arms around his arm to grin but let my arms drop with the way his cheeks blushed and we were soon back in his car with our rings in a single bag.

Mycroft                       As we drove home, I asked, "When should we tell Sherlock?"

Greg                             "Let's wait until I'm back at work. We can have a weekend of celebrating." I grinned as I peered into the bag again, wondering how Scotland yard would react as the time me and Mycroft have been together, I haven't been at work.

Mycroft                       "And Mummy is going to be insufferable, you know... are you sure we don't want to elope?" I chuckled.

Greg                             "Where would we elope to?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms, it seeming like a better option because neither of us liked the huge fuss of things like this.

Mycroft                       "I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose we could do the paperwork here, then travel to Switzerland for a relaxing week away... unless you'd prefer somewhere tropical..." I said.

Greg                             "I'm done with tropical and I've always wanted to try skiing. See the Alps." I thought aloud and my first wedding day wasn't anything huge but I just wanted it to be different this time around. We could also take a week somewhere else for the honeymoon.

Mycroft                       I considered. "I'm not one for skiing, but I know a wonderful resort in St. Moritz that I wouldn't mind visiting." I grinned. "Of course you realize, Sherlock would never speak to either of us again if he weren't somehow involved..."

Greg                             "I'm sure something can be done here before we leave. And I can waggle another week for a honeymoon to go anywhere you wanted." I nodded, squeezing his hand where he seemed giddy about the thought of getting away, just the pair of us and I loved it.

Mycroft                       "Do you think the Yard could manage Sherlock without help for a week? I don't know about you, but I don't intend to be watching my phone on our honeymoon

Greg                             "I'm sure they'll be fine. They only contacted me once or twice when I was in France and I might have to put in overtime, but it'll work." I reassured him where I didn't want to be watching my phone either, worrying about sherlock in another country.

Mycroft                       I hesitated a moment. "When... when did you have in mind? "

Greg                             "Next month maybe? Start of next month, I mean, if you've got important meetings or whatever then we'll put it off a bit more." I hesitated myself and chewed on my lip worryingly that even that was too quick for him.

Mycroft                       "I am sure Anthea can make some arrangements." We pulled up to my flat, parking the car and heading inside. "You know, professionally, I would likely keep my surname as it is - not everyone I deal with would be accepting of my having a husband, you know - but otherwise, I think I would like to incorporate your surname with mine... perhaps Holmes-Lestrade?" I said hopefully.

Greg                             "Holmes-Lestrade... Has a certain ring to it, no?" I smiled with a fondness as we headed inside and saw Anthea had already left a congratulatory gift for our engagement. I got our rings out to put on the side, not really knowing if he just wanted us to put them on or put them on each other.

Mycroft                       I picked up my ring, and held it up to him. "I believe the tradition is for the person who asked to put the ring on the person who said yes..."

Greg                             I took it from his hand and smirked at how quickly he held out his hand, the ring slipping on easily. I then gave him my ring box and held out my opposite hand so he could do the same. It felt weird at first but then I couldn't stop grinning.

Mycroft                       I held his hand, admiring his ring. "You are right. Titanium suits you far better than gold." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it.

Greg                             My cheeks flurries into a deep red blush where I looked at his ring, really needing to get paperwork done so I was left in his office and I decided to tell his brother the good news.


	56. Announcements

Greg                             **Text to Sherlock** I took your advice and proposed. GL

Sherlock                     **Text to Lestrade** When is the wedding and how long do you wish my best man speech to be? -SH

Greg                             **Text to Sherlock**  Haven't set a date and I thought you'd be Mycroft’s best man. GL

Sherlock                     **Text to Lestrade** Will Mycroft have a best man? I thought more a Maid of Honour as he is an old maid himself -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Congratulations on making me a very happy man brother mine -SH

Greg                             **Text to Sherlock** Very funny, I was going to ask John but he can always be Mycroft’s best man if you'd like. GL

Sherlock                     **Text to Lestrade** You really want me to be a part of your wedding? -SH

Greg                             **Text to Sherlock** Of course, we're eloping to Switzerland but we're going to have something in the UK and before we go. GL

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** I can only hope we are both so lucky.

 **Text to Sherlock** So when are you and John getting married?

Greg                             I appeared from the office to find Mycroft cooking, it still feeling weird to have a ring on again but I just wandered through with a smile and didn't realise Sherlock had congratulated his brother. I did smile at him but didn't receive one in return.

Mycroft                       I looked over my shoulder when Greg walked in. "Couldn't wait, hm?"

Greg                             "Oh Myc, he's your brother.  I dunno... I was just excited." I smiled weakly as I looked over what he was frying in the pan and then looked up at him trying to read his mood about it.

Mycroft                       I chuckled. "I think he's more excited than either of us." I added some shallots to the pan, and kept stirring. "You did tell him we are not doing anything grand, I hope. Just us, and witnesses, right? And two plane tickets to St. Moritz."

Greg                             "I told him we were eloping to Switzerland but said he could be involved in something we do in the UK before we go. I haven't heard back from him yet." I said as I brought a stool over and sat beside him as he continued to stir. Whatever he was cooking smelt good.

Mycroft                       "Chicken with shallots" I said, since he looked curious about what I was cooking. "Almost finished, if you're hungry. Hand me the bottle of wine over there." I nodded to the opened bottle of white wine on the counter.

Greg                             I reached over to take a swig of it myself from the bottle, shrugging when he raised an eyebrow at me. "It's just white wine. It's hardly going to get me drunk." I gave him a cheeky smile and handed it over, so he could pour it into the pan.

Mycroft                       I rolled my eyes at him. "Really, Greg... cooking wine? I need to work on refining your tastes..." I smiled, finishing up the sauce and re-adding the chicken to the pan, covering it. "Dinner in 20 minutes."

Greg                             "You've got plenty of time to do it, Mr. Holmes." I flashed him a grin before I got up, laughing as he grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the side to start kissing me. Neither of us heard sherlock sneak in and I had been calling him Mr. Holmes a lot as of late.

Sherlock                     My face twists in dismay, barking out, "Will you two please contain yourself! That's disgusting."

Mycroft                       "My house, my rules, brother," I said without ever taking my eyes off Greg.  "I shall kiss my fiancé wherever and whenever I please"

Sherlock                     I stalk past them, slamming a covered plate onto the counter, "Cake. If you must put something in your mouth, then try this. I baked it." I'm quite obviously lying there.

Greg                             I smirk at Mycroft but slip past him, looking at the cake sherlock had put on the side. "Looks great sherlock, thank you." I said softly and knew he was lying through his teeth but brushed past it anyway.

Sherlock                     Whipping the cloth away that covers it, I reveal a finely decorated cake, covered in little bees and flowers, far too delicate to be by my own hand. Whoever done that must have had steady, surgeon's hands, "I baked this honey cake. I also got you wine." There seems to be no wine.

Mycroft                       "Thank you for the cake, brother. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked. "And will John be joining us, as well?"

Sherlock                     "John is cleaning honey off a jumper." I wave my hand, peering into the pan on the stove and wrinkling my nose. "You knew I was coming."

Mycroft                       "Of course I did. I would expect no less. But I admit, the cake was a surprise." I smiled pleasantly.

Sherlock                     Pulling out my phone I start texting John to inform him I've found dinner for the night, glancing up at Lestrade and nodding, "Brother Two."

Greg                             "The cake looks good Sherlock. Must have taken you ages to make." I smiled over at the brothers but saw they were having a moment, my feet taking me through to the living room where I could clean things up a bit from where we'd dumped the rest of our shopping.

Sherlock                     I glare at Mycroft, raising one brow and pursing my lips just slightly, eyes flickering to Lestrade then back

Mycroft                       I lean against the counter, a smug grin on my face.

Sherlock                     My eyes roll, huffing and pushing my hands into my pockets, "Oh that's just disgusting how smug you are brother mine."

Mycroft                       "Really, brother, isn't this what you wanted? Your DI will be happy."

Sherlock                     "I could have done without the details." My pout becomes critical, scrunching my whole face into it, before my gaze goes beyond the door, following where Lestrade was last seen, "He's far too good for you. Far too good for us both."

Mycroft                       "True. And yet, with me - with us - is where he wants to be." I put my hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock                     Huffing, I relax a little, nodding and turning my attention back to Mycroft, "We both seem to have somehow ended up with men who are far superior to us. For once, I'm clueless to why that is."

Mycroft                       "Ours is not to reason why, brother. I have seen how you and John are together - he is good for you, and good to you. I only hope Greg and I can be similar." I gave his shoulder a squeeze and released it. "Mummy is going to be beside herself, you know... no grand party to throw for us. Do me one small favor... do not say anything to her until we've left for Switzerland?"

Sherlock                     My brow creeps up, lips curving into a smirk, "Mummy did say she really wished to see a musical. Something about cats."

Mycroft                       "I believe Greg mentioned something about that musical, as well... perhaps I should buy him tickets, so he can take Mummy." I grinned right back at him.

Sherlock                     I can't help but give a deep chuckle at that, "It would be a nice way to welcome him to our family brother mine."

Mycroft                       " We should use care in allowing Mummy to torture our respective spouses, though - I'm sure the payment will be steep." I nodded.

Sherlock                     "They need to know what it means to be a Holmes." My head tilts slightly, "He  _is_ taking your name, isn't he?"

Mycroft                       "Professionally, likely not. But personally, we shall both be Holmes-Lestrade."

Sherlock                     I wince at that, then nod, "Mummy will be pleased. Your name first."

Mycroft                       "Alphabetical, of course." I grinned.

Sherlock                     That makes me shake my head, before turning and poking at the cooking food, "Please don't break him brother. You'll never get another like him and Mummy will be so upset."

Mycroft                       I smack his hand away from the frying pan. "I will not break your DI, brother." I smile at him kindly.

Greg                             "Holmes' laughing together is never a good sign." I said as I momentarily moved into the kitchen, smiling between them and getting mugs out so I could at least make myself some coffee.

Sherlock                     As soon as Mycroft is distracted I start hunting around the kitchen for some kind of box that I've seen Mrs. Hudson use to transport leftovers in, big enough to steal the whole pan of food

Mycroft                       Turning off the stove, I plate meals for each of us, setting them on the table. I reach over and haul Sherlock up by the collar as he starts rummaging through cabinets. "Dinner is served." I direct him into a chair.

Sherlock                     "I don't want to eat!" I snarl at my brother, a large Tupperware box in my hands, "Not without my John."

Greg                             I made us all a drink to go with the dinner, it feeling rather odd at first to sit down as a four but as soon as John had arrived, Sherlocks mood seemed to pick up. I was glad to see Mycroft seemed a bit happier as the evening went on and the week after, we were due at Mr. Warrick’s office again for a final interview for the show.


	57. Final Interview

Mycroft                       Greg and I arrived at the television studio for the closing interview. The previous week had been spent at the cookery school, and it was not nearly as tedious as Sherlock had claimed it was. I rather enjoyed it, in fact.

Aiden Warrick          Having been informed of DI Lestrade's arrival I make my way to the Green Room to say hello. "Mr. Gregory, how nice to see you!" I briefly kiss him on both cheeks. "You are even more sultry looking than before." I look over as his assistant and gasp. "Mr. Holmes the Elder. What have you done? You look tan and fit. You must tell me your secrets."

Mycroft                       "Good afternoon, Mr. Warrick."

Greg                             "Good afternoon and I agree that he looks tan and **very** fit." I grinned at Aiden and personally shook his hand so he could feel the ring on my hand. Or that was the attempt anyway.

Aiden Warrick          "I'm sure my husband would agree. Mr. Holmes is much more to his type of liking." I take the time to look at Greg up and down. "You, however...." I see the look Holmes gives me and back up immediately. "Just an observation."

Sherlock                     I stride into the green room, wrinkling my nose slightly at the ever over eager host, before nodding to Mycroft, "Brother." My eyes sweep over him, observing his tense stance and narrowed eyes, before a small smile plays on my lips, turning to Lestrade and beaming at him, "And how is Mr. Holmes-Lestrade today, dearest brother in law?"

Greg                             I rolled my eyes as I knew what he was doing but played along none the less. "I'm fine thank you, Sherlock. You were almost on time." I smirked, and I felt my heart jump when he said Holmes-Lestrade.

Mycroft                       I cleared my throat. "Shall we begin the interviews, then?"

Aiden Warrick          I grab for Greg's hand and pull back when I swear I hear the younger Holmes growl. "Well why are you waiting?!?! Show me the ring!!" Greg blushes and seems to have some difficulty deciding how best a man shows off his ring. It's rather cute to see him blushing.

"Is Doctor Soldier here yet? The ladies seem to adore him. The young men as well." Now I know I heard Sherlock growl. "Don’t fret Sherly, everyone saw that kiss you gave him." I winked at him. "Ratings went through the roof."

Sherlock                     I make a mental note to give my John an even better one this time, "He's just going through make up. Love bites are hard to cover it seems."

Greg                             I blush harshly and look between the brothers but hold out my hand, letting him have a proper look and I didn't think it needed that much fuss with how simple it was. I drop my hand again when he seems to direct his attention towards sherlock and I made a face towards Mycroft that said that I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Mycroft                       I rolled my eyes at Mr. Warrick's antics, and looked sympathetically at Greg.

Greg                             I took a deep breath and kept my cool as both me and Mycroft went through a bit of make up, it being us that were being interviewed first. I pulled back the chair for my partner and then perched anxiously on the other chair.

Aiden Warrick          I lead us all to the staged kitchen and wait til we are all sat upon the stool before I start the exit discussion. "Hello Ladies and Gents. Thank you for joining us for the final episode of London Celebrity Bake-Off. I'm Aiden Warrick and these gents need no introduction but I shall do so anyways."

Greg                             I smiled politely throughout the introductions and I blushed where a lot more women cheered when I was introduced. I looked at Mycroft when he was introduced, the first question from Aiden being directed towards me.

Aiden Warrick          "Anything change since you were last here DI?"

Greg                             "Uh, well, me and Mr. Holmes are engaged. Bit of a last-minute thing but we decided to go for it." I stammered anxiously and heard the audience coo, my face going even redder as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Mycroft                       I reached over and quietly took Greg's hand, my eyes never leaving Warrick.

Aiden Warrick          "Mr. Holmes? I hope it's the Holmes next to you because I'm pretty sure the Doctor Soldier would fight you for the other." The audience giggles as expected of them.

Greg                             "It'll be Holmes-Lestrade for us both personally, but we'll keep our own names professionally. And John and Sherlock are their own men, can decide when to get married." I smiled when Mycroft grabbed my hand almost forcefully, my eyes on Aiden.

Aiden Warrick          "Is that your way of saying wedding bells are in their future?" I lean forward and speak to the younger Holmes. "Sherly, is this true?"

Sherlock                     I look faintly horrified, having no idea how to answer that. I turn to John for some social guidance but he just looks a little amused

John                             I give Aiden a small smile, grabbing Sherlock’s hand. “Things are still new for us. So we’re still working through that. But we’re very happy for Greg and Mycroft.”

Sherlock                     I look relieved, clinging to John's arm and remaining silent.

Aiden Warrick          I lean back and regretfully let go of that topic. "Now, all of you, how do you feel about being the first ever tie? I myself was shocked."

Sherlock                     "Delighted." I beam my very fake, very broad smile that I've been told is a little shark like, before letting it drop like a stone back into stern lines

Mycroft                       "I thought Sherlock and John should have won, owing to their creativity, but am happy to accept a tie. I thoroughly enjoyed teaching the children."

Aiden Warrick          "Do you agree with your brother, Sherly?"

Sherlock                     I hesitate, then a glimpse of genuine warmth flashes into my eyes, muttering, "Mycroft and Gary should have won. I only learned to bake a few days before the event. They have the real history and talent." My nose crinkles and I hop off the stool, "Now, I'm going. Come John."

John                             My face is a little stern as I pull Sherlock back down on the stool.

Aiden Warrick          "Wait. One thing before you go. The kids of Clapham Pastry School would like to give you a heartfelt thank you." We roll a taped thank you video starring Trevor and Victor. I implore John with my eyes to keep Sherlock here.

Mycroft                       Greg and I turn to watch the video, as well.

Aiden Warrick          "Have your feelings about your competition changed? There was quite a bit of animosity that I don't sense now..." I leave the sentence open hoping anyone would jump in.

Mycroft                       I smiled at my brother. "I think we managed to smooth over a lot of ruffled feathers."

Aiden Warrick          These people have got to be the worst to interview. I'd rather sit in traffic. Least then I could be playing on my phone. Uhg. "What are the chances you would do a tie breaker?" It's a good thing I've practiced my tv smile so well.

Greg                             I flash a grin at John with his answer and I tried not to laugh at Sherlocks expression. It looked like he'd just seen a ghost, my eyes back on our presenter as he directed a question to Mycroft this time.

Mycroft                       "Oh, I don't see a need for that." I smiled, nodding at my brother.

Aiden Warrick          Sighing in exasperation I signal for any questions from the audience. Many hands go up at once.

Greg                             I gulp at the thought of the audience asking questions and wasn't surprised the first was directed at me asking when I proposed and how. "Well. I, uh, had just come back from France after caring for my dad. He's worsening with dementia and I was just settling a carer in when I surprised Mycroft by coming home a couple days early. I just thought it was right then, proposing in his office." I explained and hoped it wasn't too much.

Aiden Warrick          "I see we have a question for Dr. MD. Go ahead and ask." The young gal stands up and asks about how it is to live, work with Sherlock

John                             I try to stifle a huge grin. “it’s wonderful. Crazy, but wonderful.” I give Sherlock a small smile, biting the inside of my lip.

Aiden Warrick          One of the kids asked a question about using so much honey to Sherlock. His only response is “I like bees.”  The final question is directed to Mycroft. It comes from an older woman in the back who is currently being hidden by the audience. “Do I get to come to the wedding?” When she finally stands up. Mummy Holmes does not look very happy. Neither does a certain Mrs. Hudson.

Mycroft                       I recognize the voice as soon as she begins to speak, and go slightly pale. I shoot a piercing glare at my brother, who looks away, feigning innocence. "I... well, we..." I stammered, looking to Greg in a panic.

Aiden Warrick          “Come on down and join us Mummy Holmes… we would love to have you. And bring those adorable young men with you.”

Greg                             "We were going to do something small in the UK, Mrs. Holmes but ultimately, we're eloping to Switzerland." I gripped his hand and looked out towards the audience, keeping my voice and face calm. We didn't need this argument on TV particularly.

Mycroft                       Mummy took a seat between Sherlock and I, glaring at the both of us. "We will discuss this in private, Mummy" I whispered to her.

Mummy                      “You bet we will, young man..."

Aiden Warrick          We spoke for a few brief minutes more. After answer I a few more questions I put in a plug for my new book and we ended the show.


	58. Wedding Reception

Mycroft                       Vows were said, paperwork signed, and Greg and I left the Registration Office as husbands. Anthea made all the necessary arrangements for the two of us to spend a week in St. Moritz, followed by a week in Geneva. Sherlock and John invited us to 221 B for a celebratory glass of champagne and slice of cake

Greg                             I had been terribly anxious when we'd arrived at that registration office but as soon as we were husbands, it all diminished and I was positively beaming in 221B with his hand in mine. We were just waiting for Mrs. Hudson and Mummy to come upstairs with a few paper plates to serve the cake.

John                             I’m busying myself in the kitchen trying to clean up a few of Sherlock stray experiments and our breakfast dishes.

Mycroft                       "May I help, John?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, in a feeble attempt to escape Mummy

John                             I glance over my shoulder at Mycroft. “Um... you can dry if you want. There’s not much left.” I say rinsing the soap off of a mug and setting it in the dish strainer.

Mycroft                       I grab a tea towel and start drying dishes. "Mummy is being insufferable. It wouldn't surprise me if she demanded you to have a big wedding, should you decide to marry."

John                             I chuckle, glancing over at him. “You know, your brother said the same thing this morning.” It was amazing how alike they were sometimes.

Mycroft                       "Do you see marriage in your future? To my brother?

John                             “We haven’t really talked about it. But I don’t see myself with anyone else. Ever.” I shrug, looking down into the soapy water.

Mycroft                       "Does he share your feelings?"

John                             “I’d like to think so. But everything is so new for the both of us. You know how he is with change. I don’t want to rush things.” I set the last dish in the drainer, letting the water out of the sink and shaking my hands out.

Mycroft                       "Life is short, John...

John                             I nod and turn to lean on the counter. “You think he would want that? Already?”

Mycroft                       "I think he would want to know that you want that." I nodded. "That doesn't mean he'll be in a rush to marry, but it will help him to understand your feelings, and know that his own are reciprocated."

John                             Sherlock chooses that moment to whirl into the kitchen. “Brother! Are you corrupting my John?” Sherlock stops next to me, snaking his arm around my waist.

Mycroft                       "Not at all, brother... just chatting." I smiled. "And helping in the kitchen."

John                             A look of horror passes over Sherlock’s face. “You really have turned domestic, haven’t you brother?”

Mycroft                       "Apparently so. You might find benefits if you tried it yourself, you know." I cast a knowing look at John.

John                             I stifle a grin, wrapping my arm around Sherlock’s back. “Well, we both know that’ll never happen.” I give him a squeeze. Sherlock lets out a squeak. I look up at Sherlock. “Are you hiding from your mother?” Sherlock looks around the room innocently. “Of course not, John. I simply missed your presence in the other room.” “You missed my... you missed me? You’re saying you missed me.” I look at him a little bewildered. “Don’t be dull, John.” Sherlock says. I narrow my eyes. “Where’s Greg? Did you leave him alone with your mother? Since you are both hiding from her.” I ask looking between him and Mycroft.

Mycroft                       I coughed lightly. "Mummy likes Greg. He can manage." I said stoically

John                             I raise an eyebrow. “Not a good way to start a marriage. Abandoning him with your mother.”

Mycroft                       I look out into the living room, where Mummy and Greg are sitting together on the couch, laughing at a photo album she brought from home. I shudder at the thought of the pictures she might be showing him. "He looks like he is enjoying himself, to me."

John                             I shrug. “Suit yourself. Actually... there might be done good pictures I’d like to see. I might go out and sit with them.” Sherlock tightens his grin around my waist.

Mycroft                       The most undignified giggle escapes my lips. "There are no pictures of you in that album that are worse than the pictures of me, brother."  I nodded at them, and headed back into the living room.

Greg                             I looked up where Mycroft, John and sherlock were appearing from the kitchen and I'd almost been in tears of laughter with the photos Mummy Holmes was showing me. I made room for my husband on the sofa, wrapping my arm around his and squeezing where me and mummy were up to Mycroft aged 4. Around the time sherlock was born.

Mycroft                       Mummy was showing poor Greg every embarrassing picture of me she could find. I rolled my eyes.

Greg                             I met my husband’s eyes, knowing he was itching to get home so we could spend the evening packing but I simply grinned at him and leant on his arm. Most of my baby photos were in France so he didn't really have a chance to see mine. I sat up again when Mrs. Hudson brought the cake through along with the plates.

Sherlock                     Suddenly I slouch out of the kitchen, holding a glass of champagne, directing John to give out some other glasses with a rather snapping voice, "As my brother never gave me the chance to be best man, I'm taking it on myself to give my speech anyway."

Mycroft                       I smiled pleasantly at my sulky brother, and nodded for him to continue

Sherlock                     "I have not always got on with my brother." I begin, after taking a deep breath and making sure everyone was paying attention to me. "He is a hard man to get along with, but so am I. In that we are very alike. But I always knew that if a Holmes was going to find someone to love and accept them as they were, it would be him."

Greg                             I squeezed Mycroft's hand and continued smiling at Sherlock, flicking my eyes between him and John. It was really touching

Mycroft                       A look of surprise crossed my face - I had never heard Sherlock be so... sentimental. I smiled fondly at Greg.

Sherlock                     My throat clears again, looking down at my champagne and lifting the glass a little, "My brother was clever, but he had something I didn't. He knew people. He could go into a social situation and understand it straight away, charming people and manipulating them. He wanted to use this skill for government instead of love."

Greg                             I saw the surprise on Mycroft's face and grinned even more, it being a touching moment between the siblings and the room was deadly quiet as Sherlock spoke.

Sherlock                     My gaze flicks up to Mycroft with a tiny smile, quickly gone before I come serious once more, "Then we have Lestrade. He showed kindness where there was none, patience and insight. If there was someone to melt the iceman, it would be him."

Greg                             I looked down with my cheeks blushing, never being one to take compliments well and I kept listening as Sherlock spoke on.

Sherlock                     I seem to be winding down at last, glancing between them now and raising my glass, "I'm glad they finally got their heads pulled from their rears and became something." My eyes roll, "Try not to fuck it up Mycroft."

Greg                             "William, language!" Mummy scorned as everyone raised their glasses and she tried to grab him by the wrist but gave in when he joined the celebrations with everyone else over Mycroft and Greg’s marriage.

Sherlock                     My glass raises, huffing, "It's Sherlock Mummy."

Greg                             I laughed at Sherlock's swearing and then his mother's reaction, me and Mycroft sneaking out once everyone had started eating the cake. Thanks had been made and I relaxed back into the seat once we'd pulled away from Baker Street to head home to pack.

Mycroft                       "Two weeks alone... are you looking forward to it as much as I am?" I smiled at Greg as he finished packing his suitcase. I texted Anthea to confirm that a car would pick us up first thing in the morning for our flight.

Greg                             "I certainly am, husband." I grinned as I left my suitcase on the bedroom floor and stalked towards him, our lives now going to be as one.

Mycroft                       I put my arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Husband... has a nice ring to it, I think." I kissed him.


End file.
